


Kaikki maailmatkaan, meitä ei vois koskaan erottaa

by Wisely_Silent



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, countryside
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 50,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: Koulujen lukuvuosi on päättynyt, ja opiskelijat ryntäävät kesälaitumille. Elias on aikanaan adoptoitu pieneen maalaispitäjään Suomessa, mutta on koko ajan ollut yhteydessä biologisiin vanhempiinsa. Elias opiskelee Helsingissä ja asuu siellä ollessa biologisen isänsä Sebastianin luona. Kesäksi Elias palaa maalaismaisemiin tietämättä, että samassa linja-autossa matkustaa muuan kaupunkilaispoika Lari...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Larias-foorumilla syksyllä 2014 minun ja Tiiun pelaama yksityisviestiroolipeli.
> 
> Hahmojako:  
> Tiiu: Elias, Raimo (OMC), Sini (OFC), Ilkka, Janne ja Iida (Talen kanssa) + muita sivuhahmoja  
> Wisely_Silent: Lari, Sebastian, Harri (OMC), Essi (OFC), Iida (Eliaksen kanssa), Tale ja Sanni + muita sivuhahmoja

**On lämmin alkukesän päivä. Kevään opinnot on suoritettu, ja kesäloma edessä.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu bussin perällä, vilkaisee kännykästä kelloa ja katselee ikkunasta ohi kiitäviä maisemia. Puiden lehdet on vihreinä ja aurinko paistaa lämpimästi. Tarkistaa, että vieressä olevan repun vetoketjut on kiinni. Laittaa kännykän taskuunsa ja ojentuu painamaan stop-nappulaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Röhnöttää lopen kyllästyneenä bussin penkillä ja tuijottaa mitään näkemättä ikkunasta ulos. Kesälomansa sai varsin ankean alun, kun sai kuulla, että faijansa halusi itsensä lähtevän kesäksi setänsä luo jonnekin landelle. Ei saanut edes tietää, miksi ei saisi olla himassa. Havahtuu, kun kuulee stop-nappulan ja tajuaa, että itsensä olisi jäätävä myös pois. Kohottautuu vastahakoisesti ja huokaisten istumaan suorempaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee penkiltä ja venyttelee pitkän istumisen jälkeen jumissa olevia lihaksiaan. Kaivaa esiin loput matkatavaransa ja tuliaiset ja lähtee suuntaamaan kohti bussin ovea samalla, kun bussi alkaa hiljentää vauhtia ja kurvaa pysäkille.  
  
**Sini**  
  
On tullut pysäkille vastaan miehensä veljenpoikaa, jonka on viimeksi nähnyt yli kymmenen vuotta sitten. Ilkan puhelu veljelleen muutamaa päivää aikaisemmin oli niin kummallinen, että päättivät miehensä Raimon kanssa oitis ottaa Larin heille kesää viettämään, kun Ilkka sitä oli lähestulkoon anellut. Huomaa linja-auton lähestyvän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Linja-auton pysähtyessä raahautuu pystyyn ja käytävälle. Nappaa laukkunsa toiselta penkiltä olalleen ja suuntaa sitten kohti bussin takaovea. Huomaa ikkunasta setänsä vaimon odottelemassa ja huokaisee. Miettii, että minkälainen kärsimys itseään mahtaa odottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Bussin pysähtyessä raahautuu kassiensa kanssa ulos ja vilkuilee ympärilleen. Tervehtii naapurin rouvaa hymyillen ja lähtee kävelemään kantamuksiensa kanssa kohti parinsadan metrin päässä olevaa kotiaan.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Linja-auton pysähtyessä naapurin Elias tulee ensimmäisenä ovesta ulos. Tervehtii poikaa iloisena ja jää odottamaan Laria. Mielessä on häivähtänyt ajatus, että Lari olisikin lähtenyt omille teilleen. Oli Ilkan puhelusta aistivinaan, ettei poika riemusta kiljuen olisi tulossa heille kesän viettoon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On talsinut hitaasti bussin ovelle ja laskeutuu sitten innottomasti rappuset alas. Ulkona on lähes tuskastuttavan kuuma, joten laskee laukkunsa maahan ja alkaa vetää päälipaitaansa pois.  
"Moi", sanoo Sinille pienesti hymyillen saatuaan paidan pois. Nostaa laukkunsa ja lähtee naista kohti.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Larin astuessa linja-autosta ja tervehtiessä, toteaa, että poika on muuttunut hurjasti sitten viime tapaamisen. Poissa on se isänsä selän takaa kurkkinut surullinen pikkupoika. Nyt edessä seisoo ryhdikäs ja lihaksikas nuori mies.  
"Moi! Ihanaa, että tulit!" toteaa ja halaa Laria kömpelösti.  
"Mä voin auttaa tavaroiden kantamisessa. Raimo ois tullu kans vastaan, mut tuo naapurin isäntä tarttui sähkömieheen, niin meni sinne auttamaan", höpöttelee hermostuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa halaukseen itsekin vähän kömpelösti ja katselee ympärille.  
_Ei hitto, toimiikohan tääl edes netti?_ miettii synkkänä, kun näkee, millaisessa ympäristössä on. Huvittuu sitten, kun Sini alkaa höpöttää ja kuulostaa hermostuneelta.  
"Ei sun tarvii jeesii, kyl mä nä saan", sanoo ystävällisesti ja lähtee kävelemään kohti setänsä tilaa.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Lähtee huokaisten Larin perään. _Tästä tulee pitkä kesä..._ miettii ja kiirehtii Larin rinnalle.  
"Mitäs isälles kuuluu? Ilkka oli kovin vähäsanainen soittaessaan", kyselee Larilta. On kuullut vain Ilkan version viime aikojen tapahtumista, eikä pidä miehensä veljen asenteesta Laria kohtaan yhtään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa hiljaa, kun Sini utelee faijastaan.  
"No ei se mulle mitään selittänyt, et miksi mun piti tänne tulla", sanoo turhautuneena, mutta kiirehtii sitten jatkamaan: "tai siis on teitä tietty tosi kiva nähä, mut en mä nyt ihan koko kesää tääl haluis olla."  
  
**Sini**  
  
Kuuntelee ihmeissään Larin kertomusta, ettei poika tiedä, miksi on joutunut heidän luokseen kesäksi. On tulisieluinen luonne ja puristaa suunsa tiukasti kiinni, ettei arvostelisi Ilkkaa liikaa Larin kuullen. Raimo saisi kyllä illalla soittaa veljelleen ja kysyä, miksei kertonut Larille totuutta maalle tulosta.  
"Mukavahan se on, että tulit. Tulee vähän elämää meidänkin taloon, kun meille ei lapsia siunaantunut", sanoo apeana ja avaa portin, josta pääsee pihaan. Vastaan jolkottelee saksanpaimenkoira pää kenossa ja kivi suussa.  
"Pimu on ihan kiltti, ei sitä tartte pelätä", sanoo Larille ja ottaa koiran pannasta varmuuden vuoksi kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa matkaansa varsin verkkaiseen tahtiin kohti tilaa. Vähänmatkan päässä on toinen, suurempi tila, mutta ei jaksa kiinnostua asiasta, sillä tuskin siellä olisi itselleen seuraa. Nyökkää Sinille, kun tämä sanoo, että tulisi heillekin vähän elämää, ja astuu sitten portista sisään. Katselee vastaantulevaa koiraa hieman varuillaan, sillä ei ole juurikaan ollut eläinten kanssa tekemisissä.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Rapsuttelee hajamielisenä koiraa korvan takaa.  
"Ajateltiin ensin, että majoitetaan sinut tuonne aittaan, niin voisit käydä yöjalassa, jos siltä tuntuu. Taidat vaan olla sen verta kaupunkilainen, että kaipaat ihan suihkua ja vessaa?" kysyy virnistäen. Jatkaa matkaa kohti etuovea.  
"Juotkos muuten kahvia?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Etsii kyseistä aittaa katseellaan, kun Sini mainitsee sen. Ei oikein pidä ideasta, joten helpottuu, kun saa kuulla, että ilmeisesti tilalta löytyy myös kunnon suihku ja vessa.  
"No joo... kyl mä mieluummin ihan vesivessaa ja suihkuu käyttäisin", vastaa vähän nolostuneena, "ja juon kahvii, joo."  
  
**Sini**  
  
"Vaikka maalla asutaankin, niin kyllä täällä nyt suurin osa mukavuuksista on ihan tältä vuosituhannelta!" tuumaa ja kävelee kuistin poikki avaten oven. Koska asuu maalla ja naapurit tunnetaan, ulko-ovi on harvoin, jos koskaan, lukossa. Suunnistaa keittiöön ja alkaa laitella kahvia tippumaan. Samalla nostelee aamulla leipomiaan korvapuusteja tarjoiluvadille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Siniä kuistille ja sitten ovesta sisään. Keittiössä on ihana pullantuoksu, ja tuntee nälän tekevän tuloaan.  
"Tota... miten toi nettiyhteys? Toimiiks se täällä?" kysyy sitten, kun katselee ympärilleen. Onnekseen keittiö näyttää ihan normaalilta kodinkoneineen.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun seuraa Larin epäilevää katsetta ympäri keittiötä.  
"Kyllä täällä netti pelaa. Ei tänne maalle nyt ihan 4G-yhteys vielä ole tullu, mutta muuten kyllä toimii tabletit, tikut ja kännykän netit. Kelit tosin saattaa niihin vaikuttaa. Ollaan täällä enemmän säiden armoilla", selittää ja ottaa kaapista kolme mukia asettaen ne pöydälle. "Vie kamas tuohon eteisen vieressä olevaan makkariin ja tule sitten kahville."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu kuullessaan, että on mahdollista päästä nettiin – saisi siis edes jotain tekemistä. Sinin kehotuksesta lähtee neuvottuun makuuhuoneeseen ja laskee laukkunsa maahan. Istuu sängylle ja toteaa sen olevan ihan suhteellisen mukava. Heittää vielä päälipaitansa tyynyn päälle ja suuntaa sitten takaisin keittiöön kahville.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
Avaa kotipihan portin ja taluttaa pyörän paikalleen seinän vierustalle.  
"No onkos se kaupunkilaiskloppi jo tullu?" huutelee ovelta.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Kaataa kahvia kuppeihin ja kuulee miehensä huutelevan ovelta. Samassa puhelimensa alkaa soida ja näkee äitinsä nimen vilkkuvan näytöllä.  
"Mun on vastattava tähän..." toteaa Larille ja poistuu olohuoneen puolelle puhumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Sinille, kun tämä menee puhumaan puhelua. Menee sitten ovelle tervehtimään setäänsä.  
"Tääl mä oon joo", sanoo tälle virnistäen.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
Näkee Larin tulevan itseään vastaan.  
"Kato poika perskules! Sinustahan on tullu mies!" toteaa ja kaappaa Larin halaukseen taputellen samalla tämän selkää. Tietää, ettei ole niin jäyhä kuin veljensä ja toivoo, ettei Lari pahastu halauksesta.  
"No mitäs miehelle kuuluu?" kyselee ja suuntaa kohti keittiötä. Huomaa kahvin olevan kupissa ja istuu omalle paikalleen ikkunan viereen. Ojentaa pullavatia Laria kohden.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun setänsä kaappaa itsensä halaukseen, mutta vastaa siihen hyvillään.  
"No oon mä aika yllättyny, et faija yhtäkkii komensi mut tänne koko kesäksi", vastaa kuulumiskyselyihin olankohautuksen kera. Menee keittiöön itsekin ja nappaa yhden kahvimukin. Istuu alas setäänsä vastapäätä ja ottaa pullan tämän ojentaessa vatia.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
"Ile ei sitten pahemmin selitelly sulle syitä? Välillä mä oikeesti mietin, että ollaanko me sen kanssa edes sukua", tuumaa ja haukkaa ison palan pullasta ja hörppää kahvia päälle.  
"Kävin tuossa naapurissa ja kyselin vähän, että oisko niillä tarvetta apupojalle. Niin siis, jos pienet lisätienestit kiinnostaa? Ei tarttis ihan koko kesää tässä meidän nurkissa vaan pyöriä. Naapurien poikakin tuli kesän viettoon kotiin. Taitaa se Elias olla lähelle sinun ikiäs?" pohdiskelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haukkaa palan pullasta ja hymähtää huvittuneena setänsä mietteille siitä, onko tämä ja faijansa edes sukua. Menee sitten kuitenkin hieman vaikeaksi, kun kuulee, että voisi mennä apupojaksi naapuritilalle. Toiveensa siitä, että saisi vain lorvia koko kesän, hieman haihtuvat.  
"Ei siit varmaan kauheesti massii kuitenkaan saa?" kysyy ja samalla miettii, tunteeko ketään Eliasta.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
"No kyllä siitä nyt käyttörahaa saat itselles, jos haluat", sanoo ja ottaa viimeiset pullanrippeet suuhunsa. _Pitäsköhän tuolle pojalle kertoa, mitä isänsä kertoi?_ miettii ja pyörittelee kahvintilkkaa kuppinsa pohjalla.  
"Kuule Lari..." aloittaa, muttei oikein tiedä, miten jatkaisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää setänsä sanoille käyttörahasta. Hörppii kahvia ja miettii, että ei rahan saanti olisi pahitteeksi... Katsahtaa setäänsä, joka näyttä vähän vaikealta.  
"Mitä?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
Pyörittelee kahvikuppia kädessään ja kiemurtelee penkillä.  
"Ois isäs saanu tämän ite kertoa, mutta sellanen vässykkä se Ile on aina ollu", aloittaa kierrellen ja kaarrellen.  
"Se oli lainannu sinun konetta ja löytäny sieltä avoinna sivun, jossa oli puolialastomia miehiä", saa vihdoin kakaistuksi ja jää katselemaan Larin suuntaan aavistuksen nolostuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ihmettelee, että mitä setänsä haluaa kertoa faijastaan, mutta mitä ikinä odotti, ei todellakaan sitä, mitä kohta kuulee setänsä suusta. Katsoo ensin silmät suurina ja suu vähän auki järkytyksestä setäänsä, kunnes punastuu ja laskee katseensa pöytään. _Ei hemmetti!_ panikoi mielessään, _miksen mä sulkenu sitä sivua?!_  
  
**Raimo**  
  
Näkee, miten Larin silmät ensin suurentuvat järkytyksestä, ja sitten kasvot lehahtavat punaiseksi. Tunnelma keittiössä on jokseenkin vaivautunut, ja rykäisee, kun ei muuta keksi.  
"Me Sinin kanssa kyllä ollaan sitä mieltä, että antaa vaan kaikkien kukkien kukkia", sanoo ääni hieman karheana ja kuikuilee olohuoneen suuntaan, josko vaimo jo lopettelisi puheluaan.  
  
**Sini**  
  
On edelleen puhelimessa eikä ole tietoinen keittiön tapahtumista. Äitinsä selittää ummet ja lammet kaikkien sukulaisten kuulumisista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hädin tuskin edes kuulee setänsä sanat, sillä on niin järkyttynyt, että faijansa on tonkinut konettaan ja päässyt käsiksi salaisuuteensa... Tuijottaa itsepintaisesti pöytäliinaa kehtaamatta nostaa katsettaan.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
Vaivaantuneisuus keittiössä vaan jatkuu, joten nousee pöydästä ja vie kupin tiskipöydälle.  
"Mene huomenna käymään tuossa naapurissa ja sovi Harrin, siis tilan isännän, kanssa niistä työkuvioista. Nyt mun on jatkettava omia hommiani. Mukavaa, että oot meillä", toteaa puheenaihetta muuttaakseen ja lähtee ulos.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee hiljaa helpotuksesta, kun setänsä nousee pöydästä ja vaihtaa puheenaihetta täysin ennen kuin poistuu. Kun on yksin keittiössä, nousee ylös ja vie kahvikupin tiskialtaaseen. Livahtaa sitten makuuhuoneeseensa ja heittäytyy sängylle.  
"Sen takii faija siis lähetti mut tänne", mutisee puoliääneen ahdistuksen velloessa sisällään.  
  
**Ensimmäinen yö maaseudun rauhassa on nukuttu, ja aurinkoinen aamu on jo pitkällä.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käyskentelee pihamaalla jalassaan farkuista tehdyt shortsit ja vanha vihreä t-paita. Ensimmäinen yö vanhassa kodissa on takana, ja vaikka pieni ikävä Helsinkiin onkin, niin on mukava viettää aikaa adoptiovanhempien kanssa.  
  
**Harri**  
  
On juuri puhunut naapurin Raimon kanssa tämän veljenpojasta ja nähdessään poikansa pihalla kävelemässä päättää kertoa tälle, että saisi kohta seuraa.  
"Elias, tuutko käymään täällä?" huikkaa pojalle ja on iloinen, että on saanut Eliaksen taas kesäksi viettämään aikaa maatilalleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu mietteistään, kun kuulee Harrin huutelevan. Lähtee kävelemään Harrin luokse.  
"No mitäs?" kysyy ja nojaa traktorin eturenkaaseen.  
  
**Harri**  
  
"Ajattelin vain ilmoittaa, että sä saat kohta seuraa", kertoo Eliakselle, "sain tuon naapurin Raimon veljenpojan värvättyä auttamaan sua." Ei ole itse koskaan nähnyt kyseistä poikaa, mutta uskoo tämän olevan oikein kelpo apuri Eliakselle, vaikka kaupunkilainen onkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Onks Raimolla muka veli?" kysyy yllättyneenä. On tuntenut naapurit koko ikänsä eikä muista ikinä kuulleensa Raimon veljestä. Olisi mukava saada kesäksi seuraa ja mahdollisesti uusi kaveri. Omat lapsuudenaikaiset kaverit ei tänä kesänä olleet palanneet enää maalle.  
  
**Harri**  
  
"Joo, joku kaupungissa asuva se veli, en nimeä tiedä", kertoo pojalleen, "mutta se Lari tosiaan tulee tähän, kunhan on syönyt." Vilkaisee sitten vanhaa rannekelloaan.  
"Te pojat varmaan pärjäätte täällä, jos mä lähden käymään tuolla kylällä?" kysyy, vaikka tietääkin Eliaksen pärjäävän mainiosti yksinkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Harria ja pyörittää päätään.  
"Kyllähän noi kaupunkilaiset tiedetään... Toivottavasti se Lari nyt osaa jotain ees tehdä, eikä olla vaan tiellä", tuhahtaa ja ottaa traktorin vierestä lapion.  
"Me ilmeisesti alotetaan tuolla siilon putsaamisella, mistä aamulla oli puhe?"  
  
**Harri**  
  
"Kovasti se Raimo ainakin poikaa kehui, joten toivotaan, että siitä edes jotain iloa sulle on", sanoo hymähtäen huvittuneesti.  
"Aloittakaa siitä vain, kyllä sä nämä hommat tiedät", vastaa virnistäen ja heilauttaa kättään ennen kuin suuntaa askeleensa kohti autoaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa lapion olkapäälleen ja lähtee etsimään talikkoa ja kottikärryjä. Ne löydettyään lähtee suuntaamaan siilon suunnalle.  
"Vai vielä jostain kaupunkilaispellestä jotain apua näissä hommissa..." mutisee mennessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lampsii epävarmanoloisena kohti naapuritilan siiloa. Ei edes tiennyt, miltä siilo näyttää, ennen kuin setänsä kertoi. Tuntee olonsa todella oudoksi ja vähän eksyneeksikin täysin vieraassa ympäristössä. Siilon lähellä näkee vaaleahiuksisen pojan hääräilemässä.  
"Ootsä se Elias?" kysyy, kun pääsee kuuloetäisyydelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On saanut tavarat tuotua siilon ovelle ja silmäilee edessä olevaa urakkaa. Homma olisi ohi reilussa tunnissa. Pahemmassakin kunnossa paikka on aikaisempina vuosina ollut. Tarttuu talikkoon ja nostaa ensimmäisen heinäkeon seinän vierestä kottikärryyn. Kuulee jonkun äänen takaataan ja kääntyy äänen suuntaan. Nojaa talikkoa vasten ja katselee tulijaa pää kallellaan.  
"Joo, oon mä Elias. Oot sä Lari?" kysyy. Oli ihan hilkulla sanoa kaupunkilaispelle, mutta on koettanut pitää kielensä kurissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa pojan kääntyessä, että tämä näyttää jotenkin tutulta.  
"Ollaaks me nähty jossain?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa muistamatta kuitenkaan, miksi Elias näyttää tutulta.  
"Ja joo, mä oon tosiaan Lari", tajuaa sitten vastata kysymykseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Larin kysyessä, ovatko joskus tavanneet. Katsoo nuorta miestä edessään tarkemmin, ja silmät laajenevat, kun tajuaa, kuka edessään seisoo.  
"Sä olit talvella Moosessa töissä?" kysyy hieman järkyttyneenä.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lari**  
  
Päättelee Eliaksen sanoista, että tämä on ollut asiakkaana, mistä syystä tunnisti tämän. Ihmettelee kuitenkin, miksi poika kuulostaa vähän järkyttyneeltä.  
"Niin olin..." vastaa varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee punan kohoavan kasvoilleen. Istui kuluneen talven aikana useana iltana Moosessa ystävänsä Iidan kanssa ja ihasteli Moosen nuorta tarjoilijaa.   
"Öh..." aloittaa ja ryhdistäytyy sitten. Ojentaa Larille lapion kottikärryjen vierestä. "Nää kaikki reunoille jääneet heinäpaakut pitää kerätä pois ja lopuks lakasta tää lattiapinta", selittää ja kääntyy selin Lariin. _Tää ei voi olla totta!_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee varmaan omiaan, kun kuvittelee, että Elias punastuisi hieman. Pudistaa sitten päätään ja kuuntelee pojan ohjeistuksia innottomana ottaessaan ojennetun lapion käteensä. Alkaa vastahakoisesti lapioida lattialla olevia heiniä kottikärryihin. _Kyl on ankee duuni_ , miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa kesken jäänyttä puuhaansa hetken ja kurkistaa olkansa yli. Voihkaisee ja marssii Larin luokse.  
"Oot sä ikinä pitäny lapiota kädessä? Tai ylipäätään tehny käsilläs yhtään mitään?" kysyy ihmeissään ja tarttuu Larin kädessä olevaan lapioon. "Ota kato kaksin käsin tästä lapiosta kiinni ja nosta jaloilla, älä selällä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää mietteistään, kun yhtäkkiä Elias tarttuu lapioonsa ja alkaa urputtaa lapiointitaidoistaan tai pikemminkin niiden puutteesta. Tuhahtaa ja päästää lapiosta irti.  
"No onks sillä jotain välii? Eikse oo pääasia, et noi heinät saa pois tosta?" nurisee silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pääasia on se, mut meinasitko tolla tyylillä jaksaa tehdä kuin monta päivää? Sun selkä on tänä iltana niin kipee, et uikutat mennessäs..." kertoo ja lykkää lapion takaisin Larille. Marssii talikon luokse ja mutisee: "Ois sille kyllä ihan oikein..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyörittelee silmiään Eliaksen jäkätyksille, mutta yrittää silti jatkaa heinän lapioimista tämän neuvojen mukaan. Kuulee sitten pojan mutisevan jotain, muttei saa selvää sanoista. _Hiton heinäpelle..._ tuhahtaa mielessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa kottikärryn täyteen ja lähtee viemään kuormaa pois.  
"Mä käyn viemässä nää..." sanoo mennessään.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
On lähtenyt katsomaan, miten Lari pärjää maatilan hommissa. Vaikka oli onnistunut vakuuttamaan Harrin pojan työmoraalista, jälkeenpäin jäi miettimään, ettei tunne Laria niin hyvin. Näkee Eliaksen työntävän kottikärryjä siilolta poispäin, joten astelee ovensuulle.  
"Mitenkäs ne on työt alkaneet?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
On helpottunut, kun Elias lähtee, sillä saa vähän aikaa lapioida ilman arvostelua. Tahtinsa kuitenkin ehkä hieman hidastuu, sillä homma on hyvin pitkäveteistä. Hätkähtää sitten, kun yhtäkkiä kuulee setänsä äänen ovensuusta.   
"No, oon saanu ainaki päivän ekat kritiikit jo", vastaa kyllästyneenä kääntyessään katsomaan setäänsä.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
"Eliaskos sua meinas höykkyyttää? Se on kuule oikeesti mukava poika, välillä vähän teräväkielinen kyllä", toteaa ja nappaa oven vierestä heinänkorren, jota alkaa pureskella.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No kukas muu ku se..." huokaisee ja laittaa lapion hetkeksi pois.   
"Mulle se ei ainakaan ole sitä mukavuuttaan vielä näyttänyt", mutisee venytellessään yhä väsyneitä jäseniään.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan. On pitänyt Eliasta aina mukavana poikana, joten tuntuu oudolta, kun kuulee tämän kohdelleen Laria huonosti.  
"Jos sillä vaikka on jotain rakkaushuolia ja purkaa sen nyt suhun?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa setänsä ehdotukselle, sillä itseään ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa jonkun ärsyttävän landepaukun rakkaushuolet.  
"No jos on, niin ei kyl tarttis muhun niitä purkaa, kun ei ne mun vika ole", toteaa ja tarttuu taas lapioon, sillä ei halua vaikuttaa liian laiskalta setänsä silmissä.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
Lari jatkaa töitään, ja se taitaa olla poistumiskehotus.  
"No, jos minä tästä lähden kotiin omia hommia tekemään... Toivottavasti nyt edes jotenkuten Eliaksen kanssa tulisitte toimeen!" esittää toiveensa Larille ja lähtee kävelemään kotia kohti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Löhöilee perheensä kesäasunnon uima-altaalla ja hörppii faijaltaan pöllimiä kaljoja. Ikä kyllä riittäisi juomien hakuun kaupasta, mutta tapa on vanha ja hyväksi havaittu. Tarttuu puhelimeensa, kun ei ole kuullut Larista mitään moneen päivään. Naputtelee viestin:

 _"Missä jäbä oikein viilettää? Tuu juomaan mun kaa bissee!"_  
  
**Elias**  
  
On saanut kuorman tyhjennettyä ja suuntaa takaisin siilolle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, nähään sit... jossain vaiheessa", sanoo sedälleen, kun tajuaa, ettei edes tiedä, miten kauan joutuu kestämään Eliasta. Huokaisten ehtii lapioida muutaman heinälastin, kunnes saa tekstiviestin. Pysäyttää työntekonsa ja lukee viestin, joka on Jannelta. Päättää vastata, vaikka saisikin taas nalkutusta osakseen, mikäli Elias tulisi takaisin ja huomaisi.  
  
_Faija pakotti mut ladelle koko kesäks... -.- Nyt jää bissen juomiset välii._  
  
**Janne**  
  
Lari vastaa nopeasti, ja on purskauttaa kaljat suustaan, kun lukee viestin. Virne nousee kasvoilleen ja naputtelee vastauksen:  
  
_Sustako tuli sit kesäks jyväjemmari? :D Mitä sä oikein teit, et sut sinne lähetettiin?_  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saapuu siilolle ja näkee Larin puhelin kädessä, tuhahtaa ja pudottaa kottikärryt maahan aavistuksen kovempaa, jolloin koko siilossa kaikuu.  
"Ai sori..." vastaa eikä oikein itsekään ymmärrä, miksi kiukuttelee Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Jannen uuden viestin ensimmäisille sanoille, mutta loppuviesti saa itsensä taas muistamaan eilisen vaivaannuttavan hetken setänsä kanssa. Ei todellakaan aio kertoa Jannelle epäilemänsä syytä siihen, miksi joutui landelle. Huomaa sitten Eliaksen palaavan ja mulkaisee tätä ärsyyntyneesti, kun poika kohtelee kottikärryjä kovakouraisesti saaden koko siilon kaikumaan. Vastaa Jannelle:  
  
_Onpa joo tosi hauskaa... En tiiä, kun ei faija kertonu._  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ei voi itselleen mitään, mutta Larin joutuminen jonnekin perähikiälle pistää huvittamaan.  
  
_Meitsi kutsuu itsensä sinne kylään ens viikolla ja sit lähetään kattomaan sulle joku kylän kuumin mimmi kainaloon! Vai onks siel muita mimmejä kun lehmiä...? ;D_  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lari mulkaisee tekstailun lomassa itseään, ja se saa mielensä kuohahtamaan.  
"Jos sulla ei oo mitään muuta tekemistä kun tekstailla, niin ole hyvä ja häivy! Sun tän päivän työt oli tässä!" kivahtaa ja osoittaa talikko kädessään kohti siilon ovea. Vannoo kertovansa Harrille, ettei naapurin kaupunkilaispellestä ole maalle töihin, ja pärjäisi mainiosti ilman Larin apua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jannen seuraava viesti tulee nopeasti, ja ilahtuu tämän kertoessa tulevansa kylään. Ei kuitenkaan ehdi vastata enää, kun Elias päättää taas aukoa päätään.  
"No anteeks kauheesti, et mulla on muutakin elämää ku joku heinien ja lapion kaa leikkiminen", tokaisee töykeästi ja marssii sitten ulos siilosta. Ei ole ikinä tavannut ketään niin raivostuttavaa tyyppiä kuin Elias.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tekisi mieli pomppia tasajalkaa ja kiukutella! Ei edes muista milloin viimeksi näin olisi käynyt.  
"Ai et mullako ei oo muuta elämää vai hä?" uhoaa Larin perään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näyttää keskisormea Eliakselle tämän uhoamiset kuullessaan vaivautumatta antamaan sanallista vastausta. Kävelee kohti setänsä tilaa, ja olonsa maalla oleskelusta on sata kertaa kurjempi kuin eilen.  
  
**Raimo ja Sini ovat kutsuneet naapurinsa Heikin ja Essin sekä Eliaksen luokseen grillaamaan ja viettämään iltaa.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee kohti naapuria. On ollut tyytyväinen, ettei ole kohdannut Laria sitten edellisen päivän. On päättänyt, että antaa Larin juttujen mennä toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos.   
  
**Sini**  
  
Kattaa pöytää patiolle ja hyräilee taustalla soivan kesähitin tahdissa.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
Kääntelee pihvejä grillissä ja hörppii olutta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu huoneensa sängyllä tympääntyneenä, sillä joutuisi kohtaamaan Eliaksen aivan tuota pikaa. Vastusti kovasti ajatusta naapureiden kutsumisesta iltaa viettämään, mutta oli tullut teilatuksi. Onnekseen on saanut koko päivän vain olla omissa oloissaan, joten ei sentään ole aivan niin hiiltynyt Eliakseen kuin eilen.  
  
**Harri**  
  
Kävelee iloisena vaimonsa kanssa Eliaksen perässä kohti naapuritilaa ilahtuneena näiden kutsusta.  
  
**Essi**  
  
Kantaa kädessään koria, jossa on muutama oluttölkki miestään ja poikaansa varten sekä limsapullo itselleen, sillä ei juo alkoholia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Muistit sä ottaa mukaan pyyhkeet? Ku eiks oo enemmän sääntö ku poikkeus, et Rami saa päähänsä lämmittää saunan?" kysyy Essiltä. Ei haluaisi jäädä naapuriin yhtään pidemmäksi aikaa kuin pakko. Pelkkä ajatuskin Larin kanssa samassa pöydässä istumisesta tuntuu ahdistavalta.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
Huomaa liikettä portin luona ja kohottaa kätensä tervehdykseen.  
"Minä tässä jo vähän aloittelin, niin päästään kohta syömään!" sanoo kovemmalla äänellä, jotta portilla olijat kuulisivat. Kääntelee toisella kädellään pihvejä.  
  
**Harri**  
  
"Ne on mulla tässä", vastaa Eliakselle vaimonsa puolesta ja kohottaa kantamaansa kangaskassia. Itse jäisi mielellään saunomaan, jos sauna päätetään lämmittää. Heilauttaa sitten Raimolle vapaata kättään tervehdykseksi.  
"Hyvä juttu, alkaa tässä nälkä jo ollakin!" sanoo kuuluvasti.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Kävelee vieraita vastaan ja halaa kaikki saapujat, toivotellen kaikki tervetulleeksi.   
"Antaa miesten hoitaa tuo grillaaminen, niin mennään me tuonne patiolle istumaan", osoittaa sanansa Essille ja Eliakselle. Tajuaa samalla, että Laria ei näy pihalla. "Minäpä käyn sanomassa Larille tässä välissä, että olette tulleet! Poika on murjottanu eilisestä asti sisällä", hymähtää ja lähtee kohti etuovea. Astuu sisälle ja koputtaa Larin huoneen oveen.  
"Vieraat tuli!"  
  
**Raimo**  
  
"No hyvä, että on nälkäisiä vieraita! Mietin tuossa, että pitäskö pistää saunaa lämpiämään? Paljun nimittäin uskalsin pistää jo lämpiämään!" kyselee Harrilta ja tarjoaa tälle oluen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee ympärilleen pihalla, muttei näe Laria. Yllättyy kuullessaan, että Lari on viihtynyt sisätiloissa.  
  
**Essi**  
  
"Kiitos, oikein mielellämme tulimme", sanoo hymyillen Sinin tervetulotoivotuksiin. Seuraa sitten naista patiolle ja kuuntelee tämän sanoja Larista, jota ei ole nähnyt vielä ollenkaan. Tietää vain, että tällä meni sukset heti ristiin Eliaksen kanssa, mikä on mielestään yllättävää.  
  
**Harri**  
  
Innostuu kuulleessaan paljun olevan jo lämpiämässä.  
"Ilman muuta laitetaan", vastaa heti ja kiitää Raimoa oluesta, jonka tämä ojentaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun kuulee Sinin koputtelevan oveensa. Nousee vastahakoisesti ylös ja avaa huoneensa oven. Toivoo, että Elias ei ole paikalla, mutta arvelee sen olevan liikaa vaadittu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa patiolla olevan pöydän ääreen ja nappaa pöydältä lautasliinan, jota alkaa pyöritellä kädessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee talosta ulos ja näkee kaksi vierasta aikuista, joita tervehtii kohteliaasti. Eliasta ei kuitenkaan ole huomaavinaankaan. Seisoo ovenraossa vähän vaivaantuneena.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Lari on tullut perässään ulos ja tervehtii vieraita.  
"Niin, tässä on siis Lari! Lari, tässä on meidän naapurit Harri ja Essi... Ja Eliaksenhan sinä oletkin jo tavannut", esittelee. Ottaa pöydältä oluen, jonka ojentaa Larille. "Tule vain, Lari, tänne pöytään istumaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee tutun äänen selkänsä takaa, ja iho alkaa kihelmöidä. Ei kuitenkaan vastaa Larin tervehdykseen, vaan taittelee lautasliinaa.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
Nostelee grillistä pihvejä pois ja tuo ne lautasella pöytään.   
"Minä käyn nopeasti lisäämässä paljun alle puita ja pistän saunaan tulet!"  
  
**Harri**  
  
Kääntää katseensa mielenkiinnolla Lariin, kun poika ilmesty sisätiloista. On näkevinään tässä jotain samaa näköä Raimon kanssa.  
"Terve", sanoo Larille, "et sä sitten kauan viihtynyt hommissa meiän Eliaksen kanssa."  
  
**Essi**  
  
Hymyilee kohteliaasti Larille, joka vaikuttaa vähän ujolta tapaukselta. Vilkaisee sitten Eliasta ja kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun tämä vain taittelee lautasliinaa eikä huomioi toista poikaa ollenkaan. Miettii, että mistähän pojat riitelivät.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, moi", sanoo uudelleen ja ottaa vastaan Sinin ojentaman olutpullon. Hymähtää Harrin sanoille ja lähtee kävelemään kohti pöytää.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Istahtaa pöydän ääreen ja ojentaa olutpullon Eliaksellekin. Poika on istunut kumman vaisuna pöydän ääressä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa oluen Siniltä ja kiittää tätä. Ottaa pullosta pitkän kulauksen.  
  
**Sini**  
  
"Ei se tuo teidän Elias vielä ole tyttöystäviä kotiin näytille tuonut?" osoittaa sanansa Essille ja kaataa itselleen lasiin punaviiniä.  
  
**Harri**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Larille, kun ei saa tältä mitään vastausta sanoihinsa. Sinin kysymys saa kuitenkin itsensä unohtamaan Larin täysin, ja menee vähän vaikeaksi. Vilkaisee poikaansa, joka murjottaa edelleen.  
  
**Essi**  
  
Kaataa itselleen jaffaa lasiin.  
"Eipä se ole tuonut..." vastaa Sinille hymyillen haluamatta kertoa mitään muuta, sillä ei tiedä, haluaako Elias tiedon leviävän. Samassa tulee ajatelleeksi, että ovatko Elias ja Lari kenties riidelleet juuri siitä asiasta...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu pöytään ja avaa välittömästi olutpullon. Ottaa ison huikan ja vielä toisenkin heti perään. Kiinnostuu, kun keskustelu kääntyy itsestään Eliaksen naisasioihin.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Ihmettelee Essin ja Harrin toisiinsa luomia katseita, ja mielessä käy ajatus, että on kysynyt tietämättään jotain sopimatonta.  
"Eihän se tietysti minulle kuulu..." toteaa hiljaa ja ottaa kulauksen viiniä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Keskustelun kääntyessä siihen, onko vieny tyttöystäviä kotiin näytille, kohottaa päätään ja katsoo Harrin ja Essin ilmeitä ja sitä, miten vastaavat Sinin uteluihin. On avoimesti mitä on eikä ole ikinä asiasta tehnyt mitään suurta numeroa.  
"Enkä taida niitä tyttöjä ikinä kotiin tuodakaan... Mut ehkä joskus mä voisin tuoda jonkun kivan miehen näytille", tuumaa kuin ohimennen ja virnistää.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
On saanut saunan sytytettyä ja ehtii kuulla Eliaksen toteamuksen tuoda joskus joku mies näytille. Yllättyy kuulemastaan ja vilkaisee ensimmäisenä Larin suuntaan. Istahtaa vapaalle tuolille vaimonsa viereen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Purskauttaa melkein oluet suustaan, kun kuulee Eliaksen puhuvan miehen tuomisesta näytille. Tuijottaa poikaa silmät pyöreinä eikä huomaa setänsä vilkaisua itseensä.  
"Siis mitä?" älähtää ääneen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Essi**  
  
On ylpeä pojastaan, kun tämä niin avoimesti kertoo, millainen on. Larin reaktion perusteella pojat eivät ainakaan Eliaksen homoudesta riidelleet.  
  
**Harri**  
  
Eliaksen paljastuksen jälkeen katselee naapureidensa ilmeitä toivoen näiden olevan suvaitsevaista sakkia. Kurtistaa Larille kulmiaan tämän reaktion nähdessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy Lariin päin ja näkee tämän järkyttyneen ilmeen.  
"Ai, sä oot kaupunkilaispelle _ja_ homofoobikko!" naljailee Larille. "Mut tiiäkkö mitä? Tää ei oo onneks tarttuvaa!" heittää vielä ja hymyilee Larille aurinkoisesti.  
  
**Sini**  
  
On yllättynyt Eliaksen suuntautumisesta, mutta on ollut aina sitä mieltä, että tärkeintä on, että ihminen on onnellinen ja saa olla rakastamansa ihmisen kanssa.  
"No mutta! Hienoa, että uskallat olla oma itsesi!" kehuu Eliasta ja hymyilee tälle. Kummastelee kuitenkin Eliaksen käytöstä Laria kohtaan ja luo katseen Lariin. Poika-parka ei taida vielä tietää, mihin suuntaan on kallistumassa.   
  
**Raimo**  
  
Nyökyttelee päätään ollen samaa mieltä vaimonsa kanssa.  
"Käykäähän kaikki istumaan ja otetaan ruokaa!" toteaa. Ei taida uskaltaa kertoa veljelleen tämän soittaessa, että naapurissa on Larille ihan ihkaelävää silmäniloa...  
  
**Essi**  
  
"Elias", toruu hiljaa poikaansa, kun tämä yllätyksekseen alkaa naljailla Larille. Ihmettelee poikansa käytöstä, sillä ei tämä tavallisesti käyttäydy sillä tavalla muita kohtaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee kyllä Eliaksen epäystävälliset sanat, mutta ei kykene muodostamaan tälle mitään vastausta. Jatkaa pojan tuijottamista ja näkee tämän yhtäkkiä ihan uudessa valossa. _Elias on homo..._ Tajuaa sitten, mitä tekee, joten repii katseensa irti pojasta ja ottaa uuden huikan olutpullostaan.  
  
**Harri**  
  
On tyytyväinen, kun Raimo ja Sini eivät näytä olevan moksiskaan Eliaksen homoudesta. Sen sijaan yllättyy Eliaksen käytöksestä, sillä poika on muutenkin ollut outona siitä saakka, kun tuli. Raimon sanat keskeyttävät mietteensä, ja istuu miehen kehotuksesta pöytään vaimonsa viereen.   
"Aletaanpas sitten tosiaan syödä, niin päästään saunaankin joskus", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin tuijotus alkaa tuntua jo vaivaannuttavalta, ja kun katsoo miehen kasvoja, on huomaavinaan Larin silmissä välähtävän jotain. Ilmeensä vakavoituu ja jää miettimään, mikä tuon katseen tarkoitus oli. Kokeilee kuitenkin varmuuden vuoksi otsaansa.  
"Ei kai mulle sarvia kasvanu...?" kysyy ja katselee ihmisiä ympärillään. Essin ja Harrin ilmeet ovat kummastuneita, ja tietää itsekin, että äskeinen sanaharkka Larin kanssa on kummastuttanut kaikkia.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
"Kunhan ollaan saatu syötyä, niin haluaiskos rouvat ensin saunoa, ja me miehet sitten?" kysyy ja tarjoilee pöydän antimia kaikille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei oo", tokaisee vastaukseksi Eliaksen kysymykseen katsomatta poikaa. Muistuttaa itselleen, että Elias on ärsyttävä, joten tämän homous ei vaikuta mitään mihinkään.  
  
**Essi**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Siniä.  
"Mitäs sanot, mennäänkö?" kysyy hymyillen ja ottaa ruokaa lautaselleen Raimon tarjotessa sitä.  
  
**Sini**  
  
"Joo, mennään vaan. En olekaan tälle kesälle vielä ennättänyt tuolla paljussa käymään", innostuu ja ottaa salaattia lautaselleen.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
On saanut oman lautasensa täyteen ruokaa, kun muistaa, että on pitänyt Harrilta kysyä neuvoa mönkijän korjauksessa.  
"Harri kuule! Kunhan ollaan saatu syötyä, niin maltatko lähteä katsomaan tuonne pajalle tuota minun mönkijääni! Siinä hydrauliikkapuolessa on jotain häikkää."  
**  
Elias**  
  
Ottaa perunoita ja pihviä lautaselleen. Ruoka tuoksuu todella herkulliselta, ja vesi herahtaa kielelle. Kun kuulee Raimon ehdottelevan mönkkärin korjausta Harrille, käy mielessä, että jäisi siksi aikaa kahden Larin kanssa. Tykkää kyllä ajella mönkkärillä, muttei juurikaan ymmärrä sen korjaamisesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa ruokaa lautaselleen ja alkaa hiljalleen syödä. Kuuntelee pöydän keskusteluja, mutta mieleensä ei juolahda, että on jäämässä kahdestaan Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Harri**  
  
On juuri laittamassa pihvinpalaa suuhunsa, kun Raimo kysyy mönkijästä. Laskee haarukkansa takaisin lautaselle.  
"Ilman muuta", sanoo välittömästi päätään nyökyttäen, "saadaan jotain tekemistä sillä välin, kun typykät on saunomassa."  
  
**Raimo**  
  
"Haluaakos pojat lähteä sitten saunaan meidän vanhojen ukkojen kanssa vai menettekös kahdestaan?" kyselee Larilta ja Eliakselta. Tämän jälkeen alkaa selittää Harrille mönkkärin korjauksesta ja mahdollisesta viasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Raimon esittämän kysymyksen jälkeen vilkaisee Larin suuntaan. Ensimmäinen ajatus on, ettei kyllä mahtuisi saman saunan lauteille Larin kanssa, mutta jokin Larin aikaisemmin luomassa katseessa sai miettimään, että pitäisikö kuitenkin koettaa tutustua Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi setänsä kysymyksestä eikä tiedä, mitä itsensä tulisi vastata.   
"En mä varmaan haluu ollenkaan", mutisee sitten lopulta, koska saunominen Eliaksen kanssa ei kiinnosta yhtään – tai niin ainakin väittää itselleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siis ei mullakaan hirmuista hinkua saunaan ole", ilmoittaa ja vilkaisee Larin suuntaan. _Tuossa tyypissä on jotain, mikä täytyy selvittää..._  
  
**Muutama tunti myöhemmin miehet ovat päässeet saunaan.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Päätyi lopulta kuitenkin saunomaan setänsä, Eliaksen ja Harrin kanssa. Elias poistui jo hetki sitten saunasta, muttei yhtään tiedä minne. Itseään alkaa kyllästyttää, kun setänsä ja Harri eivät muusta höpötäkään kuin mönkijästä sun muusta umpitylsästä. Huomaa saunakaljansa olevan tyhjä, joten päättää mennä hakemaan ulkoa lisää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On lähtenyt saunasta hetkeä aiemmin pois ja tullut paljuun istuksimaan. Nautiskelee kylmästä oluesta ja ympärille laskeutuvasta hämärästä. Paljun ympärillä on kynttilälyhtyjä tuomassa tunnelmaa ja valoa. Painaa silmät kiinni ja nojaa päätään paljun reunaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ulkoilma on ihanan viileää kuuman saunan jälkeen, ja vetää raikasta ilmaa keuhkoihinsa. Menee pöydälle hakemaan uuden kaljan ja napatessaan sen äkkää Eliaksen paljussa. Katseensa jumittuu tähän, kun poika näyttää niin rentoutuneelta silmät kiinni, ja kynttilälyhdyt saavat tämän märän ihon lähes hehkumaan. Ei tajua, mikä itseensä menee, kun lähtee astelemaan kohti paljua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On niin keskittynyt nautiskelemaan paljun lämmöstä, ettei kuule lähestyviä askeleita. Rapsuttaa hajamielisenä korvanlehteään ja huokaa. Pitkän ja rankan opiskeluvuoden jälkeen on mukava olla taas kotona ja rauhoittua kiireettömämpään elämänrytmiin maalla. Nauttii ison kaupungin kuhinasta, mutta kaipaa siellä ollessaan usein juuri tätä hiljaisuutta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seisahtuu ihan paljun reunalle katseensa ollessa yhä Eliaksessa. Epäröi hetken ennen kuin uskaltautuu astumaan veteen. Asettuu vähän matkan päähän Eliaksesta eikä vieläkään oikein ymmärrä, mikä sai itsensä paljuun menemään. Päättää murehtia asiaa myöhemmin ja avaa oluttölkkinsä. Ääni kuuluu hyvin kovalta hiljaisessa illassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu mietteissään, kun kuulee jonkun tulevan paljuun. Ensimmäinen ajatus on Harri tai Raimo, mutta kun avaa silmänsä, yllättyy suuresti nähdessään Larin, joka juuri avaa oluttölkkiä. Koko kroppa jännittyy, ja kohottautuu parempaan asentoon istumaan.  
"Ai sä..." mutisee ja tuijottaa Laria. Ei vaan saa katsettaan irti Larin paljaasta rintakehästä, jota paljun vesi hyväilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tajuaa Eliaksen huomanneen itsensä vasta, kun kuulee pojan puhuvan. Vilkaisee tätä sanoakseen pojalle jotain tämän vähemmän kuin innostuneesta äänensävystä, mutta pysyykin hiljaa huomatessaan, kuinka Eliaksen katse jähmettyy itseensä. Nielaisee ja ottaa hörpyn olutta. Eliaksen katse tuntuu jotenkin vaivaannuttavalta, mutta myös jollain tavalla erittäin hyvältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa tuijottaneensa Laria liian pitkään ja nolostuu hieman. Hapuaa olutpulloaan ja nostaa sen käsi vapisten huulilleen.  
"Jos mä tästä lähden, niin saat olla rauhassa..." mutisee ja ottaa toisen hörpyn tekemättä elettäkään lähteäkseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Älä nyt mee mihinkään", sanoo äkkiä Eliaksen mutinat kuulleessaan ennen kuin edes kunnolla tajuaa, mitä suustaan päästää.  
"Tai siis... ei mua häritse, jos sä oot siinä", korjailee sitten nolona sanojaan ja keskittyy oluttölkkiinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin sanoista. Onko sittenkin tehnyt Larista liian äkkinäisiä johtopäätöksiä?  
"No jos sua ei oikeesti haittaa..." vastaa hiljaa.  
"Sori, jos oon ollu sua kohtaan ihan törppö! En mä oikeesti oo ihan noin urpo..." tunnustaa. _Oonko mä antanu hölmön ihastuksen vaikuttaa liikaa?!_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään osoittaen, ettei Eliaksen läsnäolo paljussa haittaa. Liikahtaa sitten vaikeana pojan sanoista, sillä oli jo unohtanut, miten tylyä kohtelua tältä sai.   
"No, ei se mun käytöskään mitään esimerkillistä ollu", mutisee, kun Elias pahoittelee käytöstään. Samalla miettii, saattaisiko jopa pitää pojasta, jos tämä alkaisi käyttäytyä paremmin itseään kohtaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sua oli kyl ilo katsella Moosessa", lipsahtaa, ennen kuin ehtii ajatella, mitä on sanomassa. "Siis tiiän, et oot hetero, kyllähän mä ne mimmilaumat sun ympärillä näin..." selittää ja tajuaa uppoavansa vain syvemmälle selittelyn suossa. Kulauttaa oluensa tyhjäksi. "Mä taidan sulkea suuni nyt, kohta sä nimittäin juokset mua kiljuen karkuun", koettaa keventää tunnelmaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias paljastaa katselleensa itseään jo Moosessa. Huomaa virnistävänsä pienesti, ja tuntuu hyvältä kuulla, että ulkomuotonsa miellyttää Eliaksen silmää. Pojan jatkaessa siitä, että tietää itsensä olevan hetero, menee vähän vaikeaksi. _Enpä olis niin varma..._ mutisee mielessään.  
"Ei mun mihinkään tarvii juosta", toteaa tyhjentäessään itsekin oluensa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Helpottuu kuullessaan, ettei Lari ole moksiskaan tunnustuksestaan.  
"Jos mä haen lisää ölppää, niin otatko?" kysyy rennompana ja nousee paljusta. Nostaa valahtaneita uimashortsejaan päästyään tukevalle maalle ja jää odottamaan Larin vastausta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa suorastaan nuolee Eliaksen vartaloa, kun tämä nousee paljusta. Itseltään ei myöskään jää huomaamatta hieman valahtaneet uimashortsit. On hyvin lähellä, ettei edes kuule pojan kysymystä, sillä on niin keskittynyt tuijottamiseen.  
"Öö... joo, otan", sopertaa sitten nolostuneena vastaukseksi aivojensa alkaessa pikkuhiljaa toimia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käy hakemassa patiolta pari olutta ja palaa takaisin paljulle hyräillen radiosta kuulunutta kesähittiä. Kapuaa paljuun ja ojentaa oluen Larille.  
"No, kuinkas sä tänne maalle päädyit kesän viettoon? En muista sun aikasemmin täällä vierailleen", avaa keskustelua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei kehtaa katsella Eliasta, kun tämä tulee takaisinpäin, sillä ei halua tämän huomaavaan tuijotustaan. Ottaa vastaan ojennetun oluen ja avaa sen saman tien.  
"No tota... faija vaan yhtäkkiä määräs mut tänne koko kesäks", vastaa vähän epäröivänä. Ei tiedä, viitsisikö kertoa Eliakselle koko totuutta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pakko tunnustaa, etten ees tienny, et Raimolla on veli. Eivät taida olla kauheen läheisiä", pohdiskelee ja avaa oluen. "Mut jäiks kaupunkiin joku mimmi sua oottelemaan?" vaihtaa puheenaihetta. On aistivinaan, ettei Lari välttämättä halua puhua isästään ja perheensä kuvioista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa hörpyn oluestaan.  
"No en mä ollu setääni kymmeneen vuoteen nähny, mut kyl ne faijan kaa sillon tällön soittelee", vastaa Eliaksen pohdiskeluihin. Pojan puheenaiheenvaihdos ei oikein onnistu, sillä sekin liittyy Eliaksen tietämättä ensimmäiseen aiheeseen.  
"Eipä jääny", vastaa lyhyesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin vähäsanainen vastaukset ei oikein viesti halusta rentoon rupatteluun. Kummastelee tosin, ettei Larilla ole tyttöystävää.  
"Mun puolesta sä voit tulla jeesimään jatkossakin meille noissa tilan hommissa. Jos mä lupaan, etten kilahda ihan pikkujutuista..." toteaa lopulta. Pyörittelee oluttölkkiä kädessään, ja katseensa harhailee koko ajan Larin suuntaan. Joutuu muistuttamaan itseään, ettei Larista tulis ikinä mitään muuta kuin kaveri.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle, kun tämä kertoo, että voisi mennä auttamaan töissä.  
"Kai mä sit voin yrittää uudestaan, et tuleeks siitä mitään", sanoo ääneen ja ottaa uuden kulauksen tölkistään. Itsestään tuntuu, että Elias tiirailee suuntaansa vähän turhan paljon, ja se saa olonsa jotenkin jännäksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin ja jos susta tuntuu, ettet haluu mun seurassa tehdä töitä, niin Harrin matkaan pääsee aina. Varsinkin jos tekniikka kiinnostaa", lisää vielä ja toivoo, että Laria kiinnostaisi työskennellä kanssaan. Voi vain toivoa, ettei Lari tajua, että katseensa jää aina vain pidemmäksi aikaa kiinni poikaan. Kielensä käy nuolaisemassa huuliaan ja huokaa hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei toi tekniikka oikeen oo mun juttu, varsinkaan jos joistain ajoneuvoista sun muista puhutaan", toteaa Eliakselle ehkä vähän valheellisesti. Totta puhuen itseään ei houkuta tippaakaan Harrin kanssa työskenteleminen. Kääntää sitten katseensa Eliakseen juuri, kun tämä nuolaisee huuliaan kielellään. Jää tuijottamaan pojan suuta oman suunsa ollessa pienesti auki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin tuijotus saa pulssin kohoamaan ja hengityksen tihenemään. Kauhukseen huomaa, että kroppa reagoi Larin katseeseen luvattoman voimakkaasti. Päättää poistua paljusta ennen kuin nolaa itsensä täysin. Nousee nopeasti lähteäkseen ja sotkeutuu jalkoihinsa. Kaatuu... suoraan Larin päälle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lari**  
  
Repii katseensa irti Eliaksesta naama punaisena, kun tajuaa, mitä tekee. Rypistää sitten otsaansa huomatessaan Eliaksen nousevan yhtäkkiä vauhdilla ylös paljusta. Ei kuitenkaan osaa odottaa, että poika menettäisi tasapainonsa. Puolillaan oleva oluttölkkinsä putoaa paljuun, kun vaistomaisesti tarttuu kiinni Eliakseen, joka kaatuu päälleen. Nielaisee, kun tuntee pojan kiihotuksen vartaloaan vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria, ja ne kehon osat, jotka koskevat Laria, ovat kuin tulessa... Pikkuhiljaa tajuntaan jysähtää, _mikä_ osa painautuu Laria vasten hyvinkin selvästi.   
"Eikäh!" parahtaa ja istahtaa Larin viereen vetämään henkeä. Nolottaa ja hävettää. _Nyt se ainakin vihaa kaikkia homoja mun takia!_ miettii surkeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee pettymystä, kun Elias siirtyy viereensä istumaan eikä ole enää päällään. Ryhtyy kalastamaan tölkkiään vedestä uskaltamatta vilkaisemaankaan Eliasta, sillä pelkää tekevänsä jotain typerää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos... jos mä tästä lähdenkin tuonne saunan puolelle..." mutisee ääni väristen eikä uskalla edes katsoa Larin suuntaan. Nousee jalat vapisten seisomaan ja tekee lähtöä. Joutuu ottamaan tukea paljun reunalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Eliasta, kun kuulee tämän mutinat. Pojan noustessa seisomaan, tarttuu tätä hellästi kädestä ilman, että edes kunnolla tiedostaa tekevänsä niin.  
"Ei sun... ei sun tarvii lähtee", sanoo hiljaa nielaisten ja irrottaa otteensa hieman nolona, kun tajuaa pitävänsä Eliaksen kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei voi uskoa kuulemaansa ja jää vakavana tuijottamaan Laria. Istahtaa takaisin miehen viereen.  
"Mitä sä sanoit?" kysyy varmistaakseen, mitä juuri kuuli. _Mä niin saletisti kuulin omiani!_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen tuijotukseen.  
"Mä sanoin, et ei sun tarvii lähtee", toistaa sanansa, "en mä suuttunu tai... mitään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Se, ettei Lari työnnä itseään pois tai suutu, tuntuu uskomattomalta. Jää sanoihin niin kiinni, että alkaa lähestyä Laria aikomuksenaan painaa huulensa tämän huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä lyönnit tihenevät, kun Elias alkaa lähestyä itseään. Ei osaa päättää, onko enemmän kauhuissaan vai innoissaan siitä, että saisi mahdollisesti pojan huulet omilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koska Lari ei edelleenkään vastustele, painaa silmänsä kiinni ja painaa huulensa Larin huulille arkana ja kokeilevana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen huulten painautuessa omilleen, sulkee silmänsä silkasta mielihyvästä. Avaa varovasti suutaan hieman ja suutelee poikaa hitaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin liikauttaessa huuliaan ja liikauttaa rohkeammin omia huuliaan pojan silkkisen pehmeillä huulilla. Nostaa kätensä Larin niskan taakse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa lisää rohkeutta, kun Elias alkaa liikauttaa huuliaan omiaan vasten. Pojan kietoessa kätensä niskansa taakse, uskaltautuu viemään oman kätensä tämän alaselälle. Huomaa nauttivansa Eliaksen huulten kosketuksesta valtavan paljon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin huulten kosketus ja syventyvä suudelma saa huokaamaan vasten Larin huulia. Huulensa värisevät kiihkosta ja Larin käsi vyötäröllä lähes polttaa ihoa. Irrottautuu hitaasti suudelmasta ja vetää henkeä. Nojaa päätään Larin otsaan ja on aivan varma, että on nukahtanut paljuun ja herää tästä huumaavasta unesta hetkenä minä hyvänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa itsekin, kun Elias tuntuu niin hyvältä lähellään, ja pojan iho kämmentään vasten tuntuu ihanan pehmeältä. Pitää silmiään kiinni, kun Elias irtaantuu suudelmasta ja painaa sitten otsansa omaansa vasten. Vetää Eliasta lähemmäs itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On kuin leijuisi jossain todellisuuden rajamailla. Ei uskalla avata silmiään peläten hetken taian katoavan.  
"Mä nään unta vai mitä?" kuiskaa hiljaa, lähinnä itselleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen kuiskauksen ja hymyilee, pitäen edelleen silmänsä ummessa.  
"Mä mietin äsken ihan samaa", myöntää tälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin vastatessa, uskaltautuu raottamaan silmiään ja katsoo Laria ihmeissään.  
"Mut ei tällästä voi sattua todellisuudessa... Et sä mua todellisuudessa suutelis takasin noin..." pähkäilee ja koettaa ymmärtää, mitä juuri oikeasti tapahtui. Pelkää jopa vähän, että kohta Lari tokaisee jotain tosi ilkeää itseään kohti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa silmänsä, kun Elias alkaa puhua, ja kuuntelee pojan sanoja. Rehellisesti sanottuna ei ajattele kesälomaansa maaseudulla todellisuutena, muttei halua sanoa sitä ääneen. Katsoo Eliasta silmiin ja kohottaa toista kättään, jolla sipaisee poikaa hellästi poskesta.  
"No ei tää mitään untakaan ole", kuiskaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa Larin kosketuksen johdosta ja painaa päätään Larin kättä vasten.   
"Mä en haluu, et sä inhoot mua tän takia... Huomennakaan", esittää pienen toiveen Larille ja katsoo tähän päin ujosti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias painaa päätään kättään vasten.  
"En mä inhoo", sanoo pojan sanoihin, "ees huomenna." Pitää sitten pienen tauon, kunnes jatkaa:  
"Ellet sä sitte ala taas tiuskii mulle", toteaa hivenen huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos mä yritän olla tiuskimatta?" sanoo ja uskaltautuu jo hieman hymyilemään. On edelleen varma, että äskeinen hetki on ollut tapahtuma jossain rinnakkaistodellisuudessa, ja jännittää hieman, miten huomenna pystyy katsomaan Laria silmiin, saati tekemään töitä tämän kanssa.  
"Mä taidan nyt oikeesti lähteä tuonne saunaan ja sit kotiin..." toteaa ja irtautuu Larin läheisyydestä vastahakoisesti. "Nähdäänkö huomenna?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää, kun Elias lupaa yrittää olla tiuskimatta, ja on iloinen nähdessään jopa pienen hymyn pojan huulilla. Itseään kieltämättä jännittää, mitä huominen tai loppukesä tuo tullessaan, mutta ei jaksa vaivata asialla päätään. Pettyy, kun Elias päättää lähteä.

"Kai mäkin oon tässä lillunut jo tarpeeks", sanoo huokaisten Eliaksen irtaantuessa itsestään.  
"Nähään me", vastaa sitten hymyillen.  
  
**Yö on nukuttu ja uusi päivä alkamassa. Vaikka on alkukesä, on lämpötila kohonnut lähes hellelukemiin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lastaa aidankorjaukseen tarvittavia välineitä mönkkärin lavalle. On niin järjettömän kuuma, että on heittänyt paidan pois ja on pelkillä shortseilla. Nukkui yön huonosti ja aika ajoin pysähtyy miettimään eilistä suukkoa... Tapahtuiko sitä edes? Kun on saanut tavarat lavalle, istahtaa mönkkärin päälle ja kaivaa puhelimen esille. Naputtelee Iidalle tekstiviestin:  
  
_Moikka! Mites kesä alkanu? Muistatko sen tarjoilijan Moosesta, jota vilkuilin siellä käydessä? Se on kesän tossa naapurissa, ja me taidettiin eilen pussata..._  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saanut Harrilta tietää, missä päin Elias on puuhaamassa, ja kävelee mönkijää kohti hieman epäröivänä. Nukkui todella huonosti, sillä jännitti Eliaksen kohtaamista koko yön. Pysähtyy hetkeksi repimään paitansa pois päältään, koska se on liimaantunut kiinni selkäänsä. Jatkaa matkaansa eteenpäin tunkien samalla paitaansa shortsintaskuunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo kelloa puhelimestaan ja on ihan varma, että Laria alkanut kaduttaa, eikä tämä saapuisi tänään töihin ollenkaan. Huokaa turhautuneena ja kaivaa laukusta vissypullon, josta ottaa pitkän kulauksen. _Ootan viel viis minsaa ja sit lähen..._ miettii ja miettii eilistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa hyvin pian Eliaksen näköpiiriinsä, ja jännitys sisällään alkaa taas nousta. Rykäisee, jotta poika huomaisi itsensä. _Onkohan toi muuttanu mielensä?_ hermoilee itsekseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee rykäisyn takaataan ja havahtuu mietteistään. Vilkaisee selkänsä taakse ja näkee Larin. Hymy karkaa huulilleen, mutta koettaa vakavoitua saman tien tajutessaan, että on mahtanut näyttää ihan idiootilta.  
"Moi! Tulit sitten vihdoin..." toteaa jopa kuivemmin kuin oli tarkoittanut.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sisälmyksensä tekevät voltin, kun Elias kääntyy katsomaan suuntaansa, ja näkee pojan huulilla pikaisen hymyn. Kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan tämän äänensävylle.  
"No mun piti kysyy sedältä, että missä sä oot, mutta se ei tiennyt, niin lähin sitten ettiin Harrin ja kysyin siltä", tokaisee ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan, "se vähän kesti."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Sai juuri ruoan uuniin ja menee olohuoneeseen katsomaan televisiota. Vilkaisee pöydällä olevaa kännykkäänsä ja huomaa saaneensa tekstiviestin. Ilahtuu, kun se on Eliakselta, ja innostuu sitten täysin, kun lukee viestin. Vastaa siihen:  
  
_Eikä?! Se, joka oli silloin talvella siellä vai? Kerro nyt heti kaikki, miksi te pussasitte!_  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa itsekin kuulostaneensa tylyltä, ja äänensävynsä kaduttaa. Nousee pois mönkkärin päältä ja jää seisomaan sen vierelle.  
"Sori... Mä en oikein tiedä, miten päin sun seurassa pitäs sen eilisen jälkeen olla..." huokaa ja tuijottelee kengän kärkiään samalla, kun pyörittelee piippaavaa puhelintaan hermostuneena käsissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja avaa kätensä puuskasta, kun Elias pahoittelee sanomisiaan. Astuu hitaasti muutaman askeleen lähemmäs poikaa.  
"No en mäkään kyl oikein tiedä, et miten tässä nyt pitäis olla", myöntää katseensa kiertäessä kaikkialla muualla kuin Eliaksessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näpertelee puhelintaan ja lukee samalla Iidan viestin, johon päättää vastata sopivan tilaisuuden tullen.  
"Ei oo oikein kokemusta siitä, et päiväunien kohde pussailee..." mutisee enemmänkin Iidan viestiin viitaten. Kun nostaa päätään tajuaa sanoneensa äskeisen lauseen ääneen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat yllätyksestä, kun Elias mutisee jotain jostain päiväunesta ja pususta.  
"Ai oonks mä sun päiväuni vai?" kysyy hivenen huvittuneena, ja pojan sanat tuntuivat erittäin hyviltä kuulla. Uskaltautuu astelemaan vielä lähemmäs Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin astuessa lähemmäs, nielaisee ja katsoo Lariin päin. Hengitys tihentyy, ja ihoa kihelmöi.  
"Mun pitäs oppia pitämään suuni kiinni..." sanoo ja katsoo suoraan, jopa haastavasti Larin suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen, muttei oikein osaa tulkita sitä.   
"No ei tollaset sammakot haittaa", tuumaa tarkoittaen, että on mukava kuulla kehuja itsestään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vaikka on aivan hilkulla langeta Larin läheisyydessä toistamaan eilisen kokemuksen, mieleensä pälkähtää hullu ajatus, ja vakavoituu.  
"Sä pussaat mua etkä oo siitä kauhuissas. Sähän oot ihan hetero? Oonks mä joku koekaniini sulle? Vai naureskelet sä kavereilles, et täältä landelta ei löytyny ketään mimmejä, ni naapurin pojan vedättäminen oli sit ainoo huvi?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menettää kaiken huvittuneisuutensa Eliaksen sanoista. Olonsa muuttuu varsin vaikeaksi, koska ei haluaisi avautua asioistaan Eliakselle, sillä ei edes tunne tätä.   
"En mä sua mitään vedätä", tyytyy sanomaan ja asettaa kätensä uudelleen puuskaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee, miten Lari sulkeutuu jälleen kuin simpukka. Painaa katseensa jälleen varpaisiinsa ja huokaa.  
"Ei ollu tarkotus udella, mut tuntuu vaan niin uskomattomalta..." toteaa ja nostaa katsettaan jälleen Larin suuntaan.  
"Mut lähetäänkö töihin? Ois aidan korjausta. Oot sä ikinä ajanu mönkkärillä?" vaihtaa puheenaihetta. Työt ei tulis tehtyä tässä jaarittelemalla. Josko Larikin päivän aikana uskaltais kertoa vähän enemmän itsestään?  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää, kun Elias muistuttaa, että pitäisi tehdä töitä. Vilkaisee sitten mönkijää.  
"En oo ajanut, vaiks oon joskus noita nähnyt", vastaa tälle. Ei ole ikinä ajanut muuta kuin autoa.  
"Millanen aita?" kysyy sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Iha tollanen perus sähköaita. Siel on muutama tolppa katki, joten vaihdetaan ne ja pyöritellään lanka takas paikalleen", kertoo ja kääntyy mönkijään päin. "Tota... Haluisit sä kokeilla, jos mä neuvon? Tuu lähemmäs, ni näät..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää, kun Elias kertoo, mitä aidalle tulisi tehdä. Astelee sitten vähän epävarmana lähemmäs mönkijää.  
"Eiks olisi parempi, jos sä ajat?" kysyy, koska ei oikein luota omiin ajotaitoihinsa täysin vieraalla menopelillä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pelkäät sä, et mä alan hiplata sua, ja sulla menee pasmat sekasi?" heittää takaisin ja virnistään. "Voin mä siis ajaa, jos sua epäilyttää...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Kyl sä saat mua hiplata", möläyttää ja lehahtaa sitten punaiseksi.  
"Tai siis, kun en oo ennen ajanut, niin en tiiä viitsinkö nyt, ku sä oot kyydissä", mutisee nolona.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eli sä siis haluutkin hiplata mua?" kysyy leikkisästi ja nousee mönkkärin selkään jääden katsomaan Larin suuntaan. "Noh, täytyy sitten antaa sulle kunnon kyydit."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei vastaa Eliakselle mitään, koska itseään edelleen hävettää möläytyksensä. Kiipeää kuitenkin pojan taakse mönkijän selkään ja lähes kietoo itsensä Eliaksen ympärille, mitä ei todellakaan normaalioloissa tekisi. Virnistää pojan sanoille ja naurahtaa sitten ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ihoa kihelmöi niistä kohdin, joista Lari ottaa kiinni. Larin naurahdus pistää ajatukset solmuun, ja kuulostaa niin seksikkäältä, ettei enää muista, miten mönkkäri startataan. Sulkee silmänsä ja rauhoittaa mieltään. Keskittyminen tosin on kovin hankalaa...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa nauttivansa Eliaksen paljaan ihon kosketuksestaan omalla ihollaan ja painaa leukansa pojan olkapäälle.   
"Saatsä tätä ollenkaan käyntiin?" kysyy huvittuneena, kun Eliaksella vaikuttaa olevan vaikeuksia startata mönkijä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa ajatuksistaan kiinni ja käynnistää mönkkärin varmoin ottein. Hymyilee leveästi ja lähtee liikkeelle.  
  
**Viikkoa myöhemmin Lari ja Elias ovat päivittäin auttaneet tilan töissä ja tulleet toimeen varsin hyvin. Pitkin viikkoa on vaihdettu pitkiä katseita ja naljailtu – hyvässä hengessä. Nyt Janne on tulossa lupaamalleen vierailulle...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On mennyt bussipysäkille vastaan Jannea sekä Sannia, joka vaati myös päästä mukaan. On ollut varsin hyvillä fiiliksillä Eliaksen suhteen ja on melkein yhtä hymyä. Toivoo, ettei Jannen vierailu muuta tilannetta. Näkee bussin saapuvan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On istunut bussissa tuhottoman pitkään, ja kun bussi ohitti kehä kolmosen, alkoi hiipiä mieleen pelko, että joutuu oikeasti jonnekin perähikiälle jyväjemmareiden hallitsemille vihollisalueille! Pelkonsa näyttää käyneen toteen, kun katselee maisemia ikkunasta. Painaa stop-nappulaa ja näkee samassa Larin seisomassa pysäkillä. Ottaa Sannia kädestä kiinni ja jää odottamaan bussin pysähtymistä.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
On katselut huvittuneena Jannen ilmeilyä muuttuville maisemille ja on melkein aistinut tästä kasvavan epätoivon, vaikkei poikaystävänsä ole mitään ääneen sanonutkaan asiasta. Itse on varsin kiinnostunut näkemään maaseutua ja on mielenkiintoista päästä vierailemaan ihka oikealla maatilalla. Hymyilee Jannelle, kun tämä ottaa kiinni kädestään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Bussin kurvattua pysäkille astelee bussista ulos. Nuuhkaisee varovasti ilmaa ja huomaa sen olevan hengitettävää.   
"Sä oot Väänänen mokannu jossain ja pahasti, ku oot tänne joutunu! Eihä tääl oo elämää ollu moneen kymmeneen kilometriin!" parahtaa Larin nähtyään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Janne tulee ulos bussista ja alkaa heti paasata epäuskoisuuttaan siitä, missä ovat.  
"Mä ajattelin ihan samaa asiaa viikko sitten", hymähtää huvittuneena, "ei tässä ole kuin nämä kaksi tilaa ja sitte ei mitään moneen kilsaan, kuten laitoit merkille."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Astuu ulos kuumaan kesäilmaan ja hymyilee aurinkoisesti.  
"Mun mielestä on kivaa, kun pääsee välillä pois kaupungista ihan uuteen maisemaan", totea Jannelle ja katselee kiinnostuneena ympärilleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo Laria kummastuneena. Mies ei vaikuta olevan moksiskaan maalla lorvimisesta. Kääntyy sitten Sanniin päin.  
"Mä en tiennykkään, että oot noin innoissas tänne tulossa?" kysyy ja antaa pusun Sannille. Kääntyy jälleen Larin suuntaan.  
"Kai tossa naapurissa sentään on seksikäs tytär sulle pitämässä seuraa??" naljailee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On lähtenyt hakemaan postia laatikosta fillarilla. Huomaa Larin seisovan pysäkillä kahden kaverinsa kanssa.  
"Moi!" sanoo ujona, hymyilee Larille ja kaivaa postia laatikosta. Larin näkeminen sai vatsan menemään solmuun ja sydämen sykkimään kovempaa. Tunnustaa itselleen siinä postilaatikolla, että on mennyt ihastumaan Lariin.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa itsekseen Jannen ilmeelle, kun tämä katsoo itseään niin oudoksuen. Vakavoituu sitten, kun Janne mainitsee olemattomasta, seksikkäästä naapurintyttärestä.  
"No ei siellä kyllä ole", vastaa ja huomaa sitten Eliaksen. Kasvonsa sulavat hymyyn pojan nähdessään.  
"Moi", tervehtii kenties hieman ujolla sävyllä itsekin.  
  
**Sanni  
**  
"Sä et ole tainnut yhtään kuunnella mua", tuhahtaa Jannelle huvittuneena. Hymyilee, kun saa poskisuukon Jannelta ja kääntyy sitten katsomaan taakseen, kun joku ääni tervehtii heitä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Larin tervehtiessä jotakuta, ja aurinkoisen hymyn ilmestyessä tämän huulille, vilkaisee suuntaan, jonne Lari katsoo. Huomaa postilaatikolla tutunoloisen nuorenmiehen ja kurtistaa kulmiaan. _Tääl on jotain tosi kummaa meneillään!_ miettii mielessään ja samassa tajuaa, kuka postilaatikolla on.  
"Eltsuu! Mitäs sä tääl teet?" tervehtii Eliasta leveästi hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin ujo tervehdys saa hymyilemään entistäkin enemmän. On keskittynyt niin tiiviisti Larin tuijotteluun, ettei ole tajunnut, ketä tämän seurassa on. Vasta Jannen iloinen tervehdys saa katsomaan pysäkillä olijoita tarkemmin. _Mitä Janne täällä tekee ja mistä se tuntee Larin?_   
"Moi!" vastaa, koettaen edes kuulostaa omalta itseltään. On saanut postin pyörän tarakalle ja hyppää pyörän selkään lähtien kotia kohti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy todella, kun Janne vaikuttaa tuntevan Eliaksen ja päinvastoin.   
"Mistä sä ton tunnet?" kysyy Jannelta hölmistyneenä samalla, kun seuraa katseellaan Eliaksen poistumista postilaatikolta. Puree poskeaan empivänä, sillä saattaa olla, ettei pysty pitämään salassa sitä, mitä Eliaksen kanssa onkaan, kun kerran Janne ja Elias tuntevat toisensa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Janne**  
  
Uskoo kuvitelleensa äskeisen Larin ilmeen.  
"Mimmit on kyselly, et minne äijä on hävinny! Sua kuulema saa kiinni ollenkaan. Kai tääl nyt netti toimii?" kyselee varmistaakseen, ettei jää mistään kaupungissa tapahtuvasta paitsi. Eliaksen näkeminen sai Iidan palaamaan mieleensä, mutta työntää tytön pois ajatuksistaan.  
"Ja kai me saadaan nukkua ihan oikeessa sängyssä, eikä missään hetekalla?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No, kännykät toimii vaan välillä, ei oo nettii, ei sähköö eikä juoksevaa vettä", selittää Jannelle palturia ihan piruuttaan, "ja nukkuminen tapahtuu heinäpatjalla joko taivasalla tai teltassa."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Larin sanoille ja miettii, onko tämä täysin rehellinen.  
"Siistii", sanoo kuitenkin, sillä ei ole ikinä ennen kokenut vastaavaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Valahtaa kalpeaksi kuin lakana Larin sanoista. Vilkaisee Sannia, joka ei tunnu olevan moksiskaan Larin sanoista.  
"Ettei vaan äijä viilaus mua linssiin?" kysyy ja toivoo hartaasti, että edes suihku ja vessa löytyisi!  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa nauraa Jannen ilmeelle, kun poika valahtaa lähes vitivalkoiseksi.  
"Näkisit naamas!" hekottaa ja kokoaa sitten itsensä, mikä on hieman haastavaa.  
"Lähetään menemään, ettei tönötetä tässä tienposkessa", sanoo ja viittoo Jannea ja Sannia tuleman peräänsä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No heheh vaan... " naljaileen Larille. "Mä oon kato tällänen Stadin kasvatti!" jatkaa ylpeänä. Korjaa laukkunsa asentoa ja lähtee hiljakseen kävelemään pois pysäkiltä.  
"Tarttet sä jeesimään sen kassin kanssa?" kysyy Sannilta ja ojentaa kätensä ottaakseen tämän kassin.  
"Oot sit Eltsun kans kaverustunu? Eikä sua haittaa sen tre kronorin kannatus?"  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hymyilee Jannelle, kun tämä tarjoutuu kantamaan kassinsa.  
"Kiitos, herrasmies", virnistää ja antaa painavahkon kassin Jannelle. Katselee sitten kiinnostuneena ympärilleen, kun lähtevät kävelemään kohti Larin sedän tilaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jannen mainitessa Eliaksen, muistaa taas, ettei saanut Jannelta vastausta kysymykseensä.  
"No se on ainoo, josta on ees vähän seuraa täällä, niin ei parane olla liian nirso", vastaa Jannelle haluamatta paljastaa koko totuutta.  
"Mistä sä muuten tunnet sen, siis Eliaksen?" kysyy sitten uudelleen aiemman kysymyksensä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Se on Iidan paras kaveri..." vastaa Larin kysymykseen värittömällä äänellä ja tuijottaa eteensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Siis sen sun eksä-Iidan?" varmistaa Jannelta. Kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan.  
"Onks kaikki hyvin?" kysyy, kun Janne vain tuijottaa eteensä ja kuulosti vähän oudolta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vilkaisee Sannia ja voi vaan arvailla, mitä tytön päässä liikkuu hänen vaitonaisuutensa takia.  
"Joo, sen just sen..." toteaa ja pitää pienen tauon vilkaisten jälleen Sannia. "Kaikki on hyvin!" koettaa kuulostaa iloisemmalta ja virnistää.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Ilmeensä kiristyy, kun Iida tulee puheeksi, mutta ei halua ajatella asiaa, koska on päättänyt nauttia pienestä lomastaan maaseudulle. Haluaa unohtaa kaikki murheet, ja niitä itsellään totisesti riittää.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ihmettelee parin käytöstä eikä oikein usko Jannen vakuutteluja. Päättää, että yrittää jutella tälle myöhemmin kahden kesken. Jatkaa matkaansa kohti setänsä taloa.  
  
**Vesisateet ovat piinanneet maaseutua viimeiset pari päivää. Nyt juhannukseksi keli on kirkastunut, ja kun Harri, Essi, Raimo ja Sini ovat mökkeilemässä Raimon ja Sinin mökillä, on Elias, Lari, Janne ja Sanni majoitettu Harrin ja Essin mökille.**  
  
**Janne**  
  
Istuu terassilla ja juo olutta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On kantanut saunaan puita. Tuntuu oudolta viettää juhannusta itselle vieraampien ihmisten seurassa, mutta Harri ja Essi olivat vakuuttaneet, että nuoriso viihtyisi ja tutustuisi paremmin keskenään, kuin heidän kalkkisten seurassa. On kutsunut Iidan juhannuksen viettoon, muttei ole uskaltanut Jannelle asiasta mainitsemaan. Larin kanssa ovat tavanneet vain lyhyitä hetkiä Jannen ja Sannin saapumisen jälkeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole saanut puhuttua viime aikoina Jannen eikä Eliaksen kanssa juurikaan ja on ihan pihalla, missä mennään. Toivoo, että juhannuksen aikana saisi vähän kahdenkeskistä aikaa kummankin kanssa. Tyhjentää toista olutpulloaan terassilla.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
On sisällä huoneessa, jonka on saanut Jannen kanssa. Peilailee itseään kriittisenä peilin edessä ja hymyilee sitten. On tykännyt olla maaseudulla, sillä elämä vaikuttaa niin paljon rennommalta ja kiireettömältä. Lähtee kesämekossaan ulos etsimään Jannea.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ovat saapuneet autolla Talen kanssa mökin pihaan, jonne saivat ajo-ohjeet Eliakselta. Huomaakin sitten Eliaksen saunalla ja lähtee välittömästi tätä kohti hiukset hulmuten. Tale saa luvan pärjätä kantamusten kanssa.  
"Elias!" huikkaa pojalle iloisesti ja vilkuttaa. On erittäin innoissaan, että pääsee keskustelemaan tämän kanssa livenä siitä Moosen kuumasta työntekijästä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena, kun kuulee Iidan iloisen äänen. Kääntyy äänen suuntaan ja lähtee kävelemään tätä vastaan.  
"Iida! Ihanaa, et tulit! Otit sä Talen mukaa?" kysyy ja kurkistaa auton suuntaan ennen kuin kapsahtaa halaamaan Iidaa. "Tääl onki ollu vähä ankee tunnelma..." toteaa ja katsoo terassilla hiljaa istuvia miehiä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kuulee Iidan äänen ja kääntää katseensa tämän suuntaan. Järkyttyy hieman tajutessaan, että Iida on saapunut paikalle! Seuraa haikeana Eliaksen ja Iidan halausta ja tuntee pienen piston sydämessään. Ottaa hörpyn oluestaan ja ihmettelee, missä Sanni viipyy.  
"Minnehän se Sanni oikein jäi?" toteaa ja riistää katseensa irti Iidasta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen halaukseen hartaasti, sillä itsellään on ollut kova ikävä.  
"Joo, mä jätin se autolle", sanoo hymähtäen, "kai se saa ne tavarat sisälle ilman mua." Kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan Eliaksen sanoille ja katsahtaa itsekin terassille. Tuhahtaa, kun näkee Jannen.  
"Miten niin ankee?" kysyy sitten Eliakselta huolestuneena.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Astelee ulos mökistä juuri, kun Janne kaipailee itseään.  
"Tässähän mä", sanoo hymyillen ja istahtaa Jannen syliin. Katseensa osuu sitten pihalle, ja pusertaa huuliaan Iidan nähdessään. _Oliks ton pakko änkee tänne?_ miettii turhautuneena.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Rahaa kohti mökkiä Iidan raskasta kassia ja omaa huomattavasti pienempää ja kevyempää reppua.  
"Moro!" huikkaa terassilla olijoille ja katoaa sitten sisälle mökkiin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kiertää kätensä Sannin ympärille ja suukottaa tätä hellästi.   
"Missä sä oikein kuhnit?" kysyy hymyillen. Talen kulkiessa ohitse, nyökkää päätään tervehdykseksi ja luo tähän mulkoilevan katseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No kato nyt noita yrmyjä... Ne ei oo viittä sanaa tossa terassilla vaihtanu sinä aikana ku ovat siinä istuneet!" parahtaa ja ohjaa Iidan istumaan saunan kuistille. "Mun ois ehkä pitäny varotella siitä, et Jannekin on täällä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää tervehdyksen jollekin täysin tuntemattomalle jätkälle, kun tämä vie tavaroita sisälle. Katselee Jannea ja Sannia tylsistyneenä juodessaan samalla olutta. Kääntää sitten katseensa kohti saunaa, jossa Elias ja Iida ovat. Huokaisee ja nousee ylös mennäkseen kävelylle – ehkä se piristäisi edes vähän.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Kääntää katseensa takaisin Janneen.  
"No pitihän mun varmistaa, että mä näytän hyvältä", virnistää ja vie sormensa leikkimään Jannen niskahiusten kanssa.   
  
**Iida**  
  
Vilkaisee terassille uudelleen, ja siellä toden totta on varsin yrmeää porukkaa.  
"No, jos ne vaikka siitä piristyy, kun saavat lisää bissee", miettii ja huokaisee sitten Eliaksen sanoille Jannesta.  
"Olishan se ollut kiva tietää, mut en mä sen perään enää haikaile", kertoo, "mulla on nyt Tale, ja se on oikeesti aika ihana, vaikkakin vähän pöljä joskus."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mulla oli vähän omat taka-ajatukset siinä, etten kertonu. Pelkäsin, ettet suostu tulemaan tänne..." myöntää Iidalle. "Ja jos mulle joku ois joskus sanonu, et sä alat seukkailla Talen kanssa, niin en ois uskonu. Et kai siinä jotain on, mikä suhun on kolahtanu?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Sipaisee Sannin poskea.  
"Sä näytät hyvältä aina", toteaa ja painaa hellän suudelman tämän huulille.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No olisin mä siltikin tullut, kun en oo sua nänyt pitkään aikaan", hymähtää Eliakselle, "ja mitä noihin sun sanoihin Talesta tulee, niin en olis itsekään ikinä kuvitellut retkahtavani siihen, mut toisin kävi." Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään.  
"Mut mites sä ja Lari?" kysyy kiinnostuneena haluten jo päästä siihen asiaan, josta eniten haluaa keskustella.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo söpösti hymyillen ja vastaa Jannen hellään suudelmaan onnellisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee ennen kuin sanoo mitään.  
"Me pussattiin reilu viikko sitten yhden saunaillan jälkeen paljussa. Ei se oo siitä kilahtanu, muttei oo kyllä koettanu pussata mua uudestaankaan. Sen jälkeen, ku Janne ja Sanni tuli, niin ei olla nähty ku muutaman kerran, ja sillonki jutun taso on ollu tyyliin: kiva päivä tänään. Mä en ota siitä mitään selvää?! Puhuks Janne ikinä Larista tai siitä, onko se homo?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen avautumista myötätuntoisena.  
"Mä vähän pelkäsinkin jotain tollasta", myöntää, "mä en silloin Moosessa tajunnu kuka se jätkä on, kun en tiennyt nimee, mut sitten ku kerroit sen, niin..." Pitää tauon ja jatkaa huokaisten:  
"Janne on joskus maininnut jostain Larista ja siitä, miten sillä on mimmejä joka sormelle."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Masentuu Iidan kertomuksesta. Hartiat lysähtää kasaan ja pää painuu alas.  
"Eli se siis vaan leikki mun kanssa?"   
  
**Iida**  
  
"Hei, ei mun tarkotus ollut sua masentaa", sanoo apeana, kun Elias menee niin surkeaksi. Asettaa kätensä pojan olkapäälle.  
"Eihän sitä tiedä, vaikka se oliskin oikeesti homo tai bi", yrittää piristää, "miks se muuten pussais sua?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä oo aina ees enää varma, et näinkö unta koko pususta?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole voinut vastustaa kiusausta, joten on kiertänyt mökin takakautta ja hiippaillut saunan taakse. Kuulee, kuinka Elias parahtaa, että onko tämä nähnyt unta pususta. _Mitä hittoo se levittelee sitä?_ miettii ahdistuneena ja hiipii lähemmäs kuullakseen paremmin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Tuskin se mitään unta oli", yrittää lohduttaa Eliasta, kun tämä on niin allapäin.  
"Pitäsikö sun sitten ottaa se Larin kanssa puheeksi, jos kerran se ei ota?" ehdottaa varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä koetin puhua sillon seuraavana aamuna sen kanssa, mut joku siinä saa mut tiuskimaan ja äyskimään sille, vaikken sitä tarkota", huokaa ja katselee järvelle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No... Millanen Lari sitten oli silloin aamulla?" kysyy eikä oikein tiedä, miten auttaisi Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No must tuntuu, et me joko jukitaan toisillemme ihan hölmöistä asioista tai sit heitetään rentoa, ehkä jopa vähän vihjailevaakin läppää. Niin oli sillon aamullakin. Sen jälkeen en oo hirveesti kyselly..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No... Pitäsikö sun sitte puhua Larin kanssa? Vaikka jo tänään? Pyydät sitä johonkin sun kanssa, ja puhutte asiat selviksi?" ehdottaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietää Iidan puhuvan järkeä ja katsahtaa Iidaan päin.   
"Kai mä voisin koettaa... Mut mitä muut tuumii, jos mä alan sitä pyydellä syrjempään?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Voithan sä muille sanoo, et haluut jutella työasioista tai jostain muusta vastaavasta?" miettii, "kai noi muut tietää, että ootte väleissä, kun kerran ovat siellä tilalla olleet pari päivää?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Uskosin, mut Janne on kyl kattonu mua kummallisesti, kun ollaan nähty", miettii.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On irrottautunut Sannista ja lähtenyt katselemaan ympärilleen. Tuntee vetoa saunan kuistin suunnalle, mutta suuntaakin suoraan laiturille ihailemaan maisemia.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ei Jannesta tarvii välittää", sanoo vähättelevästi, "mut oikeesti, puhu Larin kaa, niin ehkä saat jotain selvyyttä asiaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
On kuullut jo ihan tarpeeksi, joten hiippailee pois saunan takaa ja sitten mökin taakse. Huomaa Jannen laiturilla ja päättää suunnistaa sinne. Miettii, mitä mahtaisi sanoa Eliakselle, jos tämä haluaisi jutella...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä koetan saada sen juttelemaan... Mut hei... Ei ollu tarkotus sulle jaaritella näitä mun huolia! Lähetään kattomaan, onko muut yhtään piristyny?" toteaa ja nousee penkiltä. Käy lisäämässä saunaan puita ja tullessaan huomaa Jannen laiturilla, ja Larin menevän laiturin suuntaan.  
"Ei kai Talella oo mitään vahvoja viinoja mukana? En haluis raahata sitä umpitunnelissa minnekään tänä juhannuksena", jatkaa ja lähtee kohti mökkiä, jonka kuistilla Sanni istuu yksin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Istahtaa laiturin päähän, ottaa kengät pois jalastaan ja laittaa varpaat järveen. Vesi tuntuu ensin kylmältä, mutta pian jo mukavan lämpöiseltä. Katselee ulapalle ja huomaa laiturin keinahtelevan jonkun tullessa laiturille. Kääntää katseensa ja näkee Larin.  
"No mitä äijä?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Hyvä", toteaa, kun Elias päättää jutella Larin kanssa. Nousee ylös ja silottelee mekkonsa helmaa käsillään.  
"Mä kuuntelen sun huolia tosi mielelläni, älä siitä huoli", sanoo lähtiessään Eliaksen kanssa kohti terassia.  
"Mä en itse asiassa tiedä, et mitä se otti, mut toivottavasti ei juo itteään ihan pökerryksiin", vastaa ystävälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astelee laiturin päähän ja istahtaa Jannen viereen.  
"No ei olla oikeen saatu rauhas jutella, niin päätin käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseni", vastaa Jannelle ja alkaa riisua kenkiään.  
"Kyl mä oon huomannut, et sua vaivaa joku."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Larin huomauttaessa, ettei kaikki olisikaan hyvin, huokaa ja kaivaa taskuaan. Ottaa sieltä esiin pienen mustan pussin ja antaa sen Larille näytille.  
"Mä meinasin kosia Sannia", sanoo ja kääntyy siten, että näkee Larin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee terassille ja istahtaa Sannia vastapäätä.  
"Sut jätettiin tänne ihan yksin? Minne ihmeeseen se Tale jäi?" pähkää ja katsoo Iidaan päin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Janne alkaa kaivaa taskuaan. Kulmakarvansa kohoavat melkein hiusrajaan saakka, kun saa kuulla Jannen aikoneen kosia Sannia.  
"Oho", totea yllättyneenä, "en mä tienny, et teiän juttu on jo noin vakavaa."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Astuu kuistille Eliaksen jäljessä ja vilkaisee Sannia viileästi.  
"Mä meen kattoon, missä se mun pölvästi on", sanoo ja menee sisälle mökkiin etsimään Talea.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"No Janne halus mennä laiturille, ja sain sellasen käsityksen, et yksin, niin jäin tähän", selvittää Eliakselle. Onneksi näki Jannen todella menevän laiturille eikä saunalle, jossa Iida oli...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Meitä ei oo taidettu virallisesti ees esitellä. Mä oon siis Elias", esittelee itsensä Sannille. Tyttö tuntuu olevan vähän hukassa täällä vieraiden ihmisten keskellä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No en tienny mäkään..." aloittaa, muttei oikein tiedä, miten jatkaisi juttuaan. Pyörittelee sormiaan ja katse harhailee. "Sanni on paksuna!" puuskahtaa lopulta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lari**  
  
Ihmettelee, kun Janne kertoo, ettei tämäkään tiennyt suhteen olevan niin vakavaa. Sitten silmänsä laajenevat lähes koomisesti, kun kuulee jotain todella yllättävää.  
"Siis täh?" älähtää, mutta sitten itsellään välähtää.  
"Sen takii sä siis valitsit Sannin etkä Iidaa", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Moi, mä oon Sanni, Jannen tyttöystävä", tervehtii Eliasta ja hymyilee tälle hieman tekopirteästi. Itsellään on varsin tylsää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sen siitä saa, kun ei malta pitää housuja jalassaan", tuhahtaa. "Et muista säkin niiden mimmien kanssa, et tää voi olla seuraus. Voi vaan kuvitella, miten mutsi kilahtaa, ku kuulee!" parahtaa ja pudistaa päätään. "Kyl mä Iidan haluisin silti..." toteaa koruttomasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ootteks te kauankin seurustellu?" kyselee ja aikoo pitää tytölle hetken seuraa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No sitä ongelmaa mul ei tuu", sanoo miettimättä sanojaan sen enempää, koska on niin häkeltynyt Jannen tilanteesta.  
"Te sit pidätte sen muksun?" kysyy varovasti ja on pahoillaan frendinsä puolesta, koska tämä yhä haluaisi Iidan.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"No ei me kauheen kauaa", vastaa Eliakselle lyhyesti.  
"Mites sä, onko sulla poikaystävää?" kysyy vuorostaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei mulla nyt oo ketään vakituista..." toteaa ympäripyöreästi ja vilkaisee laiturin suuntaan.  
"Tota, otat sä jotain juomista, jos käyn hakemassa?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sanni sen penskan haluaa pitää... Ja nyt se koettaa saada mut mahtumaan siihen sen 'onnellinen pikku perhe' -muottiin." Tämän sanottuaan alkaa kelata Larin sanoja ja katsoo tätä kummastuneena. "Siis säkö et voi saada lapsia?"  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Nyökkää, kun Elias kertoo, ettei tällä ole ketään vakituista.  
"Voin mä ottaa, kiitos", sanoo hymyillen, mutta lisää sitten kiireesti: "mut ei mitään alkoholia."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Jannen sanoille eikä osaa edes kuvitella, miltä tästä mahtaa tuntua, kun on saamassa lapsen, joten ei halua, naisen kanssa, jota ei halua. Kummastuu sitten Jannen seuraavista sanoista.  
"Mistä sä nyt tollasta sait päähäs?" kysyy ihmetellen tajuamatta, mitä meni suustaan hetki sitten päästämään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sä sanoit, ettei moisesta oo pelkoo... Ni joko sä oot rupeemassa munkiks tai sit sä oot sairastanu jonkun siittiöidentappotaudin pentuna", vastaa Larin kummasteluihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kummastelee vähän Sannin kieltäytymistä alkoholista, muttei tunne tätä niin hyvin, että voisi vetää mitään johtopäätöksiä.  
"On siel limpparia ja mehua."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puree kieltään tajutessaan, että on lipsauttanut jotain. Miettii, pitäisikö tehdä Jannelle vastapalvelus ja avautua...  
"No en oo munkki eikä oo mitään tautiikaan ollu", sanoo ja välttelee Jannen katsetta.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Mä voisin ottaa sitä mehuu", sanoo Eliakselle tämän kertoessa juomavaihtoehdoista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee hakemaan sisältä juomisia.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No sit ei kyl jää muuta vaihtoehtoo ku et sä oisit tre kronorin äijiä, mut siihen mä nyt en kyl usko", veistelee lähes naureskellen moiselle väitteelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puree kieltään voimakkaammin eikä sano Jannelle mitään. Ei ole koskaan puhunut ääneen asiasta kenenkään kanssa – ei laske edes setäänsä, sillä sitä ei voinut keskusteluksi sanoa. Itseään jännittää Jannen reaktio todella paljon...  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No, mikä äijälle nyt tuli, ku vet noin hiljaseks? Siis en mä sua oikeesti mikskään homoksi luule!" korjailee sanojaan, luullessaan Larin ottaneen väitteestä nokkiinsa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Päätyi sisälle tultuaan pussailemaan Talen kanssa.   
"Meiän pitäs mennä varmaan toisten seuraan?" kysyy Talelta ja luo tähän lempeän katseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eiku... en mä sitä..." sopertaa kykenemättä vieläkään myöntämään asiaa ääneen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No mennään ihmees, voidaan me pussailla myöhemminkin", virnistää Iidalle. On edelleen hieman puulla päähän lyötynä, että ihan oikeasti seurustelee Iidan kanssa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Talelle ja lähtee mökin alakertaa kohti. Kuulee jonkun kolistelevan keittiössä ja huomaa Eliaksen siellä. Nappaa jääkaapista siiderin ja suuntaa terassille. Vaikkei Sannista perusta, niin istahtaa tämän seuraksi pöydän ääreen.  
"Moi!" tervehtii ja avaa siiderin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tulee Iidan perässä terassille ja ojentaa mehupurkin ja lasin Sannille.  
"Jäitteks te Talen kans hempeilemään?" kysyy Iidalta virnistäen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Äijä taitaa tarttee nyt jotain miestä väkevämpää!" tuumaa ja kaivaa taskustaan taskumatin avaa sen ja ojentaa Larille. "Sä oot ihan kummallinen!  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Moi", sanoo Iidalle melko vaisusti ja ottaa Eliakselta mehulasin.  
"Kiitti", sanoo hymyillen ja ottaa hörpyn.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hakee itselleen jääkaapista lonkeron ja lähtee sitten muiden seuraan terassille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo saadessaan Jannelta taskumatin, "tätä mä tosiaan tartten, jos haluun saada asiani sanottuu." Ottaa ison hörpyn taskumatista ja irvistää alkoholin mennessä kurkustaan alas.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Talen tullessa terassille nousee penkiltä.  
"Istu tähän, ni mä tuun sun syliin..." hempeilee ja jää odottamaan Talea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtelee Iidan ja Talen kiehnäämiselle. Istahtaa vapaana olevalle tuolille ja avaa oluensa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Larilla on selkeästi jotain mielensä päällä. On jo ajatellut ehdottaa siirtymistä terassille, mutta jokin Larin äänensävyssä kertoo, että nyt ois parempi pysyä siinä.  
"No, kyl sä voit meitsille kertoo mitä vaan!" on miettinyt vaikka mitä eri vaihtoehtoja siihen, miksei Lari ikinä sais lapsia. Nyt mieleensä juolahtaa kamalin ajatus ikinä: "Sä oot sairas! Onks sulla joku syöpä, johon sä oot kuolemassa?" kysyy huolestuneena ja katselee Laria ihan sillä, onko tämä kalpeampi tai huonovointisemman näköinen kun ennen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hymyilee Iidalle valloittavasti ja istuu tuolille.  
"Ainahan mä sut syliini huolin", virnistää ja vinkkaa silmää tyttöystävälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kerää rohkeutta sanoa muutamaa pientä mutta sitäkin merkityksellisempää sanaa, mutta ennen kuin ehtii edes avata suutaan kokeillakseen kulkeeko äänensä, Janne keskeyttää itsensä.  
"Mä sanoin jo, ettei oo mitään tautii", sanoo vähän rauhoittelevasti, "mä vaan..." Nielaisee ja vetää syvään henkeä.  
"Mä luulen, et mä... en oo ihan hetero", saa lopulta puserrettua ulos suustaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On ottamassa hörppyä taskumatista, koska pelkää oikeasti Larilla olevan joku kuolemaan johtava syöpä. On tipauttaa taskumatin järveen kuullessaan Larin sanovan jotain sen suuntaista, ettei olisikaan hetero.  
"Siis täh? Tää maalaisilma on saanu sun kupolin ihan sekasi!"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Istahtaa Talen syliin ja painaa päänsä tämän olkapäälle. Vilkaisee Sannin suuntaan ja huomaa tämän juovan vain mehua. On aikaisemmin nähnyt Sannia ja jopa ihan siiderin juonnissa, joten kummastelee tämän juomavalintaa mielessään.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sauna varmaan alkas olemaan valmis, ketkä haluaa lähteä eka?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kätensä puuskaan ja tuijottaa tuulen mukana pienesti lainehtivaa järvenpintaa.  
"Ei se tästä mestasta johdu..." sanoo Jannelle, "sen takii faija mut tänne komensi."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta, kun tämä mainitsee saunan.  
"Onks jotain jakoo suunnitelmissa, niinku vaiks tytöt eka ja sit pojat? Vai saaks mennä sekasin?" kyselee hörppiessä mehuaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä kyl voisin käydä Talen kanssa...?" ehdottaa ja katson Talen suuntaan.  
  
**Janne**

"Nyt tarttee hei kelata vähän taaksepäin... Miten sun faijas tähän kaikkeen liittyy?" kyselee ja on todella yllättynyt Larin uutisista. On toki hyvillään, ettei tällä ole syöpää. "Entäs ne kaikki mimmit, joita oot pyörittäny?"  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Kyl mäkin sun kanssa ihan kahestaan voisin mennä", sanoo ja hymyilee Iidalle.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja ottaa paremman asennon laiturilla.  
"En mä oikeen digannu kenestäkään niist muijista, kunhan vaan esitin... En aluks tiennyt, et miks ne ei kiinnostanu", kertoo, "ja faija..." Pitää tauon ja huokaisee uudestaan.  
"No mä olin käyny läppärilläni vähän kyseenalasil sivuil ja unohtanu selaimen auki... Faija oli sit tietty menny tonkiin mun konetta ja... nyt oon sit täällä koko kesän."  
  
**Janne**

"No tos tais kyl tulla iha liikaa infoo meitsille. Mut ei sitä ihan joka päivä kuule, et frendi on miesten mies! Malja sille?" kysyy ja ojentaa taskumatin Larille.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No mennään me sit eka?" ehdottaa Talelle ja katsahtaa Eliaksen suuntaan kuin kysyäkseen, onko se ok.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Käyt sä Jannen kans saunassa?" kyselee Sannilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On helpottunut, ettei Janne näytä pitävän itseään ällöttävänä tai muutenkaan kohtele itseään normaalista poikkeavalla tavalla.  
"Sua ei sit haittaa, et... tai siis niin?" kysyy kuitenkin varmuuden vuoksi ja nappaa sitten taskumatin Jannelta ottaen oikein kunnon kulauksen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Mennään vaan", sanoo Iidalle ja nousisi jo seisomaan lähteäkseen, jos sylinsä ei olisi täynnä Iidaa.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Kyl me voidaan Janne kaa mennä", vastaa Eliakselle olkapäitään kohauttaen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Me mennään sit", toteaa ja nousee Talen sylistä lähteäkseen hakemaan saunakamppeita.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"No ei haittaa, kunhan mun ei tartte liian yksityiskohtasta siirappia kuunnella", hymähtää. "Mut onks sulla joku kiikarissa vai?" kyselee virnistellen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Nousee tuolista ja tarttuu Iidaa kädestä. Johdattaa tytön sisälle mökkiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei sun tartte kuunnella", toteaa helpottuneena ja ojentaa tälle taskumatin takaisin. Kun Janne kysyy, onko itsellään joku kiikarissa, katsahtaa automaattisesti mökin terassille, jossa näkee Eliaksen.   
"No periaatteessa..." mutisee vastaukseksi katse yhä kohti terassia.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Seuraa Larin katsetta terassin suuntaan.  
"Siis sä oot iskeny silmäs Eltsuun? No mikäs siinä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No se tapahtu vähän puolivahingossa", sanoo Jannelle riistäessään katseensa pois Eliaksesta.  
"Kyl me ollaan kerran suudeltu, mut... sen jälkeen ei oo oikeen mitään ollut", huokaisee ja muistelee sitten Eliaksen keskustelua Iidan kanssa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No mikä äijää on estäny? Oonhan mä ny nähny, miten se sun perään kattoo... Ja sä sen! Ei se tolla nysväämisellä ainakaan etene!" nousee ylös laiturilta ja nykii Laria mukaansa. "Nyt meet juttelee sen kanssa!" komentaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös, kun Janne niin vaatii ja alkaa nykiä itseään pystyyn.  
"Onkse oikeesti kattonu mun perään vai?" kysyy vähän ujosti ja päättää sitten, että puhuu pojalle, koska Eliaskin haluaa Iidan kanssa käydyn keskustelun perusteella jutella.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No kyl se on suhun katseita luonu... Lähinnä ihmettelin, et mitä sä sitä tuijottelet. Mut selvishän se! Nyt isket kiinni siihen, ni mä meen lepertelemään Sannille!" toteaa ja lähtee kohti terassia ja Sannia. Miettii hetken missä Iida on, mutta muistaa Talenkin olevan paikalla ja huokaa.  
"Kuules muruseni! Lähtisitkö mun kaa tonne laiturille?" kysyy Sannilta päästyään terassille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei, mä puhun sille", sanoo ja katsahtaa terassia. Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla, että Elias on katsellut itseään. Lähtee Jannen perässä kohti terassia ja on hieman jännittynyt.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Janne tulee pyytämään itseään laiturille.  
"Joo, kyl mä lähden", sanoo iloisesti, "tääl onkin ollut vähän tylsää."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No nyt mennään..." sanoo Sannille ja ottaa tätä kädestä kiinni lähtien viemään tätä määrätietoisesti laituria kohden.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää istumaan pöydän ääreen ja huomaa Larin olevan lähellä.  
"Mä en oikein ota selvää noista Jannesta ja Sannista", hymähtää aloittaakseen keskustelun.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Yllättyy Jannen määrätietoisuudesta, muttei laita pahakseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu terassille ja menee istumaan Eliasta vastapäätä.  
"No, Janne kerto tossa asioita, mut en mä viitti juoruu", sanoo Eliakselle. On sitten hetken hiljaa ja miettii, pitäisikö hakea jotain juotavaa ensin.  
"Tota... meiän pitäis varmaan puhuu?" sanoo hivenen epävarmasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Lari onkin se, joka ehdottaa puhumista. Laskee oluttölkin pöydälle ja luo pitkän katseen Lariin.  
"Mun piti kans ehdottaa, et pitäs puhua", kertoo ja hymyilee arasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mä vähän arvelinkin", sanoo haluamatta myöntää, että salakuunteli tätä ja Iidaa.  
"Tota... jos mä haen bissen tuolta sisältä, niin jutellaan sitte?" kysyy, sillä haluaa saada vähän rohkaisua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuo mullekin yks..." pyytää ja kulauttaa oluensa loppun. Nyt jos koskaan tuntee tarvitsevansa vähän rohkaisua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle ja hakee mökin jääkaapista kaksi oluttölkkiä. On jo sulkemassa oven, kun päättää napata vielä kaksi lisää. Astelee takaisin terassille ja laskee tölkit pöydälle.  
"Eiköhän noilla pärjää", miettii huvittuneena istuessaan alas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää, kun näkee Larin kantavan neljää olutta.  
"Vois kuvitella, että tässä keskustellaan isommistakin asioista, kun meistä kahdesta", tuumaa ja avaa tölkin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mulle tää ainakin on iso asia", sanoo vakavampana ja avaa tölkkinsä. Ottaa siitä ison huikan. Odottaa, josko Elias aloittaisi...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vakavoituu Larin sanoista.  
"Sori... Mä en vaan välillä ajattele ollenkaan ennenkun sanon jotain..." tunnustaa vakavana ja jää miettimään, miten aloittaisi keskustelun.  
"Tota... Ootsä... Noinniinku kauan...öh... tienny... Tai siis kelannu, et saatat ehkä tykätä pojista?" takertelee lausettaan ja tietää itsekin sen kuulostaneen sekavalta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lari**  
  
Rummuttaa sormiaan tölkkiin kuunnellessaan Eliaksen hieman sekavia sanoja.  
"No... oon mä... jonkun aikaa", sanoo hiljaa katse tölkissään, "niinku miettiny, et... ehkä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee Larin sormia, jotka rummuttelee tölkkiä. Lumoutuu näystä ja jää hetkeksi tuijottelemaan sormien tasaista rytmiä.  
"Ai... no mut... miltäs susta, noinniiku... tuntuu?" jatkaa samalla sekavalla linjalla. On itse ollut itsensä kanssa sinut jo ties kuin monta vuotta, mutta ei ymmärrä, miten Larin kanssa asiasta puhuminen kuulostaa näin takertelevalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lakkaa rummuttamisen ottaakseen uuden hörpyn tölkistään.  
"Tuntuu... niinku mikä?" kysyy ja tuntee olonsa todella hermostuneeksi eikä ota oikein selvää Eliaksen sanoista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siis ajatus, et saattaakin tykätä samasta sukupuolesta?" saa puheeseensa aavistuksen varmuutta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikahtaa penkillään vähän vaikeana.  
"No... kyllähän mä mieluummin oisin ihan tavallinen, mut..." sopertaa jotain ja kohottaa katseensa Eliakseen, "mut en mä sille mitään voi, et tytöt ei oikeen nappaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittelee omaa tölkkiä käsissään ja kuuntelee Laria.  
"Koetsä, ettet oo nyt tavallinen?" kysyy ja korjaa asentoaan tuolilla. "Onks sulla mitään kokemuksia miehistä?" kysyy samalla, kun nostaa katseensa Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Faija on koko mun elämän hakannu mun päähän – kuvainnollisesti siis – et homous on väärin, täysin epänormaalii ja kuvottavaa", myöntää Eliakselle vähän happamana. Pojan jälkimmäiseen kysymykseen vastaa pudistamalla päätään ja ottaa sitten lisää olutta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pahin alkukankeus tuntuu poistuneen keskustelusta. Tuntuu pahalta kuulla, että Larin isä on noin suvaitsematon.  
"Siis... Johtuuks sun tänne tulo jotenkin tästä vai tapahtuks jotain muutakin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Täst se just johtuu", vastaa lyhyesti ja pohtii synkkänä, miksi on saanut sellaisen faijan, joka ei ole suvaitsevuutta nähnytkään. Onneksi setänsä ei sentään katsonut itseään paheksuvasti...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitäs se sit tuumas tästä ennenku lähetti sut tänne? Tai... siis sori... ei oo tarkotus udella..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se sanonu mitään, en mä ees tienny, miks se määräs mut tänne, ennen ku mun setä kerto", tuhahtaa ja tuijottaa pöytää synkästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Harri ja Essi on ollu aina sitä mieltä, et saan olla mitä oon, kunhan oon onnellinen. Faijalle tää oli kans aikanaan kova paikka, mut ei se mua minnekään eheytymisleirille tai kaappiin sullonu..." kertoo omista kokemuksistaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee kateellisuutta, kun kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja siitä, että tämän vanhemmat hyväksyvät tämän.  
"Siis... hetkinen, onks Harri ja sun faija eri ihmisiä?" kysyy sitten kulmat kurtussa, sillä ei tiedä Eliaksen olevan adoptoitu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siis Harri ja Essi on mun adoptiovanhemmat, ja tääl mä oon vilistäny koko lapsuuteni... Lähin opiskelemaan Helsinkiin ja lähennyin tosi paljon mun biologisten vanhempien kanssa... Ollaanhan me aina oltu yhteyksissä, mut nyt sit asunkin faijan ja pikkubroidin kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen kertoessa elämis- ja asumiskuvioistaan.  
"Sulla on siis neljä vanhempaa, jotka kaikki hyväksyy sut?" kysyy vähän katkerana, "kiva..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rapsuttaa päätään Larin todetessa, että itsellään on neljä suvaitsevaista vanhempaa... Ei uskalla edes mainita, että löytyisi vielä mummikin.  
"Siis joo... Voihan sen noinkin ilmasta... Mut ei täs nyt musta pitäny puhua..." koettaa vaihtaa puheenaihetta takaisin Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään miettiessään faijaansa ja sitä, että tämä on varmaan yksi Suomen suvaitsemattomimmista ihmisistä.   
"Mihin me edes jäätiin?" kysyy Eliakselta ja ottaa taas lisää olutta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sun faijaan... Miten ihmeessä se aatteli, et maalle tulo muuttas sitä, mikä sä oot?" kysyy ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei mitään hajuu..." totea päätään pudistaen, "kai se kuvittelee, et tää paikka vie houkutukset pois tai jotain."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei voi itselleen mitään, vaan alkaa hekotella.  
"Ei tainnu sun faijas ees villeimmissä kuvitelmissaan ajatella, et naapurissa vois asustella homo", saan sanottua ja vakavoituu sitten. "Siis... en mä tarkota, et sun tarttis olla musta kiinnostunu tai mitään..." korjailee sanojaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huvittuu itsekin.  
"Se sais varmaan slaagin, jos tietäisi", hymähtää ja vilkaisee sitten Eliasta, kun tämä sanoo, ettei itsensä tarvitse olla tästä kiinnostunut.  
"Kyl mä taidan olla", myöntää rohkeasti ja yllättää itsensäkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää sanattomaksi Larin tunnustuksesta. Katsoo nuorta miestä edessään pitkään...  
"Niin... niin mäkin susta..." myöntää lopulta hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään alkaa hermostuttaa, kun Elias on niin pitkään hiljaa. Huokaisee sitten helpottuneena ja hymyilee ujosti, kun poika myöntää saman, minkä itsekin.  
"Kiva... krhm... kuulla", sopertaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee paikaltaan ja istahtaa Larin vieressä olevalle tyhjälle penkille.  
"Mites... mites sä haluisit tässä edetä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa katseellaan Eliasta, kun tämä siirtyy viereensä istumaan. Tuntee vähän jännittävänsä, kun poika on niin lähellä itseään.  
"En mä... tai kun tää on kaikki mulle niin uutta", takeltelee katseensa siirtyessä Eliaksen huuliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puraisee huultaan, kun tajuaa Larin katsovan itseään. Ilma tuntuu tihentyneen ja kuumentuneen aivan yllättäen ympärillään, aivan kuin juuri nyt koko muu maailma ois kadonnut ympäriltään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Eliaksen silmiin, kun tämä ei sano mitään. Uskaltautuu sitten koskettamaan varovasti pojan penkillä olevaa kättä. Tuntee olevansa täysin poissa mukavuusalueeltaan eikä oikein tiedä, mitä tehdä tai sanoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Larin kättä, joka lepää omallaan. Kosketus tuntuu järjettömän intiimiltä ja kiihottavalta. Nostaa toista kättään ja sipaisee sillä Larin poskea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Käyttää silmiään kiinni, kun Elias sipaisee poskeaan, sillä se tuntuu aivan uskomattoman ihanalle. Puree sitten poskeaan ja asettaa kätensä rohkeammin Eliaksen käden päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koska ei tunne vastustelua, uskaltautuu painautumaan lähemmäs Laria ja tämän syntisen pehmeitä huulia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen lähestyessä huuliaan, sulkee silmänsä ja odottaa jännittyneenä, että pojan huulet koskettavat omiaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja koskettaa Larin huulia omillaan kevyesti, lähes hipaisten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää ja värähtää jo siitä, kun Eliaksen huulet vain hipaisevat omiaan. Työntää kasvojaan lähemmäs, jotta saa paremman kontaktin aikaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa Larin huulia vasten. Nostaa kätensä Larin poskelle ja liikauttaa huuliaan Larin huulia vasten uudelleen, hieman äskeistä keveää hipaisua vaativampana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen huulia vasten, kun tuntee tämän käden uudelleen poskellaan. Vastaa vaativampaan suudelmaan sydämensä jyskyttäessä kiivaasti rinnassaan. Vie toisen kätensä Eliaksen selälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vaikka suudelma on kepeä, tuntuu kuin leijuisi maanpinnan yläpuolella. Vie käden Larin poskelta tämän niskaan ja vetää hellästi tätä entistä lähemmäs itseään. Uskaltautuu painamaan huulensa vaativampaan suudelmaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa suudelmaan, kun Eliaksen käsi siirtyy niskaansa. Saa hetki hetkeltä lisää rohkeutta ja vastaa jo huomattavasti innokkaammin Eliaksen suudelmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin innokkuus saa uinuvan intohimon syttymään, ja toinen kätensä etsii tien Larin paidan helman alle tunnustelemaan paljasta ihoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää irti Eliaksen huulista pojan käden löytäessä paljaan ihonsa. Painaa kuitenkin saman tien huulensa takaisin intohimoisempaan suudelmaan ja alkaa silitellä pojan selkää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin irrottautuessa hetkeksi huulistaan, jää hamuamaan ilmaa. Ehtii miettiä, ettei hetki enää jatkukaan, mutta Larin painautuessa intohimoisempaan suudelmaan, viimeisetkin järjen rippeet katoaa. Vastaa suudelmaan ahnaasti. Haluaa päästä vielä lähemmäs Laria, joten irrottautuu Larin huulista ja nousee silmät halusta tummina tuoliltaan ylös ja istuu Larin syliin hajareisin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Melkein protestoi ääneen, kun Elias irtaantuu suudelmasta. Katsoo Eliasta silmät himosta palaen, kun tämä tulee syliinsä istumaan. Kietoo kätensä pojan ympärille ja painaa huulensa taas takaisin tämän huulille kiihkeänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa käsiensä vaellella Larin vartalolla ja vie lopulta molemmat kätensä tämän puseron alle... Nykii puseroa pois Larin päältä haluten päästä koskettelemaan estottomasti tämän rintakehää ja lihaksikasta selkää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen koskettelusta vartalollaan ja ynähtää sitten ääneen, kun pojan kädet tunkevat paitansa alle. Irrottaa kätensä Eliaksesta ja nostaa ne ylös, jotta poika saa vedettyä paidan pois päältään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtautuu Larin huulista ja nykäisee puseron pois tämän päältä. Jää ihailemaan alta paljastuvaa rintakehää. Antaa sormiensa vaellella rintakehällä, kosketellen lähes jokaista kohtaa. Jää seuraamaan Larin kasvoja ja ilmeitä, kun koskettelee tätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Käyttää silmiään kiinni ja huokailee, kun Elias koskettelee paljasta ylävartaloaan. Ei ole koskaan tuntenut mitään niin kiihottavaa ja miettii, näkeekö vain ihanaa unta. Antaa silmiensä avautua ja kohtaa Eliaksen katseen. Vie samalla käsiään Eliaksen paidanhelmalle, sillä haluaa itsekin päästä koskemaan paljasta ihoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin käsien vaeltaessa paidanhelmalleen. Ottaa itse kiinni omasta puserostaan ja nykäisee sen päänsä yli, tuijottaen tiiviisti Laria koko ajan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa intensiivisesti Eliasta, kun tämä vetää paidan pois yltään. Alkaa liu'uttaa käsiään välittömästi ylöspäin pitkin pojan lämpimiä kylkiä ja tutkii Eliaksen yläkroppaa katsellaan. Huomaa pitävänsä näystä erittäin paljon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Taivuttaa päätään taaksepäin ja nauttii Larin kosketuksesta. Hengitys takertelee ja tiedostaa hatarasti, missä on.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ihailee Eliaksen kaulaa, kun poika taivuttaa päätään. Painaakin hetken mielijohteesta huulensa pojan kaulalle pudotellen pieniä suukkoja iholle. Kätensä alkavat vaellella kohti Eliaksen selkää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Luulee tulevansa siihen paikkaan, kun Lari painaa huulensa kaulalleen. Vie kätensä Larin hiuksille ja haroo niitä kiihkoissaan.  
"Larih..." karkaa huuliltaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kädet hiuksissaan vain lisäävät nautintoaan, samoin kuin se, että tämä huokaa nimeään. Vie toisen kätensä pojan selkään ja alkaa hyväillä tämän niskaa. Siirtyy pikkuhiljaa suukkoineen alaspäin Eliaksen kaulalta kohti rintakehää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jostain mielensä sopukoista ajatus terassilla olosta palaa mieleensä.  
"Ei me täs voidah..." voihkaisee ääneen ja kiemurtelee Larin sylissä nautinnosta. Voi vain toivoa, ettei Lari lopeta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat palauttavat itsensä hiljalleen todellisuuteen: suutelee Eliasta keskellä terassia kirkkaassa päivänvalossa. Irtaantuu vastahakoisesti pojan houkuttelevasta ihosta.  
"Mä en haluu lopettaa, mut joku muu paikka..." mumisee ääni vähän karheana. Menee sitten punaiseksi, kun tajuaa, että terassilta on suora näköyhteys laiturille, jonne Janne ja Sannin menivät.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin sanoista rohkeutta saaden nousee tämän sylistä ja ottaa tätä kädestä kiinni.  
"Tuu..." lähes kuiskaa ja lähtee kävelemään takaperin kohti mökin ovea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös ja käsi kädessä seuraa poikaa kohti mökkiä. On huojentunut päästessään pois näkyviltä, mutta samalla itseään jännittää todella paljon, mihin Elias itseään johdattaa ja mitä siellä tapahtuisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hapuilee selkänsä takaa ovenkahvaa. Pitää katseensa kokoajan Larissa, pelkää että irrottaessaan katseensa, Lari alkaisi epäröidä ja taika häviäisi. Saa vihdoin oven auki ja astuu siitä sisälle. Mökin alakerrassa on pieni makuuhuone, jonne suuntaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta seuraavasta ovesta sisään ja koko ajan pitää katseensa pojassa, sillä pelkää heräävänsä unesta, jos vilkaisisikaan muualle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää Laria edelleen kädestä kiinni ja johdattaa tämän makuuhuoneeseen. Sulkee oven ja astuu lähemmäs Laria. Painaa huulensa tämän kaulalle ja nostaa kätensä Larin rintakehälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pian pääsevät makuuhuoneeseen, ja sydämensä alkaa hakata entistä kiivaammin, kun Elias sulkee oven. Saa sitten muuta ajateltavaa pehmeiden huulten painautuessa vasten kaulaansa ja käsien koskettaessa rintakehäänsä. Kietoo toisen kätensä pojan vyötärölle ja toisen vie ihanan pehmeiden vaaleiden hiusten sekaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokailee vasten Larin kaulaa ja suukottelee tätä hellästi. Siirtyy Larin korvan juurelle...  
"Haluun sua..." kuiskaa hiljaa ja painautuu vasten Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat menevät suoraan haarovälinsä.  
"Niin mäkin sua..." huokaa kiihottuneempana kuin koskaan ennen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nyt mä saatan vielä pystyä perääntymään... Jos... jos sä et haluakaan..." sanoo hengitys takerrellen ja kääntää katseensa Lariin päin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lari**

Tuo kätensä Eliaksen hiuksista tämän poskelle.  
"Mä en oo ikinä halunnu mitään näin paljon ku sua nyt", myöntää hengästyneenä eikä todellakaan ole viheltämässä peliä poikki, ei nyt, kun on viimein saamassa sitä, mistä on salaa haaveillut jo pidemmän aikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa päätään vasten Larin kämmentä ja hymyilee.  
"Mä en vaan halua, et sä kadut..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee hellästi.  
"En mä kadu, mä lupaan", kuiskaa ja silittää peukalollaan pojan poskea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetää Larin päälleen kapealle sängylle ja painaa huulensa jälleen tämän huulille himokkaana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päätyy sängylle Eliaksen päälle ja suutelee poikaa vähintään yhtä himokkaasti kuin tämä itseään. Elias allaan tuntuu niin valtavan hyvältä ja kiihottavalta, ettei ikinä haluaisi päästää poikaa pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähes raapii Larin selkää eikä saa tämän koskettelusta tarpeekseen, vaan janoaa jokaisen kosketuksen jälkeen vain lisää ja lisää. Antaa käsiensä liukua selkää pitkin Larin housujen vyötärölle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää tuntiessaan Eliaksen käsien liukuvan alemmas selkäänsä pitkin aina housujen vyötärölle saakka. Jännitys alkaa taas nostaa päätään, ja nielaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin jännittyneen ja tuo kätensä pois tämän housunkaulukselta. Tiedostaa olleensa ehkä liiankin innokas ja antaa Larille aikaa miettiä, miten haluaa edetä. Itseään haluttaa ankarasti, sen kertoo myös omissa farkuissa pullottava erektio.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengittelee tovin ja katsoo sitten Eliasta suoraan silmiin.  
"Jatka vaan", sanoo sitten päättäväisesti ja painautuu suutelemaan poikaa kiihottuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin pyytäessä jatkamaan, laskee kätensä jälleen tämän housunkaulukselle ja hivuttaa housuja hitaasti alaspäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tällä kertaa Eliaksen kosketus takapuolellaan tuntuu todella hyvältä, ja käy jopa vähän kärsimättömäksi, kun pojan tahti hivuttaa housujaan alas on niin hidas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy kiusoittelemaan Laria jättämällä tämän housut puoleen reiteen. Katselee silmät kiiluen Laria ja odotettuaan hetken vie kätensä tämän bokserien sisälle...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarkkailee Eliaksen ilmeitä ja huomaa, kuinka pojan silmät kiiluvat. Hengähtää ja sulkee silmänsä tuntiessaan sitten pojan käden livahtavan boksereidensa sisälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rohkaistuneena vie kätensä Larin kovuuden päälle. Kasvoilleen leviää leveä hymy, ja kiertää kätensä kovuuden ympärille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Terävä henkäys karkaa huuliltaan, kun Eliaksen käsi kiertyy erektionsa ympärille – kosketus tuntuu aivan järisyttävän hyvältä. Avatessaan silmänsä näkee hymyn Eliaksen kasvoilla ja painaa huulensa tuon hymyn päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suudelma uhkaa heittää itsensä yli laidan, puristaa kätensä tiukemmin Larin kovuuden ympärille ja liikauttaa kättään hitaasti, kiusoitellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päästää pienen ynähdyksen, kun kosketus erektiollaan tiukkenee aavistuksen, ja sitten Elias alkaa liikutella kättään. Haluaisi itsekin päästä käsiksi Eliakseen, mutta malttaa toistaiseksi mielensä ja tyytyy nauttimaan siitä, mitä Elias itselleen tekee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vauhdittaa hieman kätensä liikettä, pyöräyttäen kämmentään terskan päällä. Irrottautuu suudelmasta vain nähdäkseen Larin ilmeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu taas sulkemaan silmänsä mielihyvän voimasta. Vaikka onkin harrastanut ennen seksiä naisten kanssa, silti mikään kosketus ei ole koskaan tuntunut niin intiimiltä tai hyvältä kuin Eliaksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin nauttivan siitä, miten tätä koskettelee. Ottaa kuitenkin kätensä pois Larin boxereista, ettei tämä tulisi ihan vielä. Hakee Larin käden omaansa ja vie yhteenliitettyjä käsiä kohti omien shortsiensa kaulusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, kun Eliaksen käsi poistuu boksereistaan, mutta sitten jännityksensä taas kasvaa, kun Elias ottaa kädestään kiinni ja vie sitä kohti pojan shortseja. Nuolaisee huuliaan, sillä ei malta odottaa, että pääsisi koskettamaan tätä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa sen verran päätään, että ylettyy kuiskaamaan lähes kehräävällä äänellä Larin korvaan:  
"Kosketa mua..." **  
  
Lari**  
  
Tuntee värähtävänsä Eliaksen kuiskauksesta eikä mieleensä juolahdakaan olla tottelematta. Ujuttaa kätensä varovasti Eliaksen shortsien ja boksereiden sisälle löytäen sieltä kohta pojan kovuuden. Ottaa sen kokeilevasti käteensä ja puristaa hellästi varresta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hellä puristus saa huokaisun karkaamaan huulillaan ja selän kaarelle. Puristaa tyynyä kaksin käsin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun näkee, millaisen reaktion tekonsa saa Eliaksessa aikaan. Se antaa lisää rohkeutta itselleen, joten uskaltautuu hyväilemään pojan erektiota hieman voimakkaammin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietää, että tulisi kohta Larin käsille, ei kuitenkaan halua sitä, vaan irrottaa vastahakoisesti Larin käden erektionsa ympäriltä ja pyöräyttää tämän alleen. Istuu hajareisin Larin päällä ja ahmii katseellaan tämän rintakehää.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Yllättyy, kun Elias irrottaa oman kätensä tämän erektiolta, ja sitten löytääkin itsensä pojan alta. Nauttii Eliaksen katseesta rintakehällään ja päättää, että antaisi pojan tehdä, mitä ikinä tämä haluaa. Vie kätensä Eliaksen reisille ja liu'uttaa niitä ylöspäin pojan kyljille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hankaa takamustaan vasten Larin erektiota samalla, kun sulkee silmänsä ja nauttii Larin kosketuksesta. Antaa tilanteen jatkua hetken ja nousee sitten Larin päältä riisuakseen housunsa. Kaivaa samalla laukustaan liukuvoiteen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias hieroo takamustaan erektiotaan vasten. Tuntee pettymystä, kun liike loppuu, ja poika nousee pois päältään, mutta kiinnostuksensa kasvaa taas, kun Elias alkaa riisua housujaan. Sitten silmänsä laajenevat pojan vetäessä liukuvoiteen laukustaan. Nuolaisee huuliaan odottavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kasvoilla häivähtää jotain, mikä saa pyörittelemään liukuvoidetta hermostuneesti kädessään hetken. Lopulta siirtyy takaisin vuoteelle ja riisuu Larin bokserit. Palaa hajareisin Larin päälle ja ottaa liukuvoidetta sormiinsa alkaen valmistella itseään. Työntelee ensin yhtä sormea sisäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa taas lyödä tiheämmin, kun Elias palaa sängylle ja riisuu bokserit itseltään. Katselee sitten kiinnostuneena, kuinka Elias ottaa geeliä sormeensa ja vie kätensä taakseen. Venyttää kaulaansa, jotta näkisi paremmin, mitä Elias tekee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin kiinnostuneen katseen.  
"Ha... haluisit sä ko... kokeilla?" takertelee sanoissaan ja ojentaa liukuvoidetta Larille.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Sykkeensä nousee entisestään, kun Elias kysyy itseltään haluaisiko kokeilla. Nyökkää välittömästi ja ottaa tarjotun liukuvoiteen.  
"Mitä mä... niinku teen?" kysyy hieman epävarmana haluten olla varma, että tekee kaiken oikein.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni ja tursottaa tämän sormille liukuvoidetta. Menee kyljelleen, kasvot Lariin päin, Larin viereen ja katsoo tätä tiiviisti silmiin ohjatessaan Larin kättä takamukselleen.  
"Alota varovasti yhdellä sormella ja lisää sit toinen..." kertoo ääni karheana ja ohjaa Larin sormea sisäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa kohta liukkaria sormilleen ja sitten Eliaksen viereensä. Kuuntelee tarkasti pojan sanoja ja nyökkää ymmärtämisen merkiksi. Upotta sormensa Eliaksen sisään ja se tuntuu jotenkin jännältä mutta samalla erittäin kiihottavalta. Liikuttelee sormeaan varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria suoraan silmiin tämän aloittaessa sormen liikuttelun varovasti sisällään. Alkuun tuntee pientä viiltävää kipua, joka menee nopeasti ohitse. Sormen liike tuntuu koko ajan vain paremmalta ja paremmalta.  
"Lisää toinen..." mutisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen pitääkseen silmällä tämän kasvonilmeitä. Pojan kehotuksesta lisää toisen sormen Eliaksen tiukkaan kanavaan varovasti, jottei tätä sattuisi. Tuntuu ihan uskomattomalta, että koskee jotain poikaa niin intiimisti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää katseensa Larissa, vaikka silmät uhkaavatkin painua kiinni nautinnon aalloissa. Puree kevyesti alahuultaan ja puristaa Larin hauista.  
"Jatkah..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole koskaan tuntenut oloaan niin kiihottuneeksi kuin valmistellessaan Eliasta. Alkaa liikutella sormiaan nopeampaa ja rohkaistuu jopa levittelemään niitä.  
"Ei kai sua satu?" kysyy kuiskaten tarkkaillessaan edelleen Eliaksen kasvoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan vähän... Jatka vaan..." ilmoittaa huokailujensa välissä. Antaa Larin jatkaa vielä hetken, ennen kuin irtautuu Larista ja kääntää tämän selälleen. Menee hajareisin pojan päälle ja alkaa hitaasti ottaa Laria sisäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa Eliaksen valmistelua tämän toiveiden mukaisesti, kunnes Elias irtaantuu ja kääntää itsensä selälleen. Jännityksensä ja intonsa kasvavat, sillä tietää, että aivan kohta saa tuntea jotain aivan uutta ja erityistä.  
"Voi luoja..." huokaa sitten, kun erektionsa alkaa hiljalleen upota Eliaksen sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lari tuntuu sisällään järjettömän suurelta, ja pysähtyy hetkeksi, jotta keho tottuisi Lariin. Hetkessä kipu häviää nautinnon tieltä, ja ottaa Larin kokonaan sisäänsä. Vie kätensä omalle erektiolleen alkaen liikutella sitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haukkoo henkeään erektionsa ollessa aivan kokonaan Eliaksen sisällä, ja kokemansa nautinnon määrä on jotain niin suurta, ettei osaa edes sanoin kuvata. Kun Elias alkaa pumpata erektiotaan, katseensa kiinnittyy siihen ja tuijottaa näkyä suu auki ja silmät täynnä himoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ratsastus Larilla ja itsensä hyväily on viedä järjen. Hengitys kiihtyy, sydän takoo rinnassa koettaen pyrkiä ulos. Ottaa Larin käden omaansa ja puristaa sitä saadakseen samalla tukea liikkeelleen.  
"Mä tuun ihan just..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii valtavasti Eliaksesta ja niistä tunteista, joita poika itselleen aiheuttaa. Puristaa takaisin, kun Elias ottaa kätensä tämän käteen ja puristaa sitä.   
"Niin... mäkin", huokaa ja joutuu sulkemaan silmänsä, jotta kestäisi edes hetken pitempään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin sanojen jälkeen tulee omalle kädelleen. Haukkoo henkeään ja koettaa jatkaa ratsastamista, vaikka oman orgasmin aallot tekevät jatkamisesta haastavaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnistuu avaamaan silmänsä juuri parahiksi ja näkee, kuinka Elias tulee. Näky on niin kiihottava, ettei kykene enää pidättelemään omaa orgasmiaan, joten laukeaa syvälle Eliaksen sisään. Silmissään pyörii, ja aivan valtava nautinto vyöryy ylitseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lysähtää vasten Larin hikistä rintakehää huohottaen ja kaikkensa antaneena. Pitää edelleen kiinni Larin kädestä. Sulkee silmänsä ja nauttii läheisyydestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vie vapaan kätensä silittämään Eliaksen selkää tämän lysähtäessä uupuneenoloisena päälleen.  
"Sä olit ihan mieletön", kuiskaa pojalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin säkin..." kuiskaa rakastuneesti. Voisi jäädä siihen, Larin päälle, vaikka loppuiäksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa suukon Eliaksen päälaelle. _Näinks mä unta vai oliks toi totta?_ miettii ja vilkaisee sitten päällään makaavaa poikaa, joka ainakin tuntuu täysin todelliselta. Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja huokaisee onnellisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymy leviää kasvoilleen, kun Lari silittelee selkäänsä ja suukottelee päälakeaan. Raukeana kierähtää Larin kainaloon.  
"Miltä sust tuntuu?" kysyy aavistuksen unisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaihtaa hieman asentoaan, kun Elias kierähtää kainaloonsa.  
"Tosi hyvältä, ihan... uskomattomalta", vastaa pojalle ja hymyilee, kun tämä kuulosti uniselta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä taisit uuvuttaa mut", hymähtää ja silittelee Larin rintakehää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille ja huomaa sitten haukottelevansa.  
"Samat sanat näköjään", sanoo hymyillen ja pitää siitä, kun Elias silittää rintakehäänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Uni voittaa, ja käpertyy tuhisten Larin kainaloon.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee hymyillen Eliasta, kun tämä nukahtaa kainaloonsa. Seuraa pian itse perässä tuntien olonsa onnellisemmaksi kuin koskaan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Seuraava päivä koittaa aurinkoisena ja lämpimänä. Lari ja Elias ovat nukkuneet koko yön toistensa kainalossa ja ovat vielä untenmailla muiden ollessa jo jalkeilla.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Heräilee auringon paistaessa huoneeseen. Raottaa silmiään ja hymyilee nähdessään nukkuvan Larin. Käpertyy lähemmäs tätä nautiskellen hetkestä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Voitelee leipää pöydän ääressä ja odottelee kahvin tippumista.  
"Eliasta ei näkynyt enää saunomisen jälkeen", toteaa ja nousee hakemaan kahvia.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katselee Iidan perään murojensa äärestä. Virnistää ajatellessaan, ettei Lariakaan näkynyt loppuillan aikana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On vielä unessa, mutta onnistuu silti hymyilemään, kun Elias käpertyy tiukemmin itseään vasten.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Syö muroja Iidan vieressä ja vasta tämän sanojen jälkeen tajuaa, että Elias todellakin on ollut kateissa siitä saakka, kun lähti itse saunaan Iidan kanssa.  
"Niin ja se toinen jätkä... en muista nimee", sanoo tarkoittaessaan Laria.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Näykkii innottomana voileipäänsä Jannen vieressä. Kärsii satunnaisesti aamupahoinvoinnista, joten yrittää syödä mahdollisimman vähän.  
"Jos ne meni jonnekin kahestaan", miettii osallistuessaan keskusteluun.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Koettaa olla hiljaa, vaikka suupieliään nykii. Voisi vaikka vannoa, että Elias ja Lari ovat tehneet muutakin kuin jutustelleet.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Mulkaisee Jannea ja kääntyy hymyilemään Talelle. Tajuaa, ettei Lariakaan ole näkynyt, ja karahtaa punaiseksi, koska ensimmäinen ajatus oli, että pojat olisivat päätyneet vällyjen väliin.  
"Niin, ei oo Lariakaan näkynyt..." mutisee ja haukkaa leivästään. Katselee, miten Sanni näykkii aamupalaansa.  
"Eikös ruoka maita? Ei sulla ainakaan krapula oo mehusta tullu!" toteaa tytölle ehkä liiankin nenäkkäästi.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Vastaa Iidan hymyyn ja jää sitten pohtimaan Sannin sanoja. Ei tunne Laria, joten miksei Elias olisi voinut päätyä sen kanssa... Lopettaa sitten välittömästi asian ajattelemisen, jottei menetä ruokahaluaan. Nousee ylös ja menee hakemaan kupillisen kahvia itselleen.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Vilkaisee Iidaa kulmiensa alta.  
"No en nyt vaan oo aamupalaihmisiä", vastaa viileästi tytön kysymykseen. Hylkää leipänsä ja tyytyy pelkkään veteen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huomaa Sannin työntävän leipäänsä kauemmas ja huolestuu hieman.   
"Syö vaikka nää, jos ei leipä maistu?" sanoo ja ojentaa murojensa loput tytölle samalla, kun nappaa tämän hylkäämän leivän.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Seuraa kulmat kurtussa Jannen ja Sannin leipäkeskustelua. On ihan varma, että noiden kahden välillä on jotain vinksallaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu keittiöstä kuuluviin ääniin. Venyttelee Larin vieressä ja avaa jälleen silmänsä.  
"Huomenta..." mutisee ääni karheana.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Nyrpistää nenäänsä ja pudistaa päätään, kun Janne tarjoaa vettyneitä murojaan.  
"Ei kiitos", sanoo ääneen ja nappaa sitten pöydältä banaanin vain ja ainoastaan Jannen mieliksi, vaikkei haluaisikaan syödä mitään.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Palaa takaisin pöytään kahvikupposen kera eikä huomaa mitään outoa. Keskittyy omaan aamupalaansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On kuulevinaan äänen vierestään, joten räpyttää silmiään auki vain kohdatakseen Eliaksen uniset kasvot. Hymyilee pojalle ja sitten haukottelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Väsyttääkö?" kysyy kujeilevasti ja kutittaa Larin kainalosta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Onks teillä kaikki ok?" kysyy. Vaikka Jannen kanssa asiat menivät miten menivät, toivoo tälle vain hyvää. Itse on onnellinen Talen kanssa ja kääntääkin katseensa Talen suuntaan samalla, kun pörröttää tämän hiuksia lempeästi hymyillen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Yllättyy Iidan kysymyksestä ja kääntyy katsomaan Sannia, ei oikein osaa vastata mitään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan haukotuksensa kuriin hymyilee Eliakselle uudemman kerran. Kiemurtelee sitten kauemmas naurahtaen, kun poika kutittaa itseään kainalosta.  
"Joo", vastaa sitten ääni karheana Eliaksen kysymykseen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Hei, menee hiukset sekasin", valittaa Iidalle huvittuneena, kun tämä pörröttää hiuksiaan.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Tuhahtaa Iidan kysymykselle.  
"No miksei olis?" kysyy ja nousee sitten pöydästä, "mulle riitti syöminen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lopettaa kutittamisen ja katsoo Laria rakastuneena.  
"Sun vieressä oli ihana nukkua..." tunnustaa ja painaa päänsä vasten Larin olkapäätä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Mulkaisee Iidaa ja lähtee Sannin perään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mitä mä muka nyt tein?" kysyy ihmeissään. "Nyt hei istutte molemmat alas. Teistä näkee kilometrien päähän, et joku on vinksallaan!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin oli sunkin vieressä", vastaa Eliaksen lopetettua kutittaminen. Kohottaa kättään ja sipaisee Eliaksen poskea hellästi.  <3  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa aamiaisestaan ja katselee kulmat kurtussa, kun sekä Janne että Sanni poistuvat.  
"Mitä tääl oikein tapahtuu?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Ei ota Iidan sanoja kuuleviin korviinsa, vaan painelee suoraan itsensä ja Jannen huoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa Larin kosketuksen alla.  
"Sä... sä et siis kadu?" kysyy ujona.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ei mitään hajua!" toteaa Talelle, joka tuntuu olevan onnellisen pihalla siitä, mitä ympärillä tapahtuu. "Mut jos jotain tiedän, ni oon tällä hetkellä ihan super onnellinen sun kanssas", jatkaa hymyillen ja painaa huulensa Talen huulille.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Painelee Sannin perässä heidän huoneeseensa ja paiskaa oven kiinni perässään.  
"Siis mitä IHMETTÄ sä oikein keuhkoot?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja pudistaa päätään.  
"En mä kadu", vastaa vielä ääneen ja silittää Eliaksen poskea. Eilisilta oli jotain, mitä ei koskaan tulisi unohtamaan.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Unohtaa Sannin ja Jannen välittömästi, kun saa Iidan huulet omilleen.  
"Mäkin oon sun kanssa", mumisee vasten tytön huulia.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Jannea kulmat koholla.  
"En mä mitään keuhkoo", tokaisee, "olisin vaan halunnut syödä tai olla syömättä ihan rahassa ilman mitään kuulustelua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä, en mäkään..." mutisee ja havahtuu naapurihuoneesta kuuluvaan kovaääniseen keskusteluun ja nousee otsa rypyssä istumaan sängylle. "Mikä ihme noilla kahdella oikein on?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joko sä oot syöny? Voitas lähtee vielä hetkeks pötköttelemään?"   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Iida yritti varmaan ihan hyvällä kysellä, sillä kuitenki ollu itellään ongelmia syömisen kanssa", sanoo koettaen hapuilla rauhallisuutta ääneensä. "Sä siitä pöydästä lähit ovia paukutellen!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun kuulee itsekin meteliä – aivan kuin kyseessä olisi riita.  
"En tiiä, pitäiskö mennä kysyyn?" miettii.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hylkää aamupalansa kuullessaan Iidan ehdotuksen.  
"Olen syöny", sanoo päättäväisesti ja iskee Iidalle silmään. Nousee ylös tuolistaan ja tarjoaa tytölle kättään.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Tuhahtaa Jannen sanoille.  
"Mun 'ongelma' syömisen kanssa on pikkusen eri asia ku mitä Iidalla oli", puuskahtaa ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en ainakaan uskalla väliin mennä kyselemään... Jannen tunnen joten kuten, mut Sannia en lainkaan..." pohdiskelee ja kääriytyy takaisin peiton alle. "Mut sä oot Jannen kaveri, niin pitäskö sun käydä? Mä ootan täällä, et rauhottuu..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kyl mä tiiän et tää 'ongelma' on ihan mun syytä ja saan siitä kärsiä lopunikääni!" tuhahtaa turhankin ilkeänä Sannille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä oikein tiedä... jos se vaiks rauhoittuis", miettii epävarmana. Itseään ei oikein houkuttele ajatus nousta sängystä.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Kyyneleet alkavat poltella silmiään Jannen sanoista.  
"Mä tästä kärsin sata kertaa enemmän ku sä!" tiuskaisee ja painelee Jannen ohi pois huoneesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa peiton kulmaa merkitsevästi. "Ootellaan sit täällä yhessä."   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Nii, meitsillehän tää onki iha läpihuutojuttu! Meitsi on lopunikäänsä kiinni sussa ja tossa pennussa, halusin tai en!" huutaa jo lähes kurkku suorana. "Mä oon yrittäny tukee sua, auttanu ja jeesannu minkä oon osannu! Mä jopa kuvittelin, et ois oikein kosia sua! Nyt en enää tiedä oliko siinä mitään järkee!" jatkaa tulistuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle, kun tämä kohottaa peitonkulmaa.  
"Erittäin hyvä idea", tuumaa ja menee lähemmäs poikaa peiton alle.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Kääntyy ympäri.  
"Ei sun tarttis olla, jos et haluu! Kyl mä pärjään yksinkin!" huutaa takaisin eikä edes tajua Jannen sanoja kosinnasta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ai, neidille ei sitten kelpais meikäläinen vai häh?!" kivahtaa ja kaivaa taskuaan ottaen sieltä sormuksen. "Tossa, tee sille ihan mitä lystäät!" toteaa ja marssii ulos huoneesta ovet paukkuen ja koputtaa viereisen huoneen oveen.  
"Lari! Mulla ois asiaa!"  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Huokaisee melkein epätoivosta, kun Janne on niin _tyhmä_. Saa sitten häkellyksekseen sormuksen Jannelta.  
"Mi-mikä tää on?" kysyy ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hetkensä Eliaksen kanssa peiton alla keskeytyy, kun oveen koputetaan ja Jannen ääni huutaa sen takana. Huokaisee.  
"Näköjään on pakko nousta", sanoo Eliakselle pahoittelevasti ja nousee istumaan.  
"Joo joo!" huutaa sitten Jannelle, jotta tämä kuulee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säikähtää kuullessaan koputuksen ovelta ja Jannen vaatiessa Laria mukaansa, tuntee pienen pettymyksen piston rinnassaan.  
"Ehkä parempi niin... Mä taidan lähteä aamupalalle tästä..." toteaa ja alkaa katsella itselleen vaatteita. Tuntuu kuin yön taika olisi häviämässä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Lähtee Larilta vastauksen saatuaan ulos napaten matkalla pari olutta ovenpielessä olevasta laatikosta. Marssii saunan kuistille ja avaa ensimmäisen oluen juoden sen muutamalla kulauksella. Mieli käy järjettömän kovilla kierroksilla ja haluaisi kirota koko maailman.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Mulkoilee poikaystävänsä perään, kun tämä ei edes vastaa itselleen, vaan painelee ulos. Tuhahtaa ja astuu takaisin huoneeseensa paiskaten oven kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää vaatteita päälleen.  
"En mä haluis lähtee, mut... Jannella on nyt jotain huolii ja..." sopertaa Eliakselle pahoittelevana ja irvistää, kun kuulee pamauksen käytävältä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Heittää tyhjällä tölkillä kuistin lähellä olevaa puuta. Tölkki kolahtaa puuhun ja putoaa lommo kyljessä maahan. Lysähtää istumaan ja painaa pään käsiinsä. _Tästä tuu yhtään mitään!_  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai sä jeesit sun kaveria!" sanoo ja koettaa hymyillä rohkaisevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun on pukeutunut, kävelee Eliaksen vierelle ja painaa suukon tämän huulille.  
"Nähään", sanoo hymyillen ja poistuu sitten huoneesta. Keittiöstä nappaa itselleen omenan ja voileivän. Suuntaa sitten ulos, josta löytää surkeannäköisen Jannen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulaa hymyyn Larin suukosta. Saa vaatteet päällensä ja suuntaa keittiöön aamupalalle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohottaa päätään ja pyyhkii vaivihkaa karanneen kyyneleen sormeensa.  
"No tulithan sä!" sanoo ärtyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa köyhän aamiaisensa pöydälle ja istahtaa penkille.   
"Liittyyks tää jotenkin sun ja Sannin riitaan?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria ja avaa toisen oluen ottaen siitä hitaan kulauksen.  
"Sen tais kuulla kaikki... Meitsi vaan niin kilahti sille, ku se alko naputtaa Iidalle", toteaa syvään huokaisten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No... oliks Sannilla sitten oikeeta syytä naputtaa Iidalle tai sulla Sannille?" kysyy varovasti, sillä ei luonnollisesti tiedä aamun tapahtumista yhtään mitään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sanni sattuneesta syystä näykki aamupalaansa, ja sit Iida näpäytti sitä syömisestä, ja sit mulla vaan napsahti..." selittää erittäinkin sekavasti tilannetta tuijotellen tölkkiä kädessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei..." sanoo sekavaan tilanteeseen saamatta siihen juuri mitään tolkkua. Ottaa voileivän ja alkaa syödä sitä.  
"Mites sä ja Sanni nyt?" uskaltautuu sitten kysymään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"En tiiä, eikä just nyt kiinnosta! Heitin sille sen sormuksen, eikä sitä ees kiinnostanu", tuhahtaa ja kulauttaa loputkin tölkin sisällöstä kitusiinsa. "Hitto... Nyt loppu kaljakin..." marisee  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Jannen sanoja eikä oikein tiedä, miten voisi frendiään jeesata.  
"Ehkä ihan hyvä vaan, et kalja loppu", toteaa sitten lopulta, "sen litkiminen ei ainakaan pidemmän päälle auta mitään."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tietää Larin puhuvan asiaa ja laskee tyhjän tölkin penkille. Tuijottaa hetken eteensä ja vakavoituu.  
"Kai sä tiiät, et mä en rakasta Sannia", sanoo hiljaa ja varmaan vakavampana kuin ikinä ennen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee Jannen kasvoista, että tämä on täysin tosissaan sanojensa kanssa.  
"Kyl mä sen arvasin", myöntää hiljaa, "sä taidat edelleen rakastaa Iidaa?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää ja pala kohoaa kurkkuunsa. Oli päättänyt, ettei pillitä, mutta nyt on lähellä sortua. Alahuuli väpättää, ja on pakko kääntää katseensa pois Larista.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi, kun Janne näyttää aivan siltä, että purskahtaisi itkuun hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Kääntää itsekin katseensa pois ja antaa Jannen koota itsensä rauhassa. Tarttuu omenaansa ja alkaa rouskuttaa sitä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Larin omenan rouskutus on pitkän aikaa ainoa ääni, jota kuuntelee, ja kokoaa itseään. Pikkuhiljaa tuntuu, että uskaltaa taas katsoa Lariin päin ilman, että pillahtaa itkuun.  
"Sori... Must täs on neiti tullu, vaik sä meistä ootkin se, joka liitty tre kronoriin", heittää läpällä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa omenansa syötyä hiljaisuudessa ja vasta, kun laittaa rontin pöydälle, saa Janne puhekykynsä takaisin. Päättää sivuuttaa Jannen läpän tällä kertaa, mutta pyöräyttää silti silmiään.  
"No, onhan meillä kaikilla heikot hetkemme", mutisee hymähtäen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ai on vai?" hymähtää Larin toteamukseen. "Sori tää koko draama... En ois koskenu koko Sanniin, jos tän oisin tienny. Miten just mulle käy näin?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökyttää Jannen sanoille.  
"Mä en tajuu, et mistä se johtuu, mut sä oot aina ollut tollanen ongelmamagneetti", toteaa, "mut tää on kyllä jo paljon isompi ongelma ku yleensä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Muist ongelmist oon onneks päässy aina luikkii karkuu... Tää saattaa muodostua ongelmaks koko loppu iäks. Sanni ei suostunu tekee aborttia eikä antaa sitä kersaa adoptioon..." purkaa mieltään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Onks Sanni kertonut, et miks se haluu pitää sen?" kysyy Jannelta vähän varovasti, "eiks sullakin pitäis jotain sananvaltaa olla asiaan?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ei olla niin syvällisesti puhuttu... Se vaan ilmotti, et on raskaana eikä voi aborttia tehdä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No eiks teiän kannattais puhuu?" miettii, sillä kyseessä on kuitenkin niin iso asia, että olisi syytäkin selvittää asiat perin pohjin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nousee seisomaan ja siirtyy nojaamaan kuistin kaiteeseen. Pari kaljaa lähes tyhjään vatsaan alkaa tuntua pienenä hutikkana.  
"Must tuntuu, et mä en ees osaa puhuu vakavasti. Tai ainakaan sillee, et Sanni ei vetäs herneit nenään!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Jannea vakavana ja menee tämän viereen kaiteen luo.  
"Mun mielestä sun kannattais edes yrittää, onhan teiän pakko jossain vaiheessa tosta puhua", sanoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä osaa ees vettä keittää ja hyvä, et tiiän minkä näköne on pyykkikone! Rupee täs ny faijaks jolleki ruttukasalle?! Intti käymättä..." jatkaa avautumistaan Larille. Ei ota kantaa siihen, että pitäisi puhua Sannin kanssa. Mielensä tekisi nipistää itseään, jotta heräisi tästä painajaisesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kätensä Jannen olkapäälle.  
"Hei, onhan sulla vielä aikaa opetella noi jutut, ja inttiikin voi siirtää", yrittää edes vähän lohduttaa frendiään, joka on ihan maassa – syystäkin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Niin kai... Kyllä tommonen vaan pistää mielen sekasi... Mä aina kelasin, et jos kersoja saisin, ni niiden mutsi ois Iida, eikä Sanni."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin... Se oliskin helppoo, jos voi kääntää aikaa taaksepäin, mut ei pysty", sanoo Jannelle, kun ei oikein muutakaan keksi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kiitti, ku kuuntelet", kiittää Laria vakavana ja pieni hymy käy suupielissä. "Tää ei tunnu enää ollenkaan niin paskalta ku sillon, ku tähän tulin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Jannelle pienesti takaisin.  
"Hyvä, jos musta on edes jotain jeesii ollu", sanoo, "ja kuuntelithan säkin mua eilen."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Larin todetessa, että on kuunnellut häntä, päättää vaihtaa puheenaihetta.  
"No siitä puheenollen! Tais viime yönä sängyn jouset narista muusta syystä ku kyljen käännöstä?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Punastuu Jannen sanoista, kun tämä mainitsee sängynjouset.   
"No... ehkä", sopertaa ja pieni ujo hymy nousee kasvoilleen, kun muistelee viime yötä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Normisti haluisin kuulla lisää, mut nyt must tuntuu, et en kysele enempää!" toteaa katsoessaan Laria. "Mut hei! Eiköhän lähdetä takas sisälle. Jos mä koetan jotain rauhanlippua liehutella", huokaa ja lähtee kohti mökkiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Jannelle.  
"No en olis kyllä kertonutkaan", virnistää ja nyökkää sitten tämä ehdotukselle.  
"Joo, ihan hyvä idea", toteaa ja lähtee Jannen perään.  
  
**Juhannus on vietetty ja paluu arkeen on tapahtunut. Juhannuksen jälkeen vieraat lähtivät takaisin kaupunkiin ja maalla puuhastelu jatkuu entisellään.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lastaa mönkkärin kyytiin polttopuita, jotka on tarkoitus ajaa mökille. Kuuntelee musiikkia radiokuulosuojaimilla ja hymyilee onnellisena. Jahka saisi tämän homman tehtyä, lähtisi auttamaan Harria traktorin kanssa. Odottelee, että Lari tulisi kaveriksi ja saisi viettää tämän lähellä muutaman hetken.  
_"Beibi räjäytä mut tässä, Beibi puolielämässä, Beibi mä en tarvii mitään muuta, jos sä saat mut kiinni, ei oo takas paluuta..."_ hoilottaa radiosta tulevan kappaleen tahdissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee kädet taskussa kohti Eliasta iloisesti vihellellen. Kun pääsee lähemmäs poikaa, alkaa hymyillä, kun kuulee Eliaksen lauleskelevan. Hiipii Eliaksen taakse ja kiertää takaapäin kätensä tämän vyötärön ympäri.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_"Suhteet ei muutu paremmaks, oli niitä takana tuhat tai kaks, mä kävin yhä uhkarohkeemmaks..."_ jatkaa ja kun tuntee kädet vyötäröllään, säikähtää pahanpäiväisesti ja nykäisee kuulosuojaimet päästään viskaten ne maahan. Vilkaistessaan selkänsä taakse huomaa Larin ja karahtaa punaiseksi. "Hitto, miten mä säikähdin!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle suu virneessä.  
"Sä olit niin söpö äsken", naurahtaa iloisesti, kun Elias säikähti niin, että viskasi kuulokkeet maahan. Nojaa leukaansa pojan olkapäätä vasten ja nuuhkii tämän ihanaa tuoksua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nojaa päätään Larin päähän ja hymähtää. Nostaa kätensä ja pörröttää Larin hiuksia.  
"Nyt sä sit tiiät, et tykkään lauleskella, kun luulen olevani yksin." hymähtää ja nauttii olostaan Larin läheisyydessä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
_"Pyyhi pelko pois ja näytä kuinka käsi tatuois silmät mun selkään, että aina sut nään..."_  
Radiossa soi joku typerä renkutus, ja nappaa radion kiinni. Etsiskelee katseellaan oikeaa risteystä, mistä kääntyä. On ihan liian pitkä aika siitä, kun on viimeksi käynyt veljensä luona. Huomaa oikean risteyksen ja laittaa vilkun päälle. Toivoo totisesti Larin saaneen järkensä takaisin ja unohtaneen jonkinasteisen kiinnostuksensa samaa sukupuolta oleviin. Pelkkä ajatuskin alkaa kuvottaa, joten työntää ajatuksen pois mielestään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Elias pörröttää hiuksiaan.  
"No ei se mua haittaa, ihan hyvin sä lauleskelet", virnistää eikä irrota otettaan pojan ympäriltä.  
"Mä kuulin sedältä muuten jotain juttuu joistain tansseista, jotka on illalla", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy hieman, kun Lari mainitsee tanssit.  
"Joo, siis täällä on perinne, et muutama päivä juhannuksen jälkeen tuossa tanssilavalla soittaa joku isompi iskelmätähti. Kiinnostasko sua lähtee?" kysyy varovaisesti. On itse käynyt lavalla joka kesä ja oli valmis jättämään tämän kertaiset tanssit väliin Larin takia.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kääntyy hiekkatielle ja ajelee varovasti väistellen suurempia monttuja tiessä. Kurvaa veljensä pihaan ja sammuttaa auton. Katselee ympärilleen, muttei näe ketään. Sen sijaan naapurissa näkyy liikettä. Lähtee verkkaisesti käveleksimään naapuriin päin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee, että juhannuksenjälkeiset lavatanssit ovat perinne.  
"No ei varmaan oo oikein mun juttu, mut jos sä haluut mennä, niin kyllä mä sun kanssa tuun", vastaa hymyillen ja kääntää Eliaksen ympäri, jotta ovat kasvot vastakkain.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lähtisit sä oikeesti?" kysyy ja silmänsä tuikkivat, kun katsoo Laria. "Ei ne ihan munkaan juttu ole, mut siel on aina tosi mukavaa!" intoutuu kertomaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Rapsuttelee matkallaan aidan vieressä olevaa vasikkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jos sä sanot, et siellä on mukavaa, niin mä uskon sua", sanoo hymyillen ja kiertää kätensä tiukemmin Eliaksen ympärille.  
"Ja kyllä mä lähen, jos sä haluut."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kiertäessä kätensä ympärilleen ei voi vastustaa kiusausta, vaan painaa huulensa tämän huulille hellään suudelmaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hellään suudelmaan hymyileväisenä ja nauttii pojan pehmeistä huulista omillaan. Elias tuntuu niin hyvältä itseään vasten, että on vieläkin vaikea uskoa todeksi sitä, että tämä todella on oikeasti siinä lähellään eikä pelkkää unta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottautuu hitaasti suudelmasta ja jää katsomaan Laria.  
"Haluisit sä tulla tanssien jälkeen yöks?" kysyy huokaisten. Näkökentässään vilahtaa jotain, ja katsoo Larin selän taakse.  
"Kukas toi on?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa ja irrottautuu Larista.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ei voi kuin ihmetellä, miten Raimo viihtyy tällaisessa paikassa. Itse on kaupunkilaistunut niin, ettei jaksaisi enää pitkiä välimatkoja ja talven pimeyttä maalla. Lähtee jatkamaan matkaansa kohti naapuritaloa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa sykkiä hieman nopeampaa, kun innostuu niin Eliaksen ehdotuksesta mennä yöksi.  
"Kyl mä saattaisin haluta", vastaa hymyillen. Kääntyy siten katsomaan taakseen, kun Elias irtaantuu itsestään.  
"Faija!" älähtää sitten järkyttyneenä ja ottaa heti hieman enemmän välimatkaa Eliakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin kasvoille nousevan järkytyksen tämän älähtäessä miehen olevan faijansa. Larin kertoman mukaan tämän isä on homofoobikkojen kruunaamaton kunkku, joten astuu itsekin askeleen taaemmas, vaikkei haluaisi, ja noukkii kuulosuojaimet maasta. Alkaa räpeltää radiota kiinni.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huomaa puukasassa liikettä ja on näkevinään Larin siellä. Nostaa kätensä tervehdykseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkuilee välillä Eliasta ja välillä faijaansa erittäin hermostuneena. _Mitä ihmettä se täällä tekee?!_ panikoi mielessään. Nostaa kätensä haluttomasti ylös vastatakseen faijansa tervehdykseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lari on kuin peura ajovaloissa. Ei halua pahentaa tämän välejä faijaansa, joten ottaa käsineensä mönkkärin penkiltä ja laitettuaan ne käteensä heittää pari halkoa kärryyn.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kun pääsee lähemmäs Laria huomaa tämän seurassa toisen, suht saman ikäisen miehen.   
"Terve poika! Mitäs kuuluu?" tervehtii Laria ja taputtaa miehekkäästi tämän selkää. Katsoo toisen pojan puidentekoa hetken ja tervehtii tätäkin.  
"Sinähän olet päässy täällä ihan työnmakuun!" kehaisee Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hermostuneisuutensa sen kuin lisääntyy, kun faijansa tulee lähemmäs ja huomaa Eliaksen. Tekee kuitenkin kaikkensa käyttäytyäkseen normaalisti.  
"No ihan jees", vastaa faijansa kysymykseen, "eipä tääl oikein muutakaan tekemist oo, niin päätin sit auttaa näissä hommissa."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No se on hyvä, kun olet päässy tekemään ihan oikeita miesten töitä!" on innoissaan eikä huomaa poikansa vaivautuneisuutta. "Sain vähän vapaata järjestettyä, niin ajattelin tulla tervehtimään. Ei ole pahemmin tullu Raimoakaan viime vuosina nähtyä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudottaa yhden halon varpailleen ja älähtää kivusta, kun jää kuuntelemaan Larin isän selostusta miesten töistä. On kaksikkoon onneksi selin, joten nämä eivät näe ilmettään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaivaantuu suunnattomasti faijansa paasatessa "miesten" töistä.   
"Joo, ihan kiva, et tulit", sanoo ja yrittää hymyillä innostuneesti, vaikka olonsa onkin kaikkea muuta. Vilkaisee sitten automaattisesti Eliasta, kun kuulee tämän älähdyksen.  
  
**Ilkka**

"Et lähtis isäukolles kahvia keittämään? Vai oliko teillä hommat pahasti vaiheessa? En löytäny Raimoa tuolta, niin en ilenny sisälle mennä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria, pahin jomotus varpaasta alkaa mennä ohitse. On saanut kuorman tehtyä ja lähtisi viemään puita mökille, toivoisi Larin lähtevän mukaansa.  
"Mä ainakin lähden kohta tämän kuorman viemään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No... mun piti kyllä mennä Eliaksen mukaan", sanoo faijalleen, sillä ei haluaisi jäädä tämän seuraan. Vilkaisee Eliasta ja puree poskeaan.  
"Sinin pitäis olla kotona", lisää vielä faijalleen ja toivoo pääsevänsä Eliaksen kanssa puita viemään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Asettuu mönkijän päälle ja jää odottamaan, lähtisikö Lari mukaansa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Hyvä, että työmoraalia löytyy! Minähän se kesken työpäivän tulin häiriköimään!" On erittäin ylpeä Larin asenteesta. On joskus jopa miettinyt, että kiinnostuuko poika ikinä mistään työhön liittyvästä. "Taidan lähteä Siniä etsimään, ja me nähdään sitten työpäivän jälkeen!" toteaa ja lähtee kohti veljensä kotia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu faijansa sanoista, sillä ei kestäisi tämän seuraa yhtään, kun voisi vaihtoehtoisesti olla Eliaksen kanssa.  
"Joo, nähään", huikkaa faijalleen ja kiipeää sitten Eliaksen taakse mönkijän päälle.  
"Huhhuh..." huokaa ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aikamoinen faija sulla!" toteaa ja pyörittää epäuskoisena päätään. "Ei heti uskos, et ton poika on tollanen kultakimpale."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Älä muuta sano", huokaisee ja kiertää kätensä Eliaksen ympäri, jottei putoa kyydistä. Hymyilee sitten ilahtuneena pojan sanoista.  
"No oot säkin aikamoinen kimpale", sanoo takaisin.  <3  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käynnistää mönkkärin ja lähtee hiljalleen ajamaan kohti mökkiä.  
  
**Illalla ihmisiä alkaa kerääntyä tanssilavan ympärille nauttimaan hyvästä musiikista ja toistensa seurasta.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee sisään tanssilavan porteista. On pukeutunut rennosti vaaleansinisiin farkkuihin ja valkoiseen kauluspaitaan, josta on jättänyt ylimmät napit auki. Katselee ympärilleen ja huomaa monta tuttua kyläläistä paikan päällä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saapunut perille jo ennen Eliasta, vaikka vaihtoikin asustettaan useampaan kertaan. Päätyi lopulta tummiin farkkuihin ja mustaan t-paitaan. Vilkuilee välillä kelloa ja välillä porttia suureen puuhun nojaillen ja hymyilee sitten, kun huomaa Eliaksen viimeinkin saapuneen. Lähtee poikaa kohti.  
"Moi", sanoo hymyillen, kun pääsee tämän viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Moi!" vastaa onnellisena nähdessään Larin. "Sä olitkin jo täällä. Näytät komeelta", toteaa ja ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni. Pelkää vähän, että tämä vetää kätensä pois, ovat kuitenkin julkisella paikalla. "Tuliks teiltä muut?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa vaeltaa häpeilemättä Eliaksen vartalolla ja nostaa sitten katseensa, kun tämä kehuu vaatteitaan.   
"No niin näytät säkin", sanoo virnistäen. Uskaltaa pitää kätensä Eliaksen kädessä, sillä paikalla on itselleen täysin tuntemattomia ihmisiä. Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen kysymykselle.  
"Faija jäi Raimon kanssa lätisemään jotain, ja Sini sano, et ei se viitsi yksin tulla."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puraisee huultaan, kun tajuaa Larin häpeilemättömän katseen itsessään.  
"Harri ja Essi on tääl jossain. Ne tuli ennen mua... Mä en osannu päättää, mitä pistän päälleni."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää kuullessaan Harrin ja Essin olevan paikalla. Ei silti irrota kättään Eliaksesta, sillä on melko varma, että aikuiset jo aavistavat jotain olevan itsensä ja Eliaksen välillä.  
"Hyvin sä lopulta valitsit", kehuu ja puristaa pojan kättä hellästi.  
"Oli mullakin vaikeuksii vaatteiden kaa", myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä kyl taitasit näyttää hyvältä, vaikka sulla ois vaan säkki päälläs", toteaa ja lähtee kävelemään kohti lavaa. "Mitäs sä haluisit ekana tehdä täällä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen kommentille säkistä päällään.  
"Mitä tääl edes voi tehdä?" kysyy katsoen ympärilleen. Ei ole koskaan ollut vastaavanlaisessa tilaisuudessa, niin on vähän pihalla kaikesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä mä vien sut eka oluelle tuonne anniskelualueelle. Ja sit me voitas syödä grillimakkarat, ja loppuillasta vaikka tanssia hitaita jonkun iskelmän tahtiin ja sit hiippaillaan jonku puun taakse pussailemaan?" ehdottaa ja lähtee kohti anniskelualuetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee mielenkiinnolla Eliaksen suunnitelmaa ja huomaa nyökyttelevänsä hyväksyvästi.  
"Kuulosta tosi hyvältä", virnistää ja vetää hetken mielijohteesta Eliaksen lähemmäs itseään, jotta voi pitää kättään pojan ympärillä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Meinaa sulaa hellyydestä, kun Lari vetää itsensä lähelleen. Tuntuu kuin jalat puuroutuisi, eikä meinaa ymmärtää miten kävellä.  
"Sä saat mut ihan hyytelöks", toteaa ja sipaisee Larin poskea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee lempeästi, kun Elias sipaisee poskeaan.  
"Mitäs oot noin ihana", sanoo ja antaa pojalle hellän suukon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun täytyy kohta tulla reppuselkään, ku jalat ei kanna", kuiskaa Larin huulia vasten. Saapuvat annostelualueelle ja jäävät jonon jatkoksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se mua ainakaan haittaa, vaikka tulisitkin", kuiskaa takaisin. Jonoon saapuessaan vetää kasvonsa hieman kauemmas Eliaksesta.  
"Mitä nää muuten maksaa?" kysyy sitten yhtäkkiä tarkoittaen kaljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Horjahtaa Larin siirtyessä hieman kauemmaksi.  
"Jos mä tarjoon?" ehdottaa ja alkaa kaivaa lompakkoaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Sai päähänsä lähteä katselemaan teinivuosilta tuttua tanssilavaa. Astuu portista sisään ja kuulee musiikin soivan jo sisällä. Vilkuilee ympärilleen ja näkee pari vanhaa koulukaveriaan. Menee moikkaamaan näitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei sun tarvii tarjota", sanoo hymyillen Eliaksen kaivaessa lompakkoaan, "mut en toki estä, jos haluut sen tehdä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jono on verkkaiseen tahtiin lyhentynyt, ja nyt ollessaan baaritiskillä tilaa kaksi olutta.  
"Kai sä halusit ölppää?" kysyy ja kaivaa rahaa lompakostaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, halusin", vastaa Eliakselle, kun ovat päässeet tilaamaan.  
"Mä tarjoon sit seuraavat", sanoo Eliaksen maksaessa juomat.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa juomat maksettua ja ottaa oman juomansa tiskiltä.  
"Tuol ois vapaat istumapaikat?" ehdottaa Larille syrjäisessä nurkassa olevaa tyhjää pöytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa tiskiltä toisen kaljan ja katselee Eliaksen tarkoittaman pöydän suuntaan.  
"Näyttää ihan hyvältä paikalta", sanoo nyökyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee kohti pöytää ja istahtaa penkille. Laskee oluttuopin pöydälle ja jää ihailemaan takanaan olevaa järvimaisemaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu Eliaksen viereen hyvin lähelle tätä. Katselee samaan suuntaan kohti järveä.  
"Mä en oo ikinä edes osannut ajatella, et miten kaunista maaseudulla voi olla", sanoo katsellessaan maisemia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tätä kaipaa järjettömän paljon pitkän talven aikana... Mut sit ku tääl on, ni kaipaa kaupungin vilinää..." avautuu mietteistään Larille ja kääntyy katsomaan Lariin päin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toi on varmaan ihan totta", kommentoi Eliaksen sanoja, "ei sitä tiedä, vaikka mullekin tulis tänne ikävä." Ottaa kulauksen olutta ja hymyilee sitten Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kulauksen oluestaan ja painaa päänsä Larin olkapäälle.  
"Tuntuu, et täällä asiat on paljon yksinkertasempia kun kaupungissa..." huokaa lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä, kun Elias painaa päänsä olkapäälleen.  
"Musta tuntuu ihan samalta", huokaa. Kotona kaupungissa ei voisi ikinä olla oma itsensä, mutta Eliaksen kanssa maalla pois normaalista elämästään uskaltaa sen tehdä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pitäskö vaan jäädä tänne? Tossa naapurikaupungissa ois ihan kelpo lukio", miettii ääneen. "Jäisit säkin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Toi olis kyllä ihana ajatus, mut... mun koko elämä on kaupungissa", sanoo vähän harmistuneena ja silittää Eliaksen selkää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Puolet mun elämästä on kaupungissa..." huokaa ja kohottautuu parempaan asentoon. "Ei me tultu tänne synkistelemään, vaan nauttimaan mukavasta illasta", koettaa piristyä ja kilisyttää tuoppiaan Larin tuoppia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei tultukaan, ja mä ainakin haluun nauttia tästä illasta ja koko kesästä sun kanssa", sanoo hymyillen ja ottaa sitten hörpyn olutta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Samoin", toteaa hymyillen ja ottaa kulauksen tupistaan. "Kun nää on juotu, niin sä saat tarjota makkaraa... Mun tekee mieli makkaraa!"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnuilee Eliakselle.  
"No täytyyhän sun sitten makkara saada, kun noin paljon tekee mieli", toteaa huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille ja ottaa ison kulauksen tuopistaan ja laskee sen tyhjänä pöydälle.  
"Sä muuten tarjoot!" virnistää ja nousee pöydästä lähteäkseen eteenpäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Juo itsekin tuoppinsa tyhjäksi ja nousee ylös.  
"Niinhän sä just ilmotit", hymähtää ja ottaa Eliaksen käden omaansa ennen kuin lähtevät.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aattelin vaan varmistaa, et kuulit, mitä pyysin..." toteaa ja lähtee kohti grilliä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On nähnyt monta tuttua matkalla ja matkalla vessaan katseensa kiinnittyy johonkin hyvin tuttuun hahmoon... Lariin, joka _kulkee käsi kädessä jonkun miehen kanssa?!_ Joutuu ottamaan tukea läheisestä penkistä. Pudistelee päätään epäuskoisena ja luo uudelleen katseensa kohti Laria. Kiukku kuohahtaa, ja lähtee näiden perään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tietty mä kuulin", hymähtää ja painaa pikaisen suukon pojan ohimolle, kun kävelevät hakemaan makkaraa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu lähemmäs Laria onnellisena.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kuvotuksen tunne vain voimistuu ja voimistuu. On oksentaa, kun näkee Larin painavan _suukon_ pojan ohimolle! Tavoittaa pian Larin ja tämän "hoidon", tarraa poikaansa olkapäästä ja nykäisee tämän ympäri.  
"Nyt ala, poika, perkele selittää!" karjuu välittämättä ihmisistä ympärillään.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun yhtäkkiä joku nykäisee olkapäästään. Sitten silmänsä kuitenkin laajenevat kauhusta, kun huomaa faijansa murhaavat kasvot huutamassa itselleen. On niin lamaantunut, ettei saa sanaakaan ulos suustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa hämmentyneenä ja vähän jopa peloissaan Larin isää, joka huutaa pojalleen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Tekisi mielensä lyödä Laria ja puristaakin kättään jo nyrkkiin. Hengitys tihenee, ja ilmeensä tuimenee entisestään.  
"Etkö isälles ees vastaa? Mitä IHMEEN pelleilyä tämä nyt on? Ensin kattelet _kuvottavia vähäpukeisia_ miehiä netistä ja nyt _tämä_?" sylkee sanoja halveksivaan sävyyn ja mittailee Eliasta nenän varttaan pitkin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa vihdoin saada puhekykyään takaisin.  
"Ei tää oo mitään pelleilyy!" vastaa vihaisesti. Ei voi uskoa, että fajansa järjestää kohtauksen suuren ihmisjoukon keskellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hapuilee Larin kättä omaansa takaisin tuloksetta.  
"Lari..." kuiskaa pienesti ja katsoo tämän suuntaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Älä sinä räkänokka puutu tähän!" tölväisee Eliakselle ja tarraa kiinni Larin käteen. "Me lähdetään tästä puhumaan tästä sun kokeiluvaiheestas!" nälvii Larille ja alkaa raahata tätä perässään syrjemmälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiukkunsa lisääntyy, kun faijansa alkaa haukkua Eliasta. Ei ehdi kuitenkaan sanoa mitään, kun faijansa tarttuu käteensä ja alkaa raahata pois.  
"Päästä irti!" huutaa ja yrittää riuhtoa itseään irti. Vilkaisee Eliasta epätoivoisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jähmettyy paikalleen eikä uskalla lähteä Larin perään pelätessään, että Larin isä käy käsiksi! Tuijottaa loittonevia selkiä ja alkaa tuntua, etteivät jalat kanna. Hapuilee tukea ja hoipertelee lopulta läheiselle penkille istumaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Raahaa rimpuilevaa Laria perässään ja kiristää otettaan tämän kädestä. Raahaa pojan ulos porteista ja metsän reunaan, pois katseiden alta. Tyrkkää Larin istumaan maahan ja alkaa kävellä tuohtuneena ympyrää.  
"Mikä ihme sua vaivaa?" ärähtää lopulta ja jää katsomaan vihaisena poikaansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei saa itseään irti faijansa otteesta ja saa siten havaita tämän olevan vahvempi kuin miltä näyttää. Kohta ovat saapuneet metsänreunaan, ja tömähtää sitten takapuoli edellä maahan.  
"Mikä sua vaivaa, ku tuut tänne tolleen raivoomaan?" tivaa ärtyneenä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ai mikä MUA vaivaa?! Sähän se täällä homostelet julkisesti!" ärjyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se EI ole mikään rikos!" huutaa takaisin ja nousee samalla seisomaan.  
  
**Ilkka**

Larin noustessa seisomaan. ottaa tätä rinnuksista kiinni ja työntää puuta vasten.  
"Sairasta se on! Epänormaalia ja kuvottavaa!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa faijaansa vihaisena.  
"No sille mä en voi mitään, et sä ajattelet noin", tokaisee hampaitaan kiristellen yrittäen päästä irti faijansa otteesta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Päästää Larista irti ja alkaa haroa hiuksiaan. Koska on niin järjettömän vihainen, ei sano pojalle enää yhtään mitään, vaan lähtee harppomaan pitkin askelin tästä poispäin. Ei ole koskaan ollut väkivaltainen ja nyt pelkää satuttavansa Laria. Kaivaa taskustaan taskumatin ja kulauttaa sen saman tien melkein tyhjäksi. Jää seisomaan jotain vierasta autoa vasten ja tasoittelee hengitystään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu suunnattomasti, kun faijansa päästää irti ja lähtee sitten harppomaan poispäin. Katselee tämän menoa raskaasti hengittäen, kunnes painaa kämmenensä vasten kasvojaan ja luisuu selkä puunrunkoa vasten maahan.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
On nähnyt Eliaksen muutaman kerran jonkun vieraan pojan seurassa, joten ei ole viitsinyt mennä häiriköimään. Nyt kuitenkin huomaa Eliaksen yksinään ja jotenkin eksyneennäköisenä istumassa penkillä, mikä saa itsensä lähestymään tätä.  
"Onko sulla kaikki ok?" kysyy istuessaan penkille pojan viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa tajuta, että olisi pitänyt lähteä Larin ja tämän isän perään. On kyllä tottunut, että omanikäiset ei hyväksy homoutta, mutta aikuisen miehen raivo oli todella pelottava kokemus. Pahin vapina on alkanut hellittää, kun kuulee vierestään tutun äänen. Katsoo viereensä istunutta miestä hetken aikaa kulmat kurtussa.  
"Kaarlo?"  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Ihmettelee, kun Elias katsoo itseään kulmat kurtussa.  
"Älä vaan sano, et sä oot unohtanu mut?" hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No en sentään!" toteaa ja hymyilee pienesti. "Oli vaan tossa vähän pelottava tilanne."  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Helpottuu, kun saa kuulla, ettei Elias ole unohtanut itseään.  
"Ai, minkälainen?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa paremman asennon penkillä ja huokaa.  
"Mä luulin saavani turpaan aikuiselta homofoobikolta", vastaa pitkän hiljaisuuden päätteeksi.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Huolestuu ja suuttuu Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Kuka sellanen kusipää tänne on eksynyt?" kysyy ja etsii jo vihaisella katseellaan kyseistä henkilöä ihmisten joukosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Äläs nyt! Mulle ei käyny kuinkaan!" sanoo ja laskee kätensä Kaarlon käden päälle. _Mut mitenköhän Larin kävi?_ miettii pienen paniikin nostaessa päätään. "Mut mitäs sulle kuuluu? Ei olla nähty koko kesänä!"  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Rauhoittuu hieman Eliaksen vakuutteluista ja suostuu aiheenvaihdokseen.  
"No ei niin, kun sä et ole soittanut", sanoo vähän pettyneenä, "mutta sulla on tainnut olla muuta seuraa tällä kertaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin no... Nyt on ollu vähän muuta tässä..." myöntää suoraan ja toivoo Kaarlon ymmärtävän, ettei aikaisemmilta kesiltä tuttu "säätö" tänä kesänä taida onnistua.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
On pettynyt, mutta ymmärtää kyllä.  
"No kyllähän mä tiesin, et joskus sä löytäisit jonkun toisen", huokaa, "mut olishan se silti ollu kivaa olla sun kanssa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puna nousee poskilleen, kun miettii Kaarlon kanssa vietettyä aikaa. Rykäisee ennen kuin vastaa mitään.  
"Olihan meillä... Ja jos tilanne ois toinen, niin... No kyl sä tiiät!"  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Nyökkää ymmärtäväisenä.  
"Se oli kivaa niin kauan kuin sitä kesti", sanoo hymyillen ja halaa sitten poikaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saanut itsensä kasattua ja on lähtenyt takaisinpäin, koska ei halua olla yksin ja tuntee tarvitsevansa Eliasta. Muistaa, että olivat menossa kohti grilliä, joten suuntaa sinne.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi, kun Kaarlo ymmärtää. Haluaa katsoa rauhassa, minne itsensä ja Larin orastava juttu kantaa. On tapaillut poikia ja miehiä ennenkin, mutta kukaan ei ole heti alusta saakka saanut sukkia pyörimään jaloissaan samalla tavoin kuin Lari. Hymyilee leveästi ja Kaarlon halatessa kiertää kätensä tämän ympärille ja painaa silmänsä kiinni.  
"Kavereita?" kuiskaa kysymyksen tämän korvaan.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Sulkee itsekin silmänsä ja ottaa kaiken ilon irti siitä, että saa pitää Eliasta vielä hetken lähellään.  
"Se olis tosi mukavaa", vastaa hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On kävellyt jonkun matkaa ja huomaa sitten grillin. Vähän matkan päässä penkillä istuu Elias – joka halaa jotain toista miestä! Tuntuu kuin saavillinen kylmää vettä olisi juuri kaadettu niskaansa. _Miten se kehtaa?_  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin isän kanssa koetun kohtauksen jälkeen tuntuu hyvältä halata jotakuta. Irrottautuu hitaasti halauksesta ja ottaa Kaarloa kädestä. Hymyilee tälle lämpimästi.  
"Kiitos ku ymmärrät... Ja... Toivottavasti säkin löydät joku päivä jonkun upean miehen itselles."  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Niin mäkin toivon", sanoo ja nousee sitten seisomaan.  
"Mä lähden takasin, ettei kaverit ihmettele. Onnea sulle", sanoo vielä ja lähtee kävelemään pois Laria huomaamatta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On huomaamatta kävellyt lähemmäs Eliasta sillä aikaa, kun tällä oli muuta puuhaa.  
"Kukas toi oli?" tivaa mustasukkaisena kädet puuskassa heti, kun mies on lähtenyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun kuulee Larin vihaisen äänen läheltä. Kääntyy katsomaan Laria ja nousee ylös penkiltä ja kävelee tämän luokse.  
"Oot sä kunnossa? Tekiks se sulle jotain?" kysyy huolissaan ja ohittaa Larin kysymyksen kiertäessään kätensä Larin ympärille. "Mä olin niin huolissani", myöntää.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Seisoo jäykkänä paikallaan eikä vastaa halaukseen tai Eliaksen kysymyksiin.   
"Sä et vastannu mun kysymykseen", huomauttaa kireästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kummastelee vähän Larin kiukkuisuutta, mutta on liian huolissaan tästä ymmärtääkseen, miltä äskeinen halaus on mahtanut Larin silmiin näyttää.  
"Se oli vaan Kaarlo", toteaa kuin ohimennen ja painautuu lähemmäs Laria "Mä pelkäsin, et faijas tekee sulle jotain ja... ja et se tekis mulle jotain", niiskauttaa puhuessaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai Kaarlo? Joku sun paikallinen hoitos vai?" kysyy tuhahtaen. On aivan hiilenä faijalleen ja sitten joutui vielä löytämään Eliaksen jonkun Kaarlon sylistä. Ties montako kertaa Elias on kesän aikana hiippaillut kyseisen miehen luo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuntaan alkaa mennä, että Lari on oikeasti ihan hiilenä. Irrottautuu tästä ja katsoo tätä ihmeissään.  
"Siis, mitä sä just sanoit?" kysyy ihmeissään ja katsoo Laria kummastuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois Eliaksesta pitäen kätensä tiukasti puuskassa.   
"Mulla on ihan hiton kurja olo faijan takii ja sit mä löydän sut jonkun toisen sylistä", tuhahtaa, "olipa kiva ylläri."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tajuaa Larin puhuvan halauksesta.  
"Siis Kaarlo on vanha kaveri, ja jos nyt joskus viime kesänä jotain oli, niin ei ole ollu sen jälkeen. Ihan suotta siinä keuhkoot! En oo pitäny tapoinani pitää kahta miestä samaan aikaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mistä mä voin sen tietää, enhän mä edes tunne sua kunnolla", tokaisee ehkä jopa turhankin tylysti, mutta on liian kiukkuinen tajutakseen sitä.  
"Se halaus ei todellakaan näyttäny miltään viattomalta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kylmyys tuntuu pahalta.  
"Se nyt sattu tulemaan juttelemaan, kun näki mut surkeena sun takia. Mä oisin niin halunnu lähteä sun perään, mutten uskaltanu."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä parempi, ettet tullu, faija olis varmaan hakannut sut kanveesiin", huokaa ja kiukkunsa Eliasta kohtaan alkaa hiipua, kun tämä näyttää niin kertakaikkisen surkealta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä viel kestän oman ikästen nälvimisen ja kuittailun, mut sit oon ihan lukossa, kun vastassa aikuinen mies, jonka luulis käyttäytyvänki ku aikuinen", selittää ja painaa katseensa maahan. "Kai sä uskot mua?" kysyy vielä hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mun faija ei osaa käyttäytyy mitenkään, kun kyseessä on jotain sairasta, epänormaalii ja kuvottavaa", sanoo käyttäen faijansa ilmaisuja itsestään, "mä en oo ikinä riidelly sen kaa noin pahasti." Katsoo sitten Eliasta, jonka katse on suunnattu maahan. Vetää pojan hetken mielijohteesta syliinsä.  
"Anteeks, et mä ärähdin, en mä haluu sunkin kans riidellä", pahoittelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei voi ymmärtää, miten joku voi käyttää omasta pojastaan tuollaisia sanoja. Painautuu Larin syliin ja näpertää tämän puseroa sormillaan.  
"Ehkä se on vaan viel shokissa..." mutisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Raivoissaan se on eikä shokissa", tuhahtaa. Vetää Eliasta tiukemmin syliinsä saadakseen pojasta lohtua surkeaan oloonsa.  
"Miten mä voin enää ikinä kohdata sen?" miettii surkeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä se rauhottuu huomiseen mennessä ja on valmis puhumaan sivistyneesti?" ehdottaa ja silittelee Larin niskahiuksia. "Haluisit sä vielä tulla meille... tai siis meidän mökille ens yöks?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, sillä ei todellakaan usko faijansa rauhoittuvan.   
"Kyl mä haluisin tulla", vastaa Eliakselle ja tuntuu hyvältä, kun tämä silittää niskahiuksiaan, "en haluu mennä lähellekään faijaa just nyt."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi, kun Lari ilmoittaa haluavansa tulla yöksi. Irtautuu tästä ja ottaa Larin käden omaansa.  
"Nyt mennään syömään ja sit käydään kuuntelemassa hetki bändiä... Ja sit..." jättää lauseen tarkoituksella kesken.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille ja hämmästelee sitä, miten tämä osaakin piristää itseään valtavasti vain muutamalla sanalla.  
"Hyvä suunnitelma", virnistää ja lähtee sitten johdattamaan Eliasta grillille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Grillillä ei ole paljoa jonoa, joten pääsee saman tien tilaamaan makkaran kaikilla mausteilla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tilaa samanlaisen makkaran myös itselleen ja maksaa sitten molemmat, kuten lupasi Eliakselle tekevänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy grillin ulkopuolella olevalle penkille istumaan ja haukkaa makkarasta palasen.  
"Kiitos", toteaa Larille syödessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu Eliaksen viereen makkaransa kanssa.  
"Ole hyvä", sanoo hymyillen ja alkaa syödä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei ollut tajunnutkaan olleensa nälkäinen ja lähes hotkii makkaran loppuun. Jää odottamaan, että Lari saa syötyä.  
"Uskaltasit sä tanssia mun kanssa?" kysyy Larin vielä syödessä.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lari**  
  
Itseään hieman huvittaa Eliaksen nopeus makkaransyönnissä. Lopettelee itse huomattavasti rauhallisempaan tahtiin.  
"No eipä mulla oo enää mitään syytä, miksen uskaltaisi", vastaa sitten hymyillen tanssikysymykseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Osaat sä viedä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Osaan mä, mut en välttämättä tanssilattialla", virnuilee Eliakselle ja nousee sitten ylös penkiltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee penkiltä ja lähtee Larin perään.  
"Tuol rannalla on pieni laituri... Haluisit sä mielummin mennä sinne tanssimaan? Musa kuuluu sinne tosi hyvin ja ei siel juuri kukaan oo käyny sen jälkeen, kun toi isompi laituri otettiin käyttöön", ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliasta kädestä kiinni samalla, kun kuuntelee tätä.  
"Ihan mitä sä haluut", sanii hymyillen, "mulle käy miten vaan." Katsoo rannansuuntaan näkemättä kuitenkaan laituria.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee johdattamaan Laria laiturille.  
"Se on tossa niemenkärjen toisella puolella. Toi uus rakennettiin tohon näkyvämmälle paikalle, kun siihen on helpompi ihmisten mennä, mut toi vanha on mun mielestä romanttisempi."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee hymyillen Eliaksen selitystä laitureista.  
"No sitten valitaan ehdottomasti se vanha", sanoo ja Eliaksen kanssa onnistuu unohtamaan kokonaan välikohtauksen faijansa kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suuntaa kohti vanhaa laituria Larin kanssa. Tuntuu kuin Larin kanssa ollessa olisi muun maailman ulottumattomissa. Astelee rannalle ja siitä laiturille Larin kanssa. Kääntyy Lariin päin ja kiertää kätensä tämän kaulan ympärille.  
"Saanko luvan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu laiturille Eliaksen kanssa ja tuntuu hyvältä päästä pois ihmisjoukosta. Hymyilee onnellisena, kun Elias kiertää kätensä kaulansa ympärille.  
"Totta kai sä saat", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_"Lupaan olla sun, kun päivä kääntyy iltaan, kun pöly laskeutuu, ja ollaan ihan hiljaa..."_ lavalta kuuluu bändin coveroima kappale selkeästi laiturille saakka. Alkaa keinahdella musiikin tahtiin ja painaa päänsä Larin olkapäälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiertää kätensä Eliaksen ympäri ja seuraa tämän liikkeitä. Sulkee silmänsä ja keskittyy vain nauttimaan musiikista ja Eliaksesta, unohtaen kaiken muun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu tiiviimmin vasten Laria ja antaa musiikin viedä mennessään.  
"Mä tykkään susta ihan mielettömän paljon", tunnustaa kuiskaten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä on sulaa Eliaksen sanoista. Hymynsä levenee ja tiukentaa otettaan pojasta.  
"Niin mäkin susta", kuiskaa takaisin, "enemmän ku olisin ikinä voinu kuvitellakaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämen kohdalla tuntuu lämmin läikähdys Larin tunnustaessa ihastustaan.   
"Sä saat mut unohtamaan koko ympäröivän maailman", toteaa ja painaa huulensa Larin kaulalle.  
  
**Lari**

"Mikä ympäröivä maailma? Mä oon unohtanu sen jo", huokaa ja hengähtää sitten, kun Eliaksen huulet painautuvat hellästi kaulaansa.  
"Onks tää oikeesti totta?" miettii ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos tää on unta, niin mä en halua herätä ikinä..." mutisee Larin kaulaa vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mäkään halua", sanoo onnellisesti hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa päätään nähdäkseen Larin kasvot. Tuo kätensä tämän poskelle ja painaa huulensa Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa silmänsä, kun tuntee Eliaksen käden poskellaan. Painaa päätään sitä vasten ja huokaa sitten saadessaan Eliaksen huulet omilleen. Vastaa suudelmaan hitaasti ja hellästi sulkiessaan silmänsä uudelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa Larin huulia vasten ja vie kätensä Larin niskaan. Syventää suudelmaa ja kiusoittelee Laria kielellään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa suunsa, jotta Eliaksen kieli pääsee tutkimaan sitä. Alkaa liikuttaa toista kättään ylöspäin Eliaksen selkää pitkin pitäen toisen tiukasti pojan ympärillä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie kätensä Larin paidan alle haluten tuntea paljasta ihoa. Larin käden vaellus tuntuu polttavalta puseron läpi. Irrottautuu pojan huulista hetkeksi.  
"Lähdetäänkö?" kysyy ja painaa huulensa vaativina takaisin Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää Eliaksen käden livahtaessa paitansa alle koskettelemaan paljasta ihoaan.  
"Lähetään vaan", sanoo hengästyneenä ja vastaa sitten Eliaksen vaativaan suudelmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sit mennään..." mutisee Larin huulia vasten   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mennään", mutisee itsekin ja irtaantuu Eliaksesta. Ottaa poikaa kädestä ja lähtee johdattamaan tätä pois alueelta.  
  
**Hetkeä myöhemmin Eliaksen adoptiovanhempien mökillä.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa mökin oven vapisevin käsin. Lukko on vanha, joten ensimmäinen avausyritys ei tuota tulosta. Toisella yrityksellä saa oven auki ja astuu sisälle mökkiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee Eliaksen perässä sisälle pimeään mökkiin jännittyneenä, kun Elias saa lukon avattua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Heittää avaimet läheisen lipaston päälle ja potkaisee kengät pois jalasta. Avaa kauluspaidastaan pari nappia katsellen tiiviisti Laria silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Riisuu itsekin kenkänsä, ja sitten katseensa kiinnittyy Eliaksen sormiin ja kauluspaidan alta paljastuvaan ihoon. Nostaa katseensa pojan silmiin ja vastaa tämän tiiviiseen tuijotukseen sydän pamppaillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nykäisee puseron pois housuistaan ja availee loppuja nappeja hitaasti katse tiiviisti Larissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haluaisi siirtää katseensa Eliaksen paljastuvaan ihoon, muttei saa silmiään irti Eliaksen kasvoista. Astelee lähemmäs poikaa ja asettaa kämmenensä vasten tämän lämmintä ja paljasta rintakehää.  
  
**Elias**

Saatuaan napit auki jättää puseron roikkumaan päälleen avonaisena. Larin kämmenen kosketus rintakehällään polttelee ja saa sydämensä sykkimään vaativampana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee katseensa viimein pojan silmistä tämä ylävartalolle ja ihailee sitä hämärässä valossa. Siirtää sitten katseensa Eliaksen huuliin ja painaa omansa hellästi niitä vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin lantiolle ja vastaa hellään suudelmaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa vartalonsa ihan kiinni Eliakseen tämän vastatessa suudelmaan. Liu'uttaa kätensä pojan rintakehältä tämän selälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin huulia vasten ja kätensä vaeltavat Larin puseron helman alle etsien paljasta ihoa kosketeltavakseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Eliaksen sormet löytävät paljaan ihonsa.  
"Pitäiskö meiän... siirtyy johonkin", kysyy mumisten Eliaksen huulia vasten ja palaa halusta päästä koskettamaan poikaa ihan joka puolelta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie kätensä Larin takapuolelle ja puristaa tämän pakaroita.  
"Meil on koko mökki käytössä..." mutisee vastauksen Larin kysymykseen. "Mä seuraan sua minne vain..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää, kun Elias puristaa pakaroitaan.  
"Hyvä", hengähtää ja lähtee pakittamaan Eliasta kohti olohuoneessa olevaa sohvaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari alkaa työntää heitä kohti sohvaa, hapuilee kätensä Larin vyönsoljelle ja riuhtoo vyön auki. Saatuaan vyön auki pudottaa puseron päältään lattialle mytyksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Intonsa vain kasvaa, kun Elias riuhtoo vyönsä auki. Kaataa tämän sohvalle ja katsoo poikaa himoiten alkaessaan riisua farkkujaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On sohvalla selällään ja hivuttaa omia housujaan pois jalasta katsellen kiihkeänä Larin riisuutumista edessään. Vie kätensä omiin boksereihin, eikä voi itselleen mitään, että alkaa hyväillä erektiotaan katsellessaan Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee farkkunsa nilkkoihin ja potkii ne sitten kokonaan pois jalastaan. Katsoo Eliasta, ja katseensa kiinnittyy välittömästi pojan boksereihin. Itseään kiihottaa mielettömästi katsoa, kun Elias hyväilee tämän erektiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nauttii itsensä hyväilystä Larin polttavan katseen alla. Nykii bokserinsa pois jalasta ja heittää ne paidan seuraksi lattialle. Kohottautuu puoli-istuvaan asentoon sohvalla ja katsoo Larin kasvoja tiiviisti hyväillessään itseään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen hankkiutuessa eroon boksereistaan, ei enää kestä, vaan hyökkään pojan päälle ja suutelee tätä kiihkeästi.  
"Mä laitan sut näkeen tähtiä", kuiskaa ja alkaa sitten tehdä juuri sitä...  
  
**Aamulla Elias ja Lari palaavat takaisin maatilan arkeen, ja Laria jännittää Ilkan kohtaaminen.**  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pyörittää vimmoissaan lusikkaa kahvikupissaan. On käynyt aamun aikana ainakin viidesti tarkistamassa tyhjillään olevan Larin huoneen. Raimo koetti ennen töilleen lähtöä puhua järkeä ja rauhoitella, mutta metsään meni. Aamun valkeneminen ja edellisen illan miettiminen pistää edelleen vihaksi. Kun Laria ei ole näkynyt, on soittanut muutamia puheluita ja odottaa nyt pöydän ääressä pojan saapumista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On saattamassa Laria naapuriin   
"Viime yö oli ihan mieletön... Ei taidettu kauheesti nukkua..." toteaa hymyillen ja haukottelee leveästi. Edessä olisi pitkä päivä Harrin apuna, ja mielensä tekisi vain palata mökille Larin kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle onnellisena ja naurahtaa, kun tämä haukottelee.  
"Ei taidettu, ei", hymähtää vilkaisee hermostuneena setänsä taloa, jossa faijansa varmasti odottaa... Ei ole vastannut tämän puheluihin, sillä on halunnut keskittyä vain Eliakseen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Vilkaisee ärtyneenä puhelintaan ja valitsee ties kuin monennen kerran Larin numeron.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin ahdistuneisuuden ja tietää tämän miettivän isänsä kohtaamista.  
"Pelottaako?" kysyy ja ottaa tätä kädestä kiinni. "Haluisit sä, et tuun sun kanssa? Lupaan, etten luiki karkuun!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa helpottuu vähän, kun Elias tarttuu käteensä.  
"Aika paljonkin", vastaa nielaisten ja vetää Eliaksen lähemmäs itseään. Pudistaa sitten päätään tämän sanoille.  
"En mä haluu sua lähellekään sitä", sanoo vakavana, "se vaan pahentais asioita." Kuulee sitten kännykkänsä alkavan soida. Ottaa sen taskustaan ja huokaisee.  
"Nyt se soittaa taas..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lupaathan soittaa, ku oot jutellu sen kanssa?" kysyy ja näkee ahdistuksen Larin silmissä tämän tuijottaessa puhelintaan. "Mä oon sun tukena, vaikken fyysisesti paikalla ookkaan..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaappaa Eliaksen tiukkaan halaukseen ja jättää vastaamatta puheluun.  
"Mä lupaan soittaa sulle", sanoo, "kiitos, et oot siinä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiertää kätensä Larin ympärille ja rutistaa tätä itseään vasten.   
"Aina..." mutisee vastaukseksi Larin toteamukseen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nousee pöydästä ja vie kuppinsa tiskipöydälle. Poika ei ymmärrä omaa parastaan ja vastaa puhelimeen. Tuijottaa vihaisena ikkunasta ulos ja odottaa, koska portti avautuisi. Odottaminen ei ole vahvuuksiaan, joten lähtee eteiseen ja laittaa kengät jalkaan lähteäkseen ulos Laria vastaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Halaa Eliasta tiukasti hetken, kunnes irtaantuu sen verran, että pystyy katsomaan tätä silmiin.  
"Mä en haluis lähtee tästä", myöntää hiljaa. Vilkaisee nopeasti setänsä talon suuntaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tää on joskus kuitenkin vastassa..." koettaa tsempata Laria parhaansa mukaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Astuu ovesta ulos ja totuttelee kirkkaasti paistavaan aurinkoon hetken aikaa. Rapsuttelee vastaan jolkotellutta veljensä koiraa hetken ja katselee hetken ympärilleen. Huomaa vähän matkan päässä Larin ja sen kuvottavan hintin ja kurtistaa kulmiaan nähdessään nämä hyvinkin läheisissä tunnelmissa. Astelee rivakoin askelin kohti Laria.  
"LARI!" huutaa pojalle vihaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti.  
"Mä tiiän, mut..." aloittaa, mutta lauseensa keskeytyy vihaiseen huutoon. Kääntyy katsomaan ja näkee faijansa tulevan lähemmäs. Vetää Eliasta huomaamattaan lähemmäs itseään eikä haluaisi päästää tästä irti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuullessaan vihaista huutoa säikähtää ja on tyytyväinen, kun Lari vaistomaisesti vetää itseään lähemmäs, suojaan. Katsoo lähestyvää, vihaista miestä aavistuksen peloissaan.  
**  
Ilkka**  
  
Hiekka pöllyää jalkojensa alla, kun kävelee poikansa luokse. Pysähtyy tämän eteen ja luo tähän halveksivan katseen.  
"Meidän on puhuttava!" sanoo jäisesti ja vilkaisee vaaleahiuksista poikaa Larin rinnalla. "Kahden", lisää halveksien.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei yhtään pidä siitä, että faijansa näyttää niin halveksivalta. Ilmeensä synkkenee, kun tämä on niin tyly Eliakselle.  
"No okei, puhutaan", sanoo faijalleen ja irtaantuu hitaasti Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilkan jäätävä ja halveksiva katse saa olon vaivautuneeksi, ja hätkähtää, kun Lari irtautuu itsestään.  
"Jos mä tästä lähden kotiin..." mutisee Larille ja kääntyy lähteäkseen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Jos mä tästä lähdenkin kotiin!" matkii ivallisesti Eliasta ja kääntyy katsomaan poikaansa.  
"Nyt sinä lähdet minun mukaani!" jyrähtää vaativana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle, kun tämä ehdottaa kotiin menemistä. Suuttuu sitten, kun faijansa avaa suunsa.  
"Jätä Elias rauhaan!" sanoo vihaisesti ja lähtee sitten marssimaan kohti taloa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee kuinka Lari puolustaa itseään, ja se tuntuu hyvältä. Lähtee kävelemään kotiin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Lähtee seuraamaan Laria kiukusta puhisten.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Päästyään sisään potkii kengät jaloistaan ja jää odottamaan faijaansa kädet puuskassa. Vaikka on todella hermostunut, ei halua näyttää sitä ulospäin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Astuu sisälle ja potkii kengät pois jaloistaan.  
"Pistä kamat kasaan, sä lähet nyt mun mukana takas Helsinkiin", totaa jäätävällä äänensävyllä ja katsoo Laria vaativana.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lari**  
  
Tyrmistyy faijansa sanoista.  
"En todellakaa oo lähössä mihinkään", sanoo takaisin. Ei missään nimessä halua palata takaisin Helsinkiin vielä, koska haluaa olla Eliaksen kanssa mahdollisimman pitkään.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On arvannut Larin kieltäytyvän lähdöstä, joten marssii tämän huoneeseen ja avaa vaatekaapin oven. Näkee putkikassin kaapin päällä, minkä nykäisee alas ja alkaa repiä Larin vaatteita vaatekaapista suoraan laukkuun.  
"Tästä ei neuvotella!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ryntää faijansa perään ja repii kassinsa pois tämän käsistä.  
"Ei niin. Mä oon jo 18, joten sulla ei oo mitään valtaa määräillä mua!" huutaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nykii kassia Larilta takaisin vimmoissaan.  
"Mä olen hommannu sulle paikan erittäin arvostetusta pienestä nuorisokodista, jossa sulle tehdään paljon psykologisia testejä ja parannetaan _tuo_ tauti sinusta."  
  
**Sini**  
  
On ollut kitkemässä kasvimaata ja kävelee kohti ovea mennäkseen keittämään kahvia ja juomaan vettä. Kurtistaa kulmiaan kuullessaan huutoa sisältä. Astuu varovasti sisälle ja huomaa Larin ja Ilkan tappelevan laukusta. Larin vaatteita on pitkin poikin huonetta.  
"Mitä IHMETTÄ täällä tapahtuu?" kysyy järkyttyneenä.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Järkyttyy faijansa älyttömästä ideasta niin paljon, että otteensa kassista lipeää.  
"Sä et voi olla tosissas! En mä oo sairas!" huutaa jo vähän epätoivoisesti. Kuulee sitten Sinin äänen ovensuusta. Kääntyy katsomaan tätä.  
"Toi haluu raahata mut johonkin nuorisokotiin", sanoo vimmastuneena ja osoittaa faijaansa sormellaan.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Nostaa kädet lanteilleen ja tuijottaa Ilkkaa tuimana hetken aikaa ja pudistaa lopulta päätään.  
"Mikä ihme sinua oikein vaivaa?" tuhahtaa Ilkalle ja tarttuu Laria kädestä kiinni vetäen tätä puolelleen. "Haluatko sä sinne nuorisokotiin?" kysyy lempeänä Larilta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ai mikä MUA vaivaa? Toihan tässä on sairas!" tuhahtaa ja osoittaa Laria. Nappaa Laria kädestä kiinni ja lähtee puolitäysi kassi olallaan retuuttamaan tätä ulko-oven suuntaan. Ei voi ymmärtää, miten veljensä vaimo voi katsella tuollaista peliä kotonaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En todellakaan haluu", vastaa Sinille, "mä haluun jäädä tänne." Sitten faijansa tarttuu itseensä uudelleen ja alkaa raahata ulos. Tällä kertaa onnistuu repimään itsensä irti faijansa otteesta.  
"Usko jo, mä en oo lähössä minnekään!" tokaisee faijalleen kylmästi.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ei kykene uskomaan, ettei Lari ole halukas lähtemään hoitoon.  
"Haluut sä olla _tollanen_?" kysyy ja katsoo Laria nenänvarttaan pitkin.  
  
**Sini**  
  
"Sä saat meidän puolesta jäädä tänne niin pitkäksi aikaa kuin haluat", toteaa Larille, kun tämä on riuhtonut itsensä irti isästään.  
"Mutta tuollaista öykkäriä mä en kattoni alla suvaitse! Ole hyvä ja poistu!" komentaa Ilkkaa tuimana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon ihan normaali, sä se tässä sairas olet", ärähtää faijalleen ja repii vaatekassinsa irti tämän otteesta. Vilkaisee Siniä kiitollisena, kun tämä sanoo, että voisi jäädä, ja pyytää vielä faijaansa poistumaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo edessään olevaa kaksikkoa, joka näyttää varsin päättäväiseltä.   
"Sä sanot olevas aikuinen, joten kotiin sun ei tartte tämän jälkeen tulla! Hoida asias niin, ettei tota homostelua tartte mun katsella!" toteaa ja kääntyy lähteäkseen. Kääntyy ovella ja katsoo taakseen. "Hyvästi!" toteaa ja marssii autolleen. On pakannut heti aamusta omat tavaransa ja vienyt ne autoonsa. Hyppää kuskin paikalle ja käynnistää auton. Lähtee sora lentäen pihasta.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Sydän takoo rinnassaan, ja oli jo hetken aivan varma, että pitäisi soittaa Raimo apuun.   
"Oot sä kunnossa?" kysyy Larilta ja lähtee kohti keittiötä. "Nyt taidetaan tarvita paukut!" toteaa ja kaivaa nurkkakaapista viskipullon ja kaksi viskilasia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa faijaansa suu auki täysin tyrmistyneenä, kun tämä kieltää itseään tulemasta enää kotiin. Ei edes kuule Sinin sanoja, kun on niin järkyttynyt. Ei olisi uskonut, että faijansa voisi heittää itsensä ulos kodistaan.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Avaa kädet täristen pullon ja kaataa kahteen lasiin. Koska Laria ei näy, ottaa lasit käteensä ja löytää Larin jähmettyneenä paikoillaan. Tyrkkää toisen lasin tämän kouraan.  
"Ota pitkä huikka!" komentaa ja ottaa itse pitkän kulauksen lasistaan. Ei tykkää viskistä, mutta nyt paukku tekee hyvää hermoille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohta joku tyrkkää lasin käteensä, ja se saa itsensä havahtumaan järkytyksestään. Tyhjentää lasin sisällön kerralla suuhunsa ja irvistää sen maulle ja polttavalle tunteelle, jonka se jättää kurkkuunsa.  
"Missä ihmeessä mä oikeen asun, kun palaan Helsinkiin?" kysyy vähän eksyneenkuuloisena tädiltään.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Larin saadessa puhekykynsä takaisin, uskaltaa hengittää lähes normaalisti.  
"Kyllä me sulle paikka löydetään. Ja onhan sulla aina täällä katto pään päällä", lohduttelee ja kulauttaa loput viskistä kerralla alas. Ottaa Larinkin lasin ja vie ne tiskipöydälle. Istahtaa keittiönpöydän ääreen ja toivoo Larin liittyvän seuraansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu keittiön puolelle ja lysähtää istumaan tuolille. Asettaa kyynärpäänsä pöydälle ja hautaa kasvonsa kämmeniinsä. On kiitollinen Sinin sanoista.  
"Kiitti, mut en mä voi tänne jäädä, ku Stadis on koulu, frendit ja harrastukset", huokaa. _Ja Elias_ , mielensä lisää. Muistaa sitten, että Elias pyysi itseään soittamaan, mutta päättää tehdä sen vähän myöhemmin.  
"Miks mun faija ei voi olla niinku Raimo?" kysyy masentuneena.  
  
**Sini**  
  
"Onhan tässä vielä aikaa suunnitella sun asumista. Voidaan vaikka yhdessä etsiä sulle asuntoa ja auttaa vaikka taloudellisestikin, jos tarve", miettii ääneen. "Isäs ja Raimo on ollu aina ihan eri puusta veistettyjä... Meidän häissäkään kukaan uskonu, et ne on ees veljeksiä", naurahtaa muistellessaan vieraiden ihmettelyä.  
"Sä oot tainnu mieltyä tuohon Eliakseen?" kysyy pienen hetken päästä varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On kiitollinen Sinin sanoista ja siitä, että itsellään olisi yhä edes joku aikuinen tukenaan.  
"Mä joskus mietin, et mitä mutsi ikinä näki faijassa..." huokaisee laskee sitten kätensä pois kasvojensa päältä. Punastuu, kun Sini mainitsee Eliaksen.  
"No... kyl mä taidan olla", myöntää vähän ujona.   
  
**Sini**  
  
"Äitis kuoleman jälkeen Ilkka muuttu... Sä et taida muistaa kunnolla aikaa ennen äitis sairastumista?" kysyy surullisena. Larin äiti oli itsensä hyvä ystävä, ja koko perhe kävi usein heilläkin kylässä.  
"Elias on rehti nuori mies, saanut hyvän kasvatuksen ja uskaltaa olla oma itsensä. Ei huono valinta."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, kun Sini miettii, muistaako aikaa ennen äitinsä sairastumista.  
"En mä kyl kauheesti muista..." sanoo hiljaa. Saa kuitenkin hymyn kasvoilleen, kun Sini alkaa kehua Eliasta.   
"Se on joo aika ihana", myöntää hymyillen.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Larin äänensävy pehmenee tämän puhuessa Eliaksesta. Hymyilee lämpöisesti Larille.  
"Tota... Sun ei tartte vastata ja toivottavasti et pahastu, jos kysyn..." aloittaa ja miettii hetken miten muotoilee kysymyksensä. "Oot sä kauan tiennyt tykkääväsi pojista? Ja oot sä sen kanssa sujut", kysyy lopulta kiertelemättä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaivaantuu edelleen, kun asia seksuaalisesta suuntautumisestaan tulee esille.  
"No... en mä nyt mitenkää kauheen kauan oo, mut... mitä sitä kieltämään", huokaisee vastaukseksi, "mut en mä kaupungis voi olla sitä, mitä mä oon..."  
  
**Sini**  
  
"Luulet sä, ettei sun kaverit hyväksy sua?" kysyy vielä, vaikka näkee aiheen käsittelemisen Larille hankalaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä tiiän, et ne ei hyväksy", vastaa päätään pudistaen. Kaikki frendinsä Jannea lukuun ottamatta ovat yhtä suvaitsevaisia kuin faijansa, joten ei mitenkään voisi olla oma itsensä näiden seurassa.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Päättää lopettaa Larin "kuulustelun", jottei tämä ahdistu liikaa.  
"Jos sä haluut joskus puhua, ni kyl mä oon valmis kuuntelemaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Sinille.  
"Kiitti", sanoo tälle ja muistaa sitten taas, että lupasi soittaa Eliakselle.  
"Tota... mä meen soittaa yhden puhelun", sanoo ja nousee ylös tuolista.  
  
**Sini**  
  
"Kerro terveisiä", huikkaa Larille arvaten kenelle tämä menee soittamaan. Nousee itsekin pöydän ääreltä ja etsii kaapista lasin, johon ottaa vettä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörii kotonaan ympyrää ja koettaa saada puhelimen soimaan ajatuksen voimalla. Kuuli, kun naapurin pihasta lähti auto, ja pelkää Larin joutuneen lähtemään isänsä mukaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, mä kerron", sanoo Sinille ja astele sitten huoneeseensa. Sulkee oven ja istahtaa sänkynsä päälle. Katselee lattialla lojuvia vaatteita synkkänä. Huokaisee sitten ja ottaa kännykkänsä taskusta soittaakseen Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tekisi mielensä soittaa Larille, muttei uskalla. Ei halua aiheuttaa tälle enempiä ongelmia isänsä kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Valitsee kännykästään Eliaksen numeron ja soittaa sitten pojalle. Toivoo, että tämä on kotona eikä vielä jossain hommissa, jotta poika voi vastata puhelimeen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oot sä kunnossa?" henkäisee puhelimeen saman tien, kun se alkaa soida.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa tuntuu heti paremmalta, kun kuulee Eliaksen äänen.  
"Joo... Faija oli ihan raivona ja olis halunnut vielä mut johonki hoitoon", sanoo Eliakselle huokaisten surkeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lysähtää sängylleen helpottuneena, kun kuulee Larin äänen.  
"Halus viedä sut mihin?" Kysyy ihmetellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se puhu jostain nuorisokodista, missä mulle tehtäis jotain testejä", vastaa Eliakselle epäuskoisena, "onneks oon jo täysikänen, niin faija ei voi väkisin raahata mua sinne."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittää päätään epäuskoisena.  
"Siis sen takia, et tykkäät pojista? Millä ihmeen kivikaudella sun faijas, anteeksi nyt vaan, oikein elää?" kysyy ja korjaa itselleen paremman asennon vuoteellaan. "Miten se anto sun jäädä tänne?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei tartte pyydellä anteeks, faija on ihan kivikaudelta", mutisee tuhahtaen.  
"No, kun mä en vapaaehtosesti halunnu lähtee, niin faija heitti mut sitten ulos himasta ja lähti menee", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen voimatta vieläkään uskoa, että on koditon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Täh? Siis oikeesti? Missä sä sit asut?" kysyy huolissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa hartioitaan, vaikkei Elias sitä näekään.  
"Ei mul oo mitään paikkaa sit ku pitäis palata Stadiin", kertoo masentuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa päähänsä ihan hullun idean, kun kuulee Larin olevan koditon Helsingissä.  
"Tota... Tää nyt kuulostaa ihan hullulta, mut mun mummi omistaa kivan kaksion siitä samasta talosta, missä se asuu, ja nyt, ku mun setä muutti siitä pois, ni se ois tyhjillään... Mummi tarjos sitä mulle, ettei tarttis faijan kanssa asua... Muuta siihen mun kans!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa hakata kiivaasti, kun kuulee Eliaksen ehdotuksen.  
"Siis... sä haluisit muuttaa mun kans yhteen?" varmistaa yllättyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pureskelee kynsiään odottaessaan Larin vastausta. Lauseen lopetettuaan olisi tehny mieli potkaista itseään päähän.  
"Niin siis se olkkari on sen verran tilava, et siihen mahtuu sänky..." selittelee, koska ei halua Larin ajattelevan, että kiirehtii. "Ku eihän me ees seurustella..." möläyttää lopuksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa jollain asteella pettyvänsä, kun Elias miettii sänkyä olohuoneeseen, mutta on samalla vähän helpottunut. Sitten kulmakarvansa nousevat melkein hiusrajaan saakka Eliaksen mainitessa seurustelun.  
"Sä haluisit seurustella?" parahtaa häkeltyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetää tyynyn päänsä päälle ja sulkee silmät. _Nyt se kuvittelee, et hoputan sitä..._ parahtaa mielessään.  
"En!" huudahtaa puhelimeen ja on purra kielensä poikki. "Tai siis en vielä... Tai sä et varmaan halua..." sönköttää puhelimeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun Elias kuulostaa niin tavattoman suloiselta sönköttäessään.  
"No jos miettis sitä ihan rauhassa", hymähtää, "mut... kyllä mä jonkun asunnon tarviin jostain, niin... ei mä poissulje sun ehdotusta." Puree kieltään vähän hermostuneena, kun miettiikin, että asuisi Eliaksen kanssa saman katon alla...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Lari ei tyrmää ajatusta asumisesta saman katon alla. Nykäisee tyynyn pois kasvojensa alta ja laittaa tyynyn päänsä alle.  
"No hyvä!" sanoo ja alkaa pyöritellä päiväpeitosta irronnutta langanpätkää sormensa ympärille. "Mut siis joskus... Kyl mä haluisin seurustella sun kanssa..." myöntää hiljaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi, sillä ei haluaisi myöntää vielä, että ei itsestään olisi seurustelemaan Eliaksen kanssa julkisesti kaupungissa frendiensä ja statuksensa takia...  
"No... oishan se... kiva ajatus", sopertaa jotain takaisin ja pureskelee peukalonkynttään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä haluu sua hoputtaa... Ja jos sä et haluu seurustella mun kans, ni ehkä mä sen voin ymmärtää. Mä vaan tykkään susta ihan sikana..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä sanonu, et en haluis, mut... mun mielestä olis hyvä tutustuu vähän paremmin ensin", sanoo Eliakselle ja toivoo, ettei loukkaa poikaa sanoillaan.  
"Ja mäkin tykkään susta", lisää sitten vielä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Anteeks... Mä taas koetan harppoo monta askelta kerralla asioissa eteenpäin..." huokaa, muttei voi olla miettimättä kylmiä pakkasaamuja, jolloin saisi käpertyä Larin kainaloon tai niitä yhteisiä aamiaisia ja yhteisiä iltoja...  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se mitään", huokaa itsekin, mutta huulillaan on pieni hymy. Miettii, että Eliaksen kanssa olisi varmasti ihana asua, jos itsestään vain olisi siihen...  
"Kai me nähään viel tänään?" kysyy sitten toiveikkaana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haluaisit sä lähteä veneilemään?" kysyy haaveilunsa lomassa. Koska perheen mökki sijaitsee Saimaan rannalla, on perheellään mukavan kokoinen vene, josta löytyy pieni keittiö ja makuutilat.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä leveämmin.  
"Mielelläni", vastaa Eliakselle, "mä en ookaan paljon veneilly."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä voisin vaik asua vesillä! Sä niin tuut rakastamaan vesillä oloa! Nähääks iltapäivällä? Mä teen eväät valmiiksi!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias kuulostaa niin suloiselta ollessaan innostunut.  
"Joo, nähään sillon, en malta odottaa", vastaa hymyillen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Viikkoa myöhemmin alkaa Eliaksen kotitilalla heinätyöt. Paikalla on kaikki kynnelle kykenevät.**   
  
**Raimo**  
  
On traktorin lavalla tekemässä kuormaa toisten heitellessä pikkupaaleja kyytiin.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Nostelee paaleja verkkaiseen tahtiin lavalle. Ihmettelee mielessään, että jotkut maksaa jostain kuntosalikäynneistä, kun täällä kuntoilu tulee töistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nojailee hankoonsa ja juo vettä. Pyyhkii hikeä otsaltaan.  
  
**Essi**  
  
On jo aivan hengästynyt nostellessaan paaleja lavalle ja joutuu välillä pitämään pieniä taukoja, että jaksaa.  
  
**Harri**  
  
Heittelee paaleja Raimolle huomattavasti kevyemmin kuin naiset.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee Eliaksen luo, jonka lähellä oma vesipullonsa on. Ottaa siitä ison huikan. Ei ole varmaan koskaan eläessään tehnyt mitään yhtä raskasta – jopa pitkä kuntosalitreeni tuntuu huomattavasti helpommalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On katsellut Laria työntouhussa ja joutuu myöntämään, että tämä pysyy varsin hyvin tahdissa mukana... Kaupunkilaiseksi!  
"Onks rankkaa?" kysyy kuitenkin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa uuden kulauksen vettä ja katsahtaa sitten Eliasta.  
"Onhan tää, kun ei oo tottunu", vastaa hymyillen. Ilma on paahtavan kuuma, mikä ei yhtään helpota työn rankkuutta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl tää ottaa itelläki voimille... Mut illalla ei tartte unta houkutella", toteaa ja irrottaa hangon maasta.   
"Mut älä vaan riisu paitaa, noi paarmat rynnii iholle saman tien!" neuvoo nostaa paaliin lavalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille paarmoista.  
"Hyvä, et kerroit, koska mä just mietin, että ottaisin paidan pois", virnistää pojalle. Menee sitten itsekin taas paaleja nostamaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille ja huomaa kaikkien paalien olevan kerätty siitä kohtaa.  
"Mä siirrän!" huikkaa Harrille ja antaa heinähankonsa Larille. Kiipeää tottuneesti traktorin hyttiin ja käynnistää sen. Siirtää traktorin kärttyinen eteenpäin kohtaan, josta paaleja ei vielä ole kerätty.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa Eliaksen ojentaman heinähangon ja lähtee kävelemään vähän matkan päähän, jossa on lisää paaleja. Huokaisee hieman, sillä ei oikein millään enää jaksaisi viskoa niitä...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sammuttaa traktorin ja hyppää kopista alas. Näkee Larin raahustavan hangon kanssa itseään kohti.  
"Meinaat sä hyytyä? Näit on viel kolme peltoo jäljellä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyyhkii kädellään hikeä otsaltaan kävellessään Eliaksen luo, mutta pysähtyy sitten kuin seinään kuullessaan pojan sanat.  
"Kolme?" älähtää epäuskoisena, "ja ne kaikki pitää hoitaa tänään vai?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa nähdessään Larin epäuskoisen ilmeen.  
"Jaksasitkohan sä yhtään paremmin, jos tietäisit saavasi mut ens yöksi sun viereen?" kuiskaa Larille ja iskee silmää. Todellisuudessa heinänajo jatkuisi vasta seuraavana päivänä, kun on luvattu poutasäätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun Elias kuiskaa varsin houkuttelevia sanoja korviinsa.  
"No... ehkä vähän paremmin", virnistää ja nappaa sitten Eliasta kädestä kiinni. Vetää pojan lähemmäs itseään painaakseen kevyen suukon tämän huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvää kannattaa odottaa", mutisee Larin huulia vasten. Ympärillään pörrää jos jonkinlaista pörriäistä, joten heilauttaa kättään saadakseen ötökät kauemmas. Joku ennättää kuitenkin pistää kaulansyrjään.  
"Ai saamari!"  
  
**Sini**  
  
On seurannut poikien kiehnäämistä hymyssä suin.  
"Pojat hei! Ei nää paalit pussailemalla tonne lavalle nouse! Tai jos nousee, ni mä taidan mennä pussailemaan tonne lavalle", heittää pilke silmäkulmassaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Yritän olla kärsivällinen", mutisee Eliakselle hymyillen ja virnistää sitten Sinille. Kääntää kuitenkin kulmat kurtussa katseensa takaisin Eliakseen, kun kuulee tämän parahduksen.  
"Pistiks sua joku?" kysyy ja mulkoilee ilmassa lentäviä pörriäisiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joku astetta ärhäkämpi paarma vaan..." toteaa ja hymyilee. _Toivottavasti ei vaan ampiainen_ , miettii mielessään. Vilkaisee Essin suuntaan, mutta koska mitään ei vielä tunnu, päättää olla asiasta hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle, kun tämä sanoo paarmaan purreen.   
"Toivottavasti ei tuu kovin iso jälki", miettii ja tutkii Eliaksen kaulaa katseellaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pistokohtaa alkaa kutittaa, ja rapsuttaa sitä. Samassa alkaa tuntua, kuin pala olisi kurkussa, eikä henki kulje normaalisti. Horjahtaa ja ottaa tukea Larista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Elias horjahtaa itseään päin. Samassa huomaa pojan ilmeestä, ettei kaikki ole kunnossa.  
"Hei, mikä sulle tuli?" kysyy huolestuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuli vaan tosi huono olo", pihisee ja tarraa tiukemmin kiinni Larista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huolestuu entistä pahemmin, kun Eliaksen ääni vain pihisee, ja pojan ote itsestään tiukkenee.   
"Hei, Eliasta pisti joku ötökkä ja nyt se ei voi hyvin!" ilmoittaa aikuisille hieman hätääntyneenä.  
  
**Essi**  
  
Kuulee Larin sanat, ja silmänsä laajenevat, kun näkee Eliaksen. Hylkää paalin välittömästi ja säntää pienenmatkan päässä olevalle laukulleen. Ei koskaan lähde poikansa allergian takia minnekään ilman kyypakkausta. Toivoo, että se riittää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa katseensa Lariin ja koettaa rauhoittaa mieltään ja keskittyä hengittämään rauhallisesti. Hengityksen kiihtyminen johtaisi paniikkiin ja... Ei halua edes ajatella mihin. _Sisään, ulos, sisään, ulos_ , toistelee mielessään.   
  
**Sini**  
  
Juoksee Larin luokse ja näkee Essin olevan myös tulossa. On napannut mukaansa vesipullon.  
"Tartteeko ambulanssia?" kysyy Essiltä kaivaessaan puhelinta taskustaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On ihan valtavan huolissaan Eliasta ja yrittää silittää pojan selkää rauhoittavasti. Olettaa, että Elias sai jonkun allergiareaktion ötökänpistosta.   
  
**Essi**  
  
Saapuu juoksujalkaa Eliaksen ja Larin luo kyypakkauksen kanssa.  
"Kannattaa varmaan varoiksi", sanoo Sinille ottaessaan lääketablettia pakkauksesta. Menee lähemmäs Eliasta ja auttaa tätä nielemään tabletin.  
  
**Sini**  
  
Näppäilee hätäkeskuksen numeron ja siirtyy vähän matkan päähän soittamaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin hellyys ja huolehtivaisuus tuntuu hyvältä. Saa tabletin nieltyä, vaikka se työläältä tuntuukin. On kiitollinen, että äiti tajusi, mistä oli kyse. Siinä hengitellessään katselee Laria ja tajuaa rakastavansa tätä! Vaikka hengittäminen on työlästä, meinaa hymy kohota huulilleen.  
  
**Essi**  
  
Tarjoaa Eliakselle Siniltä saamaansa vesipulloa, jotta tabletti on helpompi niellä. Toivoo, että poikansa ei tarvitse lähteä sairaalaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitelee Eliasta sylissään ja jatkaa tämän selän silittelyä huolestuneena.  
"Mä tuun sun mukaan sairaalaan, jos sun täytyy lähtee sinne", sanoo päättäväisesti.  
  
**Sini**  
  
"Lähettävät varalta lansin tänne. Ne tekee arvion jatkosta. Pitivät hyvänä, kun kykenee hengittämään itse, mutta arvelivat, että yöksi saattaa joutua tarkkailuun", kertoo hätäkeskuksen ohjeet kaikille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörppii vettä pieninä kulauksina. Nojaa päätään Larin olkapäähän.  
"Oikeesti?" kysyy Larilta ääni käheänä. Tietää, ettei pitäisi hirveästi puhua, mutta haluaa varmistaa kuulleensa oikein.  
  
**Essi**  
  
Nyökkää Sinin kertoessa, mitä hätäkeskuksessa sanottiin. Kun Elias vaikuttaa pärjäävän ja henigtys kulkee, menee ilmoittamaan Harrille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan oikeesti", sanoo ja painaa suukon Eliaksen otsalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengittäminen helpottuu hieman ja pahin kutina alkaa vähän taittua.  
"Istutaanko?" kysyy Larilta ja vilkaisee, missä olisi hyvä paikka istahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai", vastaa Eliakselle ja etsii katseellaan jotain, johon istua. Lähtee sitten kuljettamaan Eliasta heinäpaalia kohti ajatellen, että sellaisen päälle voi istua.  
  
**Elias on kuljetettu paikallisen terveyskeskuksen päivystykseen, jossa hänet on tutkittu, ja nyt pojan vointia seurataan iltaan saakka.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuskelee sängyllään ja tuntee vointinsa varsin hyväksi. Ilman Larin mukana oloa olisi aika käynyt tylsäksi.  
"Kiitti, ku lähti mukaan... Kukaan muu ei ois oikein päässykään, ku on noi heinätyöt kesken", kiittelee Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu tuolilla Eliaksen sängyn vieressä ja pitää tämän kädestä kiinni.  
"Totta kai mä lähin sun mukaan, en mä ois voinu sinnekään jäädä, ku olin niin huolissani", sanoo hymyillen ja on helpottunut, että Elias tulee kuntoon ja pääsee todennäköisesti illalla kotiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eihän mulla mitään hätää ollu. Tiedänpähän jatkossakin pysytellä pois ampiaisen tieltä. Kersana viimeksi pistäny, ja sillo oli tää sama rumba", kertoo ja menee sängylle makuulle. "Koskahan täältä pääsee pois?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kai ne sut päästää sit illalla pois", sanoo alkaa silittää Eliaksen hiuksia. Päättää, että juttelee takaisin päästyään Essin kanssa, jotta osaa toimia, jos Eliasta pistää ampiainen uudelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miten sä voit olla noin ihana?" hymähtää ja nauttii Larin kosketuksesta. "Haluaisit sä tulla mun viereen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No minkäs mä sille voin, et oon tällanen", vastaa virnistäen. Vilkaisee sitten huoneen ovelle, kun Elias pyytää itseään tämän viereen.  
"Haluaisin, mut saanks mä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kukas sua estää?" virnistelee ja tekee vuoteelle tilaa. "Sitä paitsi mussa ei oo mitään antureita tai mittareita kiinni..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen tehdessä itselleen tilaa sängylle.  
"No... kai mä sitten uskallan", hymähtää ja nousee tuolista ylös, jotta voi mennä Eliaksen viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tajusin tänään jotain..." sanoo hiljaa samalla, ku Lari könyää sängylle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun on päässyt Eliaksen viereen, ottaa pojan tiukasti syliinsä. Alkaa taas silittää Eliaksen pehmeitä hiuksia.  
"Mitä sä tajusit?" kysyy hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siel pellolla, kun sä huolehit musta ja olit mun tukena ja turvana... Mä..." lause jää kesken, kun huoneen ovi avautuu.  
  
**Sairaanhoitaja**  
  
Astuu sisään potilashuoneeseen ja on menossa kotiuttamaan nuorta miestä. Astuessaan huoneeseen näkee kaksi poikaa sängyllä makoilemassa läheisesti. Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee mielenkiinnolla Eliaksen sanoja, mutta ei kuule niitä loppuun saakka, kun huoneen ovi avautuu ja hoitaja astuu sisään. Punastuu ja laskee katseensa, muttei irrota otettaan Eliaksesta.  
  
**Sairaanhoitaja**

"Elias Vikstedt? Lääkäri antoi teille luvan kotiutua. Kirjoitti vielä reseptin allergialääkkeistä", ilmoittaa ja ojentaa reseptin ja muut paperit nuorelle vaalealle miehelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ennättää nyökätä hoitajalle tämän kysyessä itseään. Kohottautuu sängylle istumaan ja saa kuulla kotiutuvansa. Ottaa ojennetut paperit käteensä.  
"Kiitos."  
  
**Sairaanhoitaja**  
  
"Jos ei ole kysyttävää, niin hyvää kotimatkaa ja varokaa ampiaisia", toteaa ja poistuu huoneesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa katseensa vasta, kun hoitaja on poistunut.  
"Ihanaa, et sä pääset nyt jo kotiin", sanoo hymyillen ja nousee sängyltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee paperit pöydälle ja on vähän harmissaan hetken mentyä ohitse. Nousee seisomaan ja kääntyy Lariin päin.  
"Ihana päästä kotiin", toteaa aavistuksen vaisuna.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Elias kuulostaa vaisulta.  
"Hei, mikä on?" kysyy lempeästi ja vetää Eliaksen lähelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Äh, ei mitään," sanoo ja hymyilee samalla, kun taittelee saamansa paperit taskuun. Oli hetkeä aikaisemmin valmis tunnustamaan rakkautensa, mutta hoitajan keskeytys sai epäröimään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei... jos sä oot varma", sanoo kulmat kurtussa, mutta ei halua udella, kun Elias ei selvästikään aio kertoa enempää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nyt mennään, ennen ku joku lekuri keksii pitää mut täällä jostain syystä koko yön!" naureskelee ja ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää ja nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Mennä vaan", sanoo hymyillen ja poistuu Eliaksen kanssa huoneesta käsi kädessä.  
  
**Viikkoa myöhemmin Elias lähtee käymään Helsingissä. Lari on jäänyt maalle, koska hänellä ei juuri nyt ole yösijaa Helsingissä.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu tutuksi tulleen Pihlajakatu 23 B:n ovesta sisään. Ikävöi Laria jo mielettömän paljon ja päättää laittaa tälle tekstiviestin: 

_Ikävä sua..._

Viestin lähetettyään kävelee raput ylös ja kaivaa koti-avaimet taskustaan. Avaa oven ja astuu sisälle.  
"Moi! Onks tääl ketään?"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Lukee pöydän ääressä sanomalehteä ja juo kahvia. Kohottaa katseensa, kun Elias tulee ovesta sisään.  
"Katos, mitä jätkä?" kysyy ja nousee ylös mennäkseen tervehtimään poikaansa, jota ei ole nähnyt sen jälkeen, kun tämä lähti maalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Heittää laukun lattialle, kun näkee faijansa tulevan. Kaivaa laukustaan Essin lähettämän tuoreen ruisleivän.  
"Terkkuja kotoa!" toteaa ja ojentaa leivän faijalleen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Kiva saada sut tännekin käymään", sanoo hymyillen ja ottaa leivän käteensä, "ja kunnon leipääkin vielä." Lähtee viemään tuliaista pöydälle.  
"Mitäs maalle muuta?" kyselee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Makaa sängyllään ja miettii Eliasta. Itsellään on ikävä jo, vaikkei Elias ole edes ollut vielä kauan poissa. Kännykänsä piipatessa, vetää sen heti pois taskustaan ja hymyilee Eliaksen lähettämälle viestille.  
  
_Niin mullakin on..._ kirjoittaa takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa faijaansa keittiönpöydän ääreen ja istahtaa siihen. Puhelin piippaa viestin merkiksi, ja luettuaan Larin viestin hymyilee leveästi.  
"Siel kaikki ennallaan. Harri tekee liikaa duunia ja Essi on siitä huolissaan", toteaa ja päättää vastata viestiin.  
  
_Osaankohan mä ees nukkua tääl yksin?_  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Otatsä kahvia?" kysyy kuunnellessaan poikansa sanoja maaseudun kuulumisista. Huomaa sitten Eliaksen kasvoilla käyvän hymyn.  
"Noh, kukas sulle tekstailee?" sanoo pienesti virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kaada vaan" toteaa faijalleen ja pyörittelee puhelintaan.  
"Ei kukaan", vastaa uteluihin nopeasti ja lyhyesti. "Mitäs tänne kuuluu? Et hirveesti oo kuulumisia kyselly."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ottaa kaapista mukin ja kaataa Eliakselle kahvia. Menee sitten istumaan takaisin paikoilleen pöydän ääreen ja ojentaa kuppia pojalleen.  
"Sori, sun veljes vaan kiukuttelee", huokaa, "taitaa olla jo nyt uhmaiässä tai jotain."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee vähän vaisusti Eliaksen lähettämälle uudelle viestille. Näpyttää takaisin:  
  
_Kunpa mä oisin voinu tulla sun mukaan... Oltais voitu nukkuu vierekkäin._  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Missä Oliveri muuten on?" kysyy ja katselee ympärilleen ottaen kahvikupin käteensä. "Onks mummi muuten kotona? Vieläköhän se ois vuokraamassa mulle sitä Sergein kämppää?"  
  
**Sebastian  
**  
"Oliver on mummin kanssa jossain pihalla telmimässä", vastaa Eliakselle ja kuristaa sitten kulmiaan, kun tämä ottaa puheeksi Sergein kämpän.  
"Nytkös sä yhtäkkiä haluut muuttaa pois täältä vai?" kysyy vähän pettyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Et kai sä nyt loppuikänsä haluu asuu täysikäisen poikas kanssa? Enkä mä nyt minnekään Kiinaan muuttas, tohon alakertaan", hymähtää ja lukee puhelimeen tulleen viestin, joka saa jälleen hymyilemään.  
  
_Mä taidan soittaa sulle illalla peiton alta ;)_  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No ei mulla mitään hinkua susta oo eroon päästä, veljeski tykkää, kun oot täällä", toteaa Eliakselle ja hörppää kahvia. Huomaa sitten jälleen hymyn poikansa kasvoilla, kun tämä vilkaisee kännykkäänsä.  
"Ettei vaan olis joku jätkä, joka sulle viestittelee?" kysyy kiinnostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Entäs jos onkin?" heittää faijalleen ja hörppää kahvia.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No mikäs siinä, ei sulla ketään oo aikoihin ollutkaan", tuumaa, "sieltä maaltako sä sen löysit?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää leveästi, kun Elias tekstaa soittavansa itselleen peiton alta. Vastaa:  
  
_Mä en malta odottaa! ;)_  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Naapurin paljusta oikeestaan... Joku joskus sanoo, et maalla rakastuu aina naapuriinsa", huokaa ja tajuaa käyttäneensä r-sanaa. Jähmettyy kahvikuppi kädessään hetkeksi ja tuijottaa eteensä vähän tyrmistyneenä. Ei saanut Larille kerrottua tunteistaan ja nyt lipsautti sen faijalleen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sebastian**  
  
Kulmakarvansa kohoavat melkein hiusrajaan saakka, kun kuulee, mitä Elias suustaan päästää: tämä on löytänyt miehen naapurin paljusta ja mennyt rakastumaan!  
"Ei sitten varmaan ole mikään pelkkä kesäromanssi kyseessä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa syvään, kun kuulee faijansa kysymyksen.  
"Voi ku tietäski... Mä pyysin sitä muuttaa mun kans yhteen, mut ei se oo siihen sanonu mitään."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Vai sen takia sä sitä Sergein kämppää havittelet", päättelee yllättyneenä, kun Elias kertoo yhteenmuuttoaikeistaan.  
"Eikös toi ole aika nopeeta toimintaa, jos sä vasta olet sen jätkän tavannut?" kysyy sitten kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No paraski puhuja siinä! Ite roudasit kamas suoraan Katariinalta Isabellan luokse", muistelee. "Ja mä kyl olin miettiny muuttoa jo ennen Larin tapaamista. Ja se varmaan mielummin muuttaa veneen alle ku mun kaa saman katon alle..."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No mä en ollut kaheksantoista sillon enkä muuttamassa ekaa kertaa jonkun kanssa kimppaan", huomauttaa pojalleen. Kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan, kun Elias alkaa puhua jostain Larista.  
"No ei se jätkä sitten kovin vakavissaan sun kanssa taida olla", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nii.. Sä jätit ne yhteisasumiset väliin ja pistit mutsin vaan paksuks", naurahtaa ilkikurisesti faijalleen. "Ja Lari nyt on viel kaapissa, ja sen faija heitti sen pihalle", kertoo vakavoituen. "Onneks sä oot aina ollu sinut tän asian kanssa."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Eliaksen heitolle itsestään ja Cindystä. Huomaa sitten tuntevansa pientä myötätuntoa tätä Laria kohtaan, kunnes kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Siis... kukas tämä Lari oikein edes on?" kysyy, "sä sanoit, että naapurista, mutta eihän niillä lapsia ole?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se on Raimon veljenpoika. Sen faija on ihan hirvee natsi! Uhkas viedä sen hoitoon ennen ku potki pihalle!" tuhahtaa. "Olin ihan varma, et se käy munkin päälle!"  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää, kun saa kuulla Larin olevan Raimon veljenpoika. Kuuntelee sitten yllättyneenä Eliaksen sanoja Larin isästä. Pudistaa päätään.  
"On siinäkin isä", tuhahtaa ja katsoo sitten Eliasta, "mutta sä oot varmasti ihan okei?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oon mä. Enemmän mä oon Larista huolissani", huokaa ja kulauttaa kahvikupin tyhjäksi. Jää pyörittelemään lusikkaa kädessään.  
  
**Siirrytään iltaan...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Makaa sängyllään ja odottaa malttamattomana Eliaksen soittoa. On kaivannut poikaa koko päivän eikä varmaan saisi nukutuksi ilman, että kuulee pojan äänen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On viettänyt päivää faijansa, pikkuveljensä ja mumminsa kanssa. On juuri saanut iltapalan syötyä ja hampaat pestyä. Sulkee Oliverin huoneen oven, jossa on käynyt toivottamassa veljelleen hyvät yöt.   
"Mä meen nukkumaan! Hyvää yötä", huikkaa faijalleen ja painelee omaan huoneeseensa. Riisuu pyjaman pois päältä ja pujahtaa peiton alle. Hapuilee puhelimen käteensä ja valitsee Larin numeron, sekä painaa vihreää luuria. Jää odottamaan, että Lari vastaisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Viimein ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan jälkeen puhelimensa alkaa soida. Sykkeensä nousee huomatessaan Eliaksen nimen näytöllä, ja laittaa puhelimen korvalleen vastatessaan soittoon.   
"Moi", hengähtää puhelimeen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Moi", vastaa ja pelkkä äänen kuuleminen saa kylmät väreet kulkemaan kehon läpi. "Sori kun kesti. Käytiin faijan ja broidin kanssa mummilassa, ja sit broidi halus viel illasta leikkiä autoilla, ja mun piti lukee viel iltasatukin", selittää ja vaihtaa asentoaan mukavammaksi sängyllä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee hymyillen Eliaksen selitystä ja nauttii siitä, että saa kuunnella pojan ääntä.  
"Ei se mitään, pääasia, et soitit kuitenkin", sanoo lempeästi, "mul on ollu sua kauhee ikävä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin mullakin sua", tunnustaa aavistuksen surkeana. "Mä kerroin susta faijalle..." töksäyttää ja puree huultaan jäädessään odottamaan, miten Lari asiaan suhtautuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen paljastaessa, että tämä on kertonut itsestään faijalleen.  
"No... eihän se mua tunne", sanoo nielaisten, "kunhan kukaan mun frendeistä ei kuule, niin se on ihan ok."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei se kellekään puhu", hymähtää ja kääntyy kyljelleen. "Tehtiin tänään mummin kanssa vuokrasoppari. Kunhan palaan maalta takas kaupunkiin, niin muutan omaan kämppään", kertoilee kuulumisiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee hivenen helpottuneesti, kun Elias sanoo, että tämä faija ei puhu kenellekään.  
"Sä sitte muutat", toteaa eikä ole yhtään varma, olisko itsestään asumaan saman katon alla Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, vähän kyllä jännittää", myöntää ja toivoisi Larin sanovan jotain siitä, muuttaisiko tämä samaan osoitteeseen kanssaan. "Mut mites siellä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei varmaan mikään ihme, kun ekaa kertaa muuttaa omilleen", sanoo eikä ota enempää kantaa asiaan, vaikka aavistaa, että Elias ehkä haluaisi kuulla, muuttaisiko itse tämän kanssa samaan asuntoon.  
"Eipä tänne mitään ihmeellistä, sitä samaa... paitsi, et sä et oo täällä", vastaa kysymykseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluisin olla siellä", tunnustaa haikeana. "Varmaan ekaa kertaa ikinä harmittaa, että lupasin kesken kesän tulla käymään täällä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No huomenna sä tuut takasin", sanoo ja hymyillen, vaikka haluaisi Eliaksen heti viereensä, "ja onneks on puhelimet, niin voidaan jutella."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kierähtää takaisin selälleen ja huokaa.  
"Niinpä. Jos oisin siellä, niin kömpisin just nyt sun kainaloon..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee itsekin.  
"Se olis kyl ihanaa saada sut mun kainaloon, mut ehkä mä kestän tän yön."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pelkkä Larin äänen kuuntelu saa halun kohottamaan päätään. Nielaisee ja pyrkii pitämään äänensä normaalina.  
"Jos olisin sun kaikussa, niin mun käsi saattas eksyä sun housujen sisälle..." toteaa ääni aavistuksen karheana pelkästä ajatuksesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanat.  
"Mä tykkäisin siitä tosi paljon ja halusin tehdä saman sulle", sanoo ja voi melkein kuvitella, miltä tuntusi saada Eliaksen käsi housuihinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää ajatellessaan Larin kättä boksereisaan. Veripulssi kohti nivusia lähtee liikkeelle, eikä voi itselleen mitään, vaan antaa toisen kätensä vaellella pitkin rintakehäänsä.  
"Kiertäisin käteni sun kovettuvan kalun ympärille ja liikauttasin hitaasti... Härnäten..." sulkee silmänsä ja puree huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää ja sulkee silmänsä, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanat.  
"Se tuntuis niin hyvältä..." hengähtää, "ja mä kiusoittelisin sun kiveksiä mun sormilla..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikauttaa levottomana jalkojaan peiton alla. Laskee kättään vatsalle ja siitä boksereiden alle kiusoittelemaan itseään pyöritellen sormiaan karvoituksen reunalla.  
"Mä oon ihan kovana", henkäisee puhelimeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee puhelimeen.  
"Sit mä ottaisin sut mun käteen ja hyväilisin sua mun kielellä", sanoo huokaisten puhelimeen ja työntää oman kätensä boksereihinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo sormensa oman erektionsa ympärille ja puristaa hieman. Hengityksensä kiihtyy, ja puraisee huultaan, ettei voihkaise nautinnosta.  
"Mä sekoisin sun kosketuksesta täysin. Pelkkä ajatuskin saa mun selän taipumaan kaarelle."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pystyy melkein silmissään näkemään Eliaksen ja joutuu sulkemaan silmänsä. Löytää oman erektionsa ja ottaa siitä kiinni.  
"Mmh... Sä näytät niin seksikkäältä, kun nautit siitä, mitä mä sulle teen", huokaa kiihottuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin järjettömän paljon, kun mä nautinkin sun kosketuksesta, ni mä haluun tehdä saman sulle..." aloittaa ja pitää pienen tauon sanoissaan. "Mä kiipeisin sun päälle 69:iin. Upottaisin sun suuren erektion hitaasti, sentti sentiltä mun kuumaan, kosteaan suuhun."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää kiihottuneena Eliaksen sanoista ja alkaa hitaasti hyväillä itseään.  
"Se tuntuu ihan mielettömän hyvältä", huokaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Bokserit alkaa tuntua ahtailta ja kiristäviltä, joten kiemurtelee niistä ulos. Jatkaa itsensä hyväilyä ja pyöräyttää kämmentään terskansa päällä joutuen haukkomaan henkeään nautinnosta.  
"Samalla, kun upotan sua syvemmälle mun suuhun, mä puristelen sun kiveksiä", huohottaa puhelimeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiihotuksensa vain kasvaa, kun kuuntelee Eliaksen ääntelyä. Kiroaa mieleessän, ettei riisunut vatteitaan pois, kun siihen oli tilaisuus. Työntää housujaan yhdellä kädellä pois päältään joutuen jättämään erektionsa toviksi rauhaan. Kuvittelee Eliaksen oikeasti hyväilevän itseään, ja se saa huokailemaan nautinnosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin huokailu saa halun kasvamaan entisestään. Kiemurtelee vuoteella ja irrottaa hetkeksi otteensa kalustaan, jotta pääsee puristelemaan kiveksiään.  
"Mä... Mä jät... jättäsin sun erektion rauh... rauhaan ja siirty.. sin nuolemaan sun kivek... siäh. Sit mä hyväilis... in sun välilihaa mun sormillah..." selittää katkonaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen katokainen selitys saa kiihotuksensa kasvamaan, ja huohottaa voimakkaamin puhelimeen.  
"Ja mä nuolisin sun nännejä... ja työntäisin mun sormen sun sisään..." huokaa ja potkii housuja pois jalastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo kätensä takaisin erektiolleen ja alkaa liikuttaa kättään rytmikkäästi. Pelkkä ajatus Larin sormista sisällään saa kiemyrtelemaan ja vikisemään.  
"Mä... Mä haluisin sut... sisäänh..." voihkii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eka mä laittaisin toisen sormen... ja sitten työntäisin mun kivikovan erektion... hitaasti sun sisään", huokaa ja alkaa runkata omaa erektiotaan voimakkaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa kiemurtelua vuoteellaan ja huohottaa jo varsin nopeasti. Larin luomat mielikuvat on viedä rajan yli. Hidastaa omaa tahtiaan pidätellen lähestyvää orgasmia.  
"Mä ottaisin sut... mun... sisään... Puskisinh itteeni... sua vastenh... Vaatien vaan... syvemmälleh", huokailee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmmh..." huokailee ja pystyy melkein tuntuemaan, kuinka tiukalta Elias tuntuu, kun työntyy mielessään tämän sisään yhä syvemmälle je syvemmälle.  
"Mä kertäisin mun toisen käden sun... erektion ympäri ja hyväilisin sitä hitaasti... ja pyörittäisin mun peukaloo sun terskan päällä..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin käheä, seksikäs ääni yhdistettynä mielikuviin saa itsensä runkkaamaan nopeampaa, ja pian taipuukin kaarelle tullen käsilleen.  
"Voi luojah..." huokaisee hengästyneenä ja hikisenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elikasen äänistä päätellen tämä sai juuri orgasmin. Poika kuulostaa niin seksikkäältä, että runkkaa itseään voimakkaammin ja kohtaa laukeaa kädelleen huohottaen raskaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee, kuinka Lari saavuttaa oman huippunsa samalla, kun itse leijuu jo euforiasta.  
"Mä rakastan sua."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Oma jälkihehkunsa keskeytyy, kun Elias sanoo jotain, mitä ei todellakaan odottanut kuulevansa.  
"M-mitä sä just sanoit?" kysyy häkeltyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu todellisuuteen Larin kysymyksen myötä. _Miks mä lipsautin ton just nyt?!_ parahtaa mielessään.  
"E... en mitään", vastaa nopeasti, vaikka tietää, ettei selitys tule menemään läpi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen sanoille, vaikkei tämä sitä näekään.  
"Sä sanoit, et sä rakastat mua", sanoo puhelimeen ja on aivan huuli pyöreänä eikä oikein tiedä, mitä ajatella asiasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onks se sit paha?" kysyy hiljaa ja kaivautuu paremmin peiton alle. Pelkää, että on pilannut sen, mitä ikinä itsensä ja Larin välillä olikaan menossa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"N-no ei... mut en mä pysty sitä takasin sanomaan..." takeltelee ja miettii, eteneekö Elias aina yhtä nopeasti muissakin asioissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vaikka tiesi, ettei Lari rakasta itseään, sen kuuleminen tuntuu vähän pahalta.  
"Ei se mitää", sanoo koettaen kuulostaa reippaalta. "Sä oot vaan päässy lyhyessä ajassa luikertelemaan mun sydämeen... "  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mä huomaan", hymähtää ja on helpottunut, ettei Elias vaikuta loukkaantuneen sanoistaan.  
"Mä en vaan etene noin nopeesti näissä asioissa, vaan tarviin aikaa..." myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään normaalisti näin nopeasti etene... Et aika erityinen tapaus oot. Must vaan tuntuu, et sä oot ainoo, kenet mä haluan..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat kuulostavat kieltämättä hyvältä, ja pieni hymy nousee huulilleen.  
"Kiva kuulla... Ja mä tykkään susta tosi paljon", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin sanat lämmittävät mieltä, vaikka Larin tunteet onkin omiaan laimeampia.  
"Toi riittää mulle... Tieto siitä, et oon ehkä enemmänkin ku pikapano sillon tällön."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Todellakin oot enemmän ku mikään pikapano", vakuuttaa ja tuntuu kurjalta, että Elias voisi edes kuvitella mitään sellaista.  
"Sä oot mulle tosi tärkee, vaikken mä vielä voikaan sanoo takasin niitä sun sanojas."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluan ehdottomasti katsoa ajan kanssa, mitä tästä tulee... Tuleeko yhtään mitään. En mä haluu hoputtaa sua tai koettaa saada sua tuntemaan jotain sellasta, mitä et tunne..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä toivon, et täst tulee jotain", sanoo Eliakselle, vaikka pelkääkin, että Elias kyllästyy itseensä, kun on niin paljon tätä maltillisempi ja varovaisempi suhdeasioissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun on lähdettävä suihkuun..." vaihtaa puheenaihetta. "Mä laitan viestiä huomenna, ku oon bussissa. Nähdäänkö illalla?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo vähän pettyneenä, kun Elias on lopettamassa puhelua. Tosin suihku tekisi itselleenkin hyvää äskeisen session jälkeen.   
"Todellakin nähään illalla."


	16. Chapter 16

**Loppulomasta Elias ja Lari päättivät lähteä vielä Tallinnan laivalle ennen kaupunkiin palaamista.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Korjaa reppua selässään ja kulkee kohti laivaa terminaalista. Vilkaisee vieressään kulkevaa Laria. Haluaisi kovasti ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni. Tyytyy vain hipaisemaan kuin ohimennen tämän kättä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen vieressä kohti laivaa laukku olallaan. Hymyilee, kun Elias hipaisee kättään, muttei uskalla tarttua tämän käteen, sillä ovat Helsingissä, eikä voi tietää, onko joku tuttu näkemässä. Arvelee, että se harmittaa Eliasta, mutta ei voi muutakaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille vaivihkaa ja astuu sisään laivaan. Kaivaa lipun esiin, josta katsoo hytin numeron.  
"Onneks toi hytti on autokannen yläpuolella", toteaa helpottuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta laivaan ja kurkkaa tämän lipusta hytin numeron.  
"No onneks, mä en ainakaan missään autokannen alapuolella pystyis oleen", toteaa ja on helpottunut hytin ollessa yläkerroksissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee suuntaamaan kerrosta ylöspäin, jossa hytti sijaitsee. Pienellä haparoinnilla löytää oikean käytävän ja hetken katseltuaan löytää oikean oven. Avaa oven ja astuu hyttiin heittäen repun lattialle. Pomppaa saman tien sängylle pitkälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa laukkunsa lattialle päästessään hyttiin ja sulkee oven. Hymyilee huvittuneena, kun Elias menee heti pitkäkseen sängyllä. Kävelee sängyn viereen ja istahtaa sen reunalle.  
"Toivottavasti sä et meinaa koko päivää siinä olla", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy sängyllä lähemmäs seinää.  
"Noo... Mä aattelin, et tuut hetkeks mun viereen tähän."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja potkii kengät pois jalastaan. Asettuu sitten kyljelleen sängylle Eliaksen viereen.  
"Ai näin vai?" kysyy virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin tullessa viereensä ja alkaa piirellä sormellaan tämän hauikseen.  
"Parempi", toteaa hymähtäen. "Laivan lähtöön on jotain parikyt minsaa... Mitäs tehdään odotellessa? Mä haluisin lähtee tonne kannelle kattomaan lähtöä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii, kun Elias piirtelee hauikseensa.  
"No sitte me mennään kannelle", sanoo ja painaa suukon Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluisin niin kulkee tuolla sun kans käsi kädessä", huokaa Larin huulia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanat.  
"Mä tiiän... mut en mä voi ottaa sitä riskii, et mun frendit saa tietää", sanoo pahoittelevasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja mä kunnioitan sitä, mut mä aion ottaa näistä hetkistä, kun ollaan kaksin, kaiken ilon irti", huokaa ja painaa huulensa Larin huulille. Vie kätensä Larin niskan taakse vetääkseen täältä vielä hähemmäs itseään. Nostaa jalkansa Larin jalan päälle. "Mmmh..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Elias ei pahastu sanoistaan.  
"Hyvä", on kaikki, mitä ehtii sanoa ennen kuin Elias suutelee itseään. Vastaa suudelmaan ja nauttii siitä, kun Elias vetää itseään vielä lähemmäs tätä.  
"Mmh..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos vaan jäätäs tänne hyttiin?" mutisee Larin huulia vasten.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneesti.  
"Käy mulle, mut sähän halusit mennä kannelle?" kysyy ja painaa taas huulensa kunnolla vasten Eliaksen huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiepauttaa Larin alleen ja irrottautuu hetkeksi tämän huulista.  
"Mut ehkä mä haluun olla tääl sun kans kaksin viel enemmän?" Sanoo viekoittelevasti ja jatkaa suudelmaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias niin helposti kiepsauttaa itsensä tämän alle. Hymähtää pojalle.  
"No kuten sanoin, käy mulle", virnistää ja vastaa saamaansa suudelmaan innokkaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Syventää suudelmaa ja vie sormensa Larin sormien lomaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa vasten Eliaksen huulia ja kietoo vapaan käden tämän hiuksiin. Itsellään ei ole mikään kiire poistua hytistä, sillä haluaa Eliaksen tavoin ottaa kaiken ilon irti kahdenkeskisestä ajastaan.  
  
**Illemmalla Lari ja Elias ovat päässeet pois hytistä ja päätyneet baariin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu pienessä hämyisässä baarissa laivan perällä Laria vastapäätä. Trubaduuri soittaa klassikoita baarin nurkassa. On vasten tapojaan ottanut pari vahvempaa paukkua oluen kaverina. Päässä heittää aavistuksen, mutta olo on muuten hyvä.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Jalkansa heiluu musiikin tahdissa, ja olonsa on hyvin rentoutunut muutaman drinkin ja oluen jäljiltä.  
"Mä veisin sut tanssiin, jos tääl ei olis ketää muuta", sanoo hivenen humailaisella äänellä ja hymyilee Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On jo viemässä kättään Larin käden päälle, kun vetää kätensä takaisin syliinsä. Hymyilee aavistuksen surullisena Larin sanoille tanssimisesta. Ottaa kulauksen tuolistaan ja miettii, lähtisikö tilaamaan uuden paukun.  
"Tanssitaan sit hytissä", sanoo lopulta, ja hymy käy huulillaan. "Otat sä oluen, jos käyn tilaamassa?"  
  
**Lari  
**  
Ei huomaa surullista vivahdetta Eliaksen hymyssä ja nyökyttää innokkaasti, kun tämä ehdottaa hytissä tanssimista.  
"Joo, kiitti... ihana", sanoo sitten siirappisesti hymyillen, kun Elias kysyy, haluaako oluen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee pöydästä ja hipaisee Larin olkapäätä matkalla baaritiskille. Tilaa oluet ja itselleen salmiakkikossun. Tilauksen maksettuaan kulauttaa salmarin alas siinä baaritiskillä ja suuntaa tuoppien kanssa pöytään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliaksen perään, kun tämä suuntaa tiskille ja hymyilee pojan hipaistessa olkapäätään. Toivoo, että itsellään olisi rohkeutta olla läheisemmin Eliaksen kanssa, mutta pelkää edelleen laivalla olevan tuttuja...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa paikalleen, jolloin toinen tuopeista kallistuu ja olutta lorahtaa housuilleen. Laskee tuopit pöydälle ja nousee seisomaan ja tarkastelemaan, miten pahasti housut kastuivat.  
"Mun varmaan täytyy käydä vaihtamassa housut", toteaa nähtyään farkkujen etupuolen olevan märkänä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee iloisesti Eliaksen tullessa takaisin eikä huomaa tämän sotkeneen housunsa.  
"Häh?" ihmettelee kulmat kurtussa, kun Elias mainitsee housujen vaihtamisen.  
  
**Elias**

"No kato nyt! En mä näissä housuissa voi tänne jäädä..." toteaa ja tekisi kovasti mielensä istahtaa Larin viereen ja painautua tämän kainaloon. Kaivaa kuitenkin lompakon esille ja etsii sieltä avainkorttia hyttiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurottautuu pöydän vierestä katsomaan Eliaksen housuja, jotka toden totta ovat märät edestä.  
"Tuunks mä sun mukaan?" kysyy, kun Elias alkaa kaivaa lompakkoaan. Ei haluaisi jäädä ilman Eliasta baariin, vaikkei samalla haluaisikaan liikkua mihinkään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee ympärilleen ja huomaa baarin olevan täynnä.  
"Jos sä jäät pitää paikkaa? Ei mul kauaa näiden housujen vaihtoon mee", virnistää ja tuo huulensa lähemmäs Larin korvaa. "Sä kun oot mukana, niin mulla ei oo koko loppuiltana housuja jalassa..." kuiskaa tämän korvaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää, kun Elias kehottaa itseään jäämään paikkaa pitämään. Mutta sitten alkaa virnistää Eliaksen kuiskauksen kuullessaan.  
"Ei mikään huono idea", kuiskaa takaisin ja ottaa alahuulensa hampaidensa väliin katsoessaan Eliasta himokkaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin himokas tuijotus saa puraisemaan alahuultaan. Katsoo Laria tiiviisti silmiin ja alkaa painaa huuliaan lähemmäs Larin huulia...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä alkavat painua kiinni, kun Elias lähestyy huuliaan. Kuitenkin ennen kuin huulet koskettavat toisiaan, muistaa missä ovat, joten kääntää kasvinsa pois.  
"Sori... en mä voi täällä", kuiskaa pahoitellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huulensa jää hamuamaan ilmaa ja avaa silmänsä nopeasti. Suoristaa asentoaan ja näyttää Larille avainkorttiaan hymähtäen. Kääntyy ja lähtee kohti hittiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena ja katselee haikeana Eliaksen perään. Tarttuu sitten toiseen oluttuoppiin ja vetää kerralla puolet sen sisällöstä alas kurkustaan.  
_Lopeta toi nössöily tai sä menetät sen!_ parjaa itselleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee olevansa yksinäisempi kuin ikinä ennen. Kävelee kohti hyttiä, mutta ohittaessaan pientä baaria päättää tilata pari paukkua. Ne maksettuaan juo molemmat ykkösellä ja jatkaa matkaansa. Kaksin Larin kanssa ollessaan kaikki on täydellistä. Jopa maalla toisten silmien edessä Lari uskaltaa olla oma itsensä. _Tätäkö elämä tulis olemaan kaupungissa?_ miettii ja alkaa olla jo tukevassa humalassa. Joutuu ottamaan seinästä tukea kävellessään.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
On juuri astunut ulos vessasta ja lähtee suuntaamaan takaisin baariin ystäviensä seuraan, kun huomaa hyvin tutunnäköisen pojan nojailemassa seinään yrittäessään kävellä.  
"Elias?" kysy yllättyneenä mutta mielissään ja tarttuu tämän käteen, jotta poika pysyisi paremmin pystyssä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Joku kutsuu itseään ja hetken jo kuvittelee Larin lähteneen peräänsä. Lämmin käsi kietoutuu sormiensa ympärille, ja koettaa tarkentaa katsettaan tajutakseen, kuka on vierellään.  
"Kaarlo?" kysyy ihmeissään, ja koska tämän käden kosketus tuntuu järjettömän hyvältä, kiepsahtaa Kaarlon syliin painaen päänsä tämän olkapäälle.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Häkeltyy täysin Eliaksen yhtäkkiä kipsahtaessa syliinsä.  
"Miten paljon sä oot juonu?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa ja vilkuilee ympärilleen, "ja missä se sun... seuralainen on? Et kai sä yksin täällä oo?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Miten hyvältä tuntuukaan olla jonkun lähellä ilman, että tarvitsee miettiä kuka näkee ja mitä.   
"Pari paukkua vaan", vastaa surkeana ajatellen Laria, jonka kanssa ei voi kävellä edes käsi kädessä täällä. "En mä yksi oo", kertoo ja nyyhkäisee.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Alkaa huolestua Eliaksesta, kun kuulee tämän nyyhkäisevän.  
"No miks sä sitte hoipertelet täällä yksin ja oot noin surkeena?" kysyy huolehtivasti ja on sitä mieltä, että Eliaksen uusin säätö ei ole tämän arvoinen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa päätään ja katsoo Kaarloa harmittavin silmin.  
"Mä oon menosh vaihtaa kuivat houssut", mutisee ja tajuaa puristavansa avainkorttia kädessään. Irrottautuu Kaarlosta ja ottaa hoipertelevat askeleita kohti hyttikäytävää. Joutuu jälleen ottamaan tukea seinästä. Päässä pyörii ikävästi, mutta hoipertelee eteenpäin tahdonvoimalla.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliaksen housuja ja huomaa niiden olevan märät. Epäilee pojan kaataneen jotain juomaa päälleen. Katsoo sitten päätään pudistellen Eliaksen menoa kohti hyttiä ja päättää mennä perään.  
"Hei, ei tosta tuu mitään. Anna mä autan sut hyttiin", sanoo ja vetää Eliaksen käden olkapäilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Eteenpäin kävely on huomattavasti helpompaa, kun saa nojata johonkuhun.  
"Sse hytti on tosha", sanoo ja huitoo epäräämäisesti hytin oven suuntaan. Ojentaa avainkorttia ovea kohti, mutta ei saa osumaan sitä oikeaan kohtaan.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Helpottuu, kun saa Eliaksen hyttikäytävään ja oikea ovi löytyy nopeasti. Ottaa Eliakselta avainkortin, koska tämä ei itse saa sitä työnnettyä oikeaa kohtaan. Avaa oven ja taluttaa Eliaksen sisälle. Sulkee oven perässään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seisoo huojuen keskellä pientä hyttiä. Äkkää kassinsa sängyllä ja huojuvin askelin lähtee sitä kohti. Kaivaa laukusta tummat farkut ja tuijottaa niitä otsa rypyssä.  
"Ei näitten kaa käy thää paita", mutisee ja alkaa näpertää puseroa pois päältään. Ei enää muista Kaarlon läsnäoloa hytissä.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat, kun Elias alkaa riisua paitaa. Tietää, että itsensä tulisi muistuttaa poikaa läsnäolostaan hytissä, muttei saa suutaan auki. Siitä on vuosi, kun on viimeksi päässyt näkemään paljasta pintaa Eliaksesta, joten ei halua minkään keskeyttävän Eliaksen riisumista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa puseron pois päältään ja heityää sen hajamielisenä lattialle. Kaivaa laukusta puseron ja mallaa sitä housujen kanssa. Nousee seisomaan ja alkaa avata tuskaisena housujensa vyötä. Taistelee hetken vyön kanssa ja saa napit ja vetoketjun auki. Jousut valahtavat nilkkoihin ja potkii ne samaan kasaan puseron kanssa. Seisoo huojuen keskellä hyttiä bokserisillaan.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Hengityksensä käy raskaammaksi ja sykkeensä kiihtyy, kun Elias on kohta pelkät bokserit jalassa. Ei pysty estämään itseään, joten kävelee pojan eteen ja asettaa kämmenensä vasten Eliaksen rintakehää. Huokaa, kun tuntee lämpimän ihon käsiensä alla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa kättä rintakehällään ja nostaa hitaasti katseensa vastapäätään seisovaan mieheen. Mennyt ja nykyisyys on sekoittunut humalan takia. Astuu askeleen Kaarloon päin, ollen vain muutamien senttien päässä tämän huulista ja katsoo tätä haastavasti.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Tuntee intoa, kun Elias ei peräänny, vaan tulee lähemmäs. Painaa huulensa haluavasti vasten Eliaksen huulia ja huokaa, kun ne maistuvat pitkän ajan jälkeen edelleen yhtä hyviltä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa suudelmaan innokkaasti. Jossain takaraivossa vilahtaa ajatus Larista, muttei saa ajatuksesta kiinni. Vetää Kaarlon kiinni itseensä ja ottaa askeleen taaksepäin kaatuen sotkuiselle vuoteelle.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Huokaa kiihottuneena Eliaksen vetäessä itsensä tähän kiinni. Seuraa perässä, kun Elias kaatuu sängylle, ja asettaa itsensä kunnolla pojan päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie kätensä Kaarlon selälle lähes raapien. Ahmii suudelmillaan miestä ja koettaa työntää järjettömän väsymyksensä syrjään.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Ynähtää, kun Elias lähestulkoon raapii selkäänsä. Kohottautuu sen verran, että saa revittyä paitansa päältään. Jatkaa sitten taas Eliaksen suutelua himoiten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Juo jo Eliaksen tuoppia ja ihmettelee, missä tämä oikein viipyy.  
_Mä venaan viel viis minuuttii ja lähen sit ettimään_ , päättää ja alkaa tyhjentää tuoppia vauhdikkaammin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Silmät lupsahtavat kiinni ensimmäisen kerran. Painaa kätensä Kaarlon rinnalle ja avaa silmänsä väkisin.  
"Väsyttääh..." saa mutistua ja nukahtaa.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Joutuu irtaantumaan Eliaksen huulista ja tuntee suunnatonta pettymystä, kun huomaa Eliaksen nukahtaneen.  
"Hei, et sä voi tolleen tehä kesken kaiken", mutisee turhautuneena ja yrittää ravistella Eliasta hereille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu ravisteluun ja raottaa silmiään hetkeksi.   
"Jää viereenh..." mutisee unisena tietämättä ketä pyytää viereensä.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti, sillä Eliasta tuskin saisi enää hereille saatika jatkamaan äskeistä. Hymyilee kuitenkin pojan ehdotukselle ja nousee sängyltä riisuakseen vaatteensa. Kun on alusvaatteisillaan, kömpii sänkyyn peiton alle ja painaa itsensä tiukasti Eliaksen viereen.  
  
**Viiden minuutin kuluttua Lari saapuu hyttiin...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Taistelee vähän aikaa avainkortin kanssa, mutta lopulta onnistuu avaamaan oven.  
"Elias?" huhuilee humalaisesti, mutta ei saa vastausta. Astuu peremmälle ja jähmettyy paikoilleen, kun näkee toisen peiton alla kaksi ihmistä: Eliaksen ja _sen hemmetin ex-hoidon_.  
"Mitä helvettiä?" ärähtää kovaan ääneen ja paiskaa hytin oven kiinni.


	17. Chapter 17

**Elias**  
  
Nukkuu niin sikeästi, ettei tiedä, mitä hytissä tapahtuu.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Säpsähtää hereille, kun ovi kolahtaa, ja avaa silmänsä. Kohottautuu katsomaan, kuka hyttiin tuli karkit kaulassa, ja näkee kesällä Eliaksen seurassa olleen nuoren miehen vihaisena hytin ovella. Tuijottaa tätä ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Marssii lähemmäs sängyssa makaavaa kaksikkoa.  
"Mitä hittoa sä siinä luulet tekeväs?" kysyy vihaisena mieheltä, jonka nimeä ei enää muista.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
"Nukun", vastaa unisena ja vetää peittoa paljaan rintakehänsä peitoksi. Mieleensä juolahtaa, että kohta sattaa käydä huonosti. Vilkaisee vieressä tuhisevaa Eliasta, eikä haluaisi millään nousta vuoteesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Panee merkille miehen paljaan rintakehän sekä lattialla lojuvat vieraat vaatteet, ja se saa kiukkunsa lisääntymään.   
"Nyt ne vaatteet päälle ja ulos täältä!" komentaa uhkavasti ja noukkii vaatteita lattialta heittäen ne sitten miestä päin.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Saa vaatteet nenilleen ja koettaa kopsata niitä kiinni. Kömpii haluttomasti pois Eliaksen vierestä ja kiskoo puserot päälleen. Alkaa olla hereillä ja on kiukkuinen keskeytyksestä  
"Aika edesvastuutonta jättää Elias tuossa kunnossa hoipertelemaan pitkin laivaa", tiuskaisee vetäessään housuja jalkaansa. "Mitä jos se ois saanu päähänsä mennä kannelle ja horjahtanu kaiteen yli?" Tivaa mieheltä vastapäätään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää tyytyväisenä, kun mies poistuu sängystä ja alkaa pukeutua. Ärsyyntyy kuitenkin uudelleen tämän sanoista.  
"Ja mitä ite teit? Hyväkskäytit Eliasta, kun se on humalassa, ja tungit samaan sänkyyn sen kanssa", tokaisee kiukkuisesti ja katsoo miestä arvoivasti.  
"Minkä ikänen sä ees oot?" kysyy, sillä on varma, että tämä on useamman vuoden Eliasta ja itseään vanhempi.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Saa vaatteet päälleen, mutta jättää housujen vetoketjun kiinnittämisen vaiheeseen, kun vastapuoli jatkaa meuhkaamistaan.  
"Ihan ite se itkien mun syliin tuli tuol käytävällä ja se mut tonne sänkyyn halus!" heittää virnistäen takaisin. "Aivan kaiken, mitä Elias osaa sängyssä... Se on oppinu ne mun kanssa", jatkaa ja sulkee vihdoin housujensa vetoketjun ja napin. "Ja vaikkei asia sulle kuulu, ni mä oon 26, enkä voi uskoo, miten Elias on tollaseen pentuun haksahtanu."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee kasvot kireinä miehen paasausta ja vaikkei tiedä, puhuuko tämä totta, tuntuu pahalta kuulla, että Elias olisi itkenyt takiaan. Mutta sitten, kun mies alkaa leveillä opettaneensa Eliakselle seksitaitoja, menettää malttinsa. Tarttuu tämän käsivarteen ja rahaa ovelle.  
"Nyt sä häivyt ennen kun mä suutun ihan tosissani", varoittaa ja avaa hytin oven. Vaikka mies sanoi olevansa kahdeksan vuotta itseään vanhempi, ei pelkää tätä yhtään, sillä tietää olevansa paljon voimakkaampi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vaihtaa asentoa vuoteessa hamuten kädellään tyhjää vierestään.  
  
**Kaarlo**

"Näpit irti! kivahtaa ja repii kätensä irti miehen otteesta. Astuu ovesta ulos ja kääntyy tumman miehen puoleen. "Jos sä ikinä satutat Eliasta, ni saat mut vastaas", kihisee kiukusta ja on oikeasti huolissaan, mitä Eliakselle tapahtuisi, kun hytin ovi sulkeutuisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mua ei tollanen luuviulu pelota", tokaisee kylmästi tämän uhkauksille, "ja en todellakaan satuta Eliasta." Pamauttaa sitten hytin oven kiinni miehen naaman edestä ja menee kiukusta puhisten peremmälle hyttiin.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Näyttää keskaria kiinni lämäytetylle hytin ovelle ja lähtee kohti omaa hyttiään. Aikoo seuraavana päivänä varmistaa, että Eliaksella on kaikki hyvin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyilee levottomana sängyssään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen levottoman kieriskelyn, mutta on niin kiukkuinen, ettei halua tämän viereen. Riisuu päälivaatteensa myttyyn lattialle ja kiipeää yläsängylle nukkumaan.  
  
**Seuraavana aamuna...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää kylkeään väsyneenä ja yrittää saada itsensä pysymään unessa, sillä ei halua kohdata vielä Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Raottaa silmiään. Suussa maistuu pahalta, ja olo on kurja. Pelkää liikahtaa sängyllä, ettei olo pahenisi enempää. Uskaltautuu kääntämään päätään eikä näe Laria missään.  
"Lari?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen hiljaisen äänen, mutta teeskentelee nukkuvaa. Ei yhtään tiedä, mitä tälle sanoisi, jos Elias ei muista eilisiä tapahtumia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei kuule vastausta, ja mieleen hiipii ajatus, että Larille on sattunut jotain. Unohtaa hetkeksi vellovan pahan olon ja nousee vuoteen reunalle istumaan. Samassa vatsassa möyrähtää, ja ryntää vessan oksentamaan kyynelten valuessa poskilleen.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Kun kuulee Eliaksen ryntäävän vessaan oksentamaan, nousee huokaisten istumaan. Ei halua Eliaksen kärsivän yksin, joten pudottautuu lattialle ja alkaa kaivaa laukustaan särkylääkettä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Oksennettuaan jää nojaamaan silmät kiinni vessan seinään. Viileä seinä tuntuu hyvältä selkää vasten. Koettaa pyyhkiä kyyneleitä poskiltaan ja pidätellä uutta oksennusryöppyä vielä hetken sisällään. Kylkiin sattuu edellisestä kerrasta jo riittämiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Löytää särkylääkepaketin ja ottaa siitä yhden napin laittaen sen pöydälle. Odottaa, että Elias tulee oksentamasta, sillä ei mahdu tämän kanssa samaan aikaan hytin pieneen vessaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Oksentaa uudelleen ja yökkii lopulta tyhjää. Kokoaa itseään hetken aikaa pytyn ääressä ja nousee vapisevin jaloin seisomaan. Huuhtelee kasvojaan viileällä vedellä ja kuivaa pyyhkeeseen. Avaa varovasti vessan oven ja on kompastua kynnykseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee nopeasti ottamaan Eliasta kiinni käsivärresta, kun tämä on kompastua kynnykseen.  
"Ootsä okei?" kysyy hieman huolestuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot kunnossa!" sanoo voipuneena, kun näkee Larin ja nojautuu tätä vasten. Pieni hymy käy kalpeilla kasvoillaan. "Kamalan huono olo..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tietty oon", sanoo vähän hämillään, "susta mä oon huolissani." Taluttaa Eliaksen hitaasti istumaan sängylle.  
"Tossa on särkylääke", sanoo ja ojentaa pilleriä Eliakselle, "mä käyn hakees sulle vettä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa särkylääkkeen käteensä ja katsoo Larin perään. Joutuu ottamaan toisella kädellä tukea sängyn reunasta.  
"Kiitti, ku huolehdit musta..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Käy vessassa täyttämässä kertakäyttömukin vedellä ja vie sen Eliakselle. Ei sano mitään tämän sanoihin, sillä haluaa aloittaa kuulustelun vasta, kun Elias on niellyt lääkkeen ja mennyt pitkäkseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa tabletin suuhunsa ja vettä päälle. Jää odottamaan nouseeko vesi ylös. Uskaltautuu ottamaan pidemmän hörpyn mukista ja ojentaa tyhjän mukin lopulta Larille. Päässä jyskyttää armottomasti, ja kellahtaa takaisin vuoteeseen.  
"Mä en muista oikein mitään..." mutisee nykiessään peittoa päälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo, että Elias saa lääkkeen otettua. Laittaa Eliaksen ojentaman mukin pöydälle ja istahtaa pojan sängyn reunalle.  
"Mä toivoisin, et sä muistaisit ainakin jotain siitä, kun sä päädyit tänne hyttiin", huokaisee ja katselee Eliasta pettyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä olin tulos vaihtaa housuja ja kieppasin matkalla ottamas viel pari paukkua..." muistelee kulmat kurtussa. Hieroo ohimoaan kuin auttaakseen muistiaa. "Sit välähdyksiä siitä, et pussattiin tässä ja päädyttiin sänkyyn", pinnistelee muistiaan. Vilkaisee Laria saadakseen muistikuvilleen tukea. "Tai sit mä näin unta..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa hiljaa, kun Elias sanoo, että kävi ottamassa pari paukkua.  
"Ei se ollu unta, mut et sä kyllä mun kanssa pussaillu", sanoo Eliakselle ja odottaa tämän reaktiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa epäuskoisena Laria tämän väittäessä, ettei ole pussaillut tämän kanssa. Mieleensä hiipii kumma ajatus.  
"En kai mä nyt _tytön_ kans pussaillu?" parahtaa lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa pienesti, kun Elias pelkää pussailleensa tytön kanssa.  
"Ei, kyllä se ihan jätkä oli", sanoo ja menettää hilpeytensä, kun muistaa sen limaisen ällötyksen Eliaksen kanssa samassa sängyssä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa helpotuksesta, mutta tunne ei kestä kauan. Nousee päänsärystään huolimatta istumaan sängylle.  
"Siis mitä?" kysyy epäuskoisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä tiesin, et sä olit pettynyt muhun, mut en silti kuvitellu, et sä kostaisit menemällä melkeen sänkyyn jonkun toisen kanssa", mutisee apeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistelee päätään epäuskoisena.  
"Siis väität sä, et mä oon onnistunu kännipäissäni iskemään matkalla hyttiin jonkun random-homon?" parahtaa ja vaipuu tyynyään vasten. Painaa silmänsä kiinni, koska on aivan varma, että näkee unta, aika huonoa unta vielä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se ollut mikään random homo, vaan se sun landesäätös", kertoo Eliakselle, ja kiukkunsa taas kasvaa. Joku tuntematon olisi varmasti ollut helmpompi sietää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hidastas nyt vähän", pyytää kun tuntuu saavan liikaa tietoa kerralla, eikä krapulansa takia kykene käsittelemään asioita samalla lailla kuin normaalisti.  
"Onks Kaarlo tällä laivalla?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Kaarlo_ , toistaa itsekseen, kun Elias mainitsee nimen. Aikoo painaa sen visusti mieleensä.  
"No ilmiesesti, ei kai se muuten olis ollu pelkät kalsarit jalassa sun vieressä", tuhahtaa vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat järkytyksestä! _Mitä ihmettä mä oon touhunnut?!_ Vetää tyynyn päänsä alta ja vetää sen kasvojensa päälle.  
"Mä en juo enää ikinä", mutisee enemmänkin tyynylleen kuin Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee olonsa paremmaksi, kun Elias on selkeästi järkyttynyt ja vetää tyynyn kasvojen peitoksi.  
"Sä olit kuulemma itkeny sen sylissä mun takia", huokaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa tyynyä tiukemmin kasvoilleen. Ei uskalla katsoa Laria. _Itkenyt_.  
"Voitkohan sä ikinä antaa mulle anteeks?" parahtaa tyynyä vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Miettii, mitä vastaisi Eliaksen kysymykseen.   
"No kyl kai mä voin... sä olit kuitenkin ihan kännissä ja se hyypiö käytti sitä hyväkseen", vastaa ja alkaa vetää tyynyä pois Eliaksen kasvoilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin vedettyä tyynyn pois kasvoiltaan, uskaltautuu avaamaan silmänsä. Kohottautuu istumaan sängylle, vaikka päänsärky jyskyttää ohimoillaan. Hieroo vaistomaisesti ohimoaan.  
"Mä en ansaitse sua..."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen hitaasti itseään vasten ja alkaa silittää hellästi pojan hiuksia.  
"Mä puolestani mietin eilen yksin siellä baarissa, et mä en ansaitse sua..." sanoo hiljaa eikä vain jaksa olla Eliakselle kiukkuinen. Mutta Kaarlo sen sijaan on täysin eri asia...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu vasten Laria eikä voi itselleen mitään, vaan kyyneleet karkaavat ja itku tulee. Puristaa Laria tiukemmin itseään vasten ja itkee lohduttomana vasten tämän olkapäätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen itkevän, kun tuntee pojan kyyneleiden kastelevan paitaansa. Vetää Eliasta tiukemmin syliinsä ja painaa suukon tämän vaaleisiin hiuksiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puree huultaan, ettei parkuisi ääneen. Ei voi uskoa, että on ollut päätymäisillään vuoteeseen Kaarlon kanssa, vaikka on tunnustanut Larille rakkautensa.   
"Tulisit sä mun viereen?" kysyy kyynelet silmissään ja käy vuoteelle pitkälleen. "Pitäisit sä mua vaan sun lähellä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen mennessä takaisin makuulle, nyökkää vastaukseksi ja oikoo itsensä Eliaksen viereen. Vetää pojan tiukasti syliinsä ja yrittää olla ajattelematta, että löysi yöllä Kaarlon vastaavasta asennosta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu tiukasti Larin syliin ja vie sormensa tämän sormien lomaan. Itku on laantumassa, ja särkylääke alkaa vaikuttaa. Tuntee olonsa väsyneeksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää Eliasta sylissään ja toivoo, että tämä pian alkaisi nukkua krapulaa pois. Silittelee pojan hiuksia ja toivoo myös, etteivät tapaa enää Kaarloa, sillä ei tiedä, mitä tekisi, jos kyseiseen hyypiöön törmäisi.  
  
**Kaikki loppuu aikanaan, niin myös risteily. Laiva saapuu takaisin...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee huonovointiselta terminaaliin. Kantaa urheasti omaa reppuaan ja tuliaispussia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää kättään Eliaksen ympärillä, vaikka koko ajan pelkääkin jostain pomppaavan esiin joku tuttu. Elias on niin huonovointinen yhä, että haluaa varmistaa pojan pysyvän tolpillaan ruuhkassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pakko huilata hetki", huokaisee ja huomaa vähän matkan päässä penkin. Istahtaa penkille huilaamaan.  
"En ota enää ikinä mitään kaljaa vahvempaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee Eliaksen viereen penkille ja nyökkää pojan sanoille.  
"Varmaan ihan hyvä idea", huokaa ja ottaa laukun pois olaltaan asettaakseen sen maahan jalkojensa juureen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On ottamassa Laria kädestä kiinni, kun muistaa sen olevan kiellettyjen asioiden listalla julkisella paikalla.  
"Tekis melkein mieli ehottaa jäämistä Helsinkiin. En tiiä kykenenkö mä missään bussissa matkustamaan montaa tuntia."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta vähän huolestuneena.  
"No kai meillä rahaa on yhteen hotelliyöhön, jos sä et kestä bussimatkaa tänään", miettii, vaikka itse haluaisi nopeasti pois Helsingistä, jossa on suuri vaara törmätä tuttuihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan. Oli ajatellut menoa faijalleen tai mummin luo. Sitten mieleensä pälkähtää ajatus.  
"Mun mummi omistaa kivan majatalon tääl, ja jos siel on tilaa, niin päästäs varmaan tosi edullisesti sinne?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias kertoo, että tämän mummi omistaa majatalon.  
"Se olis varmaan ihan hyvä idea mennä sinne", vastaa nyökytellen ja uskoo, että siellä olisi turvallisempaa kuin esimerkiksi jossain keskustan hotellissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä soitan mummille saman tien", sanoo ja kaivaa kännykkänsä esiin.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Kävelee kohti terminaalin ulko-ovea, kun huomaa tutun hahmon penkillä. Mulkaisee Eliaksen vieressä istuvaa tummaa miestä ja kiinnittää sitten huomionsa huonovointisennäköisen Eliakseen.  
"Elias, oot sä kunnossa?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää, kun Elias soittaa mummilleen. Seuraavaksi kuulee kuitenkin äänen, joka saa pulssinsa saman tien hakkaamaan raivosta. Nousee ylös ja asettaa itsensä Eliaksen ja Kaarlon väliin.  
"Sä voit lähtee vetään, me pärjätään oikein hyvin ilman sua", tokaisee jääkylmästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puhelin alkaa hälyttää, kun kuulee Kaarlon äänen. Ei ehdi vastata tälle mitään, kun Lari rynnii itsensä ja Kaarlon väliin. Jää suu auki seuraamaan Larin käytöstä. Koettaa kurkkia Larin takaa, mitä miesten sanailusta seuraa.  
  
**Kaarlo**   
  
"Häivy nyt siitä!" ärähtää miehelle edessään ja koettaa ohittaa tämän päästäkseen Eliaksen jutulle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Estää kädellään Kaarlon pääsyn ohitseen ja itseään raivostuttaa suunnattomasti koko ihminen.  
"Ootsä kuuro? Mä sanoin, et lähe vetään", sanoo tylysti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari, rauhotu!" sano ja laskee puhelimen syliinsä. Miettii, mahtaako Lari itse edes tajuta, miltä tämän käytös muiden silmissä näyttää.  
  
**Kaarlo**  
  
Nostaa kädet pystyyn eikä halua aiheuttaa tappelua julkisella paikalla. Perääntyy pari askelta.  
"Elias, soita mulle!" huikkaa ja lähtee kävelemään pois paikalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Kaarlo tajuaa häipyä. Toivoo todella, että Elias ei soita tälle. Istuu takaisin penkille ja mulkoilee Kaarlon loittonevaa selkää.  
"Mä en haluu nähä tota enää ikinä", puuskahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa toista kulmaansa ja katsoo Laria hymyillen.  
"Mun kans käsi kädessä et ilkee liikkua, mut sit täydessä terminaalissa sä puolustat mua ku joku urosleijona?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta, ja pojan hymy pyyhkii kiukkunsa lähes välittömästi pois.  
"Totta kai mä sua puolustan", sanoo pienesti hymyillen ja katsoo tätä lempeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hipaisee hellästi Larin poskea, kun puhelimensa alkaa soida. Näkee mummin nimen vilkkuvan näytöllä ja vastaatälle. Alkaa kertoa yöpaikan toiveestaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen hipaisulle ja melkein hätkähtää, kun pojan kännykkä alkaa soida. Eliaksen puhuessa puhelimeen, yllättää itsensäkin, kun ottaa pojan vapaan käden omaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Keskittymisensä herpaantuu, kun Lari ottaa kädestään kiinni. Tuijottaa yhteen liitettyjä käsiä hetken ja nostaa hämmentyneenä katseensa Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen hämmentyneelle katseelle. Ei halua pojan muistelevan mitään Kaarloja, joten päättää olla rohkea ja pitää Eliasta kädestä kiinni vaikka koko päivän, jos tämä niin toivoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu mummin huhuiluun puhelimen toisessa päässä. Ei irrota katsettaan Larista, vaan puhuu puhelun mumminsa kanssa loppuun. Larin käsi omassaan tuntuu uskomattoman oikealta, ja ei juuri nyt muista koko Kaarlon olemassa oloa.  
"Majatalo on täynnä, mut se mun vuokraama kämppä ois tyhjillään..." kertoo tilanteen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää katsettaan Eliaksessa koko ajan ja yllätyksekseen Eliaksen pitäminen kädestä julkisella paikalla tuntuu varsin hyvältä.  
"Onks sulla mukana avaimet sinne?" kysyy, kun Elias kertoo majatalon olevan täynnä, mutta vuokrakämpän tyhjänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mummi pääsee kohta töistä, ja voidaan hakea avain sieltä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille avaimesta.  
"Jaksaksä lähtee jo vai levätäänkö vielä?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lähetään vaan", vastaa ja nousee seisomaan.  
  
**Tuntia myöhemmin avain Eliaksen vuokraamaan asuntoon on haettu.**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astelee Eliaksen kanssa hieman jännittyneenä rappukäytävään, jossa kämppä sijaitsee.  
"Mikä kerros?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toi seuraava", vastaa Larin kysymykseen ja pyörittelee asunnon avaimia käsissään. Mummin kertoman mukaan Sergei on jättänyt kaikki huonekalut asuntoon. Saapuu oikeaan kerrokseen ja avaa oven. Astuu asuntoon sisälle ja sytyttää valot. Ikkunaverhot on tiiviisti kiinni, ja asuntoon ei juuri päivänvaloa sen takia pääse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta oikeaan kerrokseen ja astuu sisään asuntoon. Sisällä on pimeää, joten ei juuri näe mitään. Painaa katkaisijasta valot päälle ja katselee kiinnostuneena ympärilleen.  
"Aika jännä toi tapetti", sanoo, kun silmiinsä osuu varsin kirjava seinä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee repun maahan samalla, kun Lari kummastelee tapettia.  
"Oli mummin kanssa puhetta aiemmin, et rempattas tää mun näköseks. Nyt tää on mun sedän ja sen ex-vaimon remppaama", kertoo ja ottaa kengät pois jalastaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tajuaa itsekin riisua kengät, kun näkee Eliaksen tekevän niin. Samalla ottaa laukkunsa olaltaan ja asettaa sen naulakkoon roikkumaan. Menee sitten peremmälle asuntoon.  
"Ootsä miettinyt jo jotain, mitä halusit?" kysyy kiinnostuneena ja miettii, haluaisiko itse muuttaa myös kyseiseen asuntoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ainakin jotain hillitympää seinään kun toi tapetti", toteaa jä kiertää kätensä rennosti Larin kaulan ympärille. "Ihanaa olla vihdoin kahden..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille tapetista.  
"Varmaan ihan hyvä idea", sanoo ja hymyilee, kun Elias kietoo kädet kaulansa ympärille.  
"Niin on..." huokaa ja vie huulensa melkein kosketusetäisyydelle Eliaksen huulista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Härnää Laria viemällä huulensa lähes kiinni tämän huuliin ja hipaisee pienesti Larin huulia...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen hipaistessa pienesti huuliaan, painaa omansa tätä vasten huomattavasti voimakkaammin ja suutelee poikaa nälkäisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin ahnas suudelma vie mennessään, ja vastaa yhtä nälkäisenä suudelmaan. Vie kätensä Larin lantiolle nykyisten pojan itseään vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen nykäistessä itsensä tätä vasten, alkaa työntää poikaa kohti lähintä seinää. Suutelee Eliasta takaisin intohimoisesti ja kätensä eksyvät pojan paidanhelman alta tämän paljaalle iholle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin lähtiessä liikkeelle, repii puseron tämän päältä pois ennen kuin itse törmää seinään. Larin kädet jättää jälkeensä kasvavan halun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias tömähtää vasten seinää, kääntää pojan ympäri ja alkaa näykkiä tämän niskaa. Antaa sormiensa hipelöidä Eliaksen paljasta kylkien ihoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa seinästä tukea kädellään ja vie toisen kätensä selkänsä taakse, hamuten sillä Larin vyönsolkea. Näykkäilyt niskassa saa hengityksen tihenemään, etumuksensa kovettumaan ja halunsa nousemaan  
"Mmm..."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden vyöllään, vie oman kätensä auttamaan. Toisella kädellä ottaa seinästä tukea Eliaksen tavoin. Jatkaa pojan kaulan näykkimistä ja tuntee haluavansa tätä aivan valtavan paljon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Taivuttaa päätään taaksepäin ja hamuilee Larin huulia omiaan vasten. Larin housujen vyö kilahtaa auki, ja avaa malttamattomana tämän housut.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias hapuilee huuliaan, joten painaa omansa tätä vasten ja suutelee tätä ahnaasti. Vyönsä kilahtaessa auki ja Eliaksen avatessa housunsa, vetää niitä yhdellä kädellä alaspäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkiä Laria alahuulesta, kun vastaa tämän rajuun suudelmaan. Ujuttaa kätensä miehen boksereiden sisään ja kutittelee Laria karvoituksen rajalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen näykkäisy ja käsi boksereissaan tuntuu todella hyvältä. Saa vedettyä housujaan sen verran alas, että erektionsa pomppaa vapaaksi. Suutelee poikaa ja alkaa availla tämän vyötä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiertää sormensa Larin erektion ympärille ja puristaa hellästi. Irrottautuu suudelmista ja tuijottaa Laria nälkäisenä. Kun Lari saa näprättyä vyönsä ja housujensa napit auki, potkii housuja malttamattomana pois jaloistaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää kiihottuneena Eliaksen puristaessa erektiotaan ja tuijottaa, kuinka Elias potkii housuja pois jalasta. Kun housut eivät enää ole tiellä, työntää pojan tiukemmin seinää vasten ja näykkää tätä korvasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin määrätietoisuus ja päättäväisyys kiihottaa järjettömän paljon. Liikauttaa kättään vaativana miehen erektiolla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Eliaksen käsi liikkuu niin vaativana erektiollaan. Sylkäisee sitten sormiinsa ja ujuttaa yhden Eliaksen sisään. Toivoo, että sylki riittää, sillä itsellään ei ole mitään parempaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin työntäessä sormen sisäänsä, haukkoo henkeään ja puskee tapkapuoltaan tämän kättä vasten vaativana. Jatkaa Larin hyväillä nopeuttaen tahtiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Työntää toisen sormen ensimmäisen kaveriksi, kun Elias puskee takapuolta taaksepäin. Liikuttelee sormiaan hetken, kunnes päättää, että on valmistellut tarpeeksi. Irrottaa Eliaksen käden erektioltaan ja levittää siihen sylkeään. Painautuu lähemmäs Eliasta ja valmistautuu työntymään tämän sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin irrotettua sormensa vie kätensä seinälle ja nojaa seinään. Levittää jalkojaan aavistuksen ja jää kihelmöiden odottamaan Laria sisäänsä. Puskee takamustaan malttamattomana Laria vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias on niin malttamattomana edessään. Painaa huulensa Eliaksen niskaan ja asettaa kätensä tämän lantiolle. Alkaa sitten työntyä hitaasti pojan sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Uikuttaa nautinnosta Larin työntyessä sisäänsä hitaasti. Pieni kipu väistyy nopeasti, ja vie toisen kätensä Larin pakaralle ja upottaa lyhyet kyntensä pakaran ihoon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee kiihottuneena tuntiessaan Eliaksen kynsien uppoavan pakaraansa ja alkaa työntyä vähän nopeammin pojan sisään. Irrottaa toisen kätensä Eliaksen lantiolta ja etsii sillä pojan erektion, jota alkaa hyväillä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie kätensä Larin pakaralta tämän takaraivolle ja tarjoaa kaulaansa tämän huulille. Sulkee silmänsä, ja hengityksensä lähes salpautuu Larin työntyessä yhä vain nopeampaa sisäänsä. Larin käsi kivikovalla ja äärimmäisen herkällä erektiollaan saa haukkomaan henkeään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kaulan tullessa herkullisesti tarjolle, ei voi muuta kuin painaa huulensa vasten sitä. Pudottelee suukkoja Eliaksen kaulaan ja alkaa liikkua pojan sisällä nopeasti. Ei usko kestävänsä kovin kauan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vavahtelee Laria vasten ja jos vain mahdollista, koettaa työntää takamustaan enemmän tarjolle. Hengitys muuttuu katkonaisemmaksi, ja kykenee vain voihkimaan nautinnosta. Tietää orgasmin olevan lähellä.  
"Kovempaah..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suostuu ilomielin, kun Elias vaatii kovempaa tahtia. Tekee työtä käskettyä ja huohottaa raskaasti pojan kaulaa vasten. Nautintonsa lisääntyy hetki hetkeltä, ja tietää huipun olevan erittäin lähellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuma huohotus kaulallaan tuntuu järjettömän kiihottavalta, eikä voi itselleen mitään, vaan laukeaa Larin käsille.  
"Mmm..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias laukeaa kädelleen, työntyy vielä kerran voimalla pojan sisään ja antaa itsensäkin tulla. Painaa otsansa Eliaksen olkapäälle ja nauttiessaan orgasmistaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Leijuu euforisessa tilassa hiestä märkänä Larin työntyessä vielä kerran kunnolla sisäänsä ja saaden oman orgasminsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päänsä alkaa hiljalleen selvitä.  
"Sä olit... ihana", huokaisee ja painaa suukon Eliaksen olkapäälle. Irtaantuu sitten hitaasti pojasta ja astuu pari askelta taaksepäin tehdäkseen Eliakselle tilaa liikkua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin irtautuessa itsestään, ottaa toisellakin kädellä tukea seinästä. Kääntyy ympäri ja nojaa seinään. Katsoo alastonta Laria eikä voi itselleen mitään, vaan puraisee itseään alahuulesta.  
"Sä oot järjettömän upea", huokaisee ääni väristen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Eliaksen katse kulkee vartalollaan. Astelee taas Eliaksen lähelle ja virneensä muuttuu helläksi hymyksi.  
"Niin oot säkin", sanoo lämpimästi ja sipaisee poikaa pehmeästi poskesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymy nousee huulilleen Larin sanoista, ja lämmin tunne valtaa mielensä. Katsoo Laria umpirakastuneena, mutta malttaa mielensä, ettei julista tunteitaan nyt suureen ääneen.  
"Lähet sä pesee mun selän?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Eliaksen kysymyksestä.  
"Pitääks tota edes kysyy?" hymähtää ja painaa pojan huulille kevyen suukon. Katselee Eliasta, ja tuntuu kuin sydämensä pakahtuisi onnesta.  
"Totta kai mä pesen sun selän, jos sä peset mun", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suuntaa kohti kylppärin ovea ja kurkistaa olkansa yli seuraako Lari perässä.  
"Voin mä pestä muutakin kuin selän..." toteaa ja pujahtaa kylppäriin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee Eliaksen perään ja naurahtaa tämän vihjailuille.  
"En malta odottaa", virnistää astuessaan kylppäriin Eliaksen perässä ja sulkee oven takanaan.  
  
**Mennänpä vielä hetkeksi maalle.**  
  
**Raimo**  
  
Istahtaa pihan paviljonkiin Larin seuraksi. Kuivaa otsaansa t-paidan hihaan.  
"Onko isästäs kuulunu?" töksäyttää kysyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu paviljongissa ja miettii kulunutta kesää ja Eliasta, sekä sitä, mitä kaupunkiin palaaminen toisi tullessaan. Mietintänsä keskeyttää setänsä ääni. Katsahtaa tätä päätään pudistaen.  
"Ei sanaakaan", huokaisee ja vääntelee sormiaan.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
"Niin me Sinin kanssa vähän arveltiinkin", huokaa ja pudistaa päätään. Ei ymmärrä veljeään juuri nyt lainkaan. "Ei se vastannu mullekaan, kun koetin eilen soittaa. Kohta alkaa taas koulut, ja sulle täytys löytää joku majapaikka."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy kuullessaan, että faijansa ei ole vastannut edes Raimolle. Huokaisee uudestaan.  
"No Elias kyl sano, et mä voin muuttaa sen kanssa samaan kämppään", kertoo sedälleen vähän vaikeana, "mut en mä tiiä, et onks musta siihen."  
  
**Raimo**  
  
Kohottaa yllättyneenä kulmiaan kuullessaan, että Larilla mahdollisesti olisikin paikka tiedossa.  
"No miksei olis?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mulla ja Eliaksella menee nyt tosi hyvin", sanoo sedälleen ja tutuu vähän vaivaanuttavalta puhua tälle asioista, jotka ovat vielä vaikeita itselleenkin, "ja mä vaan pelkään, et yhdessä asuminen muuttais ihan kaiken."  
  
**Raimo**  
  
"Taitas olla kova paikka muuttaa näin nopeasti poikakaverin kanssa yhteen, vaikka onnellisiltahan te Eliaksen kanssa vaikutatte."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa setäänsä silmät suurina, kun kuulee tämän suusta sanan _poikakaveri_.  
"Ei me ees seurustella. Tai no Elias kyllä haluais ja haluu muuttaa yhteen ja on kuulemma jo rakastunut!" parahtaa ja haroo hiuksiaan hivenen ahdistuneena.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
"No se poika ei ole aikaillut", toteaa ja miettii mielessään kulunutta kesää ja niitä hetkiä, kun on nähnyt pojat yhdessä. _Lari ei taida itse vielä tajuta, et on menny rakastumaan Eliakseen._  
"Pitäskös meidän alkaa etsiä sulle kämppää? Ei tarttis sillan alle muuttaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa setäänsä kiitollisena, kun tämä ottaa puheeksi kämpän etsimisen.  
"Kiitti, se olis tosi jees", sanoo helpottuneesti hymyillen. Miettii, että jos kämppää ei löydy, voisi siinä tapauksessa muuttaa Eliaksen kanssa kimppaan.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
"Sä oot näppärämpi noitten tietokonneitten kanssa, niin katsele löytyiskö sieltä joku kämppä. Me Sinin kanssa jeesimään sitten kalusteiden ja muuttamisen kanssa. Ja jos tarvii, niin autetaan ihan taloudellisestikin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, mä voin kattoo, mitä netistä löytyy..." sanoo, "mut en tiedä löytyyks näin myöhään enää mitään."  
  
**Raimo**  
  
"Kerro sit, mikä on tilanne. Pakko lähteä jatkamaan hommia... Olikos sulla tänään työpäivä?" kysyy samalla kun nousee tuolilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee kohti naapuria ja on aikeissa yllättää Lari. Koska keli on lämmin, on heittänyt t-paidan pois päältään ja napannut tien pientareelta heinänkorren suuhunsa. Huomaa Larin istuvan selin itseensä paviljongissa ja pysähtyy hetkeksi katselemaan poikaa hymy huulillaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep, mä kerron", sanoo ja pudistaa sitten päätään.  
"Mul on vapaata tänään", vastaa sedälleen ja miettii, mitä Elias mahtaa parhaillaan puuhata.  
  
**Raimo**  
  
Lähtee jatkamaan töitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koettaa hiippailla hiljaa Larin taakse. Laittaa kätensä tämän silmien päälle ja vie huulensa tämän korvan lähelle.  
"Arvaa kuka?" kuiskaa matalalla äänellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun tuntee kädet silmillään, mutta sulaa sitten hymyyn.   
"En kyl osaa arvata", virnistää Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kätensä pois Larin silmiltä ja laske kätensä tämän olkapäille. Vie päänsä Larin pään viereen ja hymyilee leveästi.  
"Yllätys!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää hymyilevät kasvonsa kohti Eliasta.  
"Ihana yllätys", sanoo ja vie toisen kätensä takakautta pojan selälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää nautiskelemaan Larin läheisyydestä.  
"Mä keräsin pienen picnic-korin ja ajattelin, et lähtisit sä tonne rantakalliolle viettää päivää mun kans?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Lari**  
  
Hymynsä levenee Eliaksen kertoessa piknikistä. Kääntyy ympäri ja kiertää kätensä pojan ympärille.  
"Lähen totta kai", vastaa ilahtuneena ajatuksesta saada viettää päivä Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa huulensa Larin huulille suudelmaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suudelmaan ja vetää Eliasta lähemmäs itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiertää kätensä Larin ympärille ja syventää suudelmaa. Tuntee kuinka alakerrassaan alkaa tapahtua heräilyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tykkää, kun Elias syventää suudelmaa. Vastailee siihen hetken, kunnes irtaantuu hitaasti pojan pehmeistä huulista.  
"Mitäs jos jatkettais siellä piknikillä?" ehottaa ja virnistää sanojensa päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puraisee itseään huulesta ja katsoo Laria alta kulmien.  
"Joo, jatketaan vaan."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias näyttää erittäin haluttavalta, kun tämä katsoo itseään niin seksikkäästi. Päättää kuitenkin yrittää hillitä itsensä, jotta pääsevät piknikille. Tarttuu poikaa kädestä.  
"Mennään sit heti", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä jätin korin tohon portinpieleen, ettet ois heti tajunnu. Ja jos mennään mönkkärillä, niin saadaan kori helpommin vietyä?" ehdottaa ja lähtee kävelemään kohti porttia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen vierellä hymyillen.  
"Hyvä idea", sanoo ja ja vetää Eliaksen lähemmäs.  
"Mä pääsen taas piteleen susta kiinni, jos sä ajat", hegähtää pojan korvaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa korin käteensä ja painautuu Laria vasten.  
"Et sä vieläkään uskalla ajaa mun nähden?" kysyy hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Uskallanpas", väittää heti vastaan, "mut mä vaan haluun pidellä susta kiinni tooosi tiukasti." Asiaa demonstroidakseen siirtyy Eliaksen taakse ja kietoo kätensä pojan ympärille omistavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin siirtyessä selkänsä taaksen ja kiertäessään kätensä ympärilleen.  
"Sä oot ihan mahoton välillä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee tyytväisenä, kun kuulee Eliaksen naurahtavan.  
"Ai miten niin?" ihmettelee sitten virnuillen pojan sanoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ootpahan vaan", vastaa ympäripyöreästi. Saapuvat mönkkärin luo ja irtautuu Larista kiivetäkseen mönkkärin päälle istumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu irtaantumaan Eliaksesta, kun saapuvan mönkijän luo. Kiipeää Eliaksen taakse nopeasti ja palauttaa kätensä tiukasti tämän ympärille. Painaa suukon tämän paljaalle olkapäälle.  
  
**Ei mene kuin hetki, kun pojat kaartavat rannalle mönkkärillä.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa korin mönkkärin kärrystä ja astelee kohti rannalla olevaa liuskemaista kiveä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta kohti rantakalliota ja ihailee maisemia. Tosin suurin osa huomiostaan kiinnittyy kuitenkin paidattomaan Eliakseen, joka kävelee edellään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Löytää etsimänsä kiven ja kaivaa korista viltin, jota alkaa asetella kivelle. Käy viltille istumaan ja kaivaa korista pari lasia ja pienen pullon shampanjaa, jonka on saanut tuliaisena joltakin sukulaiselta. Asettelee lasit ja pullon viltille ja kaivaa rasian mansikoita korista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee hymyillen Eliaksen puuhaamista, kun tämä ensin asettaa viltin kivelle ja kaivaa sitten korista laseja, shampanjaa ja mansikoita.  
"Sähän oot oikein panostanu", sanoo iloisena ja istahtaa viltille Eliaksen viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Punastuu Larin sanoista ja hymyilee pienesti.  
"No mä aattelin, et kohta kuitenkin täytyy palata kaupunkiin, niin voisin vähän hemmotella sua... Ja samalla itteeni." sanoo ja etsii korista vielä viinirypäleitä, suolakeksejä ja pienen kylmälaukun, jossa on tuorejuustoja. "Avaisit sä ton shampanjan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hipaisee Eliaksen kättä tämä sanat kuullessaan ja hymyilee onnellisena.  
"Toki", vastaa sitten ja ottaa pienen pullon shampanjaa viltiltä. Avaa sen näppärästi ja kaataa siitä varovasti juomaa kumpaankiin lasiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa Larin täyttämää lasia ja odottaa että Lari ottaa oman lasinsa.  
"Kilistelläänkö kesälle ja meille?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee pullon viltille ja nostaa sitten oman lasinsa.  
"Miten olis molemmille?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskeutuu viltille kynäärpäänsä varaan makoilemaan.  
"Kesälle ja meille, molemmille", toteaa kilauttaa lasiaan Larin lasia vasten. Katselee järvelle ottaessaan ensimmäisen kulauksen ja tuntee pienen kirpaisun siitä, että kesä on oikeasti kohta maalla ohi ja paluu kaupunkiin on ihan kulman takana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kilautuksen jäkeen ottaa hörpyn shampanjaa ja asettuu samaan asentoon kuin Elias. Katselee jävimaisemaa ja vilkaisee sitten Eliasta vieressään.  
"Mitä sä mietit?" kysyy, kun tämä näyttää vähän vakavalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Laria ja hymyilee.  
"Mietin vaan, et kohta pitää palata taas kaupunkiin ja arkeen siellä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee pienesti.  
"Niinhän se arki koittaa joo..." Katsahtaa Eliasta.  
"Tää on oikeesti ollu kaikesta huolimatta paras kesä ikinä", sanoo tälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No siinä oon kyl samaa mieltä", toteaa ja sulaa leveään hymyyn. Kaivaa mansikan rasiasta ja vie sen Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi olla hymyilemättä takaisin nähdessään leveän hymyn muotoutuvan Eliaksen kasvoille. Naurahtaa sitten, kun poika tuo mansikkaa huulilleen. Avaa suutaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odottaa Larin haukkaavan mansikasta. Kohottautuu istumaan ja vie huuliaan lähelle Larin huulia valmiina nappaamaan osan mansikasta Larin huulilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymynsä muuttuu virneeksi, kun Elias lähestyy kasvojaan. Ottaa sitten mansikan hampaidensa väliin ja odottaa Eliaksen seuraavaa siirtoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa mansikasta kiinni hampaillaan ja painaa huulensa samalla Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä, kun tuntee Eliaksen huulet omiaan vasten. Ottaa oman mansikanpalansa suuhunsa ja alkaa hitaasti pureskella sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa lopun mansikasta suuhunsa ja pureskelee sitä.  
"Oot sä jo löytänyt kämpän?" kysyy vaihtaen puheenaihetta ja haluaa samalla saada jotain tietoa Larin suunnitelmista syksylle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee sisäisesti, kun Elias vaihtaa puheenaiheen paljon epämiellyttävämpään. Pudistaa päätään vastaukseksi.  
"Mun pitäis tänään kattoo, jos jostain löytyisi joku", sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mähän voisin auttaa sua?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen ehdotuksesta.  
"No se olis kiva", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se mun tarjous on muuten vielä voimassa..." sanoo pienesti ja nappaa mansikan suuhunsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee vähän lämpimämmin.  
"Mä tiiän ja otan sen vastaan, jos ei löydy mitään", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eli mä oon viimeinen ihminen maan päällä kenen kämppis sä haluut olla."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy ihan täysin, kun Elias yhtäkkiä näyttää siltä kuin alkaisi itkeä.  
"En mä nyt sitä tarkottanut, en todellakaan!" sanoo heti ja kurottaa kättään Eliasta kohti, mutta pysäyyttää sen kuitenkin ennen kosketusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetäytyy Larin kosketusyrityksen alta ja voisis potkaista itseään päähän pilattuaan picnicin tunnelman. Nyt kun on saanut suunsa auki, ei voi enää olla hiljaa.  
"Eli sä voit kuksia mua sillon ku siltä tuntuu, mut et voi asua mun kans samassa kämpässä? Missä sulla ois oma sänky ja oma tila?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"Mun elämä kaupungissa on ihan erilaista ku täällä, en mä voi olla sun kanssa julkisesti tai mä menetän ihan kaiken, ja loppuaika lukiossa tulee oleen täyttä helvettiä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kuka tässä puhuukaan julkisesti yhdessä olosta ja kuka vaan katosta pään päällä?" kivahtaa. Itselleen on ok, että Lari selvittää ensin haluaako tulla kaapista vai ei. Tietää, miten hankalaa Helsingistä on saada opiskelijana asuntoa, ja mummin vuokraaman kaksioon mahtuisi. Ei ole mielestään painostanut Laria tulemaan kaapista ulos, vaan tarjonnut edullista asumisvaihtoehtoa lähellä koulua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei susta ota selvää, et mitä sä tarkotat", puuskahtaa, "sähän oot jo tunnustanu rakkautta ja sanonut haluavas seurustella ja mitä vielä? Mistä mä tiedän, mitä sä millonkin oikein tarkotat tai haluut?" Nousee istumaan ja kääntää ärsyyntyneenä katseensa pois Eliaksesta. Tuntuu, että on umpikujassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sillä, et mä oon rakastunu suhun tai et haluisin olla julkisesti sun kanssa, ei oo mitään tekemistä sen kanssa et tarjoon sulle edullista kämppää.! En mä vaan voi napsauttaa mun tunteita off-asentoon, et sulle se ois helpompaa!"  
  
**Lari  
**  
"Ja suako ei sitten yhtään haittaisi, jos me asuttais koko ajan samassa kämpässä, enkä mä vois mennä sun kanssa yhessä mihinkään?" tivaa ja alkaa ärsyyntyä pahemman kerran.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa kädet pystyyn ja aikoo antaa asian olla.  
"Mulle ois oikeesti riittäny, et oisit uskaltanu lähtee mun kans samalla saunavuorolla saunomaan. Mut jos siinä on sulle liikaa, niin ehkä on vaan parempi lopettaa tää säätäminen tähän", toteaa ja nousee tuohtuneena viltiltä. "Oli kiva tutustua, mukavaa loppuelämää!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Oot varmaan oikeessa, sä voit painuu sen Kaarlos luokse", puuskahtaa ja nousee itsekin ylös. Lähtee puhisten kävelemään poispäin kalliolta vilkaisemattakaan taakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulloo tavaroita koriin eikä välitä vaikka laseihin jäänyt shampanja leviää pitkin korin pohjaa.  
"Idiootti", huikkaa Larin perään ja tämän mentyä lysähtää kalliolle istumaan ja purskahtaa lohduttomaan itkuun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei kuule enää Eliasta, kun tömistelee poispäin. Mulkaisee mönkkäriä ja hetken ajan itseään houkuttelee lähteä sillä pois, mutta päättää lopulta kävellä. Ei viitsi vaivata setäänsä – ei tilalle sentään niin pitkä matka ole, ettei jaksaisi sitä jalan taivaltaa. Päättää aloittaa heti kämpän etsimisen, kunhan pääsee perille, sillä Eliaksen kanssa ei todellakaan muuttaisi.


	20. Chapter 20

**Koulut ovat alkaneet ja pojat palanneet kumpikin omia aikojaan Helsinkiin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu omassa kodissaan keittiön pöydän ääressä ja tuijottelee uusia koulukirjojaan limpparilasi kädessään. Ajatukset harhailee väistämätyä Lariin ja etenkin siihen missä tämä nykyään majailee. Ikävöi Laria koko sydämestään, mutta ei ole picnic-riidan jälkeen nähnyt Laria kuin vilaukselta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee, tai oikeammin matelee, kohti Pihlajakatua varsin ankeissa tunnelmissa. Ei ole millään onnistunut löytämään tarpeeksi edullista asuntoa ja on majaillut muutaman yön Jannen ja Sannin kämpässä. Ei kuitenkaan viitsi tungetella pidempään, joten on joutunut nielemään ylpeytensä ja toteamaan Eliaksen olevan ainoa vaihtoehtonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kulauttaa lasinsa tyhjäksi ja vie tyhjän lasin keittiöön. Jää tuijottelemaan ikkunasta ulos hajamielisenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu rappukäytävään ja sitten kävelee raskain askelin oikean oven taakse. Seisoo ehkä minuutin oven edessä paikoillaan tekemättä mitään, kunnes saa kerättyä sen verran rohkeutta, että saa painettua ovikelloa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu mietteitään ovikellon soidessa. Kurtistaa kulmiaan, koska ei odota ketään kylään. On aivan varma, että oven takana on joku kaupparatsu. Huokaa ja lähtee hitaasti kohti ovea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottaa oven avautumista sydän pamppaillen ja tuntee käsiensä hikoavan. Ei ole nähnyt Eliasta juurikaan riitaan päättyneen piknikin jälkeen, joten ei yhtään tiedä, minkälaista kohtelua pojalta saisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saapuu ovelle ja avaa oven.  
"Mä en sit ost..." lause jää kesken kun tajuaa Larin seisovan oven takana. "Sä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun ovi avautuu ja kohtaa sitten Eliaksen.  
"Moi..." sanoo vähän vaikeana, "tota... mä oon varmaan vika ihminen, jonka sä haluut nähä, mut... voinks mä tulla sisään?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puristaa oven kahvaa rystyltä valkoisina ja on unohtanut miten puhutaan. Tuijottaa vain Laria.  
"Miks?" saa lopulta puserrettua kysymyksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi sille mitään, että on pettynyt Eliaksen jähmeään reaktioon nähdessään itsensä.  
"Koska mulla on asiaa", vastaa huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä niin saletisti nään unta..." mutisee samalla, kun irrottaa kätensä kahvalta ja siirtyy syrjään päästäen Larin sisälle. Hieraisee epäuskoisena otsaansa. _Voiko olla mahdollista, et Lari oikeesti on täällä?!_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen mutinoille ja astuu sisään asuntoon, jossa on ollut kerran aikaisemmin.  
"Et oo kauheesti vielä ehtinyt muuttaa täällä mitään", toteaa katsellessan ympärille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa katsellaan Larin jokaista liikettä ja istuu lopulta sohvalle.  
"En mä viel... Koulun alku on ollu aika hektinen", toteaa ja näpertelee sohvatyynyt. "Mitäs sä täällä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Eliasta, joka vaikuttaa vähän hermostuneelta. Aukoo suutaan pariin kertaan, mutta ei saa ääntään kuulumaan. Ei muista koska on viimeksi ollut niin epävarma mistään. Lopulta rykäisee ja saa sanottua:  
"Mä ajattelin kysellä, et oisko mun mitenkään mahollista enää ottaa vastaan sitä sun tarjousta..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mitä ikinä ajattelikaan Larilla olevan asiaa, tämän kysymys yllättää täysin. Laskee tyynyn syliinsä ja katsoo Laria.  
"Ai, nyt kelpasi?" puuskahtaa ensin ja nousee sohvalta seisomaan. Raapii päätään ja vilkuilee ympärilleen. "Kyllä se siis voimassa on..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliasta hermostuneena.  
"Niin... ei mulla muutakaan paikkaa oo", myöntää hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pidättelee sisäistä myllerrystään ja koettaa näyttää mahdollisimman tyyneltä.  
"En mä voi sua kadulle päästää..." toteaa huokaisten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja nyökkää kiitollisena, kun Elias sanoo, ettei voi päästää itseään kadulle.  
"Voisin mä tietty mennä takasin maalle ja vaihtaa kouluu, mut..." mutisee vaivaantuneena eikä uskalla katsoa Eliasta silmiin.  
  
**Elias**

"Jos vaikka sovitaan, et oot tääl siihen saakka, et saat oman kämpän?" ehdottaa. Päättää pitää näppinsä erossa Larista, jottei satuta itseään enää enempää tämän takia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa varovaisesti katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Okei, sovitaan", huokaa ja huomaa olevansa hieman pettynyt siitä, että Elias ei halua itseään pysyvästi luokseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos sä otat ton pikku makkarin? Se oli Sergeillä toimistona, mut siel on sänky ja omaa rauhaa", ehdottaa ajatellen, ettei Laria varmaan iltaisin paljoa näkyisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää hyväksyvästi.  
"Joo, kiitti. En mä paljon tilaa tartte", sanoo, sillä itsellään ei ole kuin maalla olleet tavaransa, kun ei ole uskaltanut käydä kotonaan, eikä sitä paitsi edes tiedä, onko kamojaan edes enää olemssa, jos faijansa on hankkiutunut niistä eroon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tekisi kovasti mieli kaapata Lari halaukseen, mutta sulloo kädet taskuihin ja miettii, pitäisikö mahdollisista yövieraista sopia jotain?  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seisoo vähän vaivaantuneena paikoillaan.  
"Tota... miten paljon sä haluut rahaa?" kysyy, sillä ei oleta Eliaksen majoittavan itseään ilmaiseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_En mitään muuta ku et jäät,_ haluaisi vastata.  
"Jos mä sovin mummin kanssa siitä? Mä maksan tästä nimellistä vuokraa, et ei tästä nyt hirveesti tartte maksaa", pohdiskelee ja katseensa jää usein kiinni Lariin. "Tossa kellarissa on sauna ja me voidaan vaikka jakaa toi mun vuoro purkkiin tai sit mä voin saunoa faijan kanssa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökyttelee Eliaksen sanoille vuokrasta. Asian kääntyessä saunavuoroihin, rykäisee.  
"Joo no, katellaan niitä sitten", toteaa ja ajatus olla kahdestaan Eliaksen kanssa saunassa on todella houkutteleva.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää kiinni mielikuvaan itsestään ja Larista saunassa. Nielaisee ja joutuu kokoamaan itsensä ja kääntyy lähteäkseen keittiöön.  
"Ja jos kumpiki osallistus ruokakuluihin ja kumpiki pese omat pyykkinsä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa katseellaan, kun Elias kääntyy.  
"Joo, tietty", toteaa pojan sanoihin, "mä en sit enää tänään tartte mitään safkaa, kun kävin syömässä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon menossa mutsin luo syömään, joten saat kotiutua ihan rauhassa", toteaa ja vilkaisee kelloa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen kertoessa menevänsä mutsilleen syömään.  
"Mä yritän löytää sen kämpän nopeesti, niin pääset musta eroon", sanoo ja lähtee sitten pienenpään makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hei..." huikkaa Larin perään. "Ei sun nyt tartte kiirettä pitää. Etsi ajan kanssa, niin löydät kerralla hyvän kämpän", toteaa ja kokee pientä kauhua pelkästä ajatuksesta, että Lari muuttaisi pian pois.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta olkansa yli ja hymyilee helpottuneena tämän sanoille. Jatkaa sitten matkaansa huoneeseensa ja sulkee oven perässään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lysähtää sohvalle ja hieroo ohimoitaan. _Tämähän meni tosi hyvin_ , käy mielessään ja tajuaa, ettei varoittanut Laria lainkaan, että on järjestänyt seuraavalle päivälle tuparit.  
  
**Seuraava päivän iltana tuparit ovat pikkuhiljaa alkamassa...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sai aamulla yllätyksekseen kuulla, että Elias on järkännyt tuparit. Ei ole juuri osallistunut hankintoihin sun muihin, mutta tarjoitui kyllä niistä maksamaan. Astuu huoneestaan olohuoneen puolelle farkuissa ja ruudullisessa kauluspaidassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vietti ihan liian pitkän ajan peilin edessä valitessaan vaatteita. Päätyi lopulta valkoiseen kauluspaitaa ja farkkuihin. Järjestelee tarjoiluja pöydän ääressä. Kuulee ääntä Larin huoneen suunnalta ja kääntyy katsomaan oven suuntaan. Sydämensä jättää lyönnin välistä, kun näkee Larin järjettömän komeana. Kääntää päänsä nopeasti takaisin pöydän kattamiseen ja onnistuu tiputtamaan kasan mukeja lattialle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri kysymässä Eliakselta, että tarvitseeko tämä apua, kun poika pudottaa lattialle mukeja. Menee keräämään niitä ja samalla sieraimiinsa tulvii Eliaksen partavesi, jonka tuoksun tietää turhankin hyvin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin tullessa auttamaan kokee pojan läheisyyden päihdyttävänä. Laittaa keräämänsä mukit pinoon pöydälle.  
"Kiitos..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Seisoo Eliaksen oven takana ja alkaa rämpyttää ovikelloa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee seisomaan ja asettaa mukit pöydälle.  
"Ei mitään", sanoo ja tuijottaa Eliasta silmiin. Hätkähtää, kun ovikello soi.  
"Mä voin", toteaa lähtien ovelle.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Seisoo Jannen vieressä Eliaksen oven takana ja hypistelee kädessään olevan paperipussin naruja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää ovikelloa ja on tyytyväinen, että Lari lähtee avamaan ovea. Päättää maistaa boolia.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No mikä siel kestää?" mutisee malttamattomana ja painaa ovikelloa vaativasti. Katsahtaa Sanniin päin ja hymyilee tälle.  
"Kaikki ok?"  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Joo, tietty", vastaa Jannelle hymyillen ja odottaa oven avautumista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo joo!" tokaisee, kun ovi kello soi uudelleen. Pääsee viimein ovelle ja avaa sen. Ei ylläty, että oven takaa löytyvät juuri Janne ja Sanni.  
"Tervetuloa", toivottaa ja siirtyy syrjään, jotta vieraat pääsevät sisälle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Onnee uuteen kotiin!" tokaisee ja lykkää Larin käteen kossupullon ennen kuin astuu sisälle. "No johan on lukaali!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurkistaa kuka oven takana on ja menee ovelle tervehtimään tulijoita.  
"Tervetuloo!" toivottaa ja nostaa boolimukiaan.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Joo, onnee munkin puolesta", sanoo sisään päästyään. Riisuu kengät ja menee sitten peremmälle.  
"Täs olis lahjakortti vaateliikkeeseen", sanoo Eliakselle ja ojentaa tälle paperipussia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo virnistäen saadessaan kossupullon käteensä. Sulkee oven vieraiden päästyä peremmälle ja menee viemään pullon keittiiöön. Siirtyy sitten Eliaksen viereen booimaljalle ja ottaa kauhalla juomaa mukiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Sannin ojentaessa lahjakorttia. Ottaa kortin käteensä ja halaa tyttöä.  
"Kiitos!" toteaa ja kääntyy kohti tarjoilupöytää. "Mä varasin sua ajatellen mehua ja limpparia. Ja jääkaapissa on pari holtitonta siideriä, jos haluut?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Seuraa Laria boolimaljan luokse ja ottaa itselleenkin boolia mukiin.  
"Kai sä oot terästäytyä tätä?" kysyy ja ottaa hörpyn mukista. "Meitsi kyl yllätty aikalailla tästä turistin asumiskuviosta!"  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen halaukseen ja hymyilee sitten, kun tämä kertoo, että tarjolla on myös alkoholitonta.  
"Kiitti", sanoo, "mä varmaan alotan tolla limpparilla."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hörppää boolia ja virnistää Jannelle.  
"No tietty on terästettyy", hymähtää ja kohauttaa sitten olkapäitään.  
"En mä muutakaan mestaa keksiny."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kulauttaa boolimukinsa tyhjäksi ja täyttää mukin uudestaan. Vilkaisee hieman hermostuneena Sannin suuntaan. Meni ennen lähtöä lupaamaan, ettei örveltäisi bileissä.  
"No mut hei! Sulla kämppä ihan loistavalla paikalla, eikä kämppiskään oo mikään 80 wee papparainen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy keittiöön täyttämään sipsikulhoa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Soittaa Eliaksen asunnon ovikelloa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Seisoo Iidan vieressä ja odottaa, että joku tulee avaamaan oven.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, oot oikeessa. Tää on ihan hyvä paikka ja kämppis... ei siinä mitään vikaa ole, todellakaan", sanoo hymähtäen ja kulauttaa boolimukinsa tyhjäksi. Kuulee sitten ovikellon soivan.  
"Mä meen avaan", huikkaa Eliakselle ja lähtee ovelle.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Kaataa limsaa mukiin huomaamatta, että Janne täyttää mukinsa boolilla jo toiseen kertaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ottaa kiinni Talen kädestä odottaessaan, että joku tulee avaamaan.  
"Ei sit mitään känniörveltelyä tänään tai saat mennä nukkumaan jonnekin muualle", muistuttaa Talea.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No ei tietenkään, mä haluun sun viereen nukkumaan", sanoo Iidalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa oven ja löytää sen takaa Iidan ja tämän poikaystävän, jonka nimeä ei muista.  
"Tervetuloa", toivottaa hymyillen ja tekee tilaa vieraille.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Yllättyy, kun oven avaa Lari.   
"Mitäs sä tääl?" kysyy hölmistyneenä ja vilkaisee Talen suuntaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa sipsikulhoa täytettyä ja tuo sen pöydälle. Kurkistaa ovelle ja huomaa Iidan ja Talen tulleen. Tajuaa samassa, ettei ole kertonut Iidalle kenen kanssa asuu.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Ihmettelee, kun oven avaa sama tyyppi, joka oli juhannuksena mökillä. Komppaa äänettömästi Iidan kysymystä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai eikö Elias oo kertonu?" kummastelee, "mä asun täällä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tulee myös ovelle ja katsoo Iidaan päin pahoittelen.  
"Mä en muistanut kertoo..." toteaa pahoittelen niin Larille kuin Iidallekin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja mutkistaa huuliaan.  
"Mitä sitä nyt parhaalle ystävälle kertomaan", mutisee ja marssii asuntoon sisälle retuutaen Talea perässään. Kääntyy Lariin ja Eliakseen päin ja tyrkkää Larin käteen metallisen koristekyltin. "Onnee vaan uuteen kotiin!" tuhahtaa ja suuntaa boolimaljalle.

 **Janne**  
  
Juo jo kolmatta mukillistaan ja huomatessaan Iidan suuntaavan boolimaljalle astuu pari askelta sivulle ja ottaa Sannia kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Luo pahoittelevan katseen Eliakseen, kun Iida vaikuttaa loukkaantuneen, ja päätyy Iidan raahamana boolimaljan luo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy Iidan tyrkätessä jonkun kyltin käteensä ja kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Just", sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen ja sulkee oven.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Synkkenee, kun huomaa Iidan saapuneen paikalle. Ei todellakaan olisi halunnut tytön tulevan, vaikka se ei kovin todennäköistä ollutkaan, että tämä olisi jäänyt pois. Hymyilee kuitenkin, kun Janne välittömästi astuu kauemmas ja ottaa itseään kädestä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On loukkaantunut, ettei Elias ole maininnut Larin muutosta. Poika on muutoinkin ollut kesän jälkeen vaisu. Täyttää mukinsa boolilla ja ottaa pitkän kulauksen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo huolissaan Iidan touhua ja vilkaisee Talea, jota Iida raahaa perässään kuin pässiä narussa.  
"Iidalle ei oo kaikki okei", kuiskaa Sannille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee olonsa surkeaksi, kun Iida vain pyyhältää ohitseen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Ottaa itselleenkin boolia ja ihmettelee vähän, miksi Iida on niin myrtsinä vain sen takia, ettei tiennyt Eliaksella olevan kämppis.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Ärsyttää, kun Janne on huolissaan Iidasta.  
"No mitä se sulle kuuluu?" kysyy.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Relaa ny muru!" toteaa Sannille ja taputtaa kevyesti tämän pyöristynyttä vatsaa. Vilkaisee kuitenkin Iidan suuntaan.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Eiköhän se oo Talen homma huolehtii Iidasta, niin sun ei tarvii", marisee ja hörppii välillä limsaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mikä tolle nyt tuli?" kysyy ihmetellen Eliakselta Iidaan viitaten katselleessaan samalla koristekylttiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en ennättänyt varottaa Iidaa siitä, et sä asut täällä..." toteaa vaisuna Larille ja katsoo Iidaan päin. "Ollaan Iidan kans parin viikon aikana puhuttu susta... Eikä aina kauheen positiivisesti. Kai se järkytty, ku näki sut ovella."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyörittelee koristekylttiä kädessään ja vilkaisee Iidaa, joka murjottaa boolimaljan ääressä. Melkein tuhahtaa ääneen kuullessaan, että Elias on Iidan kanssa puhunut itsestään negatiiviseen sävyyn, muttaa päättää antaa asian olla.  
"No pitäiskös sun mennä puhumaan sille?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ei tykkää yhtään ajatuksesta, että Tale lohduttaisi Iidan pahaa mieltä. Koppaa Sannin kainaloonsa ja halaa tätä.  
"En mä voi sille mitään, et Iida on mulle tärkeä..." mutisee Sannin hiuksia vasten ja tuijottaa Iidaa.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Kiertää vapaan kätensä Jannen vyötärön ympäri.  
"Mä tiedän, mut en vaan tykkää siitä, että sun täytyy koko ajan pitää sitä silmällä", mutisee huulet mutrussa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Iida on mun ensirakkaus..." toteaa hiljaa ja sormus nimettömässään tuntuu painavan monta tonnia.


	21. Chapter 21

**Elias**  
  
"Luulet sä, et se suostus puhuu mun kanssa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään vastaukseksi.  
"No oottehan te frendejä", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rohkaistuu Larin sanoista ja suuntaa Iidan luo.  
"Iida, voitasko puhuu?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kääntyy ympäri Eliaksen äänen kuullessaan.  
"Ai nyt sua kiinnostaa puhuu mulle?" kysyy loukkaantuneena kulmat koholla, "olis ollut ihan kiva, jos olis aiemmin tullut mieleen."  
  
**Tale**  
  
Huomatessaan Eliaksen tulevan juttelemaan Iidalle, päättää siirtyä pois pöydän lähettyviltä ja juoda boolinsa rauhassa.  
  
**Elias**

"Anteeksi, kaikki kävi niin nopeesti, et mä en oikein itekään tajunnu, ku Lari muutti tänne", kertoo ja katsoo surullisena Iidaa. "Sä oot mun paras kaveri, enkä haluu olla sun kans riidoissa."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tuijottaa Eliasta pettyneenä.  
"Arvaa tuntuuko kivalta, et ensin sä valitat mulle viikko tolkulla Larista, ja sitten mä saan yhtäkkii kuulla _siltä_ , että se asuu täällä sun kanssa?" tivaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee keittiöön ja nappaa jääkaapista oluen. Pudistaa päätään, kun kekkerit ovat menneet riitelyksi ennen kuin ovat ehtineet kunnolla alkaakaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Raapii päätään. Ymmärtää kyllä Iidan harmistuksen syyn.  
"Ei mulla ollu sydäntä heittää sitä kadulle asumaan. Ei sillä oo mitään muuta paikkaa. Ja itsehän mä tätä kesällä ehdotin..."   
  
**Iida**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"Et sitte viittiny mulle kuitenkaan kertoo..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Iida, mä oon pyytäny anteeksi! Mitä sä viel tahot? Mä voin kieriskellä tervassa ja höyhenissäkin, jos sä jaluut?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No lupaat sit kans, ettet enää salaa multa mitään tollasta", tokaisee Eliakselle.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Tuhahtaa hiljaa, kun Janne jälleen kerran jaksaa muistuttaa Iidan olevan tämän ensirakkaus.  
"Niin, mut se on nyt Talen kanssa", tokaisee, "ja me ollaan kihloissa."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ja meille tulee kersa..." sanoo hiljaa ja irrottautuu Sannista. "Mua ihan snadisti pelottaa kuin me pärjätään."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Luuletko sä, et mua ei pelota?" kysyy Jannen irtaantuessa itsestään.  
"Mutta sen mä kyllä tiedän, että ei todellakaan pärjätä, jos sä ajattelet vaan Iidaa."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No en mä sitä aattele!" ärähtää Sannille. "Mä oon valinnu sut ja tän elämän sun kans. Eikös se riitä?"  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"No älä sitten jauha mulle Iidasta koko ajan", pyytää eikä voi olla ajattelematta, että Janne on valinnut itsensä ja lapsen vain pakon edessä, ja ilman pakkoa tämä päätyisi Iidaan hetkeäkään epäröimättä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sori! Mä parannan tapani jatkossa", huokaa lopulta ja nappaa boolimaljan vierestä muovisen kukan. "Ollaanks kavereita?"   
  
**Sanni**  
  
Ei voi olla vähän heltymättä Jannen eleestä.  
"Toivottavasti enemmänkin ku kavereita", sanoo ja hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymyilee Sannille ja nappaa tätä kädestä kiinni. Laittaa muovikukan tytön korvan taakse ja ohjaa tämän sohvalle istumaan. Huomaa pöydällä olevan läppärin, jossa kaiuttimet kiinni.  
"Nää pirskeet tarttee musaa!" toteaa ja nappaa läppärin syliinsä. "Mitäs muru tahtoo kuunnella?"  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin, kun saa Jannen käden omaansa ja kukan korvansa taakse. Sitten Janne vie itsensä sohvalle.  
"Laita mitä sä haluut, ei mulle oo väliä", sanoo musiikista.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Löytää läppäreiltä Eliaksen soittolistan. Napauttaa ensimmäisen kappaleen soimaan ja ensimmäisten tahtien jälkeen irvistää.  
"Ellu tykkää romanttisista lällyistä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Halaa Iidaa.  
"Mä lupaan!" Samassa kuulee tutun kappaleen alkavan soida taustalla ja huomaa Jannen olevan läppärissä kimpussa.  
"Ehkä nää tuparit viel onnistuu hyvin."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Suostuu halaukseen ja päättää antaa anteeksi, kun kerran Elias lupaa jatkossa kertoa. Täyttää boolimukinsa ja siirtyy sitten Talen seuraan musiikin alkessa soida.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Nojaa päätään Jannea vasten.  
"Mun mielestä tää on ihana biisi", sanoo, kun koneella alkaa soida tuttu ja kaunis romanttinen balladi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No sust onki tullu tommone pehmo nykyään."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Ainahan mä oon tälläsistä tykännyt", toteaa Jannelle hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Täyttää itsekin boolimukinsa ja vilkaisee keittiössä hääräilevää Laria. Kääntää nopeasti katseensa pois. Tajuaa muiden vieraiden olevan pariskuntia...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tyhjentää jo toista oluttölkkiiään keittiössä. Musiikin alkaessa oletti kinastelujen päättyneen, muttei silti ole vielä muiden seuraan liittynyt, sillä ei oikein tiedä, miten käyttäytyä Eliaksen seurassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo boolia pitkällä huikalla. Mielensä tekisi tanssimaan, mutta tietää, ettei voisi tanssia Larin kanssa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Meitsi käy vähän jutskaa Lartsan kanssa", toteaa Sannille ja nousee sohvalta lähtien keittiön suuntaan.  
"Mitä äijä tääl oikein piileskelee?" kysyy ja nojaa rennosti ovenkarmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ehdi olohuoneen puolelle, kun Janne yhtäkkiä ilmestyy keittiöön.  
"Kunhan piileskelen", vastaa ja juo lisää olutta, "kaikilla on muilla on pari, enkä mä oikeen osaa olla Eliaksen kanssa, kun en edes tiedä, miten pitäis olla."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sä asut sen kans saman katon alla, etkä tiedä, miten päin sen kans olla? Ei tuntunu kesällä tuottavan ongelmia."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Joo no... Se oli sillon", tokaisee ja toivoo, että olisi edelleen kesä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sä tuijotat sitä ku lemmenkipeä koiranpentu! Et mitäs jos vaan raahasit sen makkariin ja tekisit temppus siellä", ehdottaa pilke silmäkulmassaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Jannen sanoille.  
"En mä nyt niin voi tehä, me sovittiin, et ollaan vaan kavereita."  
  
**Tale**  
  
Iidan mentyä vessaan, päätyi tutkiskelmaan asuntoa. Makuuhuoneen nurkasta löytää yllätyksekseen Twister-laudan ja miettii, saisiko sillä vähän viihdykettä varsin tylsiin bileisiin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Eli te aiotte kiertää toisianne ku kissat kuumaa puuro?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei oo mitään kiertelyy, kun ollaan vaan kavereita", toistaa itsepäisesti, "ja sitä paitsi en mä tänne oo pitkäksi aikaa jäämässä."  
  
**Tale**  
  
Astuu ulos makuuhuoneesta.  
"Ei ketään kiinnostais erä tai pari Twisteriä?" kyselee olohuoneessa olijoilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Talen ehdottaessa Twisteriä innostuu ajatuksesta. On saanut pelin joskus faijaltaan, muttei ole pelaillut sitä kuin muutaman kerran. Tupareista on uhkaavasti tulossa pannukakku, joten Twister voisi piristää ja rentouttaa tunnelmaa.  
"Mukana ollaan!"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Larin todetessa, ettei ole jäämässä pitkäksi aikaa asumaan Eliaksen luokse. Ei ehdi sanoa mitään, kun Iidan Tallukka huutelee jotain Twisteristä. Leveä hymy kohoaa huulilleen ja katsoo Laria.  
"Nyt pääsee äijä Eltsun päälle ihan luvan kanssa!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Tale alka huudella jotain Twisteristä. Hymähtää sitten Jannen sanoille ja pudistaa päätään.  
"No ei olis kyl pahitteeksi..." mutisee ja tyhjentää sitten oluttölkkinsä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä niin tiesin, ettei äijä voi pitää näppejään irti Eltsusta!" toteaa ja lähtee kohti olohuonetta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en oo sitä kieltänyt", mutisee Jannen selälle ja menee hakemaan vielä yhden oluen jääkaapista ennen kuin lähtee olohuoneeseen muiden seuraan.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Ilahtuu Talen ehdotuksesta, mutta ei tiedä kannattaako itsensä osallistua siihen...  
"Mä voin vaiks pyörittää sitä kiekkoo, niin te muut voitte pelata", päättää lopulta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On vähän kahden vaiheilla, innostuuko Twisteristä vai ei. Tale tuntuu olevan ehdotuksestaan innoissaan, eikä voi pahoittaa tämän mieltä kieltäytymällä. Vilkaisee Sannia kummissaan, kun tämä varaa kiekon pyörittäjän roolin. _Mikähän sitä nyt vaivaa?_  
"Pelataan vaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa tehdä lattialle tilaa peliä varten. Vilkaisee Sanniin päin.  
"Kyl sä voit peliin mukaankin tulla."  
**  
Tale**  
  
Hymyilee Iidalle, kun tämä suostuu pelaamaan, ja levittää sitten alustan maahan, kun Elias on saanut tehtyä tilaa.   
  
**Sanni**  
  
"En mä kiitti, mä voin ihan hyvin pyörittää", vastaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Menee Sannin viereen ja hipaisee kevyesti tämän kättä.  
"Pahastut sä jos mä pelaan?"  
  
**Elias**

Kun Tale saa alustan levitettyä, astuu alustan kulmalle ja vilkaisee ympärilleen.  
"Muistaaks kaikki säännöt?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Astuu pelialustan kulmalle Eliaksen viereen.  
"Pitäskö vähän kerrata?"  
  
**Tale**  
  
Menee Iidan viereen.  
"Kerrataan vaan, ihan vaan varoiksi", tuumaa, sillä ei itse tarkalleen muista.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hymyilee Jannelle eikä kehtaa kieltää tätä pelaamasta, vaikka vaarana onkin, että tämä saattaisi joutua liian läheiseen kontaktiin Iidan kanssa...  
"Pelaa vaan, sä haluut kuitenkin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jää seisoskelemaan ovenpieleen ja avaa tölkkinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eli siis lyhyesti: Sanni hoitaa nyt ton arpomisen ja kertoo mikä raaja millekin värille. Häviäjä on se, jonka tasapaino pettää ensin", selittää ja tajuaa, ettei Lari ole pelialustalla.  
"Tuut sä peliin mukaan?" kysyy ja jää tuijottamaan toiveikkaana Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No kai mä tuun", sanoo neutraalisti ja menee peliaslustalle. Toivoo, että ei vain kuvitellut Eliaksen toivekkuutta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä. Tää on paljon mukavampaa isommalla porukalla."   
  
**Iida**  
  
Venyttelee käsiään.  
"Mä niin tuun voittamaan tän!" toteaa lähinnä Talelle ja hymyilee tälle leveästi. Tale ei ole tunnetusti kovin hyvä tasapainoa vaativissa jutuissa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Naureskelee Iidalle ja pudistaa päätään huvittuneena.  
"Sehän nähään", virnistää ja odottaa sitten, että Sanni pyöräyttää kiekkoa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Äläs nyt Iida uhoo siinä! Meitsi vie tän nimiinsä!" toteaa hymyillen ja vilkaisee Sanniin päin. "Anna palaa, kultsi!"  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Pyöräyttää nuolta ja sen pysähdyttyä ilmoittaa:  
"Vasen jalka vihreelle."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Asettaa vasemman jalkansa lähimmälle vihreälle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Venatkaa hetki! Mä käyn täyttää boolimukin", tuumaa ja käy täyttämässä oman mukinsa. Hörppää boolia ja palaa ottamaan oman paikkansa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Valitsee Iidan jalan vieressä olevan vihreän ympyrän ja asettaa jalkansa siihen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettuu jonon jatkoksi valiten kaikkein reunimmaisen vihreän.   
  
**Sanni**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään, kun Janne käy hakemassa boolia.   
"Sit pitäis saada vasen käsi siniselle", kertoo seuraavan siirron.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Asettaa kätensä siniselle helpon oloisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laittaa kätensä Larin lähellä olevan sinisen päälle. Tietää olevansa muiden tiellä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kulauttaa mukin tyhjäksi ja kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Elias valtaa puolet pelialustasta. Horjahtaa koettaessaan saada kättään osumaan itseään lähinnä olevalle siniselle.  
"Tos lähempänäkin sua ois ollu sinisiä", mutisee Eliakselle.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Matkii iidan asentoa ja saa siten helposti kätensä siniselle.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias valitsee sinisen täplän ihan väärältä puolelta lautaa. Ei itse ala tehdä mitään ihmeellisiä liikkeitä, vaan asettaa kätensä Eliaksen viereiselle siniselle.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun pyöräyttänyt uudemman kerran, sillä pelaajat saavat harrastaa aikamoista akrobatiaa seuraavan liikkeen myötä.  
"Vasen jalka punaselle", ilmoittaa virnistäen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Voihkaisee Sannin kertoessa seuraavan liikkeen.  
"Kiitti!" murahtaa Sannille ja koettaa saada jalkansa Eliaksen yli punaiselle. Huojuu uhkaavasti, mutta saa Eliakseen nojaten jonkinlaisen tasapainon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä olla hipaisun päässä Larista. Jannen könytessä päällään alkaa huojua, mutta saadessaan jalkansa punaiselle tuntee pysyvänsä asennossa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tirskuu nähdessään poikien muodostaman kasan. Asettaa jalkansa punaiselle ja ottaa tukea Talesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei hemmetti", huokaa ja miettii, miten ihmeessä onnistuu saamaan jalkansa täysin toiselle puolen pelialustaa Eliaksen ja Jannen läpi. Joutuu ottamaan lopulta molemmista tukea ja kuin ihmeen kaupalla onnistuu.   
  
**Tale**  
  
Koska on aivan alustan reunassa, saa helposti siirrettyä jalkansa vihreältä punaiselle.   
  
**Sanni**  
  
Seuraa erittäin huvittuneena Jannen, Eliaksen ja Larin muodostamaan kasaa. Sitten alkaa nauraa, kun pyöräyttää seuraavan liikkeen.  
"Katotaas, miten te tästä selviitte: oikee jalka vihreelle."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Koettaa siirtää jalkaansa vihreälle, mutta haparoiva tasapaino katoaa ja kellahtaa kumoon.  
"Ihan tyhmä peli!" murahtaa ja könyää pois pelialustalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On lähellä kaatua itsekin, kun Janne kellahtaa kumoon. Jannen kömmittyä pois, saa jalkansa oikeaan kohtaan. On todella lähellä Laria ja muistuttaa itseään, että Lari on vain frendi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Saa juuri ja juuri jalkansa oikeaan kohtaan, mutta tasapaino ei kestä ja kellahtaa kumoon. Siirtyy pois pelialustalta.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Virnuilee, kun sekä Janne että Iida joutuvat jättämään leikin kesken. Itsellään on helppo työ siirtää jalkansa oikeaan paikkaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias on niin lähellä itseään, että tuntee tämän partaveden tuoksun nenässään. Joutuu viemään jalkansa Eliaksen alta vihreälle ympyrälle, jottei menetä taspainoaan.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
On tyytyväinen, kun Janne joutuu jättämään leikin kesken eikä siten pääse turhan lähelle Iidaa.  
"Janne? Viittiksä hakee mulle lisää limsaa?" kysyy ja pyöräyttää sitten seuraavan liikkeen jäljellä oleville:  
"Oikee käsi keltaselle."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu, että Lari on joka puolella itseään. Sydämensä sykkii kovempaa ja nieleskelee. Pelkkä Larin jalan kosketus paidan lävitse saa ihon palamaan ja halun nousemaan. Miettii jo pelin kesken jättämistä seuraavalla kierroksella.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää varovasti kätensä keltaiselle lätkälle ja niin tehdessään joutuu aivan kiinni Eliakseen. Nielaisee ja yrittää olla liikkumatta sekä ajattelmatta, kuinka lähellä Eliasta on ja kuinka lämpimältä tämän keho tuntuu itseään vasten.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Lähtee hakemaan Sannille ja itselleen juomista. Käy ensin boolimaljalla täyttämässä oman boolimukinsa ja sitten hakee Sannille limpparia. Ojentaa Sannille toisen mukin, eikä tajua ojentaneensa omaa boolimukiaan. Istahtaa Sannin viereen ja ottaa tytön kainaloonsa. Vilkaisee sivusilmällä Iidaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Käy täyttämässä oman boolimukinsa ja istahtaa vapaalle tuolille. Kiinnittää jälleen huomiota siihen, että Sanni juo vain limpparia ja Janne sitä tälle kiikuttaa.  
"Eikö vieläkään vahvemmat maistu?" kysyy ja jää katsomaan Sannia.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hymyilee Jannelle, kun tämä tuo limsaa itselleen, mutta hymynsä hyytyy Iidan avatessa suunsa.  
"Ei, mä pärjään ihan hyvin limpparilla", sanoo tytölle ja ottaa hörpyn mukistaan. Huomaa välittömästi, että mukissaan ei ole mitään limsaa.  
"Janne! Tää on jotain boolia eikä limsaa!" kivahtaa.


	22. Chapter 22

**Janne**  
  
Ottaa hörpyn omasta mukistaan ja tajuaa saman tien antaneensa Sannille väärän mukin. Ei ennätä sanoa mitään, kun Sanni jo kivahtaa asiasta.  
"Sori!" hätääntyy ja alkaa katsoa tyttöä huolissaan. "Ei kai tosta mitään seuraa?" kysyy huolissaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Seuraa Jannen ja Sannin keskustelua. Tajuaa viimein, mikä pariskunnalla oikein on.  
"Sä oot raskaana!" pamauttaa sanoa kaikkien kuullen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Keskittymisensä peliin herpaantuu, kun Iida toteaa Sannin olevan raskaana. Kääntyy katsomaan Sannia ja Jannea.  
"Oot vai?" kysyy, ja tasapainonsa alkaa jälleen kadota.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hölmistyy Iidan sanoista ja kääntää katseensa Sanniin.  
"Häh? Mistä lähtien?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Jannea ja Sannia tajutessaan, ettei kukaan muu ole tainnut tietää raskaudesta vieläkään. Eliaksen horjuessa on menettää omankin tasapainonsa, mutta onnistuu ainakin toistaiseksi pysymään paikoillaan.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"No ei kai, se oli vaan pieni hörppy..." sanoo Jannelle ja luo sitten happaman katseen Iidaan, kun tämä pamauttaa kaikkien kuullen raskaudestaan. Asettaa kätensä puuskaan ja antaa Jannen hoitaa selittelyt.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo aavistuksen hätääntyneenä Sannia, että tämä nyt kuitenkin hoitaisi asiasta kertomisen. Vilkaisee Lariakin, että tämä sanoisi jotain. Kun sekä Lari että Sanni pysyvät hiljaa ja hiljaisuus alkaa tuntua liian pitkältä, avaa suunsa.  
"Niin se on..." töksäyttää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Silmänsä laajenee järkytyksestä ja tuijottaa Jannea ja Sannia. Pala nousee kurkkuun, kun ajattelee, että on oikeasti menettänyt sen viimeisenkin mahdollisuutensa Janneen.  
"Onnee vaan teille", toteaa lakonisesti ja poistuu keittiöön.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Katselee Jannea silmät pyöreinä, kun tämä myöntää Sannin olevan raskaana. Ihmettelee sitten, että mikä Iidalle tulee, ja lähtee tytön perään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Samassa asennossa nököttäminen alkaa käydä käsiensä voimille ja nyt kun kaikkien huomio on muualla kuin pelissä, voimansa loppuu ja lysähtää vasten lattiaa vetäen Larin perässään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri sanomassa Jannelle jotain myötätuntoista, mutta ei ehdi, kun Elias yhtäkkiä kaatuu ja vetää itsensä myös maahan. Lojuu Eliaksen päällä vähän vaikeana ja yrittää päästä ylös, mutta kätensä ovat liian solmussa.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Murjottaa sohvalla. Olisi halunnut, että asiasta kertominen tapahtuisi toisella tavalla ja vasta sitten, kun itse on siihen valmis. Nyt kuitenkin Iida päätti toisin, ja se ärsyttää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No täähän meni hienosti!" tokaisee ja lähtee hakemaan lisää boolia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On itsekin sen verran mutkalla, ettei tiedä miten pääsisi parhaiten pois Larin alta. Mielessään käy, ettei ehkä haluaisikaan siitä pois...  
"Voi... voisitsä siirtyä..." kuiskaa hiljaa Larille. Ei tiedosta, mitä ympärillään tapahtuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rykäisee ja yrittää uudestaan päästä pois Eliaksen päältä, vaikka siinä oleminen tuntuukin aivan liian hyvältä.  
"Joo... tietty", mutisee ja saa sitten itsensä polvilleen ja sitä kautta ylös.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää makaamaan lattialle ja huokaa silmät kiinni. Tuntuu, että olisi tullut kylmä, kun Lari ei ole lähellään. Nousee hitaasti istumaan. _Mun on ikävä Laria_ , myöntää itselleen ja kääntää katseensa Lariin. Tietää, että tällä hetkellä kaikki tunteet näkyy silmistään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri poistumassa hakemaan boolia, kun vilkaisee Eliasta ja huomaa tämän katseen itseensä. Nielaisee, sillä näkee aivan selkeän kaipuun pojan silmissä. Ojentaa hetken mielijohteesta kättään Eliakselle vetääkseen tämän ylös pelilaudalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nojaa keittiössä työtasoon ja tuijottaa ikkunasta ulos. Huomaa Talen seuranneen itseään ja hymyilee tälle pienesti.  
"Sori, tuol alko ahistaa... Onneks sä oot siinä."  
  
**Tale**  
  
Vastaa Iidan pieneen hymyyn ja painautuu halaamaan tätä.  
"Totta kai mä oon, mut... mikä sua alko niin ahistaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Tuntuu ihan uskomattomalta, et jostain Jannesta tulee isä... Eihän se onneton osaa ees pitää itestään huolta!" jatkaa eikä oikein tiedä, miten vastata Talen kysymykseen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Iida ihmettelee Jannea.  
"No toi on kyl totta, on sillä tekemistä, jos aikoo pitää huolta jostain vauvasta."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kääntyy Taleen päin.  
"Janne oli mun ensirakkauteni ja sen takia varmaan oon vähän herkilläni..." toteaa ja katsoo vakavana Taleen. "Mut mä oon sun kans ja rakastan sua."  
  
**Tale**  
  
Vastaa Iidan katseeseen ja nyökkää.  
"Kyl mä tajuun", sanoo, "olinhan mäkin vähän aikaa Sannin kaa, niin tuntuu oudolle." Hymyilee sitten Iidan rakkaudentunnustukselle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee lämpimästi Talelle. Tämä ymmärtää niin hyvin, miltä itsestään tuntuu.  
"Oisko sust outoo, jos mä haluisin puhua Jannen kans ihan kaksin?" kysyy ujona.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"No ei oikeestaan, saat sä sen kanssa jutella. Kyllä mä tiedän, että sä oot mun kaa tosissas."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Larin tarjoamaan käteen ja nousee seisomaan katsoen koko ajan tiiviisti Laria silmiin. Kun on pystyssä, seisoo aivan Larin edessä ja pitää edelleen tämän kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen ylös irrottamatta katsettaan tästä. Sydämensä alkaa sykkiä nopeammin, kun Elias ei irrota kädestään. Astuu varovasti askeleen lähemmäs poikaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo tilannetta Larin ja Eliaksen välillä.  
"Nyt oot sit ihan hiljaa... Ja mielellään ihana liikkumatta", supattaa Sannin korvaan.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Jannelle, mutta huomaa sitten Larin ja Eliaksen, jolloin silmänsä täyttyvät ymmärryksestä. Nyökkää ja pysyy hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittelee peukaloaan Larin kädellä ja puraisee hellästi ja odottavasti alahuultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen peukalon liikkeet kämmenellään tuntuvat hyvältä, ja silmänsä kiinnittyvät pojan huuliin tämän puraistessa alahuultaan. Vie kasvojaan lähemmäs ja alkaa sulkea silmiään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie kätensä vaistomaisesti Larin niskaan ja vetää tämän huulet omilleen kaipaavaan suudelmaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää Eliaksen itseensä kiinni, kun saa tämän huulet omilleen. Vastaa suudelmaan ihan yhtä kaipaavana ja tuntuu kuin lämpö täyttäisi jokaisen solunsa saadessaan taas maistaa Eliaksen pehmeitä huulia.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ottaa Sannia kädestä kiinni ja vetää tämän mahdollisimman hiljaa kanssaan ylös. Hiippailee tyttö perässään pieneen keittiöön ja painaa oven kiinni selkänsä takana.  
"Nää bileet siirty just tänne!" ilmoittaa Iidalle ja Talelle.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Antaa Jannen johdattaa itsensä keittiöön ja vilkaisee hymyillen Laria ja Eliasta, jotka eivät näytä huomaavan mitään muuta kuin toisensa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei kuule Jannen ja Sannin poistumista. Keskittyy täysin Lariin ja tämän läheisyyteen. Vie kätensä Larin lantiolle ja vetää pojan lähelleen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa Eliaksen huulia vasten täysin pihalla siitä, mitä muualla asunnossa tapahtuu. Ei huomaa kuin Eliaksen, joka on aivan kiinni itsessään, ja se tuntuu aivan mielettömän hyvältä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mitä ihmettä sä oikein touhuut?" kivahtaa Jannelle. Keittiö ei ole järin suuri, ja on Talen ja Jannen välissä, aivan liian lähellä Jannea.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Yllättyy, kun yhtäkkiä Janne ja Sannin tulevat keittiöön, ja Janne ilmoittaa, että bileet siirtyivät sinne.  
"Miks ihmeessä? Eihän tänne edes mahdu kunnolla", ihmettelee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Raottaa keittiön ovea.  
"Kattokaa ny, miks bileet siirty", kuiskaa ja antaa Talelle ja Iidalle mahdollisuuden todeta tilanne itse.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurkistaa ovenraosta ja leveä hymy nousee kasvoilleen. Vilkaisee vieressään seisovaa Jannea ja vetäytyy nopeasti Talen lähelle.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kurkkaa ovesta Iidan jälkeen ja pudistaa päätään, kun näkee, mistä on kyse. Tuhahtaa hiljaa ja hymyilee sitten Iidalle, joka tulee ihan lähelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa liikkua taaksepäin, vetäen Laria kohti tämän makuuhuonetta. Ei uskalla irrottautua tämän huulista, vaan lähes ahmii niitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliaksen liikkeitä eikä saa tarpeekseen pojan huulista. Ei tiedosta, mihin Elias on itseään johdattamassa, vaan keskittyy nauttimaan vaativista ja ahnaista suudelmista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Törmää pian oveen ja hapuilee sitä auki toisella kädellään.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Eliaksen pysähtyessä avaa silmiään sen verran, että huomaa suuntana olevan makuuhuoneensa. Työntää Eliaksen sisälle huoneeseen, kun tämä saa oven avattua.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Eihän me voida tänne pieneen keittiöön koko loppu illaks jäädä!" parahtaa lopulta. Keittiössä alkaa olla jo aika lämmin ja tilaa ei hirveästi ole liikaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
On samaa mieltä Iidan kanssa.  
"Ei niin, mä ainakin lähen pois", sanoo ja menee painamaan keittiön ovenkahvan alas avatakseen oven.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tarraa ovenkahvaan kiinni.  
"Vielä ei mennä yhtään minnekään! Ootetaan nyt viel ihan minuutti ja sit häivytään boolimaljan ja sipsikulhon kans kellariin!"  
  
**Tale**  
  
Huokaa, kun Janne estää itseään.  
"Onks sulle noin tärkeetä, et ei häiritä noita kahta vai?" ihmettelee kulmat kurtussa tarkoittaen Eliasta ja Laria.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sä se et Taalasmaa ymmärrä romantiikasta yhtään mitään!" tuhahtaa ja vilkaisee Iidaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mikä sä oot Talea arvostelemaan?" piikittelee Jannea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin tyrkättyä itsensä huoneeseensa jää katsomaan tätä haastavin silmin. Avaa ylimmän puseron napin hitaasti, koko ajan katsoen Laria tiiviisti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen ja painaa samalla oven kiinni. Rintakehänsä kohoilee hengityksensä tahdissa, ja kohta huomionsa siirtyy Eliaksen silmistä tämän sormiin, jotka avaavat hitaasti paidannapin. Nuolaisee huuliaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Repäisee puseron kokonaan pois päältään ja tuijottaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Elias repii paidan kokonaan pois ja jää seisomaan ylävartalo paljaana eteensä. Kurottaa kättään koskettamaan pojan rintakehää.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Tuhahtaa Jannelle.  
"No just, sä voit sitte varmaan vahtii, et koska tonne voi mennä."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
On ottanut jääkaapista itselleen limsaa.  
"Voitaisko me mennä jo pois täältä?" kysyy, "tää ahtaus alkaa ahistaa."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kurkistaa ovesta ja huomaa makuuhuoneen oven olevan kiinni.  
"Tallukka ottaa sipsit ja mä boolin. Tytöt hoitaa limut? Ok?" kysyy ja avaan oven lähtien kohti olohuoneessa olevaa pöytää. "Olkaa sit hiljaa!" mutisee samalla, kun nappaa boolimaljan käsiinsä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Koppaa keittiöstä avoinna olevan limpapullon ja lähtee Jannen perään.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun pääsee pois pienestä keittiöstä. Nappaa sipsikulhon käsiinsä olohuoneen pöydältä ja seuraa Jannea asunnon ovelle.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Nappaa pöydältä keksipaketin ja pari mukia mukaansa ja lähtee muiden jäljessä ovelle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Avaa ulko-oven hiljaa ja livahtaa käytävään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Livahtaa ovesta Jannen perässä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Päästää Sannin edellään ulos asunnosta ja astuu sitten viimeisenä käytävään. Sulkee oven hiljaa perässään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värährää Larin kosketuksen alla, muttei irrota katsettaan tästä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa katseensa takaisin Eliaksen silmiin ja silittää tämän ihoa hetken, kunnes irrottaa kätensä ja alkaa napittaa omaan paitaansa auki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee Larin alkaessa avata puseronsa nappeja. Ei mahda itselleen mitään, vaan kohottaa kätensä ja vie kädet Larin käsien päälle.  
"Anna mä..." pyytää hiljaa...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti ja nyökkää, kun Elias pyytää saada avata paitansa. Laskee kätensä pois napeiltaan ja siirtää ne Eliaksen lantiolle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa vapisevin sormin paidan napin ja henkäisee, kun paidan alta paljastuu sileää ihoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja huokaa, kun Eliaksen kosketus ihollaan tuntuu niin hyvältä. Siirtää käsiään ylemmäs Eliaksen vartalolla hyväilemään tämän kylkiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa seuraavan napin ja tässä vaiheessa on pakko sulkea hetkeksi silmät, koska Larin kosketus kyljillään saa polvensa notkahtamaan. Huokaa ääneen ja avaa silmänsä ja koettaa keskittyä kolmannen napin avaamiseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottaa kärsivällisesti, että Elias saa kaikki napit avattua, eikä siten ryhdy auttamaan. Astuu askeleen lähemmäs poikaa, jotta pääsee painamaan huulensa tämän kaulaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Taivuttaa päätään sivulle antaen Larille tilaa suudella kaulaansa. Nykii käsillään samalla pojalta puseroa pois päältä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suukottaa ja näykkii Eliaksen pehmeää kaulanihoa ja samalla siirtää kätensä pois tämän kyljiltä, jotta Elias saa riisuttua paitansa pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin huulten kosketus herkällä kaulaniholla saa itsensä puristamaan hengästyneenä pojan puseroa käsissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa vartalonsa kiinni Eliaksen vartaloon ja jatkaa pojan kaulan suukottelua.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Repii Larin paidan pois tämän päältä ja antaa käsiensä vaellella Larin lihaksikkaalla selällä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa Eliaksen ihoa vasten, kun tuntee tämän kädet hyväilemässä selkäänsä. Vie kätensä takaisin Eliaksen kyljille ja siirtyy suudelmineen kohti tämän korvaa ja liu'uttaa kätensä pojan rintakehälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä ajat mut hulluks..." mutisee samalla, kun vie toisen kätensä Larin hiuksille ja kouraisee niitä. Vie toisen kätensä pojan rintakehälle ja nännille, jota puristaa hellästi sormiensa välissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Samat sanat..." huokaisee ja voihkaisee sitten kiihottuneena, kun tuntee Eliaksen puristavan nänniään. Ottaa pojan korvelehden hampaidensa väliin ja näykkii sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hellä näykkäisy on viedä jalat alta, joten tönäisee määrätietoisesti Larin istumaan vuoteen reunalle. Katsoo tiiviisti Laria ja avaa farkkujensa vyön, sapin ja vetoketjun. Työntää kätensä omien boksereidensa sisään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu irtaantumaan Eliaksesta, kun tämä tönäisee itsensä sängylle. Tuijottaa tiiviisti Eliaksen touhuja, kun poika avaa ensin vyön, sitten napin ja vetoketjun. Nuolaisee huuliaan ja tuntee himonsa kasvavan nähdessään, kuinka Elias laittaa käden housuihinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puristaa sormensa kivikovan erektionsa ympärille ja hieroo peukalollaan erektion huippua. Antaa farkkujensa pudota mytyksi jalkojensa juureen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen farkkujen liukuessa alas tämän jalkoja pitkin, näkee selvästi pojan käden tämän boksereissa. Nouse ylös sängyltä ja alkaa avata vyötään siirtäen samalla katseensa Eliaksen silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää omaa alahuultaan Larin alkaessa avata omia housujaan. Jatkaa itsensä hidasta hyväilyä katse tiiviisti Larin silmissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan vyönsä hoideltua avaa housunsa ja laskee ne sitten bokserien kanssa alas paljastaen Eliakselle kuinka kiihottunut tästä on. Katsoo Eliasta silmät himosta tummina.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottaa kätensä erektionsa ympärille ja astuu Larin eteen. Painaa huulensa tämän kaulalle ja painaa pieniä suukkoja kaulalle ja siirtyy siitä rintakehälle. Ottaa jälleen Larin nännit käsittelyynsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee nautinnosta, kun saa Eliaksen huulet ensin kaulalleen ja sitten rintakehälleen. Upottaa toisen käden sormensa Eliaksen hiuksiin ja tukistaa hellästi. Sitten suustaan pääsee kiihottunut voihkaisu, kun Elias alkaa taas hyväillä nännejään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Matkaa huulillaan Larin vatsalle ja siitä kohti Larin komeaa erektiota, laskeutuen samalla povilleen pojan eteen. Kiertelee ja varoo hipaisematta edessään juhlakunnossa olevaa erektiota.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottaa jo kärsimättömänä, että Eliaksen huulet saavuttaisivat erektionsa. Liikahtaa turhautuneena, kun pojan suukot sijoittuvatkin kaikkialle muualle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottaa huulensa Larista ja vilkaisee ylöspäin. Piirtelee sormellaan pieniä ympyröitä pojan vyötärölle ja matkaa ympyröitä piirellen ensin toiselle reidelle ja siitä toiselle... Varoo edelleen koskemasta erektioon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias!" parahtaa tuskastuneena, kun Elias edelleen tyytyy vain kiusaamaan itseään piirtelemällä lähes kaikkialle muualle ihoonsa paitsi erektioonsa. Tukistaa voimakkaammin pojan hiuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virne kohoaa huulilleen Larin kuulostaessa lähes anelevalta. Kostuttaa huuliaan kielellään ja painaa hellän, lähes hipaisevan suukon erektion päähän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää terävästi ja värähtää, kun viimein tuntee edes pienen kosketuksen siellä, jonne niitä kaipaa.  
"Enemmän..." voihkaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kostuttaa lisää huuliaan ja ottaa kiduttavan hitaasti Larin erektion suuhunsa. Sentti sentiltä syvemmälle...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää voimakkaasti, kun erektionsa alkaa hitaasti upota Eliaksen kuumaan ja kosteaan suuhun, tuoden helpotusta oloonsa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa Larin hidasta hyväilyä suullaan. Nauttii itse tilanteesta suunnattomasti ja viekin toisen kätensä omien boksereidensa sisään hyväilläkseen itseään samalla. Pyöräyttää kieltään herkällä terskalla tietäen sen aiheuttavan suurta nautintoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee valtavaa mielihyvää, kun tuntee Eliaksen kielen terskallaan. Huokailee kiihottuneena ja hapuilee toisella kädellään tukea seinästä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa vielä hetken ennekuin irrottautuu erektiosta. Nostaa katseensa kohti Larin kasvoja ja vie kätensä tämän erektiolle ja jatkaa siitä, mihin suullaan jäi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy ja turhautuu, kun Elias yhtäkkiä lopettaa, mutta huokaa sitten, kun tämä jatkaakin kädellään. Vie kasvonsa lähemmäs Eliasta ja painaa huulensa pojan huulille kiihkeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa ahnaasti Larin kiihkeään suudelmaan. Hyväilee Laria samalla ja hyväilee toisella kädellä tämän kylkeä. Vie lopulta kätensä omille boksereilleen ja hivuttaa ne lattialle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa suudelmaan nautintonsa kasvaessa ja siirtää kätensä Eliaksen hiuksista tämän niskaan. Huomatessaan, että Elias hivuttaa bokserit lattialle, ottaa toisella kädellään pojan erektion käteensä ja puristaa sitä hellästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin huulia vasten tämän tarttuessa erektioonsa ja puristaessaan sitä.  
"Larih..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen huokailuille ja alkaa hyväillä pojan erektiota kunnolla. Painaa entistä himokkaampaa suudelmaa Eliaksen huulille ja samalla pakittaa poikaa kohti sänkyään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin syvenevä suudelma lähes huimaa, ja törmätessään sängyn reunaan, kellahtaa sängyn reunalle istumaan. Katsoo hetken halusta tummilla silmillään Lariin ja vetää tämän sitten päälleen vuoteelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen ja sitten kiipeää pojan päälle jatkaen tämän suutelua ahnaasti samalla, kun hyväilee edelleen tämän erektiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie kätensä Larin niskalle ja koettaa näin saada pojan vielä lähemmäs itseään. Jatkaa tämän erektion hyväilyä. Larin kosketus saa intohimon aallot vellomaan entistä enemmän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painautuu entistä lähemmäs Eliasta, kun tämä vie käden niskaansa. Irtaantuu pojan huulista ja huohottaa kiihottuneena tämän korvaan:  
"Elias... mä haluun sut."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria ja lämmin hymy kohoaa huulilleen pojan sanojen takia.   
"Ota mut..." kuiskaa kiusoittelevasti samalla, kun hyväilee Larin niskaa sormillaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja epäröi sitten hetken ennen kuin avaa suunsa:  
"Mä mietin, et... jos sä ottaisit mut", paljastaa jännittyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Henkäisee kuullessaan Larin ehdotuksen.  
"Oot sä varma... Et haluut?" varmistelee ja silittelee samalla Larin hauista.


	23. Chapter 23

**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää katse Eliaksen silmissä.  
"Oon varma, mä haluun tuntee sut silleen", sanoo päättäväisesti ja nauttii, kun Elias silittelee hauistaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä... Mä lupaan olla hellä..." sanoo hiljaa ääni värähtäen ja ohjaa Larin kyljelleen sängylle, ollen itse tämän selän takana. Painaa suukkoja pojan hartioille toivoen hellyyden rentouttavan tätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle kiitollisesti tämän luvatessa olla hellä, mutta sitten jännittyy väkisinkin, kun käntyy Eliaksen ohjaamana kyljelleen. Huokaa hiljaa ja keskittyy nauttimaan pojan suukottaessa hartioitaan.  
  
**Elias**

"Lupaathan sanoa, jos tuntuu yhtään siltä, ettet haluakaan?" varmistaa hiljaa Larilta ja hieroo hitaasti tämän hartiaa ja matkaa kädellään lapaluulle ja vie huuliaan käden perässä, ripotellen helliä suukkoja pitkin selkää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä lupaan", sanoo Eliakselle. Tämän kosketukset ja suukot ihollaan tuntuvat ihanilta, joten sulkee silmänsä ja alkaa rentoutua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie kätensä Larin pakaralle ja puristaa sitä hellästi. Kostuttaa sormia suussaan ja vie varovasti Larin aukolle. Alkaa hitaasti ja varovasti työtämään yhtä sormeaan pojan sisään seuraten tarkasti Larin reaktiota.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa taas jännittyä, kun Elias puristaa pakaraansa. Seuraavaksi tuntee jotain märkää työntyvän hitaasti sisäänsä ja hengähtää sen tuntuessa hyvin oudolle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Työntää sormeaan aavistuksen syvemmälle Lariin.  
"Sattuuks?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei mitenkään kauheesti", vastaa Eliakselle ja yrittää totutella tunteeseen, kun Eliaksen sormi työntyy syvemmälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lisää toisen sormen mukaan leikkiin varovasti, tilaa tehden.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irvistää, kun Elias lisää toisen sormen, mikä aiheuttaa ikävää poltetta. Päättää kuitenkin olla hiljaa, sillä ei todellakaan halua Eliaksen lopettavan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie huulensa takaisin seikkailemaan Larin yläselälle, jatkaa hitaasti kahden sormen työntelyä pojan sisään. Haluaisi kovasti jo työntyä Lariin, mutta tietää, että siitä voisi tulla liian kivulias kokemus tälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen suukot saavat huokaisemaan. Kipu alkaa onnekseen hiljalleen laantua, ja pystyy taas rentoutumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lisää vielä yhden sormen leikkiin mukaan...   
"Mä... Mä haluisin sun sisään jo..." mutisee katkonaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kolmas sormi tuntuu taas alkuun hieman ikävältä, mutta siitä huolimatta alkaa käydä kärsimättömäksi ja haluaa Eliaksen sisäänsä.  
"Anna... mennä", huokaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa vielä hetken sormien työntelyä varmistaakseen, ettei Lariin satu. Vetää sormet lopulta pois pojan sisästä ja hyväilee itseään hetken aikaa, vie erektionsa Larin aukon suulle ja alkaa työntyä hitaasti tämän sisään. On seota Larin tiukkuudesta ja joutuu pidättelemään itseään, ettei runnoisi itseään voimakkaasti pojan sisään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias alkaa työnty sisäänsä, polttava tunne tulee takaisin moninkertaisesti, ja poika tuntuu valtavan suurelta. Puristaa silmänsä kiinni ja hampaat yhteen.  
"Hitaammin", pyytää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sori..." mutisee Larin korvaan ja näykkää korvanlehteä samalla, kun pysähtyy hetkeksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa vähän helpottaa, kun Elias pysähtyy ja näykkää korvanlehteään. Vie kätensä omalle erektiolleen ja alkaa hyväillä sitä, jotta rentoutuisi sen verran, että Elias voi jatkaa työntymistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kiinni Larin lantiosta ja jatkaa työntymistä Larin sisään, hitaammin kuin äsken. Puree huultaan, ettei kiirehtisi.  
"Sä tunnut hyvältä..." mutisee Larin korvaan kiihkon väreillessä äänessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa helpotuksesta, kun Eliaksen työntyminen ei tunnu enää ollenkaan niin kivuliaalta.  
"Niin säkin", hengähtää ja liikettulee kättään erektiollaan nopeampaa tahtia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Työntyy pohjaan saakka ja odottaa hetken ennen kuin alkaa hitaan liikehdinnän. Vie kätensä Larin käden päälle tämän erektiolle ja kietoo sormensa Larin sormien lomaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää Eliaksen alkaessa liikkua ja kun tuntee pojan käden omansa päällä. Kipu on tiessään ja pystyy keskittymään ainoastaan siihen valtavaan nautintoon, jota Elias itselleen aiheuttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikuttaa kättään Larin käden mukana ja puskee itseään yhä vain nopeammin ja syvemmälle poikaan. Puristaa toisella kädellään Laria olkapäästä ja huohottaa vasten pojan olkapäätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengityksensä käy raskaammaksi ja hengästyneemmäksi, kun Elias nopettaa tahtia. Hyväilee itseään voimakkaammin ja voihkii välillä kiihottuneena nauttiessaan Eliaksen teoista aivan järjettömästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Merkit lähestyvästä orgasmista vyöry eteenpäin ja puskin yhä vain nopeammin itseäni Lariin.  
"Mä en kestäh kauaa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mäkään..." huokaa Eliaksen sanoihin ja työntää takapuoltaan vasten Eliaksen työntöjä. Samalla runkkaa itseään entistäkin nopeammin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarraa kiinni Larin lantiosta ja lauetessaan pojan sisään kynnet painautuu tiukasti hikiseen lantioon, eikä voi itselleen mitään, vaan orgasmin aallokossa tarraa hampaillaan kiinni Larin olkapäästä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ännähtää ääneen, kun Eliaksen hampaat iskeytyvät olkapäähänsä, ja ennen kuin edes antaa itselleen luvan, laukeaa kädelleen. Huokaa syvään ja rentoutuu välittömästi aivan täysin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irrottaa hampaansa Larista ja huohottaa voimakkaasti. Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille ja vetää tämän lähelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa onnellisena, kun tuntee Eliaksen kädet ympärillään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sun kans on hyvä olla..." mutisee vasten Larin selkää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mm... niin sunkin kanssa", mumisee ja kääntyy sitten ympäri, jotta on Eliaksen kanssa kasvot vastakkain. Koskettaa pojan kasvoja sormillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni, kun Lari koskettaa kasvojaan. Hymyilee pienesti ja nauttii olostaan.  
"Mä olin päättäny pysyä susta erossa... Ja näin tässä kävi", hymähtää ja avaa silmänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silittää Eliaksen poskea peukalollaan ja hymähtää hiljaa tämän sanoille.  
"Niin... sä vaan oot liian vastustamaton."  
  
**Elias**

"Mä pelkään, et satutan vaan itteeni sun kanssa..." myöntää surullisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja laskee kätensä pois Eliaksen kasvoilta.   
"Niin mäkin pelkään... tai siis sitä, että mä tahtomattani satutan sua", sanoo hiljaa. Tietää, ettei ole valmis tulemaan julkisesti kaapista, vaikka liian moni jo tietääkin, että on homo...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee istumaan vuoteelle ja katsoo Laria. Larin ääni kertoo, ettei tämä tulisi vielä hetkelleen hyväksymään homouttaan.  
"Tää oli virhe", mutisee ja alkaa katsellaan etsiä vaatteitaan. Kyyneleet eivät ole kaukana, eikä missään nimessä aio itkeä Larin edessä nyt.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Elias nousee istumaan. Pojan sanat siitä, että tekivät virheen, viiltävät sismpäänsä.  
"Elias... et menis", pyytää ja nousee itsekin istumaan. Koskettaa pojan olkapäätä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Älä", anelee Larilta ja nousee vuoteelta. Pukee bokserit jalkaan ja suuntaa kohti kylppäriä. Kun saa kylppärin oven mielestään lukkoon, lysähtää sitä vasten kyynelten valuessa poskilleen  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee surkeana, kun Elias lähtee bokserit jalassa pois huoneestaan. Kaataa itsensä takaisin makuuasentoon ja huokaa masentuneena.  
_Mitä ihmettä tästä kimppa-asumisesta enää tän jälkeen tulee?_ miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kätensä hipaisee oven kahvaa, jolloin ovi jää raolleen. Siirtyy suihkun alle ja kääntää veden päälle. Istahtaa suihkun alle bokserisillaan ja itkee. Painaa päänsä polviin suihkun kastellessa itsensä märäksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee huokaisten pois sängystä ja vetää bokserit jalkaan. Ei halua velloa Eliaksessa, joten päättää käydä virkistäytymässä suihkussa ja jatkaa sitten juhlimista. Kylpyhuoneen ovelle päästyään kuulee suihkun olevan päällä, mutta astuu siitä huolimatta sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On niin omissa maailmoissaan, ettei huomaa kylppärin oven auenneen. Pahin itkunpuuska on laantunut. Kiertää kätensä tiukemmin polviensa ympärille ja pitää päätään polviaan vasten. Olo on turta, ihan kuin millään ei olisi mitään väliä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi vastustaa kiusausta kurkistaa suihkuun, mutta ei todellakaan olettanut näkevänsä Eliasta kyyryssä lattialla. Silmänsä laajenevat, ja sammuttaa suihkun samalla, kun nappaa pyyhkeen naulasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suihku sammuu ja kohottaa päätään huomatakseen, että Lari on ottamassa pyyhettä naulakosta.  
"Mä lähen niin pääset suihkuun", mutisee ja nousee haparoiden seisomaan suihkun alla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu lähemmäs ja ketoo pyyhkeen Eliaksen ympärille, kun tämä on päässyt pystyyn. On vähän huolissaan Epojasta.  
"Onks sulla kaikki ok?" kysyy, vaikka tietää, ettei ole.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puristaa pyyhkeen ympärilleen ja koettaa loihtia hymyn kasvoilleen.  
"Kaikki hyvin", vastaa Larille ja tieytää valehtelevansa. Silmät punaisina ja turvoksissa itkemisen jälkeen...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen vastaukselle ja panee samalla merkille tämän punaiset silmät.  
"Ei sun tarvii valehdella, kai mä nyt nään, et ei ole."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Älä must huoli, kyl mä pärjään", vastaa jopa hieman uhmakkaasti ja siirtyy pois suihkusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No okei, jos sä oot varma..." sanoo vähän vaisusti ja antaa Eliaksen mennä, koska ei halua suututtaa tätä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Laria. Haluaisi vain, että poika rakastaisi häntä ja pitäis huolta. Pudistaa päätään tietäen ajatuksen olevan mahdoton.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias... mä..." aloittaa, muttei osaa oikein jatkaa. Katsoo Eliasta surkeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pieni toivonkipinä välähtää, kun Lari aloittaa lauseen. Märät bokserit tuntuu kylmiltä jalassa ja iho nousee kananlihalle kylmästä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu epäröivänä ihan Eliaksen eteen.  
"Anteeks, et mä... oon aiheuttanu sulle pelkkää murhetta ja..." aloittaa ja katsoo Eliasta silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pystyy vain nyökkäämään myöntävästi Larin toteamukselle. Kietoo pyyhettä tiukemmin ympärilleen. Tietää, että olisi viisasta poistua ja unohtaa Lari, lopullisesti. Ei vain pysty liikkumaan, vaan jää kiinni Larin silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nieleskelee, sillä ei tiedä, mitä sanoa seuraavaksi. Ajatukset, kuten: _mä voin muuttaa pois heti huomenna_ ja _mä rakastan sua_ ja _eiks me vaan voitais olla yhessä?_ risteilevät mielessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mielensä tekisi painautua Laria vasten ja nauttia tämän lämmöstä. Lari näyttää olevan eksyksissä siinä edessään. Ottaa Larin kädestä kiinni ja puristaa sitä kevyesti. Hymyilee surullisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa siirtyy käteensä, kun Elias tarttuu siihen. Nielaisee uudelleen ja nostaa katseensa takaisin pojan silmiin. Siinä samassa yhtäkkiä tietää, mitä haluaa sanoa.  
"Mä rakastan sua", kuiskaa.


	24. Chapter 24

**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin kuiskauksen iskiessä tajuntaansa. On ollut aivan varma, että poika nyt viimeistään olisi ilmoittanut muuttavansa muualle. Kyynel karkaa jälleen poskelleen, eikä nyt epäröi tehdä sitä, mitä haluaa, vaan painautuu Laria vasten.  
"Mä rakastan sua", kuiskaa Larille. "Mä olin ihan varma, ettet sä ikinä vois rakastaa mua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei välitä siitä, että Elias on läpimärkä, vaan puristaa tätä tiukasti itseään vasten. Painaa suukon pojan märkiin hiuksiin.  
"Miten sua muka ei vois rakastaa..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Niiskaisee uudemman kerran ja tärisee Larin sylissä.  
"Oothan siinä viel huomenna?" kysyy ääni väristen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai mä oon", lupaa Eliakselle ja tuntee tämän tärisevän. Irtaantuu hitaasti halauksesta.  
"Sul on varmaan kylmä", toteaa huolestuneena ja nappaa toisen pyyhkeen, jolla ryhtyy kuivattamaan Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mua paleltaa ihan kamalasti..." myöntää pienesti ja Larin irtautuessa halauksesta tuntuu kuin kylmyys vain pahenisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mennään laittamaan sulle vaatteita", sanoo Eliakselle ja jättää pyyhkeen pojan olkapäille. Lähtee sitten taluttamaan Eliasta tämän huoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo..." vastaa ja lähtee Larin matkaan. Nojautuu tätä vasten hakien lämpöä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen kainaloonsa kävellessään ja on helpottunut, että valitsi oikeat sanat, jotka tälle sanoi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin rinnalla kävellessä olo tuntuu kohenevan ja paranevat.  
"Sori, et mä oon tällänen..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Millanen?" kysyy ja astuu sitten Eliaksen kanssa pojan huoneeseen. Ottaa toisen pyyhkeen pois tämän päältä ja alkaa riisua pojan märkiä boksereita pois tämän jalasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa Larin riisua itsensä.  
"Hankala..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Ihan yhtä hankala olen mäkin", sanoo ja viskaa märät bokserit lattialle. Jatkaa sitten Eliaksen kuivattamista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä onnistun tekemään kaikesta suurta draamaa... Vaikken sitä ees tarkota."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No joo, ehkä", mutisee Eliaksen sanoihin, "mut en mä oo paljon parempi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oot sä..." vastaa ja katsoo Laria suoraan silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen ja hymyilee pienesti. Heittää pyyhkeet myttyyn lattialle.  
"Laitas jotain päälle", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaivaa kylpytakin esiin ja kietoo sen ympärilleen.  
"Haluisit sä..." aloittaa, muttei oikein tiedä, miten jatkaa lausettaan ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri napannut lattialta märät pyyhkeet ja bokserit viedäkseen ne pesuhuoneeseen, kun Elias puhuu. Katsahtaa poikaa kysyvästi ja odottaa tämän jatkavan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa sängylle ja seuraa Larin touhuja.  
"Ei mitään tärkeetä", toteaa ja puraisee ylähuultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaise hiljaa, kun Elias päättää olla sanomatta.  
"Kerro nyt vaan, kun alotit", pyytää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ku mä haluisin seurustella sun kans", töksäyttää lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa Eliaksen viereen ja laittaa pyykit takaisin lattialle.  
"Kyllä mäkin haluisin..." sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiiän", huokaa ja kellahtaa sängylle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliasta eikä tiedä, mitä sanoisi. Olonsa on yhtäkkiä hyvin vaivaantunut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin puhumattomuus kertoo itselleen kaiken oleellisen. Sulkee silmänsä ja makaa hetken paikallaan. Nousee lopulta ylös ja kävelee keittiöön sanomatta Larille sanaakaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen poistuttua, huokaisee raskaasti ja tietää mokanneensa jälleen kerran. Nousee hitaasti sängyltä ja nappaa pyyhemytyn mukaansa. Astellessaan kohti kylpyhuonetta parjaa itseään käytöksestään.  
  
**Muutamaa päivää myöhemmin Moosessa...**  
  
**Janne**  
  
On päässyt livahtamaan Sannilta salaa Mooseen ihan yksin. Tuntee olevansa nykyisin loukussa omassa elämässään. Istuu nurkkapöydässä ja juo jo haaleaksi päässyttä kahvia selaillen samalla Facebookia.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Astuu ulos Moosen vessasta ja suuntaa kohti pöytäänsä. Sen jälkeen, kun sai tietää Sannin olevan raskaana, ei ole saanut Jannea pois mielestään. Ennen kuin ehtii pöytään saakka, huomaa kahvilan nurkassa juurikin Jannen. Pysähtyy ja jää katsomaan poikaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nostaa katseensa puhelimesta ja laskee puhelimen pöydälle. Katseensa kiinnittyy Iidaan, joka tuijottaa itseään. Pieni, surullinen hymy nousee huulilleen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kun Janne huomaa itsensä, lähtee sen enempää asiaa ajattelematta kävelemään kohti tätä.  
"Moi, mitäs sä?" kysyy pienesti hymyillen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Moi! Kulutan aikaa", vastaa Iidalle. "Käy istumaan. Otat sä jotain? Mä tarjoon."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Istahtaa tuolille Jannea vastapäätä.  
"En mä tarvii, kiitti", sanoo ja vilkaisee ympärilleen.  
"Mihis sä oot Sannin jättänyt?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Pääsin livistämään siltä", lipsauttaa. "Tai siis... Se on neuvolassa tai jossain."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Jannen lipasahdukselle ja saa lisää epäilyjä siitä, ettei Jannen ja Sannin suhde ole mikään maailman onnellisin.  
"Et sitten mennyt mukaan?"  
  
**Janne**

"Just nyt ei jaksa kuunnella sen terkan naputusta perheestä ja siitä, miten ihanaa on, ku se vauva syntyy", kertoo sarkastisena ja hörppää kahvista. Laskee kupin takaisin pöydälle ja vakavoituu. "Tän siitä saa, ku on liian huoleton..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Panee merkille, ettei Janne vaikuta kovin onnelliselta puhuessaan.  
"Sä et taida olla tosta vauvasta erityisen innoissas", toteaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä istuskella tässä Iidan seurassa ja saada purkaa mieltään. On koettanut esittää kaikille, että kaikki on hyvin, tietää että Iidalle on turha esittää mitään, koska tämä tuntee itsensä läpikotaisin.  
"En mä suunnitellu Sannin kanssa yhteistä elämää..." sanoo salamyhkäisesti.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Miks sä sitten menit sen kanssa sänkyyn?" ei voi olla kysymättä, "ja petit samalla mua."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hieraisee ohimoaan ja huokaa. Iidan kysymys on oikeutettu, ja on tiennyt sitä jopa odottaa.  
"Joku hetkellinen höyrähdys. Mä muuttasin sen, jos vaan voisin... Tän koko pentuepisodin aikana mä oon tajunnu, miten mun ois pitäny olla ja elää..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pusertaa huuliaan hivenen ärtyneenä.  
"No etpä voi muuttaa mitään enää", tokaisee ja kääntää katseensa pois. Tekee edelleen kipeää muistella sitä tuskaa, jonka Janne petturuus aiheutti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Iida..." aloittaa ja hiljenee sitten. "Mä... Anna anteeks."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Ei toi sun anteeks pyytely paljon enää auta..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pyörittelee kahvitilkkaa kupissa ennenkuin jättää kupin rauhaan ja ottaa Iidaa kädestä kiinni.  
"Mä tiiän, et olin sika ja satutin sua."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vilkaisee kättään, kun Janne tarttuu siitä kiinni. Ei kuitenkaan vedä kättään pois.  
"Niin sä olit, pahempi ku sika", tuhahtaa loukkantuneena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Painaa katseensa yhteen liitettyihin käsiin. Iidan lämmin iho saa jotain heräämän sisällään.  
"Voitasko ees koettaa olla frendejä? En haluis menettää sua kokonaan?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Jannen kysymyksen kuultuaan huokaisee raskaasti ja kääntää katseensa takaisin tähän.  
"Ja mitäs Sanni siihen sanoo?" kysyy eikä tiedä, olisko itsestään ystäväksi Jannen kanssa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tää on asia, missä Sanni saa sanoa, mitä lystää", tuhahtaa ja katsoo Iidaa. "Sä oot kaunis..."   
  
**Iida**  
  
Huomaa punastuvansa, kun Janne kehuu itseään kauniiksi. Hymyilee pienesti, sillä tuntuu hyvältä kuulla ne sanat Jannen suusta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kai sä tiiät, et mä rakastastan sua... Ihan hemmetin paljon vieläkin", tunnustaa ja on ihan lähellä, ettei kaappaa Iidaa syliinsä ja suutele tätä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Asettaa kätensä puuskaan.  
"No sitä on kyllä aika vaikee susta huomata", sanoo huokaisten, mutta on salaa iloinen Jannen tunnustuksesta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ei meitsi mikään unelmien poikaystävä ikinä ollu ja jos tilanne ois toinen, niin tekisin kaikkeni saadakseni sut takas."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee uudelleen.  
"No en mäkään sua unohtanu oo..." myöntää, "vaiks Tale on ihana, mut... ei se silti oo sä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo Iidaa surullinen hymy kasvoillaan ja siirtyy istumaan tämän viereen. Sipaisee tytön hiuksia kädellään.  
"Sä oo edelleen parasta, mitä mulle elämäs ikinä tapahtu."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pitää katseensa Jannessa koko sen ajan, kun tämä siirtyy viereensä. Vastaa pojan surulliseen hymyyn.  
"Mä toivon, et..." aloittaa, mutta huokasee sitten. "Ei sillä oo enää merkitystä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Sydämensä sykkii hieman kovempaa kun Iida aloittaa lauseensa. Jää malttamattomana odottamaan jatkoa.  
"Kerro..." pyytää hiljaa. "Sil on merkitystä meitsille."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä toivon, et mitään lasta ei olisi... ja et sä et olis koskaan pettänyt mua", kertoo sitten syvään huokaisten, "ehkä me oltais voitu yrittää uudestaan..."  
  
**Janne**

"Ehkä seuraavassa elämässä...?" kysyy ja vetää Iidan lämpöiseen halaukseen. Ei välitä, vaikka joku näkisi tapahtuman. Tuntuu hyvältä saada Iida lähelleen vielä kerran. "Tallukka ei ansaitse sua... Sä oot sille ihan liian hyvä", kuiskaa Iidalle samalla, kun silittää tämän selkää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja painautuu tiukasti Jannea vasten. Joutuu taistelemaan, ettei ala kyynelehtiä, kun halaus tuntuu niin hyvältä.  
"Tale on ihan tarpeeks hyvä mulle..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Yksinäinen kyynel vierähtää poskelleen, ja puristaa Iidaa rintaansa vasten kuin henkensä hädässä.  
"Mua pelottaa..." tunnustaa tytölle. Kuivaa kyyneleensä Iidan hiuksiin ja irtautuu sen verran, että pystyy silittämään tytön poskea.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Janne tiukentaa otettaan ja myöntää pelkonsa – olettaa, että tulevan lapsen takia. Katsoo pojan kyyneleisiin silmiin ja päättää yrittää lohduttaa parhaansa mukaan, vaikka se tekeekiin kipeää.  
"Kyl te pärjäätte", sanoo, "ja saattehan te apuu muilta."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Iidan lempeät sanat saavat lämmittävät, eikä mahda itselleen mitään, vaan painaa huulensa kevyesti tytön huulille.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Yllättyy Jannen liikkeestä, mutta siitä huolimatta ei voi kuin sulkea silmänsä, sillä suudelma tuntuu niin hyvältä. Kohta kuitenkin muistaa itsensä ja kääntää kasvonsa pois.  
"Älä..." pyytää hiljaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Iidan huulien kosketus on kuin palaisi kotiin. Aivan liian nopeasti Iida vetäytyy tilanteesta ja paluu todellisuuteen tapahtuu.  
"Mun sydämes on aina paikka sulle.." mutisee Iidalle ja todellisuuden hiipiessä mieleensä puristaa hellästi Iidaa olkapäästä ja poistuu Moosen takahuoneeseen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Puristaa silmänsä kiinni eikä avaa niitä ennen kuin tuntee Jannen poistuvan. Huokaisee sitten ja siirtyy oman pöytänsä ääreen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vessassa menee vapaana olevaan koppiin ja sulkee oven perässään. Nojaa oveen ja katselee kattoa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisten kerää tavaransa ja lähtee kävelemään hisseille. Vilkaisee vessan ovea hieman kaipaavasti arvellen Jannen olevan siellä, mutta tietää, että itsensä on vain unohdettava tunteensa Jannea kohtaan. Astuu sisälle hissiin ja kohta poistuu näkyvistä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hetken vessan oveen nojailtuaan päättää tehdä niin kuin haluaa ja järjestää elämänsä siten, että voi olla Iidan kanssa. Ryhdistäytyy ja kokoaa itsensä. Astuu pois kopista ja korjaa hiuksiaan peilin edessä. Vapautunut hymy leviää kasvoilleen ajatellessaan, että saisi Iidan takaisin. Astuu pois vessasta ja suuntaa pöytänsä luokse... Vain huomatakseen, ettei tyttö enää ole siinä. Vilkuilee toiveikkaana ympärilleen vain tajutakseen, ettei tyttö ole koko kahvilassa. Lysähtää takaisin tuolilleen tuijottaen masentuneena kahvikuppiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tervehtii vaisunnäköistä Iidaa, joka tulee hissistä ulos, ja astuu sitten sisään. Painaa hissiin menemään ylös kahvilaan ja huokaisee. Tilanteensa Eliaksen kanssa ei ole yhtään sen parempi kuin muutama päivä sitten, jolloin olivat päätyneet sänkyyn. Hissin saapuessa ylimpään kerrokseen, astuu ulos ja suuntaa tiskille.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Painaa pääsnsä käsiinsä eikä huomioi ympäristöään. Soimaa itseään, että ikinä meni pettämään Iidaa. Kaivaa puhelimen taskustaan ja alkaa selata vanhoja kuvia Iidasta ja itsestään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan kahvinsa kääntää katseensa paremmin tutkimaan salia ja huomaa apean Jannen kännykkä kourassa. Lähtee tätä kohti ja miettii, johtuuko Jannen ilme kenties Iidasta.  
"Moi", sanoo päästessän pöydän viereen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nostaa katseensa vaisuna kohti Laria.  
"Moi..." mutisee ja huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Saaks liittyy seuraan?" kysyy ja kulmat pienesti kurtussa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Istu vaan..." toteaa ja vilkaisee kelloaan. "Venaa hetki", pyytää ja marssii tiskille. Tilaa bissen jonka saatuaan palaa pöytään ja juo puolikkaan tuopin saman tien. "Mitäs Lartsalle?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu alas samalle tuolille, jolla Iida istui vielä hetki sitten, ja kohottaa sitten kulmiaan, kun Janne yhtäkkiä painelee tiskille. Hymähtää nähdessän tämän tilanneen bisseä.  
"No ei täs mitään... Koulu on suolesta ja Elias... liian vaikee", mutisee ja hörppää kahviaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin kertomusta ja ojentaa puolillaan olevan tuopin Larille.  
"Ota tost. Elämä on just nyt aika perseestä."


	25. Chapter 25

**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja laskee kahvikuppinsa pöydälle.  
"Kiitti", sanoo ja ottaa hörpyn Jannen ojentamasta oluttuopista.   
"Mites sä voit?" kysyy vuorostaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Noo... Ehin jo hetken kelata, et lähen luostariin", naurahtaa. "Ei vaan... Tajusin just, et oon menettäny ikuisiks ajoiks mulle tärkeimmän ja rakkaimman ihmisen... Vaan sen takia, et 'pikku-Janne' vei ja meitsi vikis..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Jannen luostariheitolle, mutta hymähtää sitten, kun ei frendinsä sitä tarkoittanutkaan.   
"Taidat puhuu Iidasta, se tuli mua vastaan", kertoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Me juteltiin..." myöntää ja välttelee Larin katsetta. "Hetken aikaa olin valmis jättää Sannin ja tekemään ihan mitä vaan saadakseni Iidan itelleni."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee myötätuntoa Jannea kohtaan.  
"Ai vaan hetken?" kysyy.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mutsi repis meitsin palasiks, jos jättäsin Sannin. Sannista ja mutsista on tullu jotku hemmetin bestikset. Mun täytyy tehdä niinku on järkevää", huokaa ja pyörittää päätään epäuskoisena. "Älä ikinä sotke asioitas näin pahasti", antaa neuvon Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee yllättyneenä Jannen sanoja tämän mutsista ja Sannista.  
"Ymmärrän joo, ne kaksi on varmaan aikamoinen yhdistelmä", toteaa ja hörppää kahvia. Hymähtää sitten Janne neuvoille.  
"No, kuten todettu, niin en mä ainakaan mitään muksua ole vahingossa pyöräyttämässä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoille.  
"Siin ootki turvassa... Mut hei! Mitäs sulle? Ei viitti jauhaa näit meitsin juttui."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun aihe kääntyy omiin kuulumisiinsa.  
"Noh... Me päädyttin Eliaksen kanssa niis tupareissa sänkyyn, mut sen jälkeen on taas ollut aika ankeeta..." myöntää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Noi se ei jääny epäselväks, et peitto teillä heilu", naurahtaa muistellessaan tupari-iltaa. "No mut mikä meni metikköön? Et kai vaan menny ryssimään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee tyhjentää sitten kahvikuppinsa.  
"Mä en oikeen edes tiedä, mitä mä sanoin tai tein väärin, mut jotain ilmeisesti kuitenkin", sanoo ja pudistelee päätään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sä oot löytäny helmen... Pidä siit kiinni", antaa ystävälleen neuvon. "Mitä sä ees tääl teet? Meet himaan, raahaat Eltsun punkkaan, teet temput ja vannot ikuista rakkautta!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Jannelle.  
"Voi kun toi riittäiski, mut ei..." huokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Millo meist on tullu tälläsii ruikuttajii? Oltiin sentää lätkäjengin kunkkuja! Mites ois, jos lähettäs dokaa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sanos muuta", hymähtää ja Jannen idea dokaamisesta kuulostaa erittäin hyvältä.  
"Lähetään vaan", päättää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nousee tuoliltaan ihan uutta intoa pursuten.  
"Tänään ei sit kelata mitään säätöjä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Jannen esimerkkiä ja nousee ylös.  
"Erittäin hyvä idea", sanoo nyökytellen, "mä oon kelannu Elista ihan liikaakin, joten tekee varmaan ihan hyvää pitää taukoa siitä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kaivaa lompakkonsa esille ja tarkistaa, onko itsellään käteistä.  
"Eiku menoks!" innostuu ja lähtee kohti hissiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep", sanoo ja lähtee Jannen perään. Päättää pitää hauskaa frendinsä kanssa ja unohtaa kaikki Eliakseen liittyvät ongelmat.  
  
**Seuraava aamu valkenee sateisena ja harmaana.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
On edellisenä iltana päättänyt lähteä viikonlopuksi maalle, Essin synttäreiden varjolla. Haluaa etäisyyttä Lariin ja koko tilanteeseen. On pakkaillut aamun laukkuaan ja nyt vie sen naulakon luo valmiiksi. Menee takaisin keittiöön ja etsii jääkaapista jogurtin, jota alkaa syödä jakkaralla istuen ja aamun ankeutta ikkunasta katsellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laahustaa keittiöön krapulaisena pelkät bokserit jalassaan. Ilta Jannen kanssa venähti ja juomaa virtasi kenties vähän liikaakin. Alkaa tonkia kaappia särkylääkkeen toivossa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin saapuessa keittiöön vilkaisee tätä ja tuhahtaa. Poika on sen verta krapulaisen näköinen, että lienee särkylääkkeen tarpeessa. Ei voi itselleen mitään, vaan katseensa jää vaeltamaan pitkin Larin jumalaista vartaloa.  
"Tossa", toteaa lopulta ojentaen särkylääkepurkkia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa turhautua, kun kaapista ei löydy särkylääkettä. Onnekseen kuitenkin Eliaksella niitä on.  
"Kiitti", sanoo helpottuneena ja nappaa purkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaapii jogurtin lopun purkista ja hörppää appelssiinimehun lopun lasista. Vilkaisee kelloa samalla, kun laittaa lasia tiskialtaaseen ja tulee samalla koskettaneeksi Larin kättä. Kääntää katseensa poikaan.  
"Saat potea ihan rauhassa... Mä... mä lähden reissuun pariksi päiväksi", ilmoittaa hiljaisella äänellä ja repii katseensa irti Larista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee särkylääkepurkin kanssa tiskipöydälle ja ottaa kaapista lasin, jonka täyttää vedellä. Kulauttaa särkylääkkeen alas kurkustaan ja juo vielä toisen lasillisen vettä päälle. Yhtäkkiä tuntee Eliaksen hipaisevan kättään ja on pudottaa lasin kädestään.  
"Ai, mihin sä lähdet?" kysyy ja kääntyy katsomaan poikaa.  
  
**Elias**

"Mä lähen käymään maalla... Äidillä on synttärit", kertoo ja lähtee kohti eteistä. Haluaisi kovasti ottaa Larin mukaansa, jotta kesän ihanat muistot saisivat jatkoa. Ottaa naulakosta takin ja alkaa pukea sitä päälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee hölmistyneenä, kun Elias painelee eteiseen ja alkaa vetää takkia päälle.  
"Siis sä meet nyt heti vai?" kysyy ja kurtistaa kulmiaan. Ei millään haluaisi päästää Eliasta pois, vaikkei krapulassa tälle paljon seuraa pystyisikään pitämään – mikäli seuransa olisi edes Eliakselle kelvannut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa takin päälleen ja on laittamassa kenkiä, kun havahtuu jälleen Larin ääneen.  
"Joo, bussi lähtee tunnin päästä ja tuun sunnuntaina sillä kuuden bussilla", kertoo, vaikka tietää, ettei paluuajalla taida olla mitään merkitystä Larille. Toivoo silti, että Lari estelisi lähtöä tai ainakin kertoisi, että tulee ikävä... Tietää vain odottavansa noita sanoja turhaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yhtäkkiä itselleen tulee ihan järjettömän huono olo ja ehtii kuulla vain, että Elias tulisi takaisin sunnuntaina. Ryntää vessaan oksentamaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ennen kuin saa kengät jalkaansa, Lari ryntää vessaan, josta alkaa kuulua yökkimisen ääniä. Lähtee kohti keittiötä ja laskee lasiin vettä. Ottaa lasin mukaansa ja koputtaa vessan oveen.  
"Saaks tulla?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun mitään ei tule enää ulos, kuulee oputuksen ovessa. Vetää vessan ja painaa päänsä seinää vasten pahan olon velloessa edelleen.  
"Joo..." mutisee silmät kiinni tietämättä, kuuleeko Elias sanojaan vai ei.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tulkitsee vessasta kuuluvan heikon äänen myöntyväksi vastaukseksi ja astuu sisään. Kyyristyy Larin viereen ja ojentaa vesilasin tälle.  
"Tässä", sanoo lohduttavasti ja silitää Larin kättä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää vastahakoisesti päänsä Eliaksen suuntaan, kun kuulee tämän tulevan sisälle ja sitten kyykistyvän viereensä.  
"Kiitti", sanoo hiljaa ja ottaa vesilasista pienen huikan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee vastentahtoisesti ylös, vaikka tekisi mieli ottaa Lari halaukseen.  
"Pärjäät sä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo... kyl tää tästä", sanoo heikosti ja ottaa toisen hörpyn vettä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nähään..." sanoo hiljaa ja poistuu Larin luota. Laittaa kengät jalkaan ja ottaa kassin olalleen. Astuu ovesta ulos ja laittaessaan oven kiinni käy mielessään, että onko sittenkään viisasta lähteä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias poistuu vessasta, alkaa pikkuhiljaa tajuta, että tämä lähtisi samalla koko Helsingistä. Ei voi päästää Eliasta noin vain menemään, joten huonosta olostaan huolimatta kompuroi jaloilleen ja juoksee ulko-ovelle. Saa työnnettyä jalkansa oven väliin juuri ennen kuin se ehtii sulkeutua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ovi ei menekään kiinni, vaan oven väliin ilmestyy varpaat. Ei onneksi runno ovea väkisin kiinni, vaan avaa oven ja näkee kalpean ja huonovointisen Larin oven raossa.  
"Unohtuks jotain? Tarttet sä jotain?" kyselee ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Elias avaa oven.  
"Mä vaan... halusin sanoo, et..." aloittaa sopertaen, muttei sitten tiedäkään, mitä sanoisi. Siispä astuu käytävän puolelle ja vetää Eliaksen halaukseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hieman yllättäen huomaa olevansa Larin halauksessa. Kietoo vaistomaisesti kätensä tämän ympärille ja painautuu lähemmäs poikaa sulkien silmänsä, jotta voisi nauttia tästä yllättävästä läheisyydestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää Eliasta tiukasti itseään vasten hetken, kunnes irtaantuu hitaasti ja jää katsomaan tätä silmiin.   
"Tuu ehjänä kotiin", sanoo pojalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aina", hymähtää ja painaa pienen suukon Larin poskelle. Kääntyy tämän jälkeen ja lähtee kohti rappuja. Rappujen kohdalla kääntyy vielä ja vilkuttaa Larille hymyillen leveästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun saa ilokseen suukon, ja vilkuttaa sitten Eliakselle. Pojan kadottua näkyvistä, huokaisee ja palaa sisälle. Suuntaa suoraan huoneeseensa ja kaatuu sängylle.  
  
**Sunnuntaina myöhään iltapäivästä.**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Makaa sohvalla ja katselee kyllästyneenä telkkaria. Huokaisee ja selaa kanavia löytämättä mitään mielenkiintoista. Ikävöi Eliasta eikä yhtään muista, mihin aikaan poika on tulossa takaisin. Kohta laittaa telkkarin kiinni ja paiskaa kaukosäätimen nojatuoliin. Päättää soittaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa bussin ikkunasta ulos. Asutus on tiheytynyt, ja huomaa Helsingin olevan vain joidenkin kymmenien kilometrien päässä. Kaivaa kännykän taskustaan ja alkaa selailla kesäisiä valokuvia itsestään ja Larista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Valitsee kännykästään Eliaksen numeron ja huokaisten soittaa siihen. Miettii, mahtaako Elias edes vastata...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa haikeana kuvaa, jossa suutelee Laria juhannuskokon loimutessa taustalla. Kesken kaiken puhelin alkaa soida ja näytöllä vilkkuu Larin nimi. Tuijottaa soivaa puhelinta hetken, ennen kuin vastaa.  
"Moi..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puhelin tuntuu soivan pienen ikuisuuden ennen kuin kuulee Eliaksen vastaavan. Helpottuu, kun saa taas kuulla pojan äänen.  
"Moi... mitä kuuluu?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Täs bussissa viel hetki... kohta Helsingissä. Kaikki lähetti sulle terkkuja ja Siniltä ja Raimolta on sulle pieni lahjakin tossa", kertoilee hymyillen Larille. "Mulla oli ikävä..." myöntää hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Keskittyy vain Eliaksen ääneen, joten puolet pojan sanoista menevät ohi.  
"Kiva", hymähtää, kun kuulee jotain jostain lahjasta ja sitten alkaa hymyillä Eliaksen myöntäessä ikävöineensä itseään.  
"Niin mullakin..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos mä käyn kaupassa ennen kotiin tuloa ja ostan illaks jotain kivaa?" kysyy arastellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias kuulostaa söpöltä, kun on hieman epävarmana.  
"Käy vaan, se olis mukavaa", vastaa pojalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee puhelimen huokaisten. Tuntui hyvältä kuulla Larin ääni ja se, että tämä odottaa kotona. Vatsanpohjassa kihelmöi, ja haluaisi jo olla kotona.   
  
**Noin kymmenen minuuttia myöhemmin...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Istuu koneen ääressä ja lueskelee uutisia tylsistyneenä odottaessaan Eliasta kotiin. Miettii jo, mitä ilta toisi tullessaan ja josko saisi Eliaksen lepyteltyä. Mutta sitten ajatuksensa keskeytyvät, kun silmiinsä osuu uunituore uutinen, joka saa järkyttymään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On ajatellut pyytää Laria kanssaan salinne ja seisoo tämän oven takana. Soittaa ovikelloa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lukee uutista sydän jyskyttäen täysin lamaantuneena voimatta uskoa, että... Sitten ovikello yhtäkkiä soi, ja pomppaa melkein metrin ilmaan säikähdyksestä. Pieni toivonkipinä syttyy sisälleen ja ryntää avaamaan oven.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ovi avautuu sen verta rivakasti, että ottaa pari askelta taaksepäin.  
"Moi! Lähetkö salille?" kysyy rentona Larilta tajuamatta, että tällä olisi jokin hätänä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy aivan suunnattomasti, kun oventakana onkin Janne, ja paniikki alkaa taas kasvaa.  
"En todellakaan lähe nyt mihinkään!" parahtaa ja painelee taas koneelleen jättäen oven auki.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Talsii Larin perässä sisään jättäen kassinsa naulakon eteen. Lösähtää sohvalle ja nostaa jalat sohvapöydälle. Jää katsomaan Laria.  
"No, mikä sulla nyt on?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päivittää epätoivoisena uutissivua, mutta mitään uutta infoa ei ilmaanu, vaikka kuinka niin toivoo.  
"No tää uutinen!" huudahtaa Jannella ahdistuneena. Kaivaa puhelimen taskustaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Laskee jalat pois pöydältä ja alkaa lukemaan läppärin näytöllä olevaa uutista.  
"Bussi suostunu ojaan, ja osa matkustajista vakavasti loukkaantuneena..." mutisee uutista lukiessaan. "Mitä sä nyt tästä keuhkoot?" kysyy ja katsoo Laria ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias saattaa olla tossa bussissa!" vastaa ja ahdistuksensa vain kasvaa, kun Eliaksen kännykkään ei saada yhteyttä.   
"Ei hemmetti", parahtaa ja viskaa kännykkänsä pöydälle. Hautaa kasvot käsiinsä surkeana.  
"Se ei saa olla toi bussi..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vakavoituu ja päivittää sivun. Lukee uuden uutisen ja vilkaisee Laria vakavana.  
"Se bussi oli tulossa sieltä suunnalta..." mutisee Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa katseensa Janneen ja tuijottaa tätä silmät suurina kauhusta.  
"Mitä hittoo mä teen, jos Elias on..." nielaisee, sillä ei kykene sanomaan lausetta loppuun.  
"Mä en kestä, jos sille on käyny jotain", toteaa lopulta tukahtuneella äänellä ja kääntää katseensa pois. Puristaa silmänsä kiinni ja yrittää pitää itsensä kasassa.


	26. Chapter 26

**Janne**  
  
Taputtaa kömpelösti Laria olkapäälle.  
"Kyl Eltsun selvisi", koettaa lohduttaa. Kieltämättä itsekin alkaa olla huolissaan. "Täs jutussa on, et loukkaantuneita on viety tohon lähellä olevaan sairaalaan. Pitäiskö lähtee sinne?" ehdottaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Janne mainitsee sairaalan, nousee ylös tuoliltaan.  
"Aletaan mennä sitten", tokisee ja lähtee välittömästi eteiseen vetämään kenkiä jalkaansa. Puristava tunne sisällään vaan yltyy hetki hetkeltä, ja nieleskelee, jottei ala vetistellä Jannen edessä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja kävelee eteiseen, jossa Lari jo vetää kenkiä jalkaansa.  
"Mut ei ne meille kyl mitään kerro..." Toteaa samalla, kun nostaa laukkuaan olalle. "Et täytyy keksii joku hyvä selitys, miks me Eltsuu kysellään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei tullut edes ajatelleeksi Jannen mainitsemaa ongelmaa.  
"No väitä niille, et Elias on sun broidi tai jotain", tokaisee ja heittää takin ylleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja miettii.  
"Sulle ilmeisesti fine, jos mä meen pitää sitä kädestä kiinni, ja sä kökit sen ajan käytävällä?" hörähtää ja pyörittää päätään. "Kyl sun täs on broidiks heittäydyttävä, jos Eltsu löydetään!" sanoo ja avaa oven astuen rappuun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tajuaa Jannen sanoista, että ei itse pääsisi näkemään Eliasta...  
"Sä näytät siltä enemmän ku mä..." mutisee ja astuu käytävään Jannen perässä.  
"Täytyy vaan toivoo, et Elias ei oo siellä ja et se on kunnossa", sanoo erittäin huolestuneena ja sulkee oven.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No jos mä väitän olevani veli ja sä poikaystävä?" heittää ja lähtee kävelemään. "Toivotaan et se on kuosis, eikä makaa siel henkitoreissaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa huuliaan yhteen eikä sano mitään Jannen ehdotukseen, sillä ajatus kieltämättä ahdistaa. Mutta sitäkin enemmän ahdistaa huoli Eliaksesta.  
"Jep", toteaa vaisuna ja rukoilee mielessään, että Eliaksella on kaikki hyvin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään huomatessaan Larin ahdistuksen. Pysäyttää Larin tarttumalla tätä olkapäästä kiinni.  
"Hei, nyt kokoot ittes ja ajatukses. Jos Elias on sairaalassa, niin se ei hyödy siitä mitään, jos sä hiippailet nurkkia pitkin sen luo ja kattelet ympärilles ku joku vainoharhanen!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Jannea, kun tämä tarttuu olkapäähänsä. Tietää, että frendinsä sanoissa on järkeä, mutta silti...  
  
**Janne**  
  
Jatkaa matkaa ja astuu ovesta ulos. Lari ei selkeästi nyt halua kuunnella järkipuhetta.  
  
**Hetken kuluttua sairaalassa...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Astuu sairaalaan pääovista sisään todella hermostuneena. Ei ole matkan aikana kyennyt sanomaan Jannelle sanaakaan, kun on niin kovin huolissaan Eliaksesta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On antanut Larille tilaa matkan aikana, vaikka mielensä olisi tehnyt ravistella frendiinsä vähän järkeä päähän. Larista näkee kilometrien päähän, että tämä on huolissaan Eliaksesta... Astuu Larin perässä vilkkaaseen sairaalan aulaan ja jää katselemaan ympärilleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee ympärilleen kulmat kurtussa.  
"Mistä täältä saa jotain infoo joltain?" marisee ja liikehtii levottomana.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Varmaan katsis mennä tonne ensiapuun ekana?" ehdottaa, kun huomaa ensiavun kyltin. Lähtee kyltin osoittamaan suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei", mutisee ja seuraa Jannea, joka suuntaa kohti ensiapua. Hermostuneisuutensa vain kasvaa koko ajan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kävelee käytävän päähän ja päätyy ensiavun isoon aulaan. Lievästi loukkaantuneita istuu penkeillä ja parilla sängyllä makailee ihmisiä myös. Katselee ympärilleen etsien Eliasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päätyy ensiapuun Jannen perässä ja katselee ympärilleen. Eliasta ei näy missään, ja miettii, onko se hyvä vai huono asia.   
"Hitto..." mutisee ja näkee sitten jonkun hoitaja vähänmatkan päässä. Lähtee tätä kohti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Seuraa Laria, tuntee olonsa vähän huonoksi.  
  
**Sairaanhoitaja**  
  
On juuri rauhoitellut iäkästä rouvaa, joka odottaa pääsyä lääkärille. Työvuoro sai dramaattisen alun bussin suistuttua toistaiseksi tuntemattomasta syystä penkkaan. Huomaa pari nuorta miestä aulassa tulossa kohti.  
"Voinko olla jotenkin avuksi?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ennen kuin ehtii avata suutaan, hoitaja tekee sen ensin.   
"Tota... mä haluaisin tietää, et oliks Elias Vikstedt siinä bussissa..." mutisee hermostuneena ja vääntelee sormiaan.  
  
**Sairaanhoitaja**  
  
Pyörittelee nimeä mielessään, muttei ainakaan itse ole tuon nimistä potilasta vastaanottanut. Muutama vakavasti loukkaantunut on viety suoraan leikkaussaliin ja heidän henkilöllisyyksiään selvitellään vielä.  
"Oletteko sukua?" kysyy pojilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikehtii hermostuneena.  
"No Janne on sen broidi, mut en mä oo sukuu..." mutisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joo, mun kaksosveli!" möläyttää hätäpäissään ja virnistää.  
  
**Sairaanhoitaja**  
  
Katsoo vaaleaa poikaa hetken.  
"Meil ei oo viel kaikkien loukkaantuneiden nimiä, oisko jotain tuntomerkkejä, koska nimi ei kyl sano mitään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun kaikkien nimiä ei ole vielä selvillä.  
"No sen on sellanen söpö blondi, jolla on siniset silmät", kertoo tuntomerkkejä eikä edes tajua sanovansa Eliasta söpöksi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökyttelee Larin sanoille.  
"Meitsi on kyl meist se söpömpi", kehaisee leveästi hymyillen.  
  
**Sairaanhoitaja**  
  
"Onks se sun kans saman pitunen?" kysäisee ja mieleen tulee toinen leikkauksessa olevista potilaista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Jannen sanoille, mutta sitten sykkeensä alkaa taas kohota, kun hoitaja kysyy Eliaksen pituudesta.  
"Suunnilleen joo", vastaa hermostuneena.  
  
**Sairaanhoitaja**  
  
Vilkaisee kumpaakin poikaa ja puraisee huultaan mietteliäänä.  
"Kuvausta vastaava nuori mies on juuri leikkaussalissa..." aloittaa ja pitää tauon. "Tämä nuorimies oli lentänyt bussin ikkunasta ja lantiossa on isoja murtumia..." päättää lauseensa hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Järkyttyy pahoin siitä, mitä sairaanhoitaja sanoo. On aivan varma, että kyseessä on Elias, ja jalkansa ovat pettää epätoivon vallatessa itsensä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo Laria ja alkaa todenteolla huolestua itsekin.  
"Selviiks Elias?" kysyy lopulta vakavana.  
  
**Sairaanhoitaja**  
  
"Vielä on aikaista sanoa mitään. Kuntoutuminen on pitkä ja kivulias prosessi... Kannattaa varautua siihenkin, ettei veljenne saata kävellä enää", kertoo ja huomaa erään bussimatkustajan voinnin heikkenevän.  
"Anteeksi, on mentävä. Tuosta toimistosta voitte kysellä lisää", sanoo ja siirtyy potilaan luo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu istahtamaan alas tyhjälle tuolille kuullessaan hoitajan sanat toipumisesta ja hautaa kasvonsa käsiinsä. Ei voi uskoa, että Elias on niin pahasti loukkaantunut, ettei saata enää ikinä kyetä kävelemään.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Istuu hiljaisena Larin viereen ja tuijottaa eteensä. Ei oikein osaa sanoa mitään lohduttavaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee ja nostaa sitten katseensa ylös kämmenistään, ja silmänsä ovat vetiset.   
"Pitäiskö mennä tost toimistosta sit kysymään?" miettii ääni monotonisena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria, joka näyttää siltä kun kantaisi koko maailman murheita.  
"Vois kai sitä kysyä..." vastaa ja taputtaa Laria olkapäälle. "Kyl Eltsu selvii! Se on vahvaa tekoo", lohduttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Jannen sanoille, vaikkei juuri nyt osaakaan pitää niitä kovin lohduttavina. Nousee huokaisten ylös tuolista ja lähtee kävelemään toimistoa kohti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Jos mä haen meille kahvit täs välissä?" huikkaa Larin perään ja kaivaa lompakkonsa esiin. Suuntaa kohti kanttiinia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee olonsa vähän orvoksi, kun Janne jättää itsensä yksin. Huokaisee ja menee toimiston luukulle.  
"Tota... Saaks täältä jotain lisäinfoo niistä bussionnettomuuden potilaista?" kysyy.  
  
**Lääkäriopiskelija**  
  
Jauhaa purkkaa suussaan ja tutkii tieteellistä artikkelia diabeteksestä, kun kuulee jonkun puhuvan. Nostaa ärtyneenä katseensa tulijaan ja astelee arvonsa tuntevana luukulle.  
"Ei oo mitään uutta kerrottavaa", vastaa ja tuijottaa luukulla seisovaa miestä nenänvarttaan pitkin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa tyypin töykeällä käytökselle.  
"Just. Joku sun kollegas äsken sano mulle, et täältä saa lisäteitoa, mutta ei näköjään", tokaisee.  
  
**Lääkäriopiskelija**  
  
On pudottaa silmät pästään, kun häntä verrataan johonkin merkityksettömään hoitajaan. Osoittaa sormellaan rinnassaan olevaa "lääkäri"-kylttiä vihjailevasti.  
"Kysy hoitajilta", tuiskahtaa vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On juuri saapunut kotiin ja odottanut näkeväänsä Larin. Vastassa onkin tyhjä asunto. Laskee kauppakassin ja laukkunsa maahan. Kaivaa laukun sivutaskusta puhelimen laturin ja riisuttuaan kengät vie puhelimen keittiöön lataukseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee pahasti lääkäriä.  
"Olishan se pitänyt tietää, et lääkärit on liian _kiireisiä_ välittämään omaisille tietoja potilaista", puuskahtaa, "antaa olla sitten." Marssii takaisin tuolien suuntaan tuohtuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa puhelimensa lataukseen ja tyhjentää kauppakassin. Istahtaa lopulta sohvalle ja huomaa läppärin olevan valmiustilassa. Avaa Larin koneen ja silmiensä eteen rävähtää uutinen bussionnettomuudesta. Lukee uutisen ja lähtee kohti keittiötä. Kirjoittaa Larille viestin:  
  
_Missä oot?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun ennen kuin ehtii istua alas, puhelimensa piippaa viestiä. Nappaa kännykän taskustaan, ja sydämensä alkaa hakata kiivaasti, kun huomaa viestin olevan Eliakselta. Vastaa tälle välittömästi kädet täristen:  
_  
Mä oon sairaalassa... Ootsä kunnossa?!_  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puhelin piippaa viesti merkiksi ennen kuin ehtii laskea puhelimen pöydälle. Luettuaan Larin viestin huolestuu tästä.  
  
_Mä oon himas, mut oot sä okei? Miks oot sairaalassa??_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu Eliaksen viestistä niin paljon, että alkaa melkein itkeä. Painaa kännykkää rintaansa vasten ja hetken päästä kykenee kirjoittamaan vastauksen:  
  
_Ei mulla mitään hätää oo, mä lähen heti himaan._  
  
Lähettää viestin ja lähtee hakemaan Jannea kanttiinista syvästi huojentuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kummastelee Larin viestejä, mutta ei osaa edes aavistaa tämän ajatelleen, että olisi joutunut bussionnettonnettomuuteen! Lukee Larin viestin vielä uudestaan ja jostain syystä se saa hymyn kohoamaan huulilleen.  
  
_No tuu sit äkkiä!_   
  
**Janne**  
  
On saanut kahvin tilattua ja tekee kupit kourassa lähtöä takaisin ensiapuun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee Jannen tulevan takaisin kahvikuppien kera.  
"Ei se oo Elias!" huudahtaa tälle helpottuneena, "se laitto mulle äsken viestin, et on himassa."  
  
**Janne**  
  
On tiputtaa kahvit kädestään kuullessaan Larin helpottuneen äänen. Tyrkkää toisen kupin Larille leveästi hymyillen.  
"Mitä sä sit enää tääl teet? Ala painuu himaan!" kehottaa Laria virnistellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa kahvikupin ja ottaa siitä hörpyn ennen kuin antaa sen takaisin Jannelle.   
"Niin mä alankin", sanoo virnistäen ja lähtee sitten kiiruhtamaan kohti sairalaan ovia mieli kevyenä – ja odottavaisena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katselee leveästi hymyillen Larin menoa ja hörppää kahvista. Lähtee salille.  
  
**Hetkeä myöhemmin Lari saapuu kotiin.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Suorastaan rynnistään ovesta sisälle ja potkii kengät äkkiä jalastaan.  
"Elias!" huudahtaa ja miettii, missä poika on.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulloo pyykkejään pyykkikoriin, kun kuulee oven avautuvan ja Larin huutelevat itseään. Laittaa viimeiset pyykit koriin ja kurkistaa kylppärin ovelta.  
"Moi", vastaa ja astuu pois kylppärissä sulkien oven.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen äänen kylpyhuoneen suunnalta ja lähtee sinne. Kohta näkeekin Eliaksen seisovan edessään täysin hyvävointisennäköisenä. Nielaisee ja syöksyy sitten rutistamaan pojan tiukasti itseään vasteen ja joutuu todella taistelemaan itseään vastaan, ettei ala parkua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei ennätä edes tajuta, mitä tapahtuu, kun Lari kaappaa tiukkaan syleilyyn. Seisoo hetken paikallaan ja kietoo lopulta kädet pojan ympärille.  
"Mitä ihmettä tääl on oikein tapahtunu?" kummastelee ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nuuhkii pojan tuoksua sisäänsä kuin varmistaakseen, että se on todella Elias, jota syleilyssään pitää.   
"Mä oikeesti pelkäsin, et sä oot raatona jossain ruumishuoneella", mumisee vasten Eliaksen hiuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Raatona? Ruumishuoneella? Mä en nyt pysy yhtään kärryillä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu vastahakoisesti halauksesta, mutta jää silti ihan lähelle Eliasta eikä irrota otettaan tästä kokonaan.  
"Netissä oli uutinen, että sieltä maalta tullut bussi ajo ojaan ja oli paljon loukkaantuneita," kertoo, "ja sit kun sua ei kuulunu, niin..." Ei kykene sanomaan loppuun saakka sanojaan, vaan ottaa Eliaksen uuteen halaukseen.  
"Mä en oo koskaan pelänny niin paljon..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulaa hymyyn, kun tajuaa Larin olleen itsestään huolissaan.  
"Mä huomasin sen uutisen sun läppäril. Mä tulin toista reittiä tällä kertaa", mutisee pojan halauksessa. "Olit sä ettimäs mua sairaalasta?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olisit voinu sanoo, et tuut eri reittii..." mutisee ja tiukentaa otettaan pojasta.  
"Janne oli mun kanssa siellä, ei siit olis tullu mitään muuten, kun olin ihan paniikissa, et sulle on käyny pahasti."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voi sua..." mutisee rakastuneesti Larille. "Mut kai ne osas kertoo, etten oo siel? Mä ajattelin, et ei sua kiinnosta, mitä reittiä mä tuun..."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei ne tienny kaikkien nimii, ja joku sun tuntomerkkeihin sopiva oli leikattavana", mutisee ja irtaantuu sitten hitaasti, jotta voisi katsoa Eliasta silmiin.  
"Totta kai mua kiinnostaa kaikki, mitä sä teet ja missä sä meet", sanoo sitten ja sipaisee pojan poskea peukalollaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oikeesti?" kysyy samalla, kun painaa poskeaan vasten Larin kättä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Oikeesti, koska mä rakastan sua", kertoo laittaessaan kätensä kunnolla Eliaksen poskelle, "ja..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Silmänsä rävähtävät auki kuultuaan Larin suusta kolme hartaasti toivomaansa pientä sanaa. On aivan varma, että on kuullut omiaan.  
"Sä?" henkäisee odottavasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä kerätäkseen rohkeutta jatkaa kesken jäänyttä lausettaan.  
"Mä tajusin tänään, et... se on kaikki, jolla on jotain väliä", saa sanotuksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Lari rakastaa mua!_ Kyynel valuu silmäkulmastaan ja painautuu vasten poikaa.  
"Mä rakastan sua", vastaa onnen kyynelten läpi.


	27. Chapter 27

**Lari**  
  
Huomaa kyyneleen karkaavan Eliaksen silmäkulmasta, ja se saa omat silmänsä kostumaan, varsinkin kun poika sanoo rakastavansa itseään. Pitää Eliasta tiukasti itseään vasten ja sulkee silmänsä.  
  
**Elias**

"Mä olin ihan varma, etten kuule sulta ikinä noita sanoja", mutisee Larin olkapäätä vasten ja halaa tätä tiukasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Oon mä ne sulle ennenkin sanonu..." mutisee, "sillon, kun oli ne tuparit." Alkaa silittää kädellään Eliaksen selkää ja nauttii siitä, että saa pitää poikaa sylissään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tarkoitin et uudestaan..." korjaa punastellen sanojaan. "Meinaat sä pitää must näin kiinni miten pitkään?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä en päästä ikinä irti..." mutisee vastaukseksi ja vetää Eliaksen, jos mahdollista, vieläkin lähemmäs itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rutistuu entistä tiukemmin vasten Laria.  
"Vaikka täs on ihan järjettömän hyvä olla, mut mult loppuu kohta happi", toteaa ja irrottautuu Larista. Ottaa tätä kädestä kiinni ja kävelee sohvalle. "Jos istuttaa täs hetki sylikkäin?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias irtaantuu, mutta hymyilee taas, kun poika tarttuu käteensä ja johdattaa itsensä sohvalle. Istuu alas ja vetää Eliaksen syliinsä.  
"Istutaan vaan", sanoo ja katsoo tätä lempeästi silmiin.  <3  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa sohvalle.  
"Mulla oli sua ihan järjetön ikävä... Oli ihan hilkulla, etten tullu jo eilen takas kaupunkiin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No niin oli mullakin ikävä", sanoo, "ja sit kun mä luulin, et sulle on sattunut jotain, niin tajusin, et ei millään muulla oo väliä kuin sulla."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Larin kainaloon.   
"Ethän sä vaan huomenna oo eri mieltä?" kysyy varovasti. Larin mielenmuutokset on olleet sen verta nopeita, että pelkää hieman joutuvansa jälleen pettymään tähän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään. Ymmärtää Eliaksen huolen hyvin, mutta tietää, ettei voi enää päästää Eliasta menemään.  
"Mä lupaan, etten oo", sanoo ja kietoo kätensä tiukasti ja omistavasti Eliaksen ympärille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja hymyilee leveästi. Nauttii olostaan Larin lähellä. Avaa silmänsä eikä voi itselleen mitään, vaan kapuaa hajareisin Larin syliin. Katsoo tämän kasvoja ja silittää pojan poskea hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sykkeensä kohoaa väkisin, kun yhtäkkiä Elias asettuu syliinsä hajareisin. Hymyilee pojalle ja nauttii tämän kosketuksesta. Odottaa, mitä Elias seuraavaksi haluaa tehdä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie kätensä Larin rintakehälle ja painaa huulensa höyhenenkevyesti vasten pojan huulia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää kevyttä koskestusta huulillaan ja painaa sitten vuorostaan suudelmaa Eliaksen huulille, mutta voimakkaampaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa Larin pehmeitä huulia vasten ja vie kätensä pojan niskaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmmh..." huokaa vasten Eliaksen huulia, ja painaa tätä käsillään tiukemmin itseään vasten. Nauttii pojan huulista omillaan ja syventää suudelmaa hitaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu vasten Laria ja vastaa suudelmaan kiihkeästi.  
"Sä oot mulle se ainoo oikea..." mutisee Larin huulia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa Eliaksen vastatessa kiihekeästi suudelmaan, ja pojan sanat tuntuvat todellä hyviltä ja oikeilta.  
"Niin säkin... mulle..." saa sanottua ja vie peukalonsa Eliaksen farkkujen vyölenkkeihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikauttaa vaistomaisesti lantiotaan lähemmäs Laria. Kiertää kätensä pojan kaulan ympärille. Näykkäilee kiusoittelevastiLarin alahuulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja huokaa, kun tuntee Eliaksen lantion siirtyvän lähemmäs itseään. Näkkäilyt huulillan tuntuvan hyvältä ja huulensa muodostavat virneen.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtautuu Larin huulista ja virnistää...  
"Sä sekoitat mun ajatukset ihan totaalisesti."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa silmänsä ja huomaa Eliaksen virnistävän.  
"Onks se sitten huono juttu vai?" kysyy kulmat koholla ja leikkii pojan vyölenkkien kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sanoinko mä niin?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et", vastaa heti virnistäen, "kunhan vaan tarkistin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee pois Larin sylistä ja heittää puseronsa pois päältä heittäen sen Larin syliin. Kääntyy lähteäkseen kohti kylppäriä ja availee housujensa nappeja.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jää tuijottomaan Eliasta silmät pyöreinä ja nuolaisee sitten huuliaan, kun Elias on kohta paidaton. Syöksyy ylös sohvalta Eliaksen kimppuun ja tarttuu pojan käsiin, jotka availevat housunnappeja.  
"Mä haluun tehä ton", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin rynnätessä kimppuunsa ja ottaessaan ohjat käsiinsä.  
"No sähän oot innokas."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Povistuu Eliaksen eteen ja repii tämän housunnapit auki.  
"Jotain valittamista?" kysyy virnuillen ja vetää sitten pojan housut alas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Henkäisee, kun Lari nykäisee housunsa nilkkoihin. Astuu housuista pois.  
"E... ei", vastaa Larille katsoen tätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sitähän mäkin", sanoo ääni käheänä vastatessaan Eliaksen katseeseen. Vie sormensa pojan boksereiden reunalle ja ujuttaa yhden sormen niiden sisäpuolelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Veripulssi suuntautuu kohti nivustaivetta Larin sormen puikahtaessa boksereidensa sisään. Hengähtää ja ottaa tukea Larin olkapäästä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun tuntee Eliaksen käden olkapäällään. Alkaa hitaasti vetää pojan boksereita alaspäin ja siirtää katseensa Eliaksen silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vapautuessaan boksereista nolostuu hetkellisesti, kun kovana oleva erektio paljastuu boxereiden alta. Näykkäisee alahuultaan ja katsoo Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää katseensa Eliaksen paljaaseen erektioon ja nuolaisee huuliaan, kun huomaa sen olevan kovana. Nousee seisomaan ja samalla tarttuu siitä kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin tarttuessa erektiostaan kiinni henkäisee ja tarraa kiinni pojan olkapäistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hitaasti hyväillä Eliasta ja painaa samalla huulensa pojan huulia vasten suudellen tätä pehmeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hitaat kädenliikkeet tuntuu lähes kiduttavilta ja pehmeä suudelma saa huokaamaan vasten Larin huulia. Kiertää kätensä pojan kaulan ympärille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saadessaan Eliaksen kädet kaulansa ympärille kiihdyttää hieman hyväilyn tahtiaan pojan erektiolla ja suutelee tätä hieman voimakkaammin. Keskittyy vain tuottamaan Eliakselle nautintoa eikä välitä muusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtautuu Larin huulista hetkeksi ja painaa päänsä tämän otsaa vasten. Nauttii pojan kosketuksesta entistä enemmän.  
"Tuu... Mennään suihkuun..." mutisee kiihkoissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja sulkee silmänsä, kun kuulee Eliaksen mutinat. Nyökkää ja painaa sitten kiihkeän suudelman pojan huulille ennen kuin lähtee työntämään tätä kohti kylppäriä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hapuilee suudelmien lomasta kylppärin oven kahvaa ja melkein törmätessään oveen tarraa siitä kiinni ja avaa oven. Vastaa ahnaisiin suudelmiin yhtä ahnaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kylpyhuoneen oven avautuessa työntää Eliaksen suudelleen poikaa edelleen kiihkeästi. Pitää Eliaksen erektiota edelleen kädessään ja työntää oven jalallaan kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Oven sulkeutuessa kulkee selin kohti suihkua ja törmätessään seinään hapuilee kädellään suihkua auki.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu irtaantumaan Eliaksesta, jotta saa riisuttua vaattensa. Tekee sen nopeasti ja painautuu sitten ihan kiinni Eliakseen ja työntää poikaa suihkun alle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin alastoman vartalon painautuessa vasten omaan ja kastuessa suihkun alaa, tuntee halkeavansa halusta. Avaa silmänsä ja katsoo tummin silmin Laria.  
"Mä haluun sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee halujensa kasvavan, kun joutuu Eliaksen mukana suihkun kasteltavaksi. Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen.  
"Saat", sanoo käheästi ja painaa huulensa rajusti vasten Eliaksen huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puraisee huomaamattaan Larin alahuulta vahingossa, kun vastaa pojan rajuun suudelmaan. Kätensä hakeutuu Larin kovalle erektiolle ja kiertää sormensa sen ympärille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää Eliaksen puraistessa alahuultaan ja sitten uudelleen, kun tuntee tämän käden erektiollaan. Alkaa pumpata Eliaksen erektiota nopeasti ja suutelee poikaa edelleen rajusti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynisee Larin suudelman alla ja lähes raapii pojan selkää kynsillään. Liikuttaa kättään Larin erektiolla nopeutuvaan tahtiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokailee ja hengityksensä käy raskaammaksi, kun tuntee Eliaksen kädenliikkeen nopeutuvan erektiollaan. Näykkää pojan alahuulta kiihkoissaan voimakkaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkäisyn seurauksena verenmaku leviää suuhunsa. Irrottaa kätensä Larin erektiolta ja huulet tämän huulilta. Kääntyy merkitsevästi poikaan selin ja vilkaisee olkansa yli Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, kun Elias irtaantuu, mutta sitten, kun poika kääntyy selin itseensä ja virnuilee merkitsevästi, katoaa tunne välittömästi. Silmänsä kapenevat, ja painautuu Eliasta vasten iskien samalla huulensa pojan niskaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa tukea kosteasta seinästä Larin suudellessa niskaansa. Taivuttaa päätään Larin päätä vasten saaden kasvoilleen lämmintä, virtaavaa vettä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa Eliaksen kaulan suutelua ja kiertää toisen kätensä pojan lantion ympärille. Tarttuu uudestaan Eliaksen erektioon ja alkaa hyväillä sitä hitaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin tuodessa käden erektiolleen painaa takamustaan merkitsevästi vasten pojan kovuutta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee nautinnosta, kun tuntee Eliaksen takapuolen painautuvan erektiotaan vasten. Nappaa vapaalla kädellään suhkusaippuapurkin ja napasauttaa korkin auki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hankaa takamuksellaan Larin erektiota vaativana. Saippuapurkin korkin avautuminen saa halun kasvamaan entistä enemmän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu hyvin vastahakoisesti Eliaksesta, vaikkei haluaisi kiihottavan hankausliikkeen loppuvan. Levittää saippuaa sormilleen ja hipaisee niillä kevyesti Eliaksen takapuolta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiemurtelee Larin käsissä ja työntää takamustaan vaativana vasten tämän kättä, Haluaisi Larin saman tien sisäänsä, eikä malttaisi odottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias on niin malttamaton. Alkaa pudotella suukkoja pojan hartioille ja työntää samalla yhden sormensa pojan sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sormen työntyessä sisäänsä tuntee pientä kipua. Hengittelee syvään ja rauhoittaa mieltään. Painaa otsansa vasten seinää ja hengittelee rauhallisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa, että Eliakseen vähän sattuu, joten alkaa hyväillä pojan erektiota nopeammin viedäkseen pojan huomiota muualle kivusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rentoutuu Larin kosketuksen alla ja kivun alkaessa väistyä alkaa hengittää kiihkeämmin ja huokailla ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen alkaessa rentoutua, näykkää poikaa korvalehdestä ja työntää toisen sormen tämän sisään. Pitää huolen, että kätensä Eliaksen erektiolla ei pysähdy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mmm..." huokaa pitkään Larin alkaessa hitaasti työntyä sisään. Hapuilee huulillaan Larin huulia, vaikka joutuukin taivuttamaan päätään taaksepäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikuttelee sormiaan Eliaksen sisällä ja nappaa tämän huulet omillaan. Suutelee poikaa kiihkeästi ja vetää sitten sormensa pois, jotta saa erektionsa niiden tilalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Työntää takamustaan vasten Laria.  
"Pian..." parahtaa kiihkoissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu Eliaksen huulista ja alkaa sitten työntyä pojan sisään hitaasti. Suustaan karkaa raskas voihkaisu Eliaksen tuntuessa niin hyvältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiemurtelee Larin alla ja keskittyy samalla rentoutumaan, jottei sattuisi. Oma tiukkuus antaa periksi, ja voihkii ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ukaltautuu työntymään nopeammin kuullessaan Eliaksen voihkimiset. Vie toisen kätensä Eliaksen kiveksille ja hyväilee niitä samalla, kun runkkaa pojan erektiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarraa toisella kädellä kiinni Larin pakarasta vaatien tätä kiihdyttämään tahtia entisestään. Tietää oman huippunsa olevan lähellä ja on seota Larin kosketuksesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa Eliaksen tarttuessa pakaraansa ja työntyy nopeasti niin syvälle kuin pääsee. Alkaa näykkiä pojan niskaa ja rakastelee Eliasta nopealla tahdilla. Kätensä liike Eliaksen elimillä hieman hidastuu, sillä ei kykene keskittymään niin moneen asiaan samanaikaisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vie oman kätensä Larin käden päälle elimelleen ja jatkaa itsensä hyväilyä Larin kanssa yhdessä. Lämmin vesi tuntuu taivaalliselta kuumaa ihoa vasten ja hengitys on lähellä salpautua hetken eroottisuudesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengityksensä ja sykkeensä kiihtyy, ja joutuu nojaamaan päätään Eliaksen olkapäätä vasten. Kiihotuksensa taso kasvaa jatkuvasti ja tuntuu, ettei kestä enää kauan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei pysty enää pidättelemään, vaan purkautuu yhteenliitetyille käsille huohottaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen tulevan, ja se saa oman orgasminsa vyörymään lävitseen. Huohottaa raskaasti vasten Eliaksen likomärkää ihoa ja sulkee silmänsä nautinnosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin painautuessa selkäänsä vasten, vie kätensä tämän takaraivolle ja silittelee pojan niskaa.  
"Rakastan sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä Eliakse kosketukselle ja sanoille. Nostaa päätään ja painaa suukon pojan olkapäälle.  
"Niin mäkin sua..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nautiskelee hymyillen hellistä suukoista olkapäällään. Irtautuu hitaasti Larista ja kääntyy kasvot tämän suuntaan. Hipaisee hellästi Larin poskea ja hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee lämpimästi Eliaksen hipaistessa poskeen. Ottaa pojan käden poskeltaan omaansa ja painaa suukon tämän huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa rakastuneesti Larin kevyen suukon painautuessa huulilleen. Kiertää kätensä pojan ympärille halaukseen ja antaa lämpimän veden kastella molemmat.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa halaukseen ja nauttii Eliaksen vartalon painautuessa omaansa vasten. Lämmin virtaava vesi ihollaan tuntuu ihanan rentouttavalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluun olla tässä ikuisesti..." mutisee Larin olkapäätä vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vie toisen kätensä silittämään Eliaksen märkiä hiuksia.  
"Oo vaan..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Silittelee Larin selkää ja sulkee silmänsä onnellisena.   
"Tai ollaan ainakin siihen asti, et joku katkasee vedet."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.   
"No joo, ehkei me tässä koko iltaa sentään seistä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun oli tarkotus tehdä jotain ruokaa tänään... Mut mä en taida jaksaa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Me voidaan tehdä ruokaa huomenna yhdessä", miettii, "jos vaikka vaan tilataan tänään jotain... tai mennään ulos syömään?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Elias**  
  
Nostaa päätään Larin hartialta ja katsoo tätä jopa hieman epäuskoisena.  
"Lähtisitsä... oikeesti mun kanssa ulos syömään?" kysyy arkana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ylläty, että Elias vaikuttaa epävarmalta.   
"Lähtisin mä", sanoo ja on täysin tosissaan, "mä tajusin tänään, et jos mulla ei oo sua, niin mulla ei oo mitään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria tarkasti ja etsii tämän kasvoilta merkkiä epävarmuudesta. Lopulta uskaltaa hymyillä pienesti tälle.  
"Sä taisit oikeesti pelästyä tänään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et arvaakaan miten paljon..." mutisee ja tiukentaa otettaan Eliaksesta, "mikään ei oo mulle niin tärkeetä kuin sä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sisällään läikähtää lämpimästi.  
"Voisit sä kuvitella, et voisin pitää sua matkalla kädestä kiinni?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee ja nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Voisin..." vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Näänköhän mä unta?" kysyy hiljaa. "Jos nään, niin en kyl haluu herätä tästä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei tää oo unta", vakuuttaa Eliakselle ja antaa tälle suukon.  
  
**Tuntia myöhemmin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Asettelee hiuksiaan peilin edessä. Vilkuilee sivusilmällä Laria. Ei vieläkään oikein käsitä, mitä kaikkea yhdessä päivässä on tapahtunut.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Napittaa kauluspaitaansa kiinni ja on hieman hermostunut siitä, että on menossa Eliaksen kanssa syömään – ei ystävinä, vaan parina.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa hiukset mieleisiksiin ja katsoo itseään peilistä. Vaaleat farkut ja valkoinen kauluspaita on omasta mielestään hyvä valinta illaksi.  
"Sä oot komee..." toteaa Larille tämän napittaessa paitaansa kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Eliasta hymyillen.  
"Kiitti", sanoo ja antaa katseensa vaeltaa Eliaksen vartalolla.  
"Niin säkin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitti..." toteaa ja alkaa laittaa kenkiä jalkaansa. "Joko mennään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa paitansa napitettua ja siirtyy eteiseen Eliaksen perässä.  
"Mennään vaan", sanoo vähän jännittyneenä ja alkaa kiskoa kenkiä jakaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saatuaan kengät jalkaansa ottaa takin naulakosta ja laittaa sen päälleen.  
"Mua vähän jännittää..." myöntää hiljaisen hetken jälkeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta sitoessa kengännauhojaan.  
"Et oo ainoo... Mun jännittää ihan sikana", sanoo ja nousee sitten seisomaan laittaakseen takin ylleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lupaat sit sanoo, jos haluut lähtee aikasemmin pois?" vannottaa Laria samalla, kun vilkaisee itseään vielä viimeisen kerran peilistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä lupaan", sanoo Eliakselle ja vetää takkinsa vetoketjun kiinni.  
"Ootsä valmis?" kysyy jännittyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oon", sanoo samalla, kun avaa ovea ja astuu rappukäytävään. Jää odottamaan Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta ulos asunnosta, ja jännityksensä kasvaa koko ajan. Työntää oven kiinni ja nielaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Larin käteen ja jää odottamaan tämän reaktiota eleeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee, kun tuntee Eliaksen tarttuvan käteensä. Käyttää silmiään kiinni ja vetää syvään henkeä. Nyökkää sitten Eliakselle sen merkiksi, että on valmis.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään ulos käsi Larin kädessä. Astuu ovesta ulos ja suuntaa kohti läheistä ravintolaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää pitää hermostuneisuutensa pois kasvoiltaan, kun lähtevät ulos ja kohti ravintolaa, mutta kätensä puristaa Eliaksen kättä vähän turhan voimakkaasti ollakseen rentona.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee rohkaisevasti Larille ja hieroo peukalollaan tämän kättä.  
"Hyvin kaikki menee", kuiskaa hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa syvään ja nyökkää.  
"Sori, mua vaan hermostuttaa, kun en oo ennen ollut tälleen ulkona kenenkään... pojan kanssa", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään ihan näin..." myöntää punastellen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Eliaksen paljastukselle.  
"Et vai?" ihmettelee pienen virneen kera.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En... Oonhan mä tapaillu miehiä ja käyny ulkona niiden kanssa, mut ikinä ennen mä en oo tuntenu ketään niitä kohtaan niinku nyt sua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virneensä muuttuu lempeäksi hymyksi.  
"Vaikken mä ookaan ketään miestä tapaillu ennen sua, niin samat sanat."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee hetken hiljaisuuden vallassa kunnes saapuu ravintolan eteen. Ikkunasta näkee paikan olevan lähes täynnä.  
"Oot sä varma?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jännityksensä kasvaa, kun huomaa, että ravintola on lähes täynnä. Eliaksen pitelemä kätensä alkaa vähän hikoilla.  
"Kyl mä selviin", sanoo päättäväisesti lähinnä itselleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu ravintolaan ja katselee ympärilleen. Pian tarjoilija tulee ja vie heidät ikkunan lähellä olevaan pieneen pöytään, jossa palaa kynttilöitä. Tunnelma on hämyisä.  
"Aika romanttista..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää katseensa visusti suoraan edessään, kun kävelee Elias vierellään tarjoilijan johdattaman kohti pöytää. Pelkää, että alkaisi panikoida, jos liiaksi tuijottaisi muita ruokailevia ihmisiä. Istuu alas tuolille ja hymyilee pienesti Eliaksen sanoille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa ruokalistan pöydänreunalta ja alkaa selaamaan sitä.  
"Mitäs sä haluut syödä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jotain hyvää", vastaa tarttuessaan ruokalistaan. Ei ole ravintoaihmisiä eikä oikein ymmärrä, mitä missäkin listan ruoassa edes on.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä voisin ottaa ton pippuripihvin... Haluut sä saman? Ja oluet ruokajuomaks? En mä sulle ala viiniä tuputtaa."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa katseensa ruokalistan yli Eliakseen ja hymyilee helpottuneena.  
"Joo, mä voisin ottaa myös sen", sanoo nyökäten, "enkä tosiaan mielellään viiniä juo."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jälkkäriks isot annokset jätskiä?" ehdottaa hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hymyyn.   
"Todellakin", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarjoilijan tullessa tilaa ruuat ja kaataa vettä lasiin odotellessaan ruokia.  
"Tähän vois tottua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
On tyytyväinen, että Elias hoitaa tilaamisen molemmille.  
"Ehkä joku päivä tää käy multa ihan rutiinilla", sanoo pienesti hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo vesilasista ja pyörittelee sitä kädessään. Kohta tarjoilija tuo leipäkoria ja oluita.  
"Kukaan ei ees tuijota meitä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa tarjoilian tuoman oluen pöydältä. Eliaksen sanat hieman helpottavat, ja uskaltautuu vilkaisemaan ympärilleen, jolloin näkee kaikkien olevan keskittyneitä omiin asioihin.  
"Ei näköjään", huokaa helpottuneena kääntäessään katseensa takaisin Eliakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa tuopista kulauksen ja korista pätkän patonkia. Seuraa tyytyväisenä, miten Lari edessään rentoutuu hetki hetkeltä enemmän ja enemmän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliaksen esimerkkiä ottamalla patongin ja hörppää olutta.  
"Kestääköhän niissä ruoissa kauan..." miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa tarjoilijan tuovan annoksia pöytään.  
"Tuolt ne tulee. Onks sulla nälkä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onhan mulla, aika kovakin", hymähtää Eliakselle ja on tyytyväinen saadessaan kohta ruokaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarjoilijan laskettua lautaset pöydälle kiittää tätä ja tarttuu ruokailuvälineisiin alkaen nautiskella ruuasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan ruoan iskee siihen kiinni haarukalla. Ensimmäisen suupalan nieltyään hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Onneks otin tän saman, on meinaa tosi hyvä", sanoo ja ottaa sitten toisen haarukallisen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin on", kehuu ruokaa maistettuaan sitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Väläyttää Eliakselle hymyn tämän sanat kuultuaan ja jatkaa syömistä. On tyytyväinen, että rohkaistui lähtemään ulos Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Ruokailun jälkeen.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu ulos ravintolasta maha täynnä ja hymy huulillaan. Ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä tarttuu käteensä, ja olonsa on huomattavasti rennompi kuin ravintolaan tulleessaan. Tosin jännitys alkaa taas vähän nousta, kun ovat ulkona...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään kotia kohti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen vieressä ja pälyilee välillä ympärilleen.  
"Mul oli tosi mukavaa äsken..." myöntää Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin oli mullakin kivaa", sanoo ja painautuu kiinni Larin kylkeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias tuntuu todella hyvältä painautuneena kylkeensä, muttei samalla voi olla hermoilematta, että joku tuttu näkisi...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa onnellisena vasten Larin kylkeä eikä huomaa, että pojalla alkaa pieni jännitys kohoamaan.  
"Ai niin... Sini ja Raimo laitto sulle jonkun paketin... Meinasin ihan unohtaa, tän kaiken keskellä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy kuullessaan, että Elias on tuonut mukanaan paketin itselleen.  
"Ai? Mitäköhän ne on mulle laittanu..." miettii ääneen.  
  
**Elias**

"Varmaan jotain uuteen kotiin?" ehdottaa ja sipaisee Larin poskea.  
  
**Krista**  
  
On iltalenkillä ja suuntaamassa kohti kotia huomatessaan toisella puolella katua jotain perin kummallista. Pysähtyy niille sijoilleen ja jää tuijottamaan näkyä edessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Saattaa olla", toteaa ja hymyilee Eliakselle tämän sipaistessa poskeaan. Ei huomaa kadun toisella puolella seisovaa tuttua hahmoa, sillä huomionsa on kiinnittynyt vain Eliakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiepsahtaa Larin eteen ja painaa kevyen suudelman pojan huulille.  
  
**Krista**  
  
On pudottaa leukansa maahan katsoessaan tien toisella puolella olevaa suutelevaa pariskuntaa. Koska on jo hieman hämärää, hölkkää toiselle puolelle tietä varmistuakseen pariskunnan toisesta osapuolesta.   
"Lari?" kysyy epäuskoisena saavuttuaan miesten luokse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy hieman Eliaksen yhtäkkiä suudellessa itseään keskellä katua, mutta vastaa siihen silti, sillä haluaa näyttää Eliakselle, että pystyy olemaan tämän kanssa julkisesti hermotuksestaan huolimatta. Mutta sitten kuulee aivan liian tutun äänen aivan liian läheltä ja hätkähtää irti Eliaksen huulista. Tuijottaa Kristaa silmät selällään, ja sydän jyskyttää kiivaasti rinnassaan...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jonkun naisen ääni tunkeutuu päänsisään kesken lempeän suudelman ja Larin irrottautuessa avaa silmänsä ja kääntyy katsomaan puhujaa, joka näyttää järkyttyneeltä. Kääntää sitten katseensa Lariin, joka näyttää aivan siltä kuin toivoisi maan nielaisevan.  
  
**Krista**  
  
"Siis... Oot sä... oot sä joku _hinuri_!?" kysyy järkyttyneenä ja vilkaisee Larin vieressä seisovaa vaaleahiuksista poikaa, joka näyttää olevan ymmällään tilanteesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Havahtuu tuijotuksestaan, kun kuulee Kristan suusta sanan _hinuri_. Irvistää nimitykselle.  
"Mitä se sulle kuuluu?" tiuskaisee ja puristaa Eliaksen kättä hermostuksissaan tiukasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Korvaansa särähtää naisen _hinuri_ -sana, muttei ehdi sanoa mitään napakkaa tälle Larin alkaessa tiuskia. Irvistää hieman kivusta, kun Lari puristaa kättään hieman liian kovasti.  
  
**Krista**  
  
Tietää olevansa aikamoinen draamakuningatar, joten ei pysty pidättelemään itseään.  
"Siis kyllähän se nyt sen verran kuuluu, et ajattelit sä ikinä sängyssä _mua_ vai jotain likasta hinaajaa?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pöyristyy Kristan kysymyksestä eikä ymmärrä, miten on ikinä voinut sekaantua moiseen kammotukseen.   
"No mitäs kuule luulet?" vinoilee ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa keskustelua ihmeissään. On päätellyt Larin joskus olleen sägyssä tuon naisen kanssa, ja ajatus kieltämättä kirpaisee. Päättää pysyä hiljaa.  
  
**Krista**  
  
Silmänsä loimuavat vihasta, ja astuu Larin eteen läväyttäen tätä kämmenellä poskelle.  
"Sika!" huutaa kovaan ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee Kristan ilmeestä, että taisi mennä liian pitkälle sanoillaan. Ei kuitenkaan osaa odottaa, että tyttö löisi itseään. Irvistää kivusta ja painaa kätensä poskelleen.  
"Ootsä ihan hullu?!" huutaa.  
  
**Krista**  
  
"En! Sä se tässä oot iha sekasi! Painoit mua ja ajattelit varmaan samalla _tota_ ", kivahtaa ja luo halveksivan katseen Eliakseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyyntyy entisestään, kun Krista alkaa mulkoilla Eliasta.  
"Sä jätät mun poikaystävän rauhaan", tokaisee kiukkuisesti.  
  
**Krista**  
  
"Ai et oikein _poikaystävän_?" tuhahtaa pilkallisesti ja katselee Laria nenän varttaan pitkin. "Mitä sä tossakin kukkakepissä oikein näät?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hei, rauhottukaas nyt molemmat!" uskaltautuu lopulta sanomaan ääntään korottaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri sanomassa kiukkuisena jotain ilkeää Kristalle, kun kuulee Eliaksen äänen. Päättää, että poika on oikeassa, ja olisi syytä rauhoittua.   
"Tää 'kukkakeppi'", sanoo huomattavasti rauhallisempana ja vetää Eliaksen kainaloonsa, "on ihana, ja mä rakastan sitä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin vetäessä itseään kainaloon ja vielä kertovan itsevarmasti tunteitaan entiselle tyttöystävälleen. Hymyilee ujosti Larille, ja sydämensä sykkii tiiviimmin.   
  
**Krista**  
  
Ällöttää katsoa edessään olevaa näkymää. Oli oikeasti aikanaan välittänyt Larista ja ei ollut ikinä epäillyt tämän olleen kiinnostunut miehistä.  
"Olkaa sit helvetin onnellisia keskenänne", ärähtää ja lähtee hölkkäämään tilanteesta pois näyttäen vielä keskaria mennessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee Kristaa pahasti ja huokaisee sitten helpottuneena, kun tämä tajuaa häipyä. Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja huokaisee uudelleen.  
"Hitto, et toi on rasittava..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**

"Kuka toi ees oli? Aika pelottava tapaus!"  
  
**Lari**

"Ne toi oli yks Krista... Meillä oli vähän säätöö yläasteella", vastaa lyhyesti, "olin jo unohtanut, et miten raivostuttava se osaa olla."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aikamoinen draamakuningatar se ainakin oli", myöntää ja ottaa Laria kädestä kiinni. "Kiitos, kun puolustit mua..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille Kristan draamakuningattaruudesta. Hymyilee sitten, kun saa Eliaksen käden omaansa.  
"Tietty puolustin", sanoo lämpimästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon ylpee susta", kehuu ja painaa suukon Larin poskelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu todella hyvältä kuulla, että Elias on ylpeä itsestään.  
"Kiitos", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitäs jos mennään kotiin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen ehdotukselle.  
"Mennään vaan, siellä ei oo mitään häriötekijöitä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu takaisin Larin kainaloon ja lähtee kävelemään kotia kohti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiertää kätensä Eliaksen ympärille ja huokaa onnellisena, kun lähtee poikaystävänsä kanssa kohti kotia. Elämänsä on kääntynyt muutamassa kuukaudessa kertaheitolla täysin päälaelleen, ja sitä on vieläkin vähän vaikea uskoa. Vilkaistessaan Eliasta tietää, että itsellään on käynyt tuuri, eikä ole koskaan ollut yhtä onnellinen.  <3  
  
_... ja näin päättyi tämä tarina. Sanotaan, että mitä enemmän joutuu taistelemaan tuulimyllyjä vastaan, sitä vahvemmaksi ja varmemmaksi ihminen tulee. Päivä päivältä Lari uskalsi olla avoimempi Eliaksen kanssa, ja Elias tuki rakastaan tässä. Ja kuten kaikissa hienoissa rakkaustarinoissa, niin on tässäkin viimeisinä sanoina: Ja he elivät elämänsä onnellisina loppuun saakka._


End file.
